EU8: Willst Du?
by textehexe
Summary: Remus Lupin ist kein Freund von Chaos, aber Chaos ist ein Freund von Remus Lupin. In weiteren Rollen: ein explodierter Gartenzaun, Polyjuice, viele Falken, ein melancholischer Hund und Gummibärchen, die sauren, mit dem weißen Überzug. Guten Appetit.
1. Brötchenberge und Erinnerungen

Ihr Lieben,

Hier kommt ein kleiner Vorgeschmack für Euch auf die kommende Story, frisch für Euch gebacken und noch ganz warm. Wir befinden uns im April nach dem „Weihnachtsneurotiker": Die Reihenfolge ist also Oktobermond – Weihnachtsneurotiker – neue Story, Arbeitstitel „Willst du?". Es wird, wie der Name schon sagt, viel geheiratet werden in dieser Geschichte, aber nicht nur, es werden Gartenzäune explodieren und Keller besichtigt, und es wird ein Mysterium aufgedeckt werden. Ihr dürft gespannt sein, ich bin's auch.

Disclaimer: All die hinreißenden Heiratskandidaten gehören nicht mir, hart aber wahr. Ich habe sie nur mit unbegrenzter Frist ausgeliehen.

Wenn ihr schöne Gedichte lesen wollt: Jadegrün ist hier bei vertreten, sie heißt **Chromoxid **und dichtet einzigartig.

Wenn Ihr das Gefühl habt, die Gestaltung der Überschrift sei doch sehr an Shoebox angelehnt, dann habt Ihr Shoebox gelesen und kriegt ein Küsschen. Wenn Ihr's nicht gelesen habt und Euch nicht erinnert fühlt: geht und lest es. Link in meinem Profil.

Wenn Ihr das Wort Shoebox nicht mehr hören könnt, habe ich Euch wohl überstrapaziert und entschuldige mich in vollendeter Moony-Form.

So. Für jeden ein Brötchen, und los geht's.

**Eins: Mehrere kritische Betrachtungen, ein mannshoher Brötchenberg, eine ritterliche Mission und das Versmaß der Erinnerung.**

Donnerstag, vierzehnter April.

Große Ereignisse werfen ihre Schatten voraus, heißt es. Seit dieser Brief aus Deutschland kam, ist mein Leben so schattig geworden, dass ich mich frage, ob ich jemals die Sonne wieder sehen darf. Emilia ist glücklich und aufgeregt, ungefähr wie Padfoot, wenn er nach tagelanger Klausur endlich wieder auf die Hundewiese gelassen wird.

„Warte nur" sagt sie. „Das wird toll. Sie werden dich lieben."

Wir sprechen von ihrer Familie, und ich finde die Vorstellung, dass halb Deutschland und dazu der halbe italienische Stiefel mich liebt, gelinde gesagt, erschreckend.

„Mir wäre lieber gewesen, wenn ich sie mit der Zeit hätte kennen lernen können" sage ich vorsichtig. „Nacheinander. Nicht alle gleichzeitig."

„Ach was" sagt sie. „Soo viele sind es nun auch nicht."

„Meine gesamte lebende Verwandtschaft beläuft sich auf vier Personen, zwei davon über achtzig" sage ich. „Von meinem Standpunkt aus sind es sehr viele."

„Das schaffst du schon" sagt sie und küsst mich. „Ich bin ja bei dir."

Im Schatten des Ereignisses unternehme ich eine für mich völlig untypische Handlung: Ich suche mein eigenes Spiegelbild auf.

Üblicherweise meide ich Spiegel. Einmal täglich rasieren ist mir Sebstbetrachtung genug, zumal viele der Spiegel in Nummer Zwölf eine sehr unhöfliche Art haben, dem Betrachter ein paar Wahrheiten zu vermitteln. Sirius, dem Spiegel mehr bedeuten als mir, hat sich des Problems angenommen und den mannshohen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer entflucht, und so bin ich zumindest nur meiner eigenen Kritik ausgesetzt, während ich mich davor aufhalte.

Ich bin mit der fast unlösbaren Aufgabe konfrontiert, mich präsentabel herzurichten, denn ich werde meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern treffen, und dem nicht genug, meine gesamte zukünftige Schwiegerfamilie, die sich ungefähr auf ein paar hundert Ligusters, Trapanes und Di Dios beläuft, und _dem_ nicht genug, wird dies alles im Rahmen der Hochzeit meiner zukünftigen Schwägerin Antonia geschehen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel, und ich sehe meine Befürchtung bestätigt: ich habe ein Problem, und es reicht mir vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Ein Ganzkörperproblem, sozusagen.

Meine Haare sind viel zu lang, um nur mit dem Harmlosen zu beginnen. Ich trage sie gern etwas länger, damit die Narbe am Hals weniger auffällt, aber zwischen „die Haare etwas länger tragen" und „vor drei Jahren den letzten professionellen Haarschnitt bekommen haben" besteht ein sichtbarer qualitativer Unterschied.

Der Rest von mir ist nach wie vor viel zu dünn. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch mache. Wo Sirius zwischenzeitlich wieder Substanz aufgebaut hat, erhalten sich bei mir die konkaven Wölbungen und scharfen Winkel, und die Kleider hängen an mir herunter wie von einem Garderobenhaken.

Nächstes Problem. Garderobe. Dieses Hemd, ich erinnere mich genau, ist mal weiß gewesen, und es war auch mal neu. Vor geschätzten zehn Jahren. Jetzt hat es eine uncharmante Farbe irgendwo zwischen staubgrau und dem Gelb von verblichenem Papier. Es ist an acht Stellen geflickt, mit Nadel und Faden, denn keine Materie lässt sich beliebig oft magisch reparieren, und die Manschetten sind durchgestoßen und fransig, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das flicken soll.

Nicht viel besser ergeht es diesem dunkelblauen Pullover, den ich noch aus Studientagen habe. Er trägt das Uni-Emblem. Trug. Da, auf der linken Seite, der verwaschene Schatten. Der Stoff ist schon ganz dünn, die strukturelle Integrität am Rande des Zusammenbruches.

Diese Cordhose, die mehr kahle Flecken hat als eine räudige Ratte, und auch ungefähr die Farbe einer solchen. Sie hat mir mal gepasst, als ich noch Substanz hatte. Jetzt rettet mich nur der Gürtel vor einem kühlen und ziemlich peinlichen Erlebnis.

Die Schuhe, zuletzt. Ich trage sie nicht im Haus, um sie zu schonen, aber ich kann ihre vollständig abgestoßenen Oberseiten, die Falten, an denen das Leder gebrochen ist, und die gerissenen und wieder zusammengeknoteten Schnürsenkel aus dem Gedächtnis addieren.

Ich sehe nicht aus wie einer, den man bei einer Hochzeitsgesellschaft duldet, geschweige denn wie einer, den man unbesorgt seine Tochter heiraten lässt. Ich sehe aus wie ein Bettler.

Ich brauche neue Kleider, und einen Haarschnitt. Ich brauche Geld.

Ich frage mich, warum mein beschämendes Äußeres nicht schon früher Gegenstand meiner Betrachtung war. Mangel an Berührungspunkten, vermute ich. Bevor die Schule kam, verbrachte ich meine Tage vergraben in Nummer Zwölf. Der Effekt schwächt sich ab, wenn man sich vergräbt. Es gibt keine abschätzigen Blicke von Fremden, und die Besucher in Nummer Zwölf, die mich ansehen, wissen um meine Kondition. Wenn man sich vergräbt, muss man nicht sehen, was man alles nicht haben kann: Bücher, indisches Essen, neue Schuhe, Kino, Theater. Und ich vergrub mich bereitwillig, weil ich mich nicht mal schlecht dabei fühlte, denn schließlich tat ich es mit Sirius. (Vergraben. Wortstamm Grab.)

Sirius, das ist der, dessen Familienvermögen ich vernichten helfe, indem er nicht nur seinen, sondern auch meinen Unterhalt davon bestreitet. Der, in dessen Haus ich, Gastlichkeit hin oder her, untergekommen bin, dessen Bibliothek ich nutze, dessen Papier ich verbrauche. Der seinen Speicher leer geräumt hat, um mir ein Schulprojekt zu finanzieren, das mit seinen vier Schülern bisher keinen Sickel abgeworfen hat. Der das alles tut, ohne zu überlegen, mit der spontanen Freude eines glücklichen Kindes, nur zum Teil, weil er kein Verhältnis zum Geld hat, zum anderen Teil aber, weil er ein bewundernswert großzügiger Mensch ist. Den ich jetzt also ein weiteres Mal um Geld bitten soll, um eine nicht unerhebliche Summe, denn schließlich ist es mit neuen Schuhen allein nicht getan.

Ich verlasse den Spiegel und gehe hinüber an meinen Kleiderschrank (haha. Der gespielte Witz. Ich und ein Kleiderschrank.). Vielleicht hoffe ich auf ein Wunder, oder ich folge einfach den Verhaltensmustern des zivilisierten Menschen, der seine Garderobe durchsieht, wenn er sich auf einen gesellschaftlichen Anlass vorbereitet. Vielleicht hoffe ich auch, das Imitieren der Verhaltensmuster zivilisierter Menschen würde mich zu einem machen: es ist, jedenfalls, zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das Wunder bleibt aus, und der spärliche Rest meiner Garderobe (ein weiteres Hemd, eine Strickjacke, eine Robe), befindet sich in genau dem abgerissenen Zustand, der zu erwarten gewesen war. Einzig die grüne Robe nimmt sich aus wie ein Besucher von einem fremden Planeten, nur leider ist sie keine Option, denn es ist eine Muggelhochzeit. Zwar ist der Bräutigam ein Zauberer, aber die Mehrzahl der geladenen Gäste hat von der Zauberwelt noch nie was gehört.

Ich bringe die Schranktür zwischen mich und das Elend, kaum mehr als ein symbolischer Akt, denn natürlich kann ich das nicht, es klebt an mir, in den zu langen Haaren und an den knochigen Handgelenken, und es begleitet mich in geflickten Socken die Treppe hinunter und in die düstere Küche, in der Sirius im Stehen die Reste unserer letzten warmen Mahlzeit aus dem Topf isst.

„Wo warst du?" fragt er.

„Was nachsehen" sage ich. Ich kann ihn nicht bitten. Natürlich, Moony, würde er sagen, wie viel brauchst du? Wir können die komische Vase aus dem Wohnzimmer verkaufen, und er hätte diesen weichen Glanz in den Augen, und ich käme mir vor wie der Schmarotzer, der ich bin.

„Ich habe nachgedacht" sage ich zu ihm.

„Nein" sagt er. „Das ist schockierend. Wirklich, Moony, das hätte ich niemals von dir gedacht."

„Ich könnte wieder versuchen, Arbeit zu finden" sage ich. „Bezahlte Arbeit, soll das heißen."

„Und wann willst du das machen?" sagt er und hat völlig recht. „Wir sind mehr in der Schule als hier. Wir könnten uns eine Matratze rein legen, dann würden wir uns das Apparieren sparen."

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich. „Nebenher, irgendwie. Abends, vielleicht. Ich könnte wieder kellnern gehen."

„Und Emilia gibst du am besten ein Foto von dir, damit sie nicht vergisst, wie du aussiehst" sagt er kopfschüttelnd. Ich seufze und zupfe an meinen zu langen Haaren.

„War nur so eine Idee" sage ich. „Vergiss es."

„Brauchst du Geld?" fragt er.

„Nein" sage ich. Vielleicht kann ich ja krank werden. Vielleicht tut der Mond mir einen Gefallen und verschiebt seinen Zyklus, so dass ich nicht mit kann.

„Du brauchst Geld" sagt er und stellt den Topf in die Spüle. „Aber das ist doch kein Problem. Deshalb musst du doch nicht arbeiten gehen."

Siriuslogik tut immer ein bisschen weh. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und ärgere mich, dass ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe. Ich tendiere dazu, Sirius als ausgelagerten Teil meiner eigenen Person zu betrachten, was dazu führen kann, dass ich unbedachtes Zeug erzähle, weil meine Schutzmechanismen nicht aktiviert sind.

„Wie viel brauchst du?" fragt er.

„Nein" sage ich. „Nichts. Aber vielleicht könntest du mir was zum Anziehen leihen? Für diese Hochzeit." Verzweiflung macht kreativ.

„Quatsch" sagt er. „Du weißt doch, dass du in meinem Zeug aussiehst wie ein verkleideter Elfjähriger. Geh doch einfach einkaufen. Es ist noch Geld da."

„Das wir nicht aus dem Fenster werfen sollten" sage ich. „Du weißt nicht, wie lange du aus Beständen überleben musst, und dein Gringott's-Konto ist immer noch außer Reichweite."

„Als ob du jemals Geld rausgeworfen hättest" sagt er und macht genau das weiche Gesicht, unter dem ich mich so erbärmlich fühle. „Kürzlich hab ich dich beobachtet, wie du einen Teebeutel zum zweiten Mal aufgegossen hast, obwohl du mir versprochen hattest, damit aufzuhören. Du hast wohl gedacht, du tust es heimlich, aber ich hab's gesehen."

„Er war noch gut" sage ich fast trotzig. „Man kann problemlos mehr als eine Tasse…"

„Geh einkaufen" sagt er und drückt mir das Marmeladenglas in die Hand, in dem Münzen neben einem Bündel gerollter Scheine klappern, „bevor dir die Sachen in Fetzen runter hängen. Was nicht mehr so lange dauern kann, nebenbei bemerkt."

Ich halte das Marmeladenglas fest, weil es sonst runter fällt, schaue ihn an und bin genau da, wo ich nicht sein wollte. Es ist ein Haufen Geld in diesem Glas, Muggelscheine und dicke goldene Galleonen, ich frage mich, ob ich wissen will, wo das alles herkommt.

„Kronleuchter im zweiten Stock" beantwortet er mir die nicht gestellte Frage und grinst. „Irgendein italienisches Glaszeug."

„Murano" sage ich.

„Kann sein" sagt er. „Jedenfalls ein teures Stück unter all dem Staub."

„Wir sollten unseren ausschweifenden Lebensstil reduzieren" sage ich. „Wir sind gerade ein halbes Jahr hier und fangen schon an, die Sachen von der Wand zu schrauben."

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Es war Zufall. Mundungus hatte gerade einen Käufer für so was."

„Na, dann" sage ich und behalte meine Meinung über Mundungus und seine Art, Geschäfte abzuwickeln, für mich. Sie ist ohnehin bekannt, und Alternativen kann ich auch keine anbieten.

„Du solltest los" sagt Sirius. „Die Geschäfte machen in einer Stunde zu."

„Jetzt?" sage ich erschreckt, es fühlt sich an, als würde ich einen Schritt ins Leere machen, weil ich eine Stufe übersehen habe. „Ich… nein. Ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch mal in die Schule."

„Wieso das denn" sagt er. „Du warst den ganzen Tag dort, reicht das nicht?"

„Ich hab noch was vergessen" sage ich lahm.

„Aha" sagt er, und ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass es nichts zu erledigen gibt, das nicht bis morgen warten könnte. „Na, es sind ja noch ein paar Wochen. Irgendwann zwischendurch wirst du schon mal ein paar Stündchen deiner kostbaren Zeit erübrigen können."

oooOOOooo

Montag, achtzehnter April.

Zeit erübrigen: Das ist leichter gesagt als getan, vor allem, wenn es gilt, eine Erledigung vor sich her zu schieben, die sich anfühlt wie eine mittelschwere Zahnoperation. Die Schule füllt meine Tage, Emilia füllt meine Nächte, und Sirius füllt alles, was dazwischen liegt, Doppelbelegung nicht ausgeschlossen. Ich bin, seit ich die Schule habe, ein beschäftigter Mann, hart an der Grenze der Überlastung. Emilias Stundenplan in Hogwarts erlaubt es nicht, dass sie mehr übernimmt als eine oder zwei Wochenstunden, und mein Budget erlaubt es nicht, dass ich einen weiteren Lehrer einstelle, also halte ich den Betrieb alleine aufrecht und bin dankbar, dass ich im Augenblick nicht mehr als vier Schüler habe.

Irgendwann allerdings treten wir in den Kernschatten des Ereignisses ein, und die Fluchtwege werden mir abgeschnitten, genau genommen, der aus dem Badezimmer, in dem ich am frühen Montag Morgen versuche, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden den Bart loszuwerden. Sie wartet, bis ich den Rasierschaum im Gesicht habe, wahrscheinlich will sie ganz sicher gehen, dass ich ihr nicht entkomme. Sie lehnt in der Tür und sieht sehr süß aus in ihrem geblümten Nachthemd, und ich merke, wie sie Anlauf nimmt.

„Reeeeemus" sagt sie.

„Emiiiiiilia" sage ich und spüle mir Rasierschaum von den Händen.

„Heute ist Montag" sagt sie.

„Ich weiß" sage ich.

„Und du weißt, was Donnerstag ist?" fragt sie.

„Donnerstag werden wir bei deinen Eltern erwartet, falls sich daran nichts geändert hat" sage ich und setze das Messer an.

„Hat sich nicht" sagt sie. „Und Samstag…"

„…heiratet deine Schwester" sage ich. „Ist bekannt."

„Es gibt da nur noch eine Kleinigkeit" sagt sie, schaut runter auf ihre nackten Füße und wackelt mit den Zehen.

„Hm?" sage ich und rasiere. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück. Vielleicht ist es nicht, was ich vermute.

Ich habe Pech.

„Du weißt, ich fange nicht gern davon an" sagt sie und studiert immer noch ihre Zehen. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, du kommst von selber drauf… du weißt, ich liebe dich… und es ist mir auch egal, wie du aussiehst – also, nicht dass du glaubst, ich finde dich hässlich – du siehst toll aus… bis auf die Klamotten…"

„Ich weiß schon" sage ich. „Sirius hat mich auch schon zum Einkaufen genötigt."

„Und?" sagt sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit" sage ich und konzentriere mich auf die blöde Stelle am Kinn.

„Es sind nur noch drei Tage" sagt sie.

„Dreieinhalb" sage ich. „Ich habe am Donnerstag die Schule geschlossen, und wir werden nicht vor dem Nachmittag bei deinen Eltern erwartet."

„Du willst das doch hoffentlich nicht ausreizen" sagt sie besorgt. „Weißt du, ich will ja nur nicht, dass meine Eltern einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommen…"

„Wenn man's genau nimmt, willst du nicht, dass sie einen richtigen bekommen" sage ich und bemühe mich, nicht gereizt zu klingen. Sie hat ja recht, und sie kann nichts dafür.

„Dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund rum" sagt sie. „Wie willst du rüber kommen? Als netter, kluger, liebenswerter Mann, der ein bisschen wenig Geld hat, oder als verarmter und heruntergekommener Typ, der vielleicht trotzdem ganz nett ist?"

„Bist nicht du es, die mir immer predigt, ich sollte zu dem stehen, was ich bin?"

„Und das kannst du nicht, wenn du neue Jeans und ein vernünftiges Hemd trägst? Gehört das geflickte Zeug schon so zu deiner Identität, dass du ohne nicht mehr kannst?"

„Fragen über Fragen" sage ich. Ich bin die linke Wange runter und sehe sie über die Schulter, wie sie in der Tür steht, die Arme über dem geblümten Nachthemd verschränkt, das Kinn nach vorne geschoben, fast könnte ich erwarten, dass kleine Energiefunken aus ihren Haarspitzen sprühen. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, sie würde mir die Möglichkeit lassen, mein Gesicht zu wahren, wenn sie mir ihre Meinung vermittelt.

„Und?" sagt sie. „Antworten über Antworten?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, nicht einkaufen zu gehen" sage ich und bin froh, mich der rechten Wange widmen zu können. „Ich habe es nur ein wenig vor mir her geschoben, weil… ich Einkaufen nicht besonders mag. Ich gehe heute nachmittag, wenn dich das beruhigt."

„Es beruhigt mich" sagt sie. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein" sage ich, ein bisschen zu schnell vielleicht.

„Hätte ich aber Lust drauf" sagte sie.

„Bitte" sage ich. „Bitte nicht. Ich bin nicht besonders gut mit diesen Dingen. Ich kann… es ist wie mit dem Gitarrespielen, früher. Ich konnte nur Gitarre spielen, wenn mir niemand zugehört hat."

„Du kannst nur einkaufen, wenn niemand dir zusieht?" sagt sie, verblüfft und erheitert. „Du hast einen Schaden, wirklich."

Ich spare mir eine Antwort, ich will mir nicht schließlich doch noch das Gesicht aufschneiden. Ich rasiere fertig, halte das Gesicht unters Wasser, und als ich wieder zur Tür schaue, steht sie nicht mehr da.

Wir begegnen uns im Schlafzimmer wieder. Sie hat es eilig, sucht ihre Sachen zusammen und knöpft sich gleichzeitig die Robe zu. Ich sehe ihren zweiten Schuh unter dem Bett, fische ihn raus und halte ihn ihr hin.

„Danke" sagt sie und gibt mir ein Küsschen. „Hmm. Wer bist du? Du kratzt ja gar nicht."

„Wenn du mich schon nicht mehr erkennst, nur weil ich rasiert bin, wie wird das erst mit neuen Kleidern?" sage ich, und sie grinst.

„Ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen" sagt sie. „Weißt du was, schreib mir doch, wenn du wieder hier bist, dann komm ich vorbei und bewundere deine Einkäufe."

„Hausaufgabenkontrolle?" sage ich.

„Klar" sagt sie. „Ich will doch wissen, ob du das Klassenziel erreichst. Streng dich an, übrigens. Du hast ein paar erhebliche Lücken."

„Ich tue, was ich kann" verspreche ich ihr und meine es ehrlich.

oooOOOooo

Dann wird es Mittag, und dann Nachmittag, und der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mein Versprechen einlösen muss, rückt näher, unaufhaltsam und ebenso freudig erwartet wie der Mond. Für eine Weile gelingt es mir, durch reine Willensanstrengung das Fortschreiten der Zeit zu ignorieren, aber dann setzt die Mittagsmüdigkeit bei meinen vier Wolfskindern ein, gefolgt von Mittagspause, gefolgt von konzentrationsgeschwächter Nachmittagszerstreutheit, und schließlich ist Unterrichtsschluss und ich muss die Wolfskinder nach Hause schicken. Ich schließe hinter ihnen die Tür, der Raum kommt mir plötzlich unnatürlich still vor, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie gegangen sind. Ich öffne die Fenster. Draußen geht ein milder Frühlingsnachmittag langsam zu Ende, der Verkehr rauscht träge. Irgendwo klingelt eine Straßenbahn. Ich gehe vom Fenster und räume ein bisschen auf, ich erziehe wirklich zur Ordnung, wo ich kann, aber irgend etwas bleibt immer liegen. Ich stelle fest, dass Darlene, von mir unbemerkt, auf den Tisch gemalt hat. Der Schaden lässt sich mit einem Zauber beheben, und ich setze ein Gespräch mit ihr auf meine Liste für morgen. Dann wische ich die Tafel und blättere meine Aufzeichnungen für morgen durch. Ich bringe die Kaffeeküche in Ordnung, die so heißt, obwohl noch nie einer darin Kaffee gekocht hat. Dann gehe ich zurück in den Unterrichtsraum mit seiner bunt zusammen gewürfelten Einrichtung und muss feststellen, dass ich es nicht länger hinaus zögern kann. Der Moment ist gekommen.

Lupin, Held des Alltags, geht einkaufen.

Ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Fähigkeiten. Geldausgeben gehört nicht dazu. Ich kann mich nicht trennen. Die Herausgabe von Geld, das sich in meiner Tasche befindet, verursacht mir ultimativen Stress, schon fast Panik. Meine Hände werden feucht, ich kriege heiße Wangen, manchmal Kopfweh, und ich sage besser nichts in solchen Situationen, denn meine Stimme hat sich irgendwie in den Stimmbruch zurück verirrt. Sobald ich den Geldbeutel in die Hand nehme, überfällt mich der Eindruck, dass ich das zu erstehende Gut eigentlich nicht so dringend brauche und das Geld lieber sparen sollte, für schlechte Zeiten, die wahrscheinlich hinter der nächsten temporalen Abzweigung auf mich lauern. Ich beginne, in Brötchen zu rechnen: eine Zeitung, das sind vier Brötchen, das könnte mich einen Tag lang über Wasser halten. Brauche ich diese Zeitung so dringend, dass ich dafür einen Tag lang hungern würde? Nein. Zeitung zurück in den Ständer. Nahezu aussichtslos ist das Unternehmen bei Summen, die in Brötchen umzurechnen mich länger als zwei oder drei Sekunden kostet. Es gibt wenig, wofür ich (und sei es nur rein statistisch) einen Monat lang hungern würde. (Bücher gehören dazu.)

Nun begebe ich mich also auf die Mission, mich von einer Summe zu trennen, die sich geschätztermaßen in einen mannshohen Brötchenberg umrechnen lässt (Brötchen sind wirklich billig. Ich weiß das.), für ein Gut, das kein Buch ist. Ich fühle mich wie Parzival, der mit nichts als einem rostigen Schwert und einem kühnen Plan auszog, um ein Tafelritter zu werden. (Parzival hat, glaube ich mich zu erinnern, unterwegs einen Roten Ritter im Zweikampf besiegt und ihm seine Ausrüstung abgenommen. Ich befürchte, diese Option steht mir nicht offen.) Ich klammere mich also an meinen kühnen Plan und an meinen schäbigen Mantel, hole tief Luft und appariere.

Mir fehlt die Erfahrung, das macht sich gleich zu Beginn fatal bemerkbar. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten orientiert, wo man in einer Millionenstadt wie London sinnvoller Weise Kleidung kauft. Ich entscheide mich für ein größeres Kaufhaus in einer nicht zu teuren Gegend etwas außerhalb. Ich hatte eine Wohnung ein paar Straßen weiter und einen Job, der mich täglich hier entlang geführt hat, das sind die einzigen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Auswahlkriterien.

Ich betrete den mit kühlem, weißem Licht gefluteten Laden, Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben, Finger um den Geldbeutel gekrallt. Ich gehe zwischen transparenten Tischen, auf denen sich bunte, akkurat gefaltete Stapel von Was-auch-immer präsentieren, und blitzenden Chrom-Kleiderstangen zur Rolltreppe und hebe den Kopf nur, um das Schild zu lesen, Herrenabteilung, erster Stock. Es ist ruhig in dem Laden, Weichspülermusik tröpfelt aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern, und ich bin mir sicher, alle in diesem Laden starren mich an (obwohl das objektiv betrachtet niemand tut.) Ich ziehe meinen Mantel um mich und versuche mich zu trösten, dass er so schäbig auch wieder nicht ist (er ist verblichen, und an fünf Stellen geflickt. Ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt, um die Flicken farblich anzupassen. Es fällt fast gar nicht auf. Fast gar nicht. Nur… wenn man mich ansieht. Dann schon.)

Dann ist die Rolltreppe zu Ende, und ich mache einen Schritt, und weil jemand hinter mir ist, noch ein paar, um nicht im Weg zu sein. Dann bleibe ich stehen und sehe mich um, sehr vorsichtig, und im gleichen Augenblick weiß ich, dass ich verloren habe.

Ich bin in einem Labyrinth gelandet, nur dass ich meinen roten Faden am Eingang abgegeben habe. Es gibt lange, gerade Gänge, gesäumt von Regalständern, in denen mit beängstigender Akkuratesse Anzug an Anzug gereiht ist, Jacke an Jacke, Hose an Hose, parallel wie die Nadelstreifen, die sich im Stoff wiederholen, es gibt Krawatten an drehbaren Gestellen, die aussehen wie mittelalterliches Foltergerät, und in transparentes Plastik verpackte Hemden, so steril und kantig, dass man nicht annehmen möchte, dass sie sich zu etwas entfalten lassen, das mit einem menschlichen Wesen kompatibel ist.

Ich spüre, wie Fluchtgedanken von mir Besitz ergreifen. Ich muss kein Preisschild lesen, um zu wissen, dass ich angestrengt rechnen müsste, um den Gegenwert in Brötchenwährung zu ermitteln. Ich werde das nicht schaffen. Ich scheitere allein schon am ersten Schritt: aus dem unüberschaubaren Überfluss etwas auszuwählen, das im Vergleich zum Ist-zustand eine optische Verbesserung darstellt, und das auch noch in einer Größe, die zu meinen anatomischen Vorgaben passt. Man gebe mir nicht mehr als drei Wahlmöglichkeiten, wenn man von mir eine Entscheidung haben will. Alles darüber hinaus überfordert mich.

Ich stehe also auf meinem Fleck, der Gedanke an Emilia und mein Versprechen schiebt mich vorwärts, aber meine Instinkte (nennen wir es so, es klingt freundlicher als Zwangsneurose) befehlen mir den Rückzug, und die Weichspülermusik verhindert, dass ich das Nahen des Alphatieres in diesem feindlichen Territorium bemerke.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragt mich jemand über die Schulter, eine Stimme, so kühl wie Aircondition, und ich schrecke zurück und lande halbwegs in einem Drehständer, der sich träge in Bewegung setzt und mich ein Stück mitnimmt, bevor ich meinen Ärmel aus dem eisernen Griff eines Kleiderbügels befreit habe.

„Nein" sage ich panisch. „Nein! Ich… also… nein. Danke."

Das Alphatier schaut auf mich herunter, sein Namensschildchen glänzt silbrig und sein dunkler Anzug wirft keine einzige Falte.

„Ich verstehe" sagt er, und alles, was ich verstehe, ist die Geringschätzung in diesen zwei Worten und die unterschwellige Drohung, nicht in sein Revier einzudringen, das Revier des erfolgreichen Zivilisationsmännchens mit seinen Einstecktüchlein, Aftershaves und polierten Schuhen, in dem struppige Wölfe nichts verloren haben. Ich trete den Rückzug an, fluchtartig, ich bringe die Rolltreppe zwischen mich und ihn und appariere gleich von Ort und Stelle, um mir weitere Demütigung auf dem Rückweg zu ersparen.

Mein spontan gewähltes Ziel ist der Leaky Cauldron. Es ist dämmerig und warm in der Gaststube, die Decke ist niedrig, die Balken, die sie tragen, verrußt, und die Wand in meinem Rücken fühlt sich gut an.

Ich bleibe in meiner dunklen Ecke stehen, bis mein Puls sich normalisiert hat und ich wieder auf meine Denkfähigkeit zugreifen kann. Das erste, was sich wieder zuschaltet, ist Zerknirschung. Ich habe versagt. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, mir ein blödes Hemd zu kaufen! Und, Niederlage besiegelt, allein die Gegenwart eines simplen Verkäufers hat den korrekten Gebrauch der englischen Sprache aus meinem Gehirn gekickt.

Ich beschließe, dass ich einen zweiten Anlauf unternehmen muss, Emilia bin ich das schuldig, und will ich mich wirklich von irrationalen Verhaltensmustern (nein, wir nennen es nicht Zwangsneurose) fern steuern lassen? Ich trockne mir die nassen Handflächen an meinem Mantel und verlasse meine Ecke.

„Hallo, Mr. Lupin" sagt Tom, der Barkeeper, einer der wenigen, der über die Jahre freundlich geblieben ist. „Sie sehen aber blass aus. Brauchen Sie einen Schnaps?"

„Nein. Einen Psychiater" sage ich und entschuldige mich sofort, weil er so erschrocken aussieht.

„Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen" sage ich zu ihm. „Ich suche einen Laden, der muggeltaugliche Kleidung führt. Gibt es hier so etwas?"

„Twilfit & Tatting's" sagt er. „Die orientieren sich neuerdings an Muggelmode. Bei Malkin's brauchen Sie's gar nicht zu versuchen, die führen nichts als Roben."

Ich bedanke und verabschiede mich und betrete den engen Hinterhof, während mein Magen sich anfühlt, als hätte ich einen der beweglichen Steine aus der Mauer verschluckt (gibt es nicht dieses Märchen, in dem ein armer Wolf einen Mühlstein in den Rachen gestopft bekommt? Aus dem Leben gegriffen, diese Märchen.)

Ich durchschreite die Mauer und orientiere mich, während sie sich hinter mir schließt. Diagon Alley, das ist ein Konzentrat von Zauberei auf engstem Raum, und obwohl London eine Millionenstadt ist, ist Zauber-London ein Dorf, und das hier ist der Marktplatz. Natürlich war ich früher regelmäßig hier, wenn man zauberisch einkaufen will, kommt man an Diagon Alley kaum vorbei, aber mit den Jahren wurden meine Besuche seltener, ungefähr in dem Maße, wie meine Fähigkeit, Geld auszugeben, sich verlor, und meine Unbeliebtheit in Zauberkreisen wuchs. Mein letzter Besuch ist ein paar Jahre her, aber es scheint sich nicht viel geändert zu haben. Es herrscht immer noch das gleiche lärmende, hektische, unübersichtliche Treiben, ein optischer Flickenteppich aus schrägen Hüten, farbenfrohen Roben und skurrilen Handelsgütern, die auf unterschiedlichste magische Weise befördert werden. Ich würde ganz gerne mit der Wand hinter mir verschmelzen, aber den Gefallen wird sie mir wohl nicht tun, und da gibt es schließlich noch meine Minneherrin, für die ich eine Heldentat zu vollbringen habe. Also senke ich den Kopf, mache einen Schritt und noch einen und nehme den Drachen in Angriff.

Ich gehe so schnell, wie der Betrieb auf der Straße es zulässt. Ich will niemanden ansehen und will nicht, dass jemand mich ansieht. Viel zu sehr habe ich mich an das große, graue, anonyme Muggel-London gewöhnt, in dem ein alter Wolf getrost untertauchen und quasi vom Antlitz der Erde verschwinden kann, als dass ich mich hier, in der privaten Enge der Zauberwelt, noch entspannt bewegen könnte.

Dann kommt Flourish & Blotts zu meiner Linken, und ich bewege mich gar nicht mehr, nicht mal verkrampft. Ich stehe und starre durch die Scheiben ins Innere, in den verwinkelten Verkaufsraum. Ich erinnere mich, wie es darin riecht: kaum wahrnehmbar, eine flüchtige Empfindung von Papier und Staub und Kontemplation. Ich erinnere mich, wie ein neues Buch sich anfühlt, wenn man es aus dem Regal zieht: glatt und makellos glänzend der Einband, und wie es unter den Händen nachgibt und sich öffnen lässt, mit diesem leisen Knistern im Buchrücken, das nur neue Bücher haben, die Seiten steif und noch ein wenig spröde, und die erwartungsvolle Spannung der ersten Begegnung: Werden wir Freunde werden? Wirst du mich begleiten, aus diesem Laden hinaus und in mein Leben hinein? Werde ich meinen Namen auf deine erste, unberührte, weiße Seite schreiben? Es ist die ungezügelte Gier, die meinen Magen verkrampft und einen ziehenden Schmerz irgendwo im Brustkorb auslöst, ich lehne die Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe und wünsche mich so dringend auf die andere Seite, dass ich beinahe spontan appariere.

Ich widerstehe. Das ist nur die Versuchung, die mich von der Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe abhalten soll. In jedem durchschnittlichen Ritterroman kommt das vor.

In Ermangelung eines Schwertes klammert Ritter Remus sich an den letzten Rest seiner Moral und entfernt sich schleppenden Schrittes vom Ort der Versuchung.

Meine Standhaftigkeit trägt mich bis zum Schaufenster von Twilfit & Tatting's, wo sie sich dann als Wankelmut enttarnt und mich im Stich lässt, sobald ich einen ersten Blick durch das Schaufenster ins Innere des Ladens geworfen habe.

Ein großer, schlanker Mann, Typ Lucius Malfoy, lässt sich gerade in einen eleganten, hellbraunen Gehrock helfen. Zwei Verkäufer umschwirren ihn, einen davon erkenne ich gleich darauf als Mr. Twilfitt Junior, er hat Stecknadeln zwischen den Lippen und richtet den Ärmel des Malfoy-Lookalikes. Sie bewegen sich wie in einem Theater: kostbare Stoffe, die an den Wänden drapiert sind und von schweren Rollen fließen, bilden den edlen Hintergrund der Aufführung. Weitere Kleidungsstücke, Anzüge, Roben, Gehröcke und Rüschenhemden, sind aus den Regalen geräumt und dem Kunden zur Ansicht vorgelegt, und er dreht sich vor dem Spiegel und befühlt den Stoff.

Es ist definitiv vollständig ausgeschlossen, dass ich mich in diesen Laden und in die Hände dieser zwei Edelschneider begebe. Es ist ohnehin davon auszugehen, dass man mich umgehend hinaus werfen würde, nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf meinen sorgfältig geflickten Mantel. Ich kann mir das ersparen, ich bin gedemütigt genug.

Ich bin nicht gedemütigt genug. Der Kunde vor dem Spiegel streicht sein hellblondes Haar nach hinten und muss seinen Kopf nur ein wenig drehen, um meiner zerrupften Wenigkeit hinter der Scheibe gewahr zu werden. Ich kann nicht schnell genug den Blick abwenden, er hat mich schon erwischt. Er sieht Malfoy wirklich verblüffend ähnlich… zum Verwechseln… er ist es. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, und sein zynisches Lächeln könnte das Glas zwischen uns durchschneiden wie ein Diamant.

Ritter Remus schmeißt sein rostiges Schwert weg und türmt.

Diagon Alley bietet nicht viele alternative Routen, und so trifft meine zerrüttete Moral an gleicher Stelle wieder auf die Versuchung. Und weil ich mit meiner Flucht ohnehin schon vom traditionellen Konzept des Ritterromans abgewichen bin, tragen meine Füße mich durch die bimmelnde Tür hinein in ein warmes, duftendes, stilles Paradies.

Ich stehe zwischen den Zeitungen und den Kochbüchern im Eingang, mein Herz tritt mir hart gegen die Rippen. Niemand darf mich jetzt ansprechen, ich habe garantiert keine Stimme mehr. Ich bewege mich vorsichtig in Richtung Literatur. Das Geld brennt mir ein Loch in die Tasche.

Ich könnte. Ich könnte eines haben, ein Buch kaufen, ein Buch besitzen, nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder, eines, das mir gehört, das ich nicht zurückgeben muss, wenn die Leihfrist endet.

Eines, das Sirius gehört, denn es ist sein Geld.

Eines, das er nicht haben wollte, das er mir mit Freuden schenken würde, wie er mir mit Freuden alles schenken würde, wenn ich ihn nur danach fragte. Eines, in das ich meinen Namen schreiben könnte. Auf dem ich meine Spuren hinterlassen würde, feine Bleistiftnotizen am Rand und auf dem Einband die vertrauten Spuren des häufigen Gebrauchs. Eines, das mit Sorgfalt behandelt wird und mit Zuneigung, nicht wie die aus der Bibliothek, die sich durch eine endlose Reihe anonymer Leser abnutzen: fremde Spuren, zwischen den Seiten der Geruch von Zigaretten, die ich nicht geraucht habe, Flecken von Tee, den ich nicht getrunken habe.

Ich bin bis an das Regal heran getreten, das die Buchstaben A bis H beherbergt. Ich nehme ein schmales Bändchen aus dem Regal, wahllos, nur um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt. Es brennt in meinen Händen. Ich schlage es auf, lausche auf das leise Knistern des neuen Buchrückens, der, vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seine starre Form aufgibt, er könnte durch häufigen Gebrauch weich werden, geschmeidig.

Nicht unter meinen Händen: es ist ein Brevier über den Einfluss der Magie auf die Nautik im neunzehnten Jahrhundert, ein Thema, für das ich mich bei aller Aufgeschlossenheit nicht erwärmen kann. Ich stelle es an seinen Platz zurück und mache einen Schritt rückwärts.

Gehen wir, meldet sich Ritter Remus und zieht an meinem Ärmel. Du hattest deinen kleinen sentimentalen Ausflug, du hast es knistern hören und Druckerschwärze gerochen, das ist dein Anteil. Begnüge dich. Bescheidenheit ist eine ritterliche Tugend.

Es sind so viele, raunt mir die Versuchung ins Ohr. Sie sind wunderbar, und eines ist hier, das nur auf dich wartet, ein neuer Freund oder vielleicht ein alter, den du wieder findest. Komm schon. Du weißt, du willst es.

In mir ist es heiß und eng, und mein Herz tritt mich, als wollte es gewaltsam ins Freie. Ich weiß, ich will es, ich bin schwach und verachte mich, aber ich will es, ich muss, ich will.

Ich gebe mich hin. Mit Hitze im Herzen und an den Händen trete ich ans Regal, lese Titel, erkenne Autoren, die mir seit Jahren nicht begegnet sind, blättere, berühre, lese Anfänge und Abschlüsse, lasse mich an den Regalen entlang treiben und halte Ausschau nach meinem neuen Freund. Ritter Remus klammert sich wieder, diesmal an die Hoffnung, der neue Freund möchte zufälligerweise außer Haus sein – aber da ist er, und es sind Gedichte. _Die versteckten Dinge _von Jadegrün. Auf dem Einband zieht ein Goldfisch in einem runden Glas einsame Kreise. Ich hatte eine rote, sparsame Paperback-Ausgabe, lange zurück in Schulzeiten, sie ist über die Jahre verloren gegangen wie vieles, das mir etwas bedeutet hat. Ich muss nur die erste Zeile lesen, um die Ohren wieder voll von klingendem Spott zu haben, den James über mir ausschüttete, wann immer er mich mit dem Gedichtband erwischte. Ich habe ihm nie erzählt, dass Sirius gelegentlich kam und sich daraus vorlesen ließ, Kopf an meiner Schulter, Blick im Nirgendwo. Er hat die Wildheit gespürt, die sich hinter den strengen Jamben verbirgt, war empfänglich für die Ordnung, die Sprache in Chaos bringen kann, obwohl er niemals Worte dafür gefunden hätte.

Das Bändchen passt in meine Hand, in meine Manteltasche, das Leder ist weich und wärmt sich unter meinen Händen. Ich bin bereit, einen Monat dafür zu hungern.

Ich zähle das Geld ab, warte, bis niemand an der Kasse steht, und bezahle eilig und wortlos. Dann ist das Geld weg und das Büchlein kommt in meine Hände, als käme es nach Hause, und ich bin sicher, mein Herz wird mir von innen die Rippen brechen, wenn es weiter so dagegen springt.

Ich rette mich ins Freie. Meine rauschende Euphorie hat einen Stachel, der mich bei jedem Schritt unangenehm sticht. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich weiter vorgehen soll. Das Büchlein in meiner Tasche verschiebt meine Perspektive, der Nachmittag fühlt sich plötzlich merkwürdig an und unvertraut, als hätte man mich in ein fremdes Leben gesetzt.

Einer spontanen Regung folgend, gehe ich bei Fortescue's vorbei und kaufe Eis für Sirius: Vanille und Haselnuss und Himbeer und eines, das gelegentlich die Farbe wechselt. Dann stehe ich auf der Straße, mit einer Packung Eis und einem Buch und einem Misserfolg auf ganzer Linie, und damit das Eis nicht schmilzt, appariere ich nach Hause.

oooOOOooo

„Du bist ein Freak" sagt Sirius auf halbem Weg durch das Himbeereis und grinst. „Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen. Gib mir einen vollen Geldbeutel und schick mich einkaufen. Ich wüsste, was ich täte."

„Ich weiß, dass du das weißt" sage ich. „Das hilft mir nur nicht weiter."

„Das ist echt gestört" sagt er und deutet mit dem Löffel auf mich. „So, wie du es beschreibst. Total neurotisch."

„Ist es nicht" sage ich trotzig. „Ich bin nur… geprägt. Durch… Umstände."

„Haha" sagt er. „Was sind wir für ein Gespann. Ich kann keine Tür hinter mir zu machen, und du kannst kein Geld ausgeben. Der Psychiater, der uns behandelt, hätte sein gesichertes Auskommen."

„Ich will keinen Psychiater" sage ich und ziehe die Waffel aus dem zart gelben Vanilleeis. „Ich will eine Lösung für mein Problem. Kein Psychiater schafft das bis Donnerstag Mittag."

Ich lecke die Waffel ab, das Eis kühlt meine Lippen und entfaltet eine subtile Mischung von Aromen auf meiner Zunge. Es schmeckt wie alles, was ich im Leben verpasst habe.

„Lass mich dein Problem lösen" sagt er und leckt sich eine kleine rosa Spur aus dem Mundwinkel. „Ich geh für dich einkaufen. Ich kann deine Größe ungefähr abschätzen."

„Nein" sage ich erschreckt und denke an die grüne Weihnachtsrobe. „Das ist keine gute Idee."

„Ich war schon wieder seit Wochen nicht draußen" sagt er.

„Du bist jeden Tag in der Schule" erinnere ich ihn.

„Da liege ich den ganzen Tag vor dem Kamin und zieh mir deine Literatur- und Mathestunden rein" sagt er. „Latein verschlafe ich übrigens, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Und gehst drei mal täglich oder öfter mit einem der Schüler Gassi" erinnere ich ihn.

„Erstens ist Gassi ohne dich nicht das gleiche, und zweitens wäre ich auch gerne mal wieder auf zwei Beinen draußen unterwegs. Keine Sorge. Ich setze die Sonnenbrille auf, und ich kann mir noch schnell den Haarfärbezauber beibringen. Ist nur eine billige Illusion. Kann nicht so schwer sein."

Ich seufze, sehe ihn an und stelle fest, dass ich keine diplomatische Möglichkeit habe, ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass seine Sicherheit ausnahmsweise nicht meine erste Besorgnis war. Ich kratze mit der Waffel ein wenig Vanilleeis vom Rand des Bechers.

„Nimm vielleicht Emilia mit" versuche ich es.

„Willst du's ihr denn sagen?" fragt er erstaunt.

„Nicht?" sage ich.

„Na ja" sagt er. „Wenn ich allein gehe, können wir dieses Detail dezent unter den Tisch fallen lassen."

„Ich sag's ihr" sage ich seufzend. „Ich kann sie schließlich nicht betrügen, oder."

„Wenn, dann nur mit mir" sagt er und grinst.

„Spinner" sage ich seufzend.

„Hör auf zu seufzen" sagt er. „Und nimm dir um Merlins Willen einen Löffel!"

„Es ist deines" sage ich und lecke ein winziges Restchen von der Waffel. „Ich will eigentlich gar nichts davon."

„Natürlich willst du" sagt er und deutet mit dem Stab hinter sich.

Die Tür des Geschirrschrankes springt auf, und ein Löffel zoomt auf mich zu wie ein Geschoss. Ich fange ihn aus der Luft, ehe er meine Schädeldecke durchschlagen kann. Er ist aus Blech und ziemlich verbogen. Ich drehe ihn zwischen den Fingern und seu-

„Hör auf damit!" sagt Sirius. „Es geht mir auf die Nerven."

Ich seufze nicht. Ich versuche ein bisschen Himbeereis, und es schmeckt wie Sommerferien bei den Großeltern in Montélimar.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?" fragt er nach einer himbeereisgefüllten Pause und zeigt mit dem Löffel.

„_Die verborgenen Dinge_" sage ich und warte auf ein Wiedererkennen.

„Aha" sagt er unbeeindruckt. „Du hättest auch ein dickeres kaufen können, weißt du. Das ganze Theater wegen so einem Heftchen."

„Bücher kauft man nicht nach Gewicht" sage ich und nehme ein bisschen von dem bunten Eis auf den Löffel. Erinnert er sich?

„Warte, bis es grün ist" sagt er. „Es ändert nicht nur die Farbe, sondern auch den Geschmack. Grün ist Waldmeister."

„Erinnerst du dich?" frage ich ihn.

„An Waldmeister?" fragt er.

„Nein" sage ich. „An _Die verborgenen Dinge_."

„Nö" sagt er. „Worum geht's da?"

„Es sind Gedichte" sage ich.

„Dann sowieso nicht" sagt er. „Wann hätte ich schon mal Gedichte gelesen? Viel zu anstrengend."

„Du hast sie dir vorlesen lassen" sage ich und bekämpfe eine irrationale Trauer. Wieder etwas, das ihm verloren gegangen ist. Mir jeder verlorenen Erinnerung begrabe ich ein Stück gemeinsamer Geschichte.

„Tatsächlich?" sagt er. „Wie romantisch. Von wem?"

„Von mir" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt er und vergisst den Löffel Haselnusseis, der auf halbem Weg zum Mund ist. „Du hast mir Gedichte vorgelesen?"

„Ja" sage ich.

„Vor dem Dach oder nach dem Dach?"

„Sowohl als auch. Die ganze sechste Klasse hindurch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Tatsächlich" sagt er staunend. „Einfach so, in der großen Pause, oder wie?"

„Nicht wirklich" sage ich und schaffe ein Lächeln. „Zu derart rufschädigendem Verhalten hättest du dich niemals hinreißen lassen. Nachts, im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin."

„Cool" sagt er und befreit den Eislöffel aus seinem Schwebezustand. „Wie alt waren wir? Siebzehn? Klingt nach etwas, das man unter allen Umständen geheim halten muss."

„So war's auch" sage ich.

Er legt den Löffel hin, zieht das grüne Büchlein zu sich heran und blättert müßig darin. Dann schiebt er seinen Stuhl zurück und kommt zu mir auf die Eckbank.

„Lies mir was vor" sagt er und hält mir das Büchlein hin.

Ich lege den Löffel zurück und nehme das Büchlein.

„Dein Ernst?" sage ich.

„Klar" sagt er. „Du darfst es nur niemandem verraten. Versprochen?"

„Versprochen" sage ich und fühle mich merkwürdig: ein bisschen wie siebzehn, ein bisschen ängstlich, ein bisschen aufgeregt. Ich blättere in dem Büchlein, und Sirius neben mir zieht die Knie hoch und lehnt den Kopf an meine Schulter. Sein Haar kitzelt meine Wange. Mein Mund wird trocken, und das Atmen geht ein wenig stockend.

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?" frage ich.

„Nein" sagt er. „Kein Stück. Vielleicht, wenn du was liest."

Ich lese, und ich kann es noch: die schwarze Schrift lebendig machen, in Bilder wandeln mit meiner Stimme, und er hat die Augen geschlossen, Empfindungen bewegen sachte sein Gesicht, genau wie früher, er sieht glatt aus und jung, wie siebzehn, und das Eis schmilzt unbeachtet im Becher.

Statistik:

Garderobenproblem: gelöst (ein Paar Jeans, zwei helle Stehkragenhemden, ein brauner Rollkragenpullover, eine Cordjacke, ein großartiger dunkelblauer Anzug, eilig umgeschneidert, aus Sirius' Besitz).

Haarschnittproblem: ungelöst, leider bietet die moderne Magie noch keine Möglichkeit der reversiblen Trennung von Kopf und Rumpf, den Gang kann mir also niemand abnehmen, und so wird er wohl unterbleiben.

Aufnahmeantrag in die Ritterschaft der Tafelrunde: unter Hohngelächter abgelehnt.

Auffinden eines Londoner Branchenbuches, aufgeschlagen beim Buchstaben P wie Psychiater: zu oft, um ein Zufall zu sein.

Schmerzhaft verspannte Schulter: eine (meine).


	2. Arithmantik und Kontakte

Ihr Lieben,

allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz (Mandelentzündung, die Zweite, und Antibiotikum, das Dritte) und sogar schneller als vermutet (gell, **BineBlack**, ja ich weiß) kommt hier Kapitel Zwei der vom Frühlingswind verwehten Liguster-Familiensaga. Ich habe mich entschlossen, den Kapitelumbruch eins früher zu setzen, getreu dem Vorsatz zu nicht ganz so ellenlangen Kapiteln.

Noch ein paar Antworten, die ich schuldig geblieben bin (ich entschuldige mich und gelobe Besserung!)

**Anna2509**: es kommt sicher auch mal wieder etwas aus Emilias Perspektive. Kann aber dauern, denn für das Projekt nach „Willst du?" bietet sich Emilias Perspektive nicht an. Mal sehen. Sie bleibt jedenfalls weiterhin dabei.

**Nuya**: Ob die beiden „geslasht" haben? Na ja, man kann es so lesen, muss man aber nicht, und wer bin ich, dass ich mich in die Vorstellungskraft meiner Leserschaft einmische…

**RheaLupin**: Warum heißt Emilia mit Nachnamen Liguster? Zum einen, weil ich auf der Suche nach einem „botanischen" Namen war, um einen Bezug zum Tränkekochen herzustellen. Zum anderen, weil dem Liguster, wie der Eiche oder Mistel, magische Kräfte angedichtet werden. Zum dritten, weil es einfach schön klang, optimistisch und melodisch. Dass Mrs. Rowling die gleichen Quellen benutzt hat („Privet Drive" gleich Ligusterweg), habe ich später erst in Erfahrung gebracht und beweist nur mal wieder, wie klein die literarische Welt ist.

Die **Zitate** im Text entstammen dem Libretto aus Mozarts „Don Giovanni" (**Slytherene**: Meine besten Grüße an den Tränkemeister!), abzüglich natürlich des Abzählreims, der ist Allgemeingut.

Als **Soundtrack** empfehle ich heute: Sting, „Englishman in New York", vom Album „Nothing like the Sun".

**Gewidmet**, obwohl sie es nie lesen werden, ist dieses Kapitel meinen Schwiegereltern, die mich gezwungen haben, schwarzen Kaffee mit Zucker zu trinken :o)

**Disclaimer**: Diese hervorragenden Heiratskandidaten und das Universum, in dem sie sich bewegen, gehören immer noch nicht mir, es wäre ihnen aber zu wünschen, denn dann wäre das Schicksal nicht so hart zu ihnen. Lese gerade Band 6 zum zweiten Mal, bin immer noch verbittert.

oooOOOooo

**Zwei: Saure Gummibärchen, eine beachtliche Anzahl malträtierter Vokale, die Systematik des Ligusterchaos, ein ausgeprägter Fall von Kontaktallergie, Tentakel und die Arithmantik der Familienplanung.**

„Ich will Gummibärchen" sagt Emilia.

Ich, ihr Gepäck in der linken Hand, meines in der rechten, drücke mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke zum Speisezimmer im Seitenflügel, der eine steile Karriere vom staubigen, abgedunkelten Raum zum frequentierten Apparierpunkt gemacht hat. Mit dem Rücken halte ich ihr die Tür offen, aber sie kommt nicht.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt sie. „Ich brauche sofort Gummibärchen."

„Wofür?" frage ich. Nicht besonders intelligent, zugegeben, aber ich bin verwirrt. In Gedanken bin ich noch unten, in der Küche, verabschiede mich von Sirius und quäle mich unter seinem waidwunden Blick („Nein, wirklich, Moony. Alles in Ordnung. Geh nur und hab deinen Spaß…")

„Die sauren" sagt sie. „Mit dem weißen Überzug. Die großen."

„Ich wusste bis Dato nicht, dass es so etwas gibt" sage ich. „Kommst du…?"

„Bitte" sagt sie und zupft mich am Ärmel. In ihrem Gesicht steht eine Mischung aus Begierde und unbedingter Entschlossenheit geschrieben, wie ich es bisher nur aus völlig gummibärchenfreien Zusammenhängen kenne. „Du musst mich in einen Gummibärchenladen apparieren. Bitte jetzt."

„Deine Eltern warten seit zwei Minuten auf uns" erinnere ich sie.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass wir da pünktlich sein müssen" sagt sie.

„Du" sage ich. „Mehrmals. Überflüssigerweise, nebenbei bemerkt. Ich bin von Natur aus ein pünktlicher Mensch."

„Pünktlich ist alles zwischen halb zwei und halb vier" sagt sie. „Und jetzt bitte, bitte, bitte ein Gummibärchenladen!"

„Ich kenne keinen Gummibärchenladen" sage ich und löse ungeahnte Verzweiflung aus.

„London ist eine Millionenstadt!" sagt sie und strapaziert meinen Ärmel. „Es muss doch irgendwo einen Gummibärchenladen geben!"

Ich sehe meine Liebste an. Der Mythos weiblicher Sprunghaftigkeit ist mir bisweilen begegnet, Emilia allerdings hat sich bisher als wohltuend beständig und berechenbar gezeigt. Es fällt mir schwer, dieses merkwürdige Verhalten einzuordnen. Ich gebe den Versuch mangels Zeit und geistiger Kapazitäten auf und nehme es hin.

„Barclay's Sugar Shop kann ich dir anbieten" sage ich. „In Diagon Alley. Alternativ Honeyduke's. Ich würde ungern ausgerechnet jetzt beginnen, Muggel-London nach einem Gummibärchenladen zu durchkämmen."

„Gibt's bei Barclay's Gummibärchen?" fragt sie, und ich sage „bestimmt" und hoffe das Beste.

Wir apparieren. Barclay's ist ruhig an diesem milden Frühlingsnachmittag, und sie haben Gummibärchen.

Wer hätte denn auch wissen können, dass die sich nicht bewegen dürfen.

„Deine Eltern kennen diese Dinge, nehme ich an" sage ich. „Du wirst nicht zum ersten Mal Zauberzeug nach Hause bringen."

„Wer redet denn von meinen Eltern" sagt sie. „Ich kann die nicht essen, wenn die sich bewegen!"

„Die sind auch nicht anders als Schokofrösche" versuche ich ihre Entscheidung zu beschleunigen. Ich komme furchtbar ungern zu spät, und die Tatsache, dass es meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern sind, bei denen ich zu spät komme, multipliziert mein Unbehagen.

„Sprich nicht von Schokofröschen, sonst wird mir schlecht" sagt sie, seltsam blass. Etwas ist definitiv merkwürdig mit ihr. Vielleicht ist es die Aufregung.

„Ich kann sie dir entzaubern, wenn du willst" sage ich. „Dauert nur fünf Minuten" (und damit weniger lang als eine Apparition nach Honeyduke's mit anschließender Durchsuchung des Sortiments nach nicht-bewegenden Gummibärchen).

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie. „Bleibt immer noch die Erinnerung daran, dass sie sich mal bewegt haben. Das ist vielleicht noch viel ekliger. Ich meine, dann sind es nicht nur bewegte Gummibärchen, sondern tote, bewegte Gummibärchen."

Ich atme aus. Langsam.

„Sie sind nicht tot, weil sie nie gelebt haben" erkläre ich ihr, als wäre sie eine Muggel. Meine Stimme klingt unverändert ruhig. „Ich schlage vor, du nimmst sie mit und überlegst dir später, ob du sie bewegt oder unbewegt haben willst."

Sie starrt auf die transparente Packung, an der sich die Gummibärchen von innen ihre platten Nasen noch platter drücken.

„Sind die sauer?" will sie wissen. Ich schlucke ein Seufzen.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sage ich. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für Gummibärchen."

„Das ist doch zum Heulen" sagt sie und sieht aus, als würde sie's umgehend wahr machen. „Die moderne Zauberei kann Motorräder fliegen lassen und mich in die Karibik beamen, aber sie kriegt kein vernünftiges Gummibärchen hin!"

„Vielleicht hast du ja gerade eine Marktlücke entdeckt" versuche ich sie zu trösten, und sie schnaubt und stellt die Bärchen zurück.

„Dann lieber gar keine" sagt sie. „Versuchen wir's bei Honeyduke's."

„Ungern" sage ich. „Ich glaube kaum, dass die etwas haben, was es hier nicht gibt. Honeyduke's rekrutiert seine Kundschaft hauptsächlich aus Hogwarts, und da sind Gummibärchen ohne Spezialeffekte nicht sonderlich gefragt."

Sie starrt auf die Bärchen. Ich werfe einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Ladentür hängt. Zwanzig vor vier.

„Können wir dann…?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Hetz mich nicht" sagt sie finster.

Ich muss mich gedulden, bis sie sich eine Zuckerfeder (viertel vor vier) und ein paar nicht-bewegende Schoko-Gänseblümchen (zehn vor vier) ausgesucht hat, denen sie zutraut, angemessenen Trost für das gescheiterte Bärchenvorhaben zu bieten. Ich gedulde mich also (ich bin ein Meister des mentalen Fingertrommelns und Fußwippens bei gleichzeitiger äußerlicher Unbewegtheit), und dann, schließlich, glücklich, findet sie sich in meinen Armen ein, Papiertüte fest im Griff, sie ist ein bisschen blass um die Nase, aber völlig entspannt.

„Gehen wir" sagt sie, und ich appariere, bevor sie es sich anders überlegt.

oooOOOooo

Südliches Deutschland, Kleinstädterhausen, Reihenhaussiedlung, fünf vor vier.

Korrektur. Fünf vor drei. Bei uns auf der Insel ist alles ein bisschen anders, auch die Zeit.

Trotzdem, fünfundzwanzig Minuten zu spät, und kein einziges Bärchen.

Ich bin ein winziges, winziges bisschen nervös.

Wir erscheinen zwischen der Hecke und den Mülltonnen, laut Emilia völlig muggelsicher und etwas wie ihr persönlicher Apparierpunkt, wenn sie von dieser Möglichkeit des Reisens Gebrauch macht (was sie ungern tut). Der erste Blick auf Emilias Elternhaus ist wenig charmant. Zwei Stufen aus rissigen Betonplatten überbrücken das leichte Gefälle zwischen Fußweg und Haustür. Ein hoher, noch winterlich kahler Flieder füllt den Raum zwischen der mannshohen, bräunlich verfilzten Thujawand hinter mir und der Fassade, die man im oberen Teil mit dunklem Holz verkleidet hat. Das Häuschen wirkt höher als breit, fast wie ein gedrungener Turm, genau wie seine Nachbarn, eine Reihe merkwürdiger Türme, versetzt aneinander gebaut, nur durchbrochen von flachen, grauen Garagen und den unterschiedlich erfolgreichen Versuchen, Vorgärten anzulegen.

Trotz des botanischen Namens hat bei Ligusters wohl eher niemand einen grünen Daumen. Der Vorgarten ist ein Streifen schattiges, struppiges, winterbraunes Zeug, was auch vor dem gepflasterten Weg nicht Halt macht. Wo die Thuja endet, übernimmt ein brauner, morscher Jägerzaun deren Aufgabe, steht schief herum und sieht beliebig aus.

„Da sind wir" sagt Emilia überflüssigerweise. Ihre Stimme ist ein bisschen atemlos, und rote Flecken leuchten auf ihren Wangen. „Okay? Bereit?"

„Ich dachte, ich müsste mich nicht fürchten, und sie würden mich lieben" sage ich. Sie streicht mir das neue Hemd auf den Schultern glatt, wo es ein wenig zu lose sitzt (man hat mich massemäßig überschätzt beim Einkaufen), vielleicht will sie aber auch nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht davon laufe, dann atmet sie durch, sagt „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum mir so schlecht ist" und macht einen Schritt aus dem Schatten der Mülltonne.

„Übrigens" sagt sie über die Schulter. „Hab ich dir noch gar nicht gesagt. Antonia und Leo sehen wir erst morgen. Die sind mit Leos Verwandtschaft beschäftigt. Aber es kommen ein paar andere Leute vorbei, um dich kennen zu lernen."

„Äh" sage ich. „Um mich… oh. Ich nehme an, ich soll ganz entspannt bleiben und mir keinen Druck machen."

„Genau" sagt sie. „Es wird nicht so schlimm. Mein Bruder mit Familie, und ein paar DiDios. Der Teil von Mamas Familie, der in Deutschland lebt. Im Höchstfall sind das zwanzig Leute."

„Hah" sage ich, oder so ähnlich.

„War nur ein Scherz" sagt sie und grinst. „Zehn, die Kinder mitgerechnet."

Ich finde alles, was sich im zweistelligen Bereich bewegt, höchst beunruhigend, aber ich komme nicht mehr dazu, einen entsprechenden Einwand zu formulieren, und schließlich wäre er ja auch fruchtlos, nun, da ich schon mal hier bin und den Vorgarten durchquert habe.

_Liguster Konrad & Anna, _steht auf dem Klingelschild, dessen papierne Ränder unter der vergilbten Plastikabdeckung Wasser gezogen und sich gewellt haben, und darunter, obwohl kaum mehr Platz, wurde _Daniele Emilia Antonia_ gequetscht, letzteres nur leserlich, wenn man es weiß. Emilia klingelt. Ich habe keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, dass ich für die Schwiegersohn-Antrittsbesuchs-Nummer, die mir mit dreißig sicher gut gefallen hätte, ziemlich genau dreizehn Jahre zu alt bin (und mich etwa dreißig Jahre zu alt dafür fühle). Eine tragende Männerstimme dringt durch den trüben braunen Glaseinsatz der Haustür.

„Mamaaaaaaaa! Sie sind daaaaaa!"

Gleich darauf wird die Tür aufgerissen, und ein breitschultriger Typ mit kurzen, vorne sich lichtenden Löckchen pflückt Emilia von der Stufe und zieht sie in eine enge, herzliche Umarmung.

„Heeeeee" sagt er, „Liiiilaaaa! Da bist du ja endlich. Dachte schon, du hättest dich verbeamt."

„Quatsch" sagt sie und macht etwas mit seinen Haaren, das schmerzhaft aussieht, das er jedoch erträgt wie ein Mann. „Hallo, Großer. Die Kleinen auch da?"

„Logisch" sagt er. „Alle an Bord, um dich zu begrüßen."

Die „Kleinen" lassen keinen Zweifel an ihrer Anwesenheit, sie tauchen mit Gebrüll von irgendwo auf und werfen sich auf „Tante Liiiilaaaaa!", während ich einen Gedanken auf die Frage verwende, ob das Malträtieren von Vokalen eine Ligustersche Familiengewohnheit ist oder eine Eigenart der deutschen Sprache, die ich bisher übersehen habe. Emilia geht auf die Knie, strahlt und lacht und lässt kleine Ärmchen sich um ihren Hals schlingen, und ich stelle mal das Gepäck auf der Stufe ab, es sieht aus, als würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Ligusterknoten in der Tür sich auflöst.

„Hallo" sagt der Breitschultrige, in dessen Gesicht ich ohne Schwierigkeit die Familienähnlichkeit feststellen kann: nicht nur die gleichen Löckchen, sondern auch die männliche Ausgabe der gleichen Stupsnase und der hohen, etwas breiten Wangenknochen, und auch das gleiche offene Lächeln, während er mir die Hand hin streckt. „Ich bin Daniele."

„Hello" sage ich. „Hallo. Lupin. Es freut mich."

Wir schütteln uns über Emilias Kopf hinweg die Hand.

„Gib schon mal die Taschen" sagt er, und ich sehe mich mit der irritierenden Eigenart der deutschen Sprache konfrontiert, jetzt und hier auf dieser Stufe entscheiden zu müssen, welchen Grad der Intimität ich unserer Kommunikation beimischen möchte: duze ich zurück? Einen wild fremden jüngeren Mann, nur weil er Emilias Bruder ist? Oder sieze ich, was mir wesentlich angenehmer wäre, auf die Gefahr hin, unhöflich zu wirken, was mir wiederum definitiv überhaupt nicht angenehm wäre? Und wie, um Merlinswillen, mache ich das mit meinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern? Warum hat Emilia mir diesbezüglich keine Anweisung gegeben?

„Emilia sagte, du sprichst deutsch?" sagt er, und ich begreife, dass er sich wundert, warum ich immer noch neben den Taschen stehe, ohne mich zu rühren. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja" sage ich schnell, damit er mich nicht für einen steifen britischen Idioten hält, was er wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon tut. „Ich spreche ein wenig Deutsch." (Und halleluja, ich kann mich auf die Position des Fremdsprachigen zurückziehen, dem man den einen oder anderen Fehlgriff verzeiht.)

„Sehr gut sogar" sagt Emilia von unten und löst behutsam das Gewirr von Ärmchen um ihren Hals. „Fließend."

„Nicht besonders" steuere ich einem falschen Eindruck entgegen. „Mein Deutsch ist ein wenig eingeröstet, aber ich werde zurecht kommen."

Daniele grinst aus mir nicht ersichtlichen Gründen und nimmt mir endlich die Taschen ab. Er stellt sie auf den ungefähr einzigen noch freien Platz in dem engen Windfang, unter die Garderobe, von der ein dickes Knäuel bunter Jacken quillt, und dann passen überraschenderweise noch ein paar Leute dorthin, wo eigentlich kein Platz mehr ist, denn meine künftigen Schwiegereltern sind Danieles durchdringendem Ruf gefolgt und schließen ihre Tochter in die Arme wie eine verloren Geglaubte.

Ich bleibe, wo ich bin, unter der Tür, und perfektioniere, was ich ohnehin schon gut kann: unverbindlich lächeln, nicht im Weg stehen. Die Ligusters haben eine irritierende Art, alle gleichzeitig aufeinander ein zu reden, wobei jeder offenbar alles zu verstehen scheint, was jeder zu jedem anderen sagt, eine multithematische Simultankommunikation, die mich vollständig verwirrt und meine Sprachrezeptoren unter Höchstlast stellt.

Ich habe ein paar Augenblicke, um die Eltern Liguster zu betrachten und mich von meiner Überraschung zu erholen, ehe ich ins Geschehen hinein gezogen werde. Anna Liguster konterkariert meine Vorstellungen auf drastische Weise. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich eine kleine, rundliche, lachende, ansatzweise ergraute Frau erwartet hatte, vermutlich bin ich auf ein Klischee herein gefallen. Anna Liguster ist groß und schlank, und tiefschwarzes Haar fällt ihr wellig über die Schultern. Sie hat gerade Augenbrauen, ein Profil wie eine römische Statue und einen sehr präzisen, durchdringenden Blick, mit dem sie mich auf der Türschwelle mustert.

„Was stehst aufe Tür herum" sagt sie. „Komme herein, Rrrremus."

Ich wusste nicht, was man mit meinem kurzen, zweisilbigen Namen alles machen kann. Man kann nicht nur das E bis an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit ziehen, man kann auch das R nehmen und es rollen, bis der Wolf erschreckt ein Auge aufmacht und nach Gewitterwolken späht. Ich gehorche und schiebe mich auf den Fußabstreifer, der mich mit schwarzen Buchstaben auf braunem Grund „Willkommen" heißt.

Konrad Liguster kommt meiner klischeebehafteten Vorstellung näher als seine Frau. Er ist ein kastenbärtiger, lichthaariger, strickjackiger Mann, dem man von weitem den Pädagogen ansieht, er sieht aus wie Literatur und Geschichte und Kiefernholzregale im Arbeitszimmer, mit einem Hauch von Alt-Achtundsechziger. Er sieht aus wie etwas, das aus mir hätte werden können, hätte ich nicht den Wolf in mir, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich beklagt hätte, wäre es so gekommen. Ich erwidere seinen freundlichen, warmen Händedruck.

„Kommen Sie ruhig" sagt er und lächelt. „Lassen Sie sich nur nicht abschrecken. Ich würde ja gerne fragen, wie die Reise war, aber ich nehme an, das lohnt nicht, bei Ihrer Art der Fortbewegung."

„Ja" sage ich. „Danke. Die Reise war schnell, und ich entschuldige für die Verspätung."

„Kein Problem" sagt er. „Fällt überhaupt nicht auf."

Schließlich löst sich der Ligusterknoten, und ich memoriere Namen. Daniele, das ist der große Bruder. Das kleine Mädchen, seine Tochter, ist fünf und heißt Laura, ihr kleiner Bruder, drei, heißt Luis. Danieles Frau heißt Angela, sie ist eine zierliche Blondine mit Pferdeschwanz und einem für mich schwer verständlichen süddeutschen Dialekt, und warum Emilia hier von allen Lila genannt wird, ist mir unerklärlich. Man schiebt mich weiter, aus dem Windfang in einen schmalen Flur. Zu meiner Rechten führt eine gewendelte Holztreppe hinauf und hinunter, begleitet von einem grünen Gestänge, von dem die Farbe abblättert. Links geht es durch eine Tür in die Küche, geradeaus ins Wohnzimmer, und in einer Nische ist ein Fressplatz eingerichtet, es sieht nach Katze aus oder nach sehr kleinem Hund (Katze, vermutlich, nachdem in all dem Trubel noch nichts gebellt hat).

„Siehste du mude aus" lässt Emilia sich von ihrer Mutter schelten. „Haste viel Arbeit, armes Kind."

„Schon gut, Mama" sagt das arme Kind, kann aber die befehlsgewohnte Mutter Liguster nicht davon abhalten, zu wissen, was gut für ihre Tochter ist.

„Schlafste du dich gut aus" sagt sie. „Hochzeit wird anstrengende, nicht nur für Antonia, die gute Kind. So aufgeregte ist sie."

„Nicht halb so aufgeregt wie du" sagt Daniele und grinst, und Mutter Liguster macht eine wegwerfende Geste von einer Grandezza, die auf einer Opernbühne ihren angemessenen Rahmen hätte, nicht in einem abgewohnten Reihenhausflur.

„Bin ich gewohnte jetzt" sagt sie. „Alle Kinder heiraten, und wirde auch Zeit." Sie wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu, und ich lächle unverbindlich. Eine Hochzeit nach der anderen, bitteschön.

„Ihr könnt eure Sachen rauf bringen" schlägt Konrad Liguster vor. „Wir haben euch dein Zimmer hergerichtet." Das geht an Emilia, und sie strahlt. „Soll ich einstweilen Kaffee kochen?" fragt er, und sie strahlt, wenn möglich, noch mehr.

„Jaaaaaa" sagt sie, und ich bekunde dem armen Vokal still mein Beileid. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich einen vernünftigen Kaffee vermisst habe." Ich denke an die Kaffeekapseln, die sie sich in manchmal bedenklicher Anzahl einverleibt, und wundere mich. Vielleicht muss man ein Kaffeetrinker sein, um die Vorteile eines konventionell hergestellten gegenüber einem magisch aus der Kapsel gezoomten schätzen zu können. Für mich ist das eine wie das andere ungenießbare schwarze Brühe.

„Kommst du?" sagt sie und fasst meine Hand. „Ich zeig dir mein altes Zimmer."

Ich bin ganz erleichtert, dem Pulk fremder Menschen für einen Augenblick zu entkommen, und folge ihr mit den Taschen die Treppe hinauf. Auf der obersten Stufe sitzt eine dicke, rot gestreifte Katze und schaut pausbäckig auf uns herab.

„Garfield" sagt sie glücklich und streicht der Katze, die dem Namen nach zu urteilen ein Kater ist, über den Kopf. Dann nehme ich die letzte Stufe, und der Kater duckt sich fauchend weg und flieht weiter hinauf ins Dachgeschoss, den Schwanz zu einer Flaschenbürste aufgeplustert.

„Hoppla" sagt sie verblüfft.

„Tut mir leid" sage ich. „Er spürt den Wolf. Es ist ein Zeichen von Intelligenz, wenn dich das tröstet."

„Tatsächlich" sagt sie erstaunt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Tiere so auf dich reagieren."

„Nicht alle" sage ich mit einem Blick über die Schulter, aber es ist uns niemand ins erste Stockwerk gefolgt. Ich habe keine Lust, die Angelegenheit zu vertiefen, und sie spürt es dankenswerter Weise.

„Hier" sagt sie und tritt aus dem winzigen Flur in ein winziges Zimmer zu meiner Rechten. Ich folge und sehe mich um.

Es scheint, als hätte sich das Emilia-Mädchenzimmer-Ambiente über die Jahre unverändert erhalten. Ein schmales Bett mit rosa Blümchenbezug steht an der einen Wand, ein abgeschabter, mit Aufklebern verunstalteter Schrank an der anderen. Dann gibt es noch einen mit künstlichen Rosanranken verzierten Spiegel, einen schon beim Anblick wackeligen, hölzernen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster, dessen fleckige Oberfläche von angestrengtem Nachdenken und ungezählten Tintenunfällen kündet, und ein paar eselsohrige Poster (eines mit Pferden und zwei mit finster aussehenden Männern, die Gitarren in den Händen halten) Zwischen Bett und Schrank hat jemand eine Luftmatratze und Bettzeug auf dem Boden bereit gelegt, und ich sehe mich mit der furchtbar unangenehmen Vorstellung konfrontiert, dass meine künftigen Schwiegereltern sich Gedanken um unsere Schlafgewohnheiten, unseren Platzbedarf und möglicherweise über den Grad der uns zustehenden vorehelichen Intimität gemacht haben (sind nicht die Sizilianer die konservativsten und katholischsten unter allen Italienern, oder lasse ich mich wieder einmal von einem Vorurteil irre leiten?). Vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint das Bild meiner künftigen Schwiegermutter, wie sie mit Bewegungen, die eine Opernbühne füllen könnten, dieses rosa Blümchenlaken überstreift („Hör den Sturm! Weh dir, noch heut' an diesem Tage treffe dich der Rache Strahl!"), und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass jede Art von romantischer Interaktion so unerreichbar ist wie der Mond, so lange dieses Bild durch meinen Geist wandert.

„Was ist los?" sagt Emilia. „Es ist mein Kinderzimmer. Ich würde heute auch keine _Scorpions_-Poster mehr aufhängen, also schau nicht so entsetzt."

„Entschuldige" sage ich und stelle endlich die Taschen ab. „Es war nicht… ich habe nur… ach, vergiss es."

„Ich würde gern mal dein Elternhaus sehen" sagt sie und tritt über die Ecke der Luftmatratze auf mich zu.

„Es existiert nicht mehr" sage ich. „Die neuen Besitzer haben es abgerissen. Es war vollständig marode."

„Oh" sagt sie und schlingt ihre Arme um meine Mitte. „Wie traurig."

„Es war nur ein Haus" sage ich schulterzuckend. Es hat weh getan, damals, nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, als ich mit dem lächerlichen Verkaufserlös in der Tasche an der Straße stand und zusah, wie die Muggel mit dem Bulldozer kamen, aber es ist vorbei und ich bin froh, dass es auch ein paar Dinge gibt, die ich nicht ein Leben lang mit mir herum tragen muss.

Ihre Hände wandern, sie hakt ihre Finger in meine Gürtelschlaufen und zieht mich noch ein wenig näher. Ihr Atem geht über meine Wange.

„Wir brauchen die Luftmatratze nicht, oder?" murmelt sie.

„Ganz wie du möchtest" sage ich und lasse dieses Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, das ich dort so oft habe, seit sie zum ersten Mal aus dem Kamin in Nummer Zwölf gestiegen ist. „Du weißt, ich bin ziemlich platzsparend."

„Und ich bin ziiiiiiemlich" murmelt sie und küsst meine Unterlippe, „liebesbedürftig."

Wir küssen uns ein wenig, und es fühlt sich gut und vertraut an inmitten einer Umgebung, die dreißig Jahre wild fremdes Familienleben widerspiegelt und mir das Gefühl gibt, ein Eindringling zu sein. Das Vergnügen ist allerdings von kurzer Dauer.

„Küsst ihr euch?" kommt eine helle, völlig unbefangene Mädchenstimme von hinten. Ich schrecke zusammen und ziehe schlagartig alles zurück, was möglicherweise in ungebührlichem Kontakt mit meiner Liebsten gewesen sein könnte. Selbige jedoch hat die Ruhe weg.

„Ja" sagt sie und lächelt an mir vorbei auf Klein-Laura hinunter.

„Warum?" fragt Laura und legt die süße Stirn in Falten.

„Weil wir uns lieb haben" erklärt Emilia völlig unbefangen.

„So wie Mama und Papa?"

„Genau" sagt Emilia.

„Hm" sagt Laura und wirft uns einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor sie geht und einen Probe-Hüpfer in das rosa Bett macht, das erbärmlich quietscht. Ein klarer Punkt für die Luftmatratze. Ich wende meine glühenden Wangen von dem kritischen Blick der interessierten Weiblichkeit und versuche, zu entspannen. Emilia grinst. Sehr breit.

„Na, komm" sagt sie und gibt mir einen Klaps, der in seiner unzweideutigen Natur nicht zu meiner Entspannung beiträgt. „Gehen wir runter, oder?"

Ich räuspere an einem Frosch in meiner Kehle herum und nicke.

Die Aussicht auf Geschenke bringt Laura dazu, das Bett aufzugeben und uns die Treppe hinunter zu folgen. Unten befleißigt sich die Ligustersippe ihrer familientypischen Simultankommunikation: Ligusterlärm, während sie gleichzeitig durcheinander laufen und mit Geschirr klappern. Ein merklicher Prozentsatz der Unterhaltung findet auf Italienisch statt, und da niemand sich die Mühe macht, die Sprachen sauber zu trennen, rauscht die Unterhaltung wie ein mir nur vage bekanntes Gewässer an mir vorbei. Emilia wird von ihrer Nichte und ihrem Neffen absorbiert und hilft beim Geschenkeauspacken, und ich stehe hilflos herum und möglichst nicht im Weg und versuche, mir ein gedankliches Beispiel an Sirius zu nehmen, der in der Lage ist, zumindest es früher war, sich binnen fünf Minuten mit fast jeder beliebigen Gesellschaft zu befreunden. Er setzt dann dieses breite Lächeln auf, geht hin und quatscht die Leute an, und vermutlich denkt er sich nichts, schon gar nicht, dass man ihn vielleicht für einen steifen britischen Idioten hält, was enorm hinderlich ist, wenn man es tut, und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dazu führt, dass man für einen steifen britischen Idioten gehalten wird.

Das Wohnzimmer der Ligusters ist genau so, wie der Flur es hat vermuten lassen. Ein riesengroßes, spinatgrünes Sofa nebst passendem Sessel füllt den Raum. Dahinter erlaubt ein Panoramafenster den Blick auf ein struppiges, grünbraunes Terrain etwa von der Größe eines luxuriösen Duschhandtuchs, der Garten, nehme ich an und rätsele, wie drei Kinder darin jemals Ball gespielt haben sollen. Es gibt ein paar größere Topfpflanzen, ein Aquarium, einen schönen, großen Esstisch in einer Nische unter einer Art Fensterchen, das in die Küche zeigt, und meine Rettung: ein Bücherregal. Ich verlagere mich dorthin und lese Bücherrücken.

Ich bin kein Experte der deutschen Literatur, aber ich sehe meine erste Vermutung bezüglich der Fächerkombination meines künftigen Schwiegervaters bestätigt: Niemand, der nicht vom Fach ist, hat so viel Hauptmann, Walser, Grass, Goethe, Brecht, Böll und Dürrenmatt im Regal stehen. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, einen Freund an meiner Seite zu wissen, und ziehe _Billard um halb zehn_ raus, eine abgegriffene, vergilbte Taschenbuchausgabe mit einem seltsamen Bild vorne drauf. Ich schlage die erste Seite auf. Ah. Endlich wieder Deutsch, das ich verstehe. Natürlich habe ich nicht ernsthaft vor, mich zum Lesen nieder zu lassen, aber ein wenig mehr als die ersten fünf Zeilen hätte es schon sein dürfen: _gerade weil seine Worte so korrekt blieben_, lese ich, als sich schwiegermütterliche Präsenz in meinem Rücken manifestiert.

„Rrrremus" sagt sie, und ich klappe das Buch zu und fühle mich ertappt. Stecke ich mitten in einem Fauxpas? Ist es vielleicht in diesem Haus verboten, ungefragt Bücher aus dem Regal zu nehmen? Und wo ist Emilia, wenn ich sie brauche?

Ich drehe mich um, ein konziliantes Lächeln auf den Lippen, eines, mit dem ich vom Todesurteil bis zum Lottogewinn alles gefasst entgegen nehmen könnte, und tatsächlich weiß ich nicht, was auf mich zu kommt, als ich dem strengen, dunklen Blick begegne. Aber der jahrelange Umgang mit Severus hat mich gestählt, und ich bewahre tadellose Haltung.

„Hoffe nicht, so lang ich atme, unerkannt zu fliehn von hier!" sagt Donna Anna. Sagt sie natürlich nicht, und ich versuche, das irritierende Gesinge in meinem Kopf abzustellen.

„Erzähle mir, Rrrremus" sagt Donna Anna. „Was für Schule unterrichtest du?"

Treffer. Von allen ersten Themen, die ich mit meiner künftigen Schwiegermutter haben kann, muss es natürlich ausgerechnet die Lykantrophie sein.

„Es ist eine sehr kleine" sage ich vorsichtig. „Es sind nur vier Schüler. Ich habe gerade begonnen das Aufbau. Es sind Schüler mit… ein besondere Talent."

„Hochbegabte?" fragt sie, und ihre Augenbrauen wandern Richtung Haaransatz.

„Nicht direkt" sage ich. „Es ist vielmehr ein sehr spezielle Talent. Es hat zu tun mit Magie und ist schwer zu erklären."

„Aha" sagt sie, und ihr Blick ist, sagen wir, kritisch. „Vier Schuler. Iste das gute bezahlte Job, dann?"

Ich starre meine künftige Schwiegermutter an. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich auf mein Einkommen anspricht. Man spricht Menschen nicht auf ihr Einkommen an. Schon gar nicht, wenn man sie keine zehn Minuten kennt.

„Nein" sage ich (mein Vorrat an Euphemismen hat sich mit der Lykantrophie offenbar aufgebraucht).

„Erzähle weiter" fordert sie mich auf. „Welche Fache unterrichtest du?"

Ich gebe ihr einen kurzen Abriss meiner Tätigkeit, so weit mein deutscher Wortschatz es erlaubt, und halte mich gerade unter dem kritischen Blick. Ich versuche es wieder mit einem Lächeln, aber offenbar habe ich ihre Sympathien noch nicht errungen, denn ihr Gesicht bleibt sphinxenhaft, und auch die Befragung ist mit der Beleuchtung meines beruflichen Lebens noch nicht abgeschlossen.

„Sage, Rrrremus" sagt sie, gerade als ich den Böll ins Regal zurück geschoben habe und mich nonchalant in Richtung Emilia bewegen will, die mit Laura und Luis das fern gesteuerte Auto ausprobiert (Zauberspielzeug, so hat sie mir erklärt, ist verboten, weil die Kleinen sonst im Kindergarten herum erzählen, Tante Emilia sei eine Hexe, was unter Muggeln zu Missverständnissen führen könnte). „Wie alt biste du?"

„Dreiundvierzig" sage ich und beschließe, mich nicht zu wundern, wenn sie demnächst auch noch Umstände erfragt, für die mir anders als in höchst intimer Situation ohnehin die Worte fehlen.

„Gut" sagt Donna Anna. „Siehste aus wie funfzig. Iste nicht so große Altersunterschied, dann."

Ich lächle, nicke und schlucke eine Bemerkung über meine ausschweifende Lebensweise, die mich frühzeitig altern lässt.

„Sage ich dir ehrlich" sagt sie, „hätte ich lieber gehabt, Emilia hätte sich einen Muggel-Mann ausgesucht zum Heiraten. Hat sie so schlechte Erfahrunge gemacht mit Zauberer, arme Kind, das letzte Mal."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Aber ich denke, es hat nichts zu tun mit Magiebegabung. Es gibt ehrliche Menschen hier und dort, und welche, die es nicht sind."

Das fern gesteuerte Auto fährt mir gegen den Fuß, und Luis kreischt vor Begeisterung. Ich drehe es um und schicke es zurück zum Sofa, wo Emilia mit Laura auf dem Schoß sitzt und so glücklich und entspannt aussieht, dass mir ganz warm wird.

„Haste recht" sagt Donna Anna, die mich ansieht, während ich Emilia ansehe, und plötzlich doch lächelt. „Biste netter Mensch, Rrrremus. Komme vorbei ofte, damit wir dich besser kennen lerne."

„Äh" sage ich, verwirrt ob des plötzlichen Umschwunges, „danke", und dann bin ich gezwungen, mir eine sehr mütterliche, wenn auch glücklicherweise sehr kurze Umarmung gefallen zu lassen. Zu meiner Rettung klingelt es an der Tür: noch mehr Ligusters, und Donna Anna eilt zur Begrüßung. Ich bleibe am Bücherregal zurück und frage mich, ob ich jemals zuvor von einer Frau umarmt wurde, die ich weniger als zwanzig Minuten kannte, und ob man unbedingt ein steifer britischer Idiot sein muss, um sich damit unwohl zu fühlen. Ich gehe zu Emilia, um diese Frage zu klären, aber dann reicht es mir doch, ihre Hand zu nehmen und ihr Lächeln über mich fließen zu lassen wie warmen Honig.

„Na" sagt sie, „wusste ich's doch. Sie lieben dich."

„Das kann sein" sage ich vorsichtig. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem ein bisschen verloren."

„Das gibt sich" sagt sie, und ich hoffe, dass sie recht hat. Es könnte sonst ein wirklich langes Wochenende werden.

Es ist die fehlende Struktur, die mich irritiert, erkenne ich, während Emilia neben mir an der Fernbedienung fummelt und versucht, das Spielzeugauto wieder unter dem Tisch raus zu holen. Ich erinnere mich an Familienfeste bei mir zu Hause, als ich noch Kind war und noch Familie hatte, wenn auch eine kleine: die französischen und die englischen Großeltern, ein paar Großtanten, eine Cousine meiner Mutter. Es ging geordnet zu bei diesen Gelegenheiten. Es gab einen festlich gedeckten Tisch, Stoffservietten und Edelstahl-Besteck (und versteckte Nachfragen seitens der Tanten, wo denn das schöne alte Tafelsilber abgeblieben wäre), und meine Mutter, das Organisationstalent, verschwand nur gelegentlich in der Küche, um in einem Topf zu rühren oder eine Tarte anzuschneiden. Alle kamen pünktlich, man setzte sich zu Tisch, und das Tischgespräch fand auf Englisch statt, schön geordnet, so dass auch die französischen Großeltern mit ihren bruchstückhaften Sprachkenntnissen folgen konnten. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, durcheinander zu reden, durcheinander zu laufen oder sonst ein Durcheinander anzurichten. Ordnung galt als Tribut an den Gast, ein tradiertes Zeremoniell, von dem abzuweichen schier unmöglich war, und das ich mochte, auch wenn es seine Längen hatte.

Es sind nicht Ligusters, die angekommen sind, sondern die angekündigten DiDios, Mario, das ist Donna Annas Bruder, der in der nächsten größeren Stadt eine Pizzeria betreibt (ein Klischee! Endlich ein Klischee!) und seine Frau Marietta. Ich werde vorgestellt mit „Das iste de Engelander!" und schiebe meinen Namen nach, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie wieder etwas Unaussprechliches damit machen. Ich schüttle Hände und reime mir die kryptischen sechzig Prozent einer Geschichte zusammen, deren vierzig verständliche Prozent irgendwie von einem Sohn handeln, der in Tobago studiert, vielleicht auch in Toledo, Toronto oder Tirol, und bedauerlicher Weise dem Großereignis nicht beiwohnen kann. Marietta DiDio, einer kleinen, rundlichen, italienischen Ausgabe von Molly Weasley, sind offenbar auch einige Klischees geläufig, denn sie beginnt umgehend, mich nach den britischen Teesitten zu befragen, nach Pfefferminzsauce und nach dem regnerischen Wetter. Unser radebrechendes Gespräch kommt allerdings schnell an einen toten Punkt, als ich das maritime Inselklima erwähne und sie lachend abwinkt, England hätte ja wohl nicht das Geringste mit dem Mittelmeer zu tun. Dann will sie noch wissen, warum die Engländer eigentlich Linksverkehr haben, was ich ihr als Nicht-Autofahrer nicht beantworten kann, und dann bringt Emilias Schwägerin Angela glücklich einen Teller mit Kuchen rein und ruft etwas, woraufhin die versammelten Ligusters und DiDios gemächlich zum großen Tisch strömen, auf dem sich schon eine Anzahl von Tellern und Tassen locker versammelt hat. Emilia kriecht schließlich noch unter den Tisch und rettet das Auto, das sich irgendwie verfahren hat und nicht mehr auf die Fernbedienung hört, bevor alles sich setzt (mit Verzögerung, denn es fehlt ein Stuhl, der erst noch von irgendwo organisiert wird). Ich lande am äußeren Eck (was mir recht ist), zwischen Laura und meinem künftigen Schwiegervater (was mir nicht so recht ist, ich vermisse Emilia als Übersetzerin und Krisenmanagerin an meiner Seite). Ich kriege ein Stück Kuchen auf meinen Teller und bedanke mich artig, obwohl ich sicher nichts essen kann. Meine Kuchengabel sieht vorne nicht aus wie Silber und hat einen blauen Griff, in dem kleine Luftbläschen glitzern. Zumindest von dieser Seite droht keine Gefahr. Dann bemerke ich, wie Laura sich interessiert zu mir herüber beugt.

„Was hast du mit deinen Händen gemacht?" fragt sie und greift nach meiner Rechten. Ich verstecke mein Unbehagen hinter einem Lächeln, ich bin gewohnt, dass Kinder fragen, manchmal ist mir das lieber als die stummen, versteckten Blicke der Erwachsenen. Ich lasse ihr die Hand. Ihre sind klein und klebrig.

„Ich hatte ein schlimmes Unfall, als ich ein Kind war" erkläre ich ihr. „Ein Hund hat mir gebissen."

„Das heißt, mich gebissen" sagt sie mit großem Ernst.

„Ein Hund hat mich gebissen" wiederhole ich brav, und sie strahlt.

„Darf ich die Kirsche von deinem Kuchen haben?" fragt sie, und das Thema ist erledigt. Freundlich ignoriert sie den strafenden Einwand ihres Vaters, sie möge doch vom eigenen Teller essen, während es mir leider nicht gelingt, die Offerte meiner künftigen Schwiegermutter ebenso elegant an mir abperlen zu lassen.

„Nimmste du Kaffee, Rrrremus" sagt sie.

„Oh, nein danke" schlage ich tapfer die verlorene Schlacht. „Ich bin kein Kaffeetrinker."

„Iste beste Kaffee der Welt" sagt sie selbstbewusst. „Musste du versuchen."

Befehlston ist verhängnisvoll für mich. Ich bin der geborene Befehlsempfänger. Eine Tasse mit tintenschwarzem Zeug wird mir unter die Nase gehalten, die ich nur unter Auslassung jeglicher Höflichkeit nicht annehmen könnte. Ich nehme sie also und stelle sie ab. Die Menge entspricht etwa einer Einzeldosis Wolfsbann. Ich kann das schaffen.

Schon stähle ich mich innerlich, als der nächste Befehl folgt.

„Nimmste du Zucker" sagt Donna Anna und streckt mir die Zuckerdose entgegen. „Iste starke, italienische Kaffee. Muss schwarz und süß sein wie Sünde."

Ich denke, dass Zucker vielleicht nicht schaden kann, und nehme die Dose entgegen.

„Und den Schokorand?" fragt Laura, die mein Kuchenstück mittlerweile zu einem löcherigen Krümelarrangement umgestaltet hat.

„Nimm das, wenn du möchtest" sage ich und beobachte, wie sie zielsicher an ihrer Serviette vorbei greift, um sich die Fingerchen am Tischtuch abzuwischen. Gleich darauf hopst sie erschreckt auf ihrem Stuhl, und der Ligusterlärm erstirbt, als die Zuckerdose klirrend auf meinem Teller einschlägt, entzwei geht und die Kuchenreste unter einem weißen Zuckerberg begräbt. Ich habe sie fallen lassen, zusammen mit dem Zuckerlöffel, der aus Silber ist. Der Schmerz schießt mir den Arm hinauf und krampft meinen Magen zu einem harten Klumpen zusammen. Ich taumele von meinem Stuhl rückwärts und krümme mich über meiner Hand, auf der die Haut Blasen schlägt, dort, wo ich Idiot (steifer, britischer) mich, ohne nachzudenken, mit dem Löffel in Kontakt gebracht habe. Der Ligusterlärm schwillt wieder an, Verwirrung und Schreck modulieren die Tonlage, und ich zerknirsche mir schmerzhaft die Zähne, um mein Stöhnen zu schlucken. Dann ist Emilia an meiner Seite, sagt: „Silber?", und ich nicke verkrampft, und sie sagt „Mist, Mist, Mist", legt den Arm um mich und bringt mich rüber in die Küche, wo sie meine Hand unters kalte Wasser hält.

Die Kälte betäubt den Schmerz ein wenig, und ich komme zu Atem und zwinkere Tränen aus den Augen, was nur dazu führt, dass ich besorgte Gesichter unter der Tür wahrnehme, die offensichtlich auf eine Erklärung warten.

„Kontaktallergie" sage ich schwach. „Silber."

„Wow" sagt Daniele beeindruckt. „So was hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."

„Besonders schwere Fall" sage ich.

„Es tut mir so leid" sagt Emilia neben mir unglücklich. „Ich hab' nicht an den blöden Löffel gedacht. Nur an die Gabeln, und die waren ja in Ordnung…"

„Es ist nicht dein Job, daran zu denken" sage ich und drehe den Wasserhahn zu. Ein neuer, feurig roter Streifen ziert die Innenseite meiner Finger. „Ich war abgelenkt. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."

Angela bringt ein Verbandspäckchen in knisternder Folie und ein paar Pflaster, sagt etwas kryptisch-süddeutsches und lächelt nett. Ich bedanke mich und lächle zurück, es geht noch etwas mühsam. Emilia macht mir einen Verband drum und gibt mir ein Küsschen auf die Hand, dort, wo es nicht weh tut. Ich halte sie ein wenig fest und überlege, heute Abend nach Nummer Zwölf zurück zu apparieren, nur für eine kurze Pause, eine ruhige Nacht, zum Atemholen, schließlich ist da noch die Schule und der Orden und Sirius und der Wolf, die alle ihren Teil von mir beanspruchen, und beansprucht bin ich dieser Tage wirklich, beansprucht wie mein altes Hemd, das in Nummer Zwölf hängt und an den Manschetten ausfranst. Aber dann denke ich doch wieder, dass ich am liebsten von allem ihr glückliches, entspanntes Gesicht sehen möchte und ihr nichts trüben, worauf sie sich seit Wochen gefreut hat, und wenn ich weiter dafür nichts tun muss als Kaffee trinken, mich mit kryptischem süddeutschem Dialekt herum schlagen und mich vor Relikten eines in Gänze verschollenen Familiensilbers hüten, ist das ein fairer Preis.

Es wird besser von da an. Niemand außer mir verliert ein Wort über die zerbrochene Zuckerdose, und auch ich lasse gehorsam vom Thema, als es mir befohlen wird („Hörste auf dich zu entschuldigen, Rrrremus, war nur eine blöde Zuckerding!"). Ich kann mich sogar um den Kaffee drücken, ohne dass es auffällt, und danach werde ich von den Kindern zum Spielen abkommandiert, und wir bauen Häuser und Autos aus winzigen Legosteinchen, die sich über den Wohnzimmerfußboden verteilen, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Gegen Ende des Nachmittags bin ich voll umfänglich informiert über Bob des Baumeisters trickfilmische Biographie, und Laura kann einen englischen Abzählreim fast fehlerfrei aufsagen, selbst Luis rezitiert mit Begeisterung: „Ente dibobei – wanzakoda fischerlei!" Wir sitzen ein wenig im Weg, da auf dem Fußboden, was sich auf Grund der Enge kaum vermeiden lässt, und gelegentlich kommt Angela vorbei, fragt etwas und deutet auf die Kinder, und ich lächle und nicke und verstehe kein Wort und habe ganz unbemerkt begonnen, mich wohl zu fühlen. Dann werden die Kinder langsam müde, und Daniele steckt sie in ihre Jacken und Mützen, während ich mit Angela eine gefühlte Million kleiner Legosteine vom gemusterten Teppich aufsammle, händisch, nicht magisch, denn die Kinder sollen ja nichts erzählen und die DiDios sind ohnehin uneingeweihte Muggel (erschreckend, welche Gräben diese Trennung durch eine Familie ziehen kann). Wir verabschieden uns; man wird sich am Samstag auf der großen Feier wieder begegnen; und dann klappen die Autotüren und sie knattern davon und hinterlassen die eigenartige Stille, die immer einsetzt, wenn Kinder nicht mehr da sind. DiDios verabschieden sich bald darauf unter Hinweis auf das Pizzageschäft, das angeschoben werden will, und ich verbleibe in angenehm übersichtlicher Situation mit Emilia, ihren Eltern, dezentem Kopfschmerz hinter der Stirn und der Hoffnung auf einen frühzeitigen Rückzug auf die Luftmatratze.

„Siehste du, Kind" sagt Donna Anna, die aus der Küche kommt und eine Schüssel im Arm hält.. „Habe ich extara gekocht für dich, bekommste du nicht in Engeland. Deine Lieblingsgericht."

„Ach, Mama" sagt Emilia, sichtlich gerührt. „Du bist so lieb. Bei all dem Stress stellst du dich noch in die Küche." Sie geht hin und hebt den Deckel der Schüssel, und dann passiert etwas Merkwürdiges: Sie lässt den Deckel fallen, der klirrend auf dem Schüsselrand aufschlägt, presst die Hand vor den Mund und stürzt an mir vorbei in das kleine Badezimmer, wo sie sich, dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen, übergibt.

„Was iste mit die Kind?" fragt Donna Anna, die mit ihrer Schüssel in der Küchentür zurück geblieben ist, verwirrt und sieht mich an, als wüsste ich die Antwort.

„Sorry" sage ich, hebe hilflos die Schultern und gehe nach Emilia sehen.

Die kommt gerade wieder in die Höhe und stöhnt. Ich nehme ein kleines Gästehandtuch vom Haken, halte es unters Wasser und gebe es ihr. Sie drückt mir ihre Brille in die Hand und vergräbt das Gesicht im Handtuch. Ich versuche, mir nicht vorzustellen, was in der Schüssel ist. Es gelingt mir nicht. Waren es nicht eigentlich die Engländer, die für glibberiges Zeug mit grünlicher Soße verschrien sind? Um mich abzulenken, praktiziere ich ein wenig stablose Magie und reinige Emilias Brille. Dann taucht sie aus dem Handtuch auf, nimmt mir die Brille ab, wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem kleinen Waschbecken, gibt ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich und kippt gegen meine Brust.

„Ich seh' so scheiße aus" jammert sie erstickt. „Ich werde die einzige auf dieser Hochzeit sein, die scheiße aussieht."

Ich probiere ein paar Antworten durch: Aber nein, Liebes, da werden sicher noch andere sein, die sch... Hm. Aber nein, Liebes, du siehst großartig aus, auch wenn du gerade mit deinem Kopf aus dieser Schüssel… nein, auch nicht. Tatsächlich, Liebes, weißt du, ohne meine Brille kann ich das schlecht beurteilen. Puh. Ich befürchte, Ritter Remus steckt in einer dieser klassischen Situationen, in denen Mann nicht gewinnen kann.

„Wir diskutieren gerne dein Äußeres, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, aber lass mich dann zuerst meine Brille holen" sage ich schließlich.

„Idiot" sagt sie, aber ich spüre, wie sie lächelt. Ich sage nichts. Ritter Remus, erstaunt und erfreut, so ungeschoren davon gekommen zu sein, sammelt sein Schwert auf und begibt sich eilig auf sicheren Grund: Nacken kraulen, Öhrchen küssen, Iloveyous murmeln und die auch so meinen, und simultan besorgte Ligusters abwimmeln, für die in dem winzigen Badezimmerchen wirklich kein Platz mehr ist. Schließlich macht Emilia sich von mir los, lächelt schief und dreht das Wasser auf, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Was ist nur los mit mir" sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kenne mich gar nicht mehr, seit einiger Zeit."

„Es gäbe da eine ziemlich nahe liegende Erklärung" sage ich (es hat nichts mit Zauberei zu tun, und man muss auch kein Arithmantiker sein, um bei der Addition von eins und eins das richtige Ergebnis zu erzielen: drei, in diesem Fall, möglicherweise, die arithmantische Beweisführung hat noch ein paar Lücken). „Dir ist ziemlich häufig schlecht. Du entwickelst, sagen wir, originelle Ernährungsgewohnheiten. Du bist unausgeglichen…"

Sie wirft mir im Spiegel einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Nur ein wenig" versichere ich ihr. „Kaum spürbar. Nichts weiter als ein flüchtiger Eindruck."

„Sag's nicht" sagt sie.

„Aber warum nicht?" sage ich. „Es wäre doch wundervoll. Ich wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt."

„Ich will aber nicht drüber nachdenken, bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann" sagt sie. „Ich will mir die Enttäuschung ersparen, falls es doch nicht so ist."

Ich kann der internen Logik dieser Überlegung, falls eine vorhanden ist, nicht ganz folgen. Dem Wolf allerdings, der einen leichten Schlaf hat, seit wir auf freundliche Art miteinander verkehren (oder es zumindest versuchen), hebt den Kopf, schnüffelt an der Gefährtin und entwickelt den spontanen Drang, sie in eine Höhle zu zerren und sich am Eingang zu postieren, damit niemand ihr nahe kommen möge. Für einen Augenblick sehe ich mich knurrend unter der Badezimmertür sitzen.

„Was grinst du so?" fragt Emilia und sieht mich im Spiegel an.

„Nichts" sage ich. „Ich bin von Natur aus heiter."

„Aha" sagt sie.

„Was war denn nun in der Schüssel?" frage ich.

„Hältst du's für klug, mich daran zu erinnern?" sagt sie und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich hatte eine Panna Cotta erwartet. Es war keine."

Später gebe ich meiner Neugier nach und lüfte den Deckel, der den Rücksturz auf die Schüssel unversehrt überstanden hat. Der Inhalt riecht nach Zitrone und Gewürzen. Es sind… ich gucke ein zweites Mal. Zwiebelringe… mit Tentakeln. In mundgerechte Häppchen geschnitten. Mit hübschen, kleinen Saugnäpfen dran.

„Oktopus-Salat" sagt mein Schwiegervater in spe durch das Küchen-Wohnzimmer-Fensterchen. „Traditionelles sizilianisches Rezept. Man legt ihn ein, und dann kocht man ihn etwa drei Stunden, damit er weich wird. Schade, dass sie's nicht mehr mag. Sie war früher ganz wild drauf."

„Das ist… schwer zu nachvollziehen" sage ich und denke, _disgusting._

„Komm rüber" sagt Konrad. „Wir trinken noch ein Gläschen Wein, und dann lassen wir's gut sein für heute."

So machen wir es, und es ist friedlich und angenehm auf dem spinatgrünen Sofa, bis auf einen kurzen Zwischenfall, der sich ereignet, als ich Emilia ihr Weinglas vorenthalte und sie statt dessen mit Apfelsaft versorge, was mir ein gerüttelt Maß an Bemerkungen über gluckenhaftes Verhalten von ihrer Seite und einen messerscharfen Röntgenblick seitens Donna Annas einbringt. Ich kann immer noch nicht richtig damit umgehen, dass dies keine konventionelle Besuchs-Situation ist, wie überhaupt Konventionen in diesem Haus nicht bis kaum vorhanden zu sein scheinen. Jeder tut einfach das, wobei ihm am wohlsten ist: Konrad blättert müde in der Zeitung, Donna Anna geht Gästelisten durch und etwas, das aussieht wie eine Sitzordnung, Emilia lehnt in meinem Arm, lässt sich von ihrer Mutter etwas auf italienisch erzählen und sagt gelegentlich „Si", „No" und „Hmmm" und manchmal auch zweisilbige Worte, die ich nicht verstehe, und ich versuche noch, heraus zu finden, was mir das Wohlste wäre, ich kann nicht so plötzlich ohne gesellschaftliche Regeln, selbst wenn mir deren Abwesenheit ein überraschend angenehmes Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit vermittelt. Schließlich, weil der Böll außerhalb meiner Reichweite ist, so lange Emilia an mir lehnt, lasse ich mir den Teil der Zeitung abgeben, den Konrad schon gelesen hat, und genehmige mir einen Blick auf die deutsche Sichtweise der internationalen Lage, was mich, zusammen mit dem Rotwein, der ebenfalls aus Sizilien stammt, das Tentakelzeug aber um Längen schlägt, endgültig reif für die Luftmatratze macht.

Es wird noch einmal unangenehm für den steifen britischen Idioten, als er im Obergeschoss ein wild fremdes, grün-braun gefliestes Siebzigerjahre-Badezimmer benutzen muss, das voll gestopft ist mit allem, was der sorgenfrei lebende Zivilisationsmensch im Badezimmer nützlich findet. Es ist das Eindringen in das intime Herz eines fremden Reviers, das mich nervös macht, aber ich putze meine Zähne wie ein Mann und verberge meine Erleichterung, als ich mich schließlich in die Überbleibsel von Emilias Mädchenzeit zurück ziehen kann (die Männer mit den Gitarren werden nicht so finster drein blicken, wenn das Licht erst mal aus ist). Ich rolle mich auf der Luftmatratze zusammen, schließe die Augen und wünsche dem Wolf gute Nacht (wenn man schon eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit ist, kann man wenigstens höflich miteinander umgehen). Dann, ich bin schon fast eingeschlafen, wobbelt die Luftmatratze unter mir, und Emilia krabbelt unter meine Decke.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" fragt sie.

„Knarzt" murmele ich.

„Und warum bist du nicht nackt?" fragt sie.

„I beg your pardon?" sage ich und reiße die Augen auf. Ich trage ein T-Shirt und… das nötigste, was man trägt, wenn man schläft, und… ach so. Schlafen ist nicht angesagt.

„Emilia" sage ich ein wenig überrumpelt. „Hör mal, es war ein langer Tag, und ich weiß nicht…"

„Sag bloß, du hast deine Migräne" sagt sie und lacht, und steckt ihre kalten Hände unter mein T-Shirt.

„Das nicht" sage ich, „aber… ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nur…"

„Denken ist ganz falsch" sagt sie und küsst meinen Mundwinkel, mein Kinn, meinen Hals.

„Ja" sage ich hilflos, „nur… ich meine, dies ist dein Mädchenzimmer. Du hast hier mit Puppen gespielt, und Hausaufgaben gemacht, und deine Eltern sind nebenan, und… ich kann das nicht abstrahieren."

„Ich hab hier nicht nur mit Puppen gespielt" murmelt sie und reibt sich an mir, dass die Luftmatratze leise schaukelt. „Da waren auch ein paar… sehr aufschlussreiche… Doktorspielchen dabei."

„Oh, Merlin" sage ich schwach. „Das hilft nicht wirklich."

„Natürlich nie mit einem richtigen, echten Doktor" sagt sie und streift das T-Shirt über meinen Kopf, ich bin gezwungen zu helfen, um einer Strangulation zu entgehen. „Das waren alles Dilettanten. Also bitte, Doktor Lupin, wenn Sie so freundlich wären…"

„Ich bin Arithmantiker, kein Mediziner" murmele ich. „Ich kann nur Zahlenspielchen."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie und lächelt gegen meinen Bauch. „One, two, three four, five…", ich bekomme fünf Küsschen, jeder davon ein bisschen _tiefer_ als der vorige, „once I caught a wolf alive…"

„Fish" korrigiere ich, aber meine Stimme klingt nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Six, seven, eight, nine, ten" fährt sie unbeirrt mit ihrer Küsschen-Taktik fort, die, Männer mit Gitarren und dilettantische Doktorspielchen hin oder her, ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, „and never let it go again!"

Sie macht etwas mit mir, das meinen Atemrhythmus erheblich ändert, und gibt sich nicht die Mühe, ihren Triumph zu verstecken. Dennoch ist es eine sehr süße Niederlage, in die ich mich bereitwillig füge.

„Sei vorsichtig" sage ich ihr. „In der nächsten Strophe kommt was von beißen vor."

„Beiß mich ruhig" sagt sie, und ich beiße sie in den rechten kleinen Finger, wie der Reim es vorschreibt, und reimunabhängig noch hier und da, und besuche all die himmlischen Hügel und traumschönen Täler, die mein Zuhause geworden sind, oder mein Revier, und meine silbergepeinigte Hand heilt auf ihrer Haut.

oooOOOooo

Statistik:

Ungelöste Rätsel: eines (Lila?)

Unsanfte Landung: eine. Luftaustritt vermutlich durch romantische Interaktion beschleunigt.

Unvermuteter Wiederfund transparenter, scharfkantiger Legosteine auf dem gemusterten Boden: zwei. Aua. Warum eigentlich immer auf die Sockengänger?

Unausgeschlafener Kandidat für frühmorgendliche Apparitionsausflüge: ich, natürlich. (Welcher vernünftige Mensch kauft um zehn nach sechs Gummibärchen an der Tankstelle? Antwort: ich, davon ausgehend, dass Vernunft nichts ist, das sich durch vermutete Vaterschaft verliert)

Und wo liegt eigentlich die Oberpfalz?


	3. Farbenlehre und Knalleffekte

Ihr Lieben,

da geht es also doch endlich wieder weiter mit dem Ligusterlupinschen Familienchaos. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Moonyform für mein geradezu lächerliches Updatetempo (ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch die Zeit gut mit Slytherenes Wolf auf der Hintertreppe vertrieben, falls nicht, kann ich das nur wärmstens für die nächste lächerlich lange Updatepause empfehlen!), muss aber zu meiner Entschuldigung anführen, dass es sich unter Dauereinsatz von Antibiotika wegen einer nicht enden wollenden Mandelentzündung einfach nicht besonders inspiriert schreibt, und einen Mist abliefern will ich Euch ja auch nicht. (Falls jemand den Eindruck gewinnen sollte, ich wäre nonstop krank, liegt es daran, dass ich nonstop krank bin.) Selbiger Umstand hat übrigens auch dazu geführt, dass ich meine Review-Antworten so schmählich vernachlässigt habe, also an dieser Stelle ein kollektives DANKE, DANKE! Ihr macht mich wirklich glücklich, Mädels.

RheaLupin: Speichersdorf? Hihi. Da sind wir wohl aus der gleichen Ecke.

Slytherene: Könnte sein, dass dieses Kapitel streckenweise für Dich nicht so lecker wird, wegen all der Invertebraten-Salaten. Mahlzeit, ich entschädige Dich gelegentlich mit einem Lamm a la Arabienne.

Chromoxid: Willkommen im Schoß der Familie, verloren geglaubte Ligustertochter, und lass Dich von ein paar hundert Ligusters in die Arme schließen!

**Soundtrack**: Heute lassen wir's krachen, Mädels. Beginnen wir mit Bryan Adams, Summer of 69, steigern uns dann zum unvergleichlichen Schmachtfetzen von Peter Cetera, Glory of Love, rocken dann richtig ab mit Kiss, I was made for lovin' you, Baby, und lassen es dann mit einem weiteren Schmachtfetzen ausklingen, zum Beispiel Jim Diamond, I should have known better.

**Disclaimer**: Sie gehören nicht mir, obwohl sie's doch bei mir so gut haben.

So, dann mal in die Lederjacken geschlüpft, eine Runde Motorenöl für alle, gut festhalten, und ab geht's!

**Drei: Die Feinheiten der Farbenlehre, ein Auftritt mit Knalleffekt, eine klassische Zwickmühle und eine Überdosis Vierbein**

Stress. Warum wird dieses hübsche, kleine, mittlerweile in vielen Sprachen heimische Wort eigentlich nicht synonym für Hochzeit gebraucht? Ich bin noch weit jenseits eines Zustandes, den ich als ausgeschlafen betrachten würde, und, was schlimmer ist, ich bin vor dem ersten Tee, aber offensichtlich bin ich schon voll verplant.

„Das iste Liste" sagt Donna Anna und drückt mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand. Sie sieht fit aus und unbeeindruckt, sie hätte auch einen guten Komtur abgegeben. Ich meinerseits wäre sicher erfrischter, hätte ich nicht die Nacht abwechselnd im zu engen, zu lauten Bett und auf dem Boden zugebracht, jeweils das wählend, was mir aktuell als das geringere Übel erschien, ganz zu schweigen von einer weiteren, dem Grunde nach nicht wirklich unangenehmen Schlafpause und der schwer verfrühten Beendigung einer Tiefschlafphase zwecks Beseitigung eines Gummibärchen-Notstandes.

Was ich jetzt also brauche, ist ein Tee, keine Liste. Trotzdem befindet sich in meiner Hand eine Liste, kein Tee.

„Könnt ihr heute für mich erledigen" sagt Donna Anna optimistisch. Ich überfliege die Liste. Blumen abholen, steht da in nachlässiger Handschrift, Drei Schwäne, und dahinter für jeden Schwan ein Ausrufungszeichen. Bahnhof als nächstes, aber ich bin nicht sicher, und dahinter eine Liste von Namen und Zahlen, dann etwas mit Tisch und etwas, das Absatz heißen könnte.

„Ich weiß nichts von diese Dinge" sage ich ratlos, und sie drückt im Vorbeigehen, oder –rauschen, beschwingt meinen Arm.

„Emilia weiß" sagt sie. „De Zettel ist nur Erinnerunge."

„Ah" sage ich, falte den Zettel und finde, dass Emilia mir wenigstens hätte sagen können, dass wir zum Arbeiten hier sind.

„Kaffee ist auf de Herd" sagt Donna Anna. „Bedienste du dich, ja?"

„Ich" sage ich und räuspere mich rostig, „also… ich hätte lieber Tee, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

„Engelander" schnaubt sie und lächelt gleichzeitig, was eine mimische Leistung darstellt, „weißte nicht, was gut ist!", aber immerhin holt sie mir eine Packung Teebeutel aus einem Schrank und zeigt mir den Wasserkocher. Ich organisiere mir eine saubere Tasse aus der Spüle, in der sich noch das Geschirr von gestern stapelt, und mache mir mit zauberischer Beschleunigung endlich meinen Tee. Ein bisschen Zucker, der bei Ligusters in einem mit „Salz" beschrifteten Marmeladenglas aufbewahrt wird, und dann trage ich die warme, verheißungsvolle Tasse hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Liebste am Tisch sitzt und in eine Tasse Kaffee hinein miesepetert.

„Was ist los?" sage ich und rücke vorsichtig näher.

„Nichts" sagt sie und rührt im Kaffee.

„Ach so" sage ich. Ich bin nur mäßig beunruhigt. Ich habe in jüngster Vergangenheit gelernt, dass es verschiedene Arten von Nichtsen gibt, und ihrem Tonfall nach zu schließen ist es diesmal nur ein kleines Nichts.

„Mir ist schon wieder schlecht" sagt sie.

„Armes Mädchen" sage ich und fische den Teebeutel aus meiner Tasse. Ich habe eine Methode perfektioniert, den Beutel auf den Löffel zu legen und den Faden drum zu wickeln, dass es nicht mehr tropft. Kein Kaffee der Welt kann mir diese zehn Sekunden Kontemplation bieten.

„Ich brauch' ne Mittagspause" sagt sie düster. „Zwei Stunden, mindestens, wenn ich das alles schaffen soll. Hat sie dir die Liste gegeben?"

„Ja" sage ich und reiche die Liste weiter.

„Bin ich der Chauffeur vom Dienst, oder was" knurrt sie. „Ist das meine Hochzeit?"

„Vielleicht erklärst du mir die Liste" sage ich. „Die ist irgendwie nur für Eingeweihte."

„Den Blumenschmuck beim Floristen abholen" sagt sie düster, „und in dem Festsaal abliefern, wo das morgen statt findet. Einen Haufen Verwandtschaft vom Zug abholen und ins Hotel bringen. Tischordnung mit den Leuten vom Restaurant abstimmen. Antonias blöde Schuhe von dem blöden Schuster holen. Und das sind nur die Sachen, die ihr bis gerade eben eingefallen sind. Warte mal bis heute Mittag."

„Du sagst ihr einfach, dass die Liste zu lang ist und dass du dich ein bisschen schonen musst" schlage ich vor. „Ihr seid doch so viele. Da findet sich doch bestimmt noch jemand."

„Meine Mutter ist nicht der Typ, dem man einfach mal was sagt" sagt sie düster.

„Guter Punkt" sage ich seufzend und nehme endlich einen Schluck von meinem heiß ersehnten, verheißungsvollen… nun ja, zumindest _heiß_ bleibt übrig. Ich bemühe mich um Fassung. Wenn das der Standard ist, verstehe ich, warum die Deutschen Kaffee trinken.

„Was ist mit deinem Tee?" fragt sie.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es einer ist" sage ich, „oder vielleicht doch nur eine alte Zeitung, die man geschreddert und in Teebeutel abgefüllt hat."

„Man muss sparen, wo man kann" sagt sie. „Das war nur das Lokalblatt. Warte, bis du die Süddeutsche versuchst."

„Es gibt einen Teeladen in dieser Stadt, oder?" sage ich. „Bitte. Sag, dass es einen Teeladen gibt."

„Klar" sagt sie und grinst. „Gleich neben dem Gummibärchenladen."

Dann ist etwas an der Kombination aus Tee und Gummibärchen, das sie veranlasst, eiligst das Badezimmer aufzusuchen, und ich besinne mich auf meine Verantwortung als anzunehmender werdender Vater (und auf kindliche Strategien, die besagen, geh zu Papa, wenn du's von Mama nicht haben kannst) und lasse mir von Konrad den Chauffeursdienst von der Liste streichen. Dann ist Emilia zurück und einigermaßen wohlauf, und wir nehmen unsere Liste in Angriff.

Wir machen es auf die Muggel-Art. Die paar dreißig Zauberer, die es rein statistisch in einer Stadt dieser Größenordnung gibt, haben es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nie für nötig befunden, Infrastruktur zu errichten: es gibt kein Floo-Nertzwerk, keine öffentlichen, abgeschirmten Apparierpunkte, keinen magischen Marktplatz wie Diagon Alley, lediglich eine kleine Zauberer-Kneipe, die als aufgegebener Zeitungskiosk getarnt ist und laut Emilia den Besuch nicht lohnt. Lebt man hier als Zauberer, man könnte vergessen, dass man einer ist.

Emilia holt also das Auto aus der Garage, es ist ein großes, rotes, das nicht ganz neu aussieht, und öffnet mir von innen die Tür. Ich steige ein und plage mich mit dem Sicherheitsgurt, bis sie mir beispringt und das Ding für mich einrastet.

„Wann bist du zuletzt Auto gefahren?" fragt sie, während sie das Auto rückwärts aus der Einfahrt steuert.

„Ich bin kürzlich mal bei Weasleys mitgeflogen" sage ich. „Zählt das?"

„Nicht wirklich" sagt sie. „Ich meine ein echtes Muggel-Auto."

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich nach kurzem Grübeln. „Es ist jedenfalls sehr lange her."

„Ich fahr gern Auto" sagt sie und spielt am Radio. „Der Nachteil am Apparieren ist, man sieht nichts von der Gegend."

Der Vorteil am Apparieren ist, man steht nicht im Stau. Denke ich, sage es aber nicht, als wir im Schrittempo mit einer Überzahl anderer Autos und in irritierendem Rechtsverkehr durch die Innenstadt schleichen. Eigentlich stört es mich auch nicht, ich kann Emilia ansehen und ihre Haare um meinen Finger drehen und sie zum Lachen bringen, und mich zu ihr lehnen und sie küssen, bis hinter uns gehupt wird.

Der Schuster ist zuerst dran. Wir parken das Auto in einer engen Seitenstraße. Gegenüber ist eine Apotheke.

„Du kannst im Auto warten, wenn du willst" sagt sie beim Aussteigen. „Ich spring' nur schnell in den Laden rein."

„Nein" sage ich. „Ich gehe einstweilen mal rüber in diese Apotheke."

„Schon wieder Kopfweh?" sagt sie. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Sprich endlich mal Poppy drauf an."

„Bei nächster Gelegenheit" verspreche ich ihr und übergehe dezent, dass ich nicht wegen Kopfschmerztabletten in diese Apotheke will.

Fünf Minuten und einen hässlichen Zwischenfall später, der es einem Autofahrer erlaubt, seine Bremsen zu testen, und mir, eine Kühlerhaube von ganz nah zu betrachten (rätselhafter Rechtsverkehr), sind wir wieder in unserem roten Auto und auf dem Weg zum Blumenladen. Ich finde im Seitenfach der Tür einen angekauten Kugelschreiber und transfiguriere ihn in eine halb geöffnete, dunkelrote Rose, die sogar authentisch riecht. Dann hole ich die Schachtel aus der Tasche, die ich in der Apotheke gekauft habe, und reiche ihr an der nächsten roten Ampel beides hinüber.

„Hm" sagt sie und steckt ihre Nase zwischen die Blütenblätter. „Danke. Wofür ist die?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um dir Rosen zu schenken?" frage ich zurück.

Sie lächelt, schüttelt den Kopf und wirft dann einen Blick auf die Packung.

„Was ist das denn?" sagt sie, obwohl es ja vorne drauf steht.

„Ein Schwangerschaftstest" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt sie. „Aber ich hab doch gesagt, ich will noch ein bisschen warten, bis der Zeitpunkt richtig ist."

„Nur eine vorsorgliche Maßnahme" sage ich. „Für den Fall, dass dein richtiger Zeitpunkt sich nicht mit den allgemeinen Ladenöffnungszeiten überschneidet."

„Du hast nur Angst, dass ich dich wieder um zehn nach sechs aus dem Bett schmeiße" sagt sie und grinst.

„Das auch" sage ich.

„Trotzdem lieb von dir" sagt sie und gibt mir ein Küsschen. „Die meisten Kerle würden sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als in eine Apotheke zu gehen und einen Schwangerschaftstest für die Freundin zu holen."

„Aha" sage ich und frage mich, welche delikate Auswahl an männlichen Zeitgenossen ihr zu dieser wenig schmeichelhaften Einsicht verholfen hat, und dann sage ich noch „Grün", und sie sagt „Hmmm?", weil sie gerade die Packungsaufschrift auf der Rückseite liest, und ich sage „Grün", und hinter uns hupt jemand, der kein Verständnis für den sensiblen Punkt in unserer Familienplanung hat, und sie fährt weiter, knapp bevor wir gerammt werden.

Wir arbeiten den nächsten Punkt auf unserer Liste ab: Blumen, und zwar mehr, als ohne Zuhilfenahme von Magie ins Auto passen würden. Emilia reicht einen Betrag über den erdigen Tresen, der mich einer Ohnmacht nahe bringt, und dann laufen wir zwischen Blumenladen und Auto hin und her und räumen und stapeln und zaubern ein bisschen herum, bis wir alles untergebracht haben und Rückbank und Kofferraum aussehen wie Blumenbeete.

Dann sind wir wieder auf der Straße und auf dem Weg zu den Drei Schwänen, den Duft von Hyazinthen und Erde in der Nase, und Emilia dreht das Radio auf und singt lauthals über einen Sommer 69, der angeblich die beste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen sein soll.

Ich bin ein bisschen überrascht, als sie nach links in ein nicht besonders schönes Gewerbegebiet einbiegt. Wir passieren einen Baumarkt, eine Tankstelle und eine Ausstellungshalle für Autos, und ich denke an eine Abkürzung oder etwas, und dann setzt sie den Blinker und fährt über eine Bodenwelle auf den Parkplatz dieser führenden Hamburger-Restaurantkette.

„Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen" sage ich vorsichtig, „aber meinst du wirklich, Junk-Food am frühen Morgen ist das Richtige für dich?"

„Ich will doch kein Junk-Food" sagt sie, zieht die Handbremse an, dass es kracht, und schaltet den Motor aus. „Ich will nur mal aufs Klo." Sie löst ihren Sicherheitsgurt und greift nach der Packung.

„Gleich wieder da" sagt sie.

„Falls die Frage gestattet ist" sage ich, „was hat sich geändert in den letzten zwei Minuten?"

„Nichts" sagt sie und sieht ein bisschen nervös aus. „Ich bin eine Frau der schnellen Entschlüsse, das ist alles."

Das ist mir neu, aber ich sage nichts. Ich steige mit ihr aus und sehe ihr nach, wie sie ins Innere des Hamburgertempels verschwindet. Ich lehne mich gegen das Auto und warte. Hinter einer Hecke fließt der Verkehr, und die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht, sie ist schon beinahe warm, wenn man sich genug darauf konzentriert. Das Innere meines Kopfes fühlt sich ein wenig flüssig an, so wie kurz vor oder kurz nach einer Kopfschmerzattacke, ich kann nur hoffen, dass es an einer Überdosis Hyazinthe liegt. Ein paar Kinder toben auf dem hauseigenen Spielplatz, und ich denke darüber nach, was sich geändert hat, seit ich zuletzt beinahe Vater geworden wäre. Damals… fünfzehn… sechzehn Jahre ist das jetzt her, und ich war ein Surrogat aus Romeo und Cyrano und Tristan und Orpheus mit meinen unsterblichen Gefühlen für die wunderbarste aller Frauen. Ich werde nie dieses drittklassige Hotelzimmer vergessen, in dessen Halbdunkel wir Liebe machten, und sie sagte: „Laisse-nous faire un bébé", während ihre Lippen auf meinen lagen, und meine Vernunft brachte mich fast um, aber ich sagte ihr, dass ich es nicht konnte, nicht so lange ich ein arbeitsloser, geradezu lächerlich armer Straßenwolf war, der kaum sich selbst über Wasser hielt, und es wurde eine sehr traurige Nacht voller Tränen und Versprechen einer großartigen, glücklichen Zukunft (die für sie nach letzten Berichten auch tatsächlich eingetreten ist, nur nicht mit mir). Ich frage mich, warum ich mit siebenundzwanzig vernünftiger sein konnte als ich es mit dreiundvierzig bin, wo man doch allgemein annimmt, dass die Vernunft mit dem Alter kommt und sich nicht mit ihm verliert. Mit siebenundzwanzig, das wird der Grund sein, hatte ich tatsächlich noch Hoffnung auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt, auf eine gesicherte Existenz, ein geregeltes Leben, wie man es in den bürgerlichen Kreisen zu führen pflegt, denen ich entstamme. Ein Haus bauen, einen Baum pflanzen, ein Kind haben. Mit dreiundvierzig habe ich eingesehen, dass es Häuser für mich nicht geben wird und Bäume nur im Hydepark, und dass der bessere Zeitpunkt für ein Kind nicht kommen wird, denn alles, was ich werde, ist älter. Eine Spur von Panik legt sich um meinen Hals wie ein zu enges Halsband. Was wird aus der Schule, wenn ich mich um ein Baby kümmern muss, während Emilia in Hogwarts unseren Lebensunterhalt verdient? Woher soll ich das Geld nehmen, einen weiteren Lehrer einzustellen? Muss ich die Schule schließen? Ich will sie nicht schließen. Ich fühle mich wieder wie ein Mensch, seit ich diese Aufgabe habe.

Ich atme durch, und die klare Frühlingsluft ist doch noch winterlich kalt und befreit meinen Kopf. Ich will nicht spekulieren. Ich will auf die Fakten warten und mich nach ihnen richten und so oder so glücklich sein.

Dann kommt Emilia zurück und bringt die Fakten in Form eines Plastikstäbchens, das entfernt an ein Fieberthermometer erinnert, mit einem rosa Anzeigenfeld in der Mitte.

„Da" sagt sie und drückt es mir in die Hand. „Fünf Minuten warten, und wenn's dann blau ist, kommt ein Baby."

„Okay" sage ich. „Das klingt einfach genug."

"Ja" sagt sie und streicht sich mit beiden Händen Löckchen aus der Stirn. Auf ihren Wangen leuchten rote Flecken. Sie nestelt die Liste aus der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans, faltet sie auf, starrt drauf und faltet sie wieder zu. Sie vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wippt auf den Zehenspitzen.

„Geht's dir gut?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Klar" sagt sie mit sehr bemühtem Lächeln. „Prima. Alles gut. Wirf doch mal einen Blick drauf."

„Das waren kaum dreißig Sekunden."

„Trotzdem. Ich war ja auch noch Hände waschen zwischendurch, und alles."

Ich werfe einen Blick drauf. Das Anzeigenfeld ist rosa, mit einer undefinierbaren Verfärbung am Rand.

„Und?" sagt sie.

„Noch nichts" sage ich.

„Wirklich nicht?" sagt sie.

„Ich bin ein bisschen kurzsichtig" sage ich, „aber doch nicht farbenblind. Du kannst gerne selbst nachsehen."

„Nein" sagt sie. „Das halten meine Nerven nicht aus."

Ich verstehe den Unterschied nicht, aber ich will auch nicht fragen. Ich schaue den Kindern zu, wie sie auf dem Klettergerüst herum turnen. Einer sitzt oben auf der Rutsche und traut sich nicht, und ich versuche, mich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass es vielleicht bald mein Kind ist, das auf einer Rutsche sitzt und die Risiken der schiefen Ebene abwägt.

„Und?" sagt sie und stößt mich an. Ich sehe nach, und es hat sich, nun ja, zumindest verändert.

„Lies mal nach" sage ich. „Was bedeutet es, wenn es violett wird?"

„Nicht violett" sagt sie. „Blau muss es werden."

"Wird es aber nicht. Hier. Rosa am einen Ende, und dann violett, und am Rand grau mit Grünstich."

Sie raschelt mit der Anleitung und hält mir ein Bild von einem blauen Anzeigenfeld unter die Nase. „So" sagt sie.

„Ich weiß, was blau ist" mache ich sie aufmerksam. „Und das hier ist nicht blau, sondern violett und grau mit Grünstich."

„Violett ist aber nicht vorgesehen" sagt sie und überfliegt die Anleitung. „Vielleicht hängt das irgendwie mit deinen Werwolfsgenen zusammen?"

„Erstens" sage ich. „Lykantrophie ist nicht genetisch, sondern infektiös, wie du mittlerweile wissen solltest. Zweitens. Wenn sich egal welche meiner Gene auf diese Art bei dir nachweisen lassen, sollten wir uns an ein medizinisches Fachblatt wenden und mit dieser Kuriosität einen Haufen Geld verdienen."

„Besserwisser" sagt sie, lehnt sich neben mir gegen das Auto und legt den Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Schwangerschaft schließt die Benutzung des körpereigenen Denkapparates nicht aus, weißt du" sage ich.

„Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht schwanger, sondern von Natur aus doof" sagt sie.

„Nein" sage ich. „Das wäre mir aufgefallen."

„Guck mal nach" sagt sie. Ich gucke.

„Violett" sage ich. „Dunkler jetzt, aber definitiv nicht blau."

„Das funktioniert nicht" sagt sie. „Das ist ein Mist, den die dir da verkauft haben."

„Warte doch einfach die vollen fünf Minuten" sage ich. „Das waren jetzt höchstens zwei."

Sie seufzt und kickt ein Steinchen weg. „Wie du nur so ruhig sein kannst" sagt sie. „Warum bist du nicht ein bisschen aufgeregt?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich. Ich bin jetzt wirklich ganz gelassen, ich werde ruhiger in dem Maße, in dem sie neben mir herum zappelt. „Ich nehme an, es ist einfach zu spät, sich aufzuregen. Wir wollten ein Baby, und wir haben es darauf ankommen lassen. Es war damit zu rechnen, früher oder später, oder nicht?"

„Guck nach" sagt sie. Ich gucke.

„Und?" sagt sie.

„Schottenkaro" sage ich.

„Blödmann" sagt sie.

„Ich schaue jetzt für mindestens eine Minute nicht mehr drauf" sage ich. „Geben wir der Sache doch mal Zeit, sich zu entwickeln."

„Das halt' ich nicht aus" sagt sie.

„Ich lass' mir was einfallen" sage ich, nehme ihr zerwühltes Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse meine Ruhe in sie hinein, und dann halte ich sie und wiege sie ein bisschen und schiele über ihre Schulter gelegentlich auf den Test, bis das Anzeigenfeld sich in dunklem, eindeutig definierbarem Blau gefärbt hat.

„Blau" sage ich ihr in den Mundwinkel, und sie atmet tief und zitternd.

„Zeig her" sagt sie, und ich gebe ihr den Test, und für eine Weile starrt sie drauf.

„Wow" sagt sie schließlich.

„Sag bloß, du bist überrascht" sage ich.

„Nein" sagt sie. „Na ja. Aber… das ist jetzt ein großer Augenblick, oder? Ich meine, wir kriegen ein Wölfchen."

„Genau genommen kriegen wir es wohl schon seit einer Weile. Dies ist nur der erste verwertbare Beweis."

„Ich will es aber nicht genau nehmen" sagt sie und rüttelt an meinem Mantelaufschlag (an Sirius', genau genommen, den er mir ausgeliehen hat) (manchmal frage ich mich, ob es zwanghaft ist, alles genau nehmen zu müssen). Doch in diesem Augenblick, der laut Emilia ein großer ist, nehme ich nichts mehr genau, sondern sie in die Arme und fülle mich mit dem Gedanken, dass wir tatsächlich ein Baby haben werden. Die Sonne scheint, es riecht nach Hyazinthen, und ein verstecktes Vögelchen in der Hecke singt uns ein Hochzeitslied.

„Wie findest du Silvana?" sagt sie, als das Vögelchen zur zweiten Strophe anhebt.

„Hm?" sage ich.

„Als Name. Es hat was mit Wald zu tun. Ich finde das schön."

„Silvana Lupin" probiere ich den Klang und werde geboxt.

„Silvana Liguster" sagt sie.

„Wer sagt das" sage ich.

„Ich sage das" sagt sie.

„Und ich sage, wir einigen uns erst auf einen Nachnamen, bevor wir uns mit dem Vornamen befassen" sage ich.

„Musst du immer so vernünftig sein" sagt sie.

„Entschuldige" sage ich. „Ich fürchte, der Gebrauch meines Gehirns geschieht reflexhaft. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Ich schon" sagt sie und grinst mich an. „Allerdings nicht auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz."

„Der Gedanke hat seinen Reiz" sage ich. „Aber wir halten uns besser zunächst an den Stundenplan und bringen diese Blumen weg, bevor sie welken und ich meine brillanten Fähigkeiten mal wieder zur Entwicklung trivialer Zauber heran ziehen muss."

„Armes verkanntes Genie" lacht sie und tätschelt mich. „Aber du hast recht. Packen wir's."

oooOOOooo

Ich bin vielleicht nicht so vollständig gelassen, wie ich mich gebe. Ich gehe durch den Tag, als stünde ich unter einem Imperius, der mir befiehlt, den Schein der Normalität zu wahren. Ich stehe einen halben Schritt neben mir und der Welt und wundere mich, warum niemand, nicht mal Emilia, bemerkt, dass ich mit einer winzigen Verzögerung reagiere. Gelegentlich, wenn ich mich unbeobachtet fühle, hole ich den Test aus der Tasche und kontrolliere, ob das Feld immer noch blau ist (es ist). Wir erledigen den Blumen-Job und noch ein paar andere, und dann fahren wir doch noch zum Bahnhof und holen ein paar Trapanes ab, weil zwar eigentlich klar war, dass wir das nicht tun wollten, aber nicht, wer an unserer Stelle, und so geht im laufe des Nachmittags ein empörter Anruf ein, dem umgehend Folge zu leisten ist.

Zwischendurch schaue ich aus dem Autofenster oder in meine Tasse oder ins Leere und kann nicht anders als vergleichen: Was sich im Laufe eines Jahres alles getan hat. Als es zuletzt Frühling wurde, lebte ich ein Unterschichts-Muggelleben mit einem engen, dunklen Appartement, ging Teilzeit kellnern in einem Cafe und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass mir vielleicht doch noch ein Hund zuliefe, mein Leben war mager und grau und überwiegend trist, und ich hatte mich an diesen Hintergrund perfekt angepasst. Die diesjährige Frühlingssonne bescheint nicht nur einen Wolf, dem einigermaßen wohl ist in seiner zerkratzten Haut, sondern auch ein goldenes Geflecht von glücklichen, reichen Momenten, das über dem grauen Dasein liegt und das ich bestaune, als gehörte es nicht mir. Ich darf nicht zu genau hinsehen. Reichtum macht mir Angst, wer etwas hat, kann etwas verlieren, und ich habe schon zu oft verloren.

In dem überfüllten Haus meiner Schwiegereltern gehe ich Emilia suchen, um mich zu versichern, dass sie da ist. Ich finde sie im ehemaligen Mädchenzimmer vor dem plastikrosenumrankten Spiegel. Ihre Schwester steht davor, dreht und wendet sich und zupft am Ausschnitt von etwas, das offensichtlich ihr Brautkleid ist.

„… noch irgendwie fest stecken" sagt sie, als ich gegen die angelehnte Tür klopfe und den Kopf durch den Spalt stecke.

„Oh" sage ich, als ich die Anprobe als solche erkenne. „Sorry. Ich komme wieder später. Ich möchte nicht stören."

„Nein, komm nur" sagt Antonia, und Emilia sagt „Reeeemus" und zieht mich am langen E in den Raum hinein. Ich bleibe neben der Tür, und Emilia kommt zu mir und schlingt sich um mich, ihre Kirschenaugen haben einen kleinen roten Rand, der von ein paar Tränen der Rührung kündet, und die sitzen auch noch in ihrer Stimme, als sie sagt:

„Schau doch mal. Sieht sie nicht toll aus?"

Antonia ist die größere, schlankere der Schwestern und vermutlich näher an dem, was das allgemeine Schönheitsideal darstellt. Ihre Haare sind heller und nicht so kraus, und ihre Augen sind blau wie die ihres Vaters, und sie hat ein nettes, offenes Lächeln, das ich sofort wieder erkannt habe, als wir uns vorhin vorgestellt wurden.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie, nimmt die Hände voller Stoff und lässt ihn raschelnd fallen. „Es ist ein bisschen spät, sich's anders zu überlegen, oder?"

„Du siehst toll aus" sagt Emilia, noch während ich nach dem angemessenen Kompliment suche, das man von mir eingefordert hat. „Vor allem die Socken." Sie grinst und zeigt auf selbige, die regenbogenbunt geringelt und mit plüschigen Quasten versehen unter dem Rocksaum hervor lugen.

„Ja, nicht?" sagt Antonia und macht einen Ballerinafuß. „So gehe ich morgen in die Kirche." Sie wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter und uns im Spiegel einen Blick zu. „Und?" sagt sie. „Seid ihr immer noch blau?"

„Pardon me?" sage ich verwirrt, und dann sage ich „Hhhh", als Emilia mir völlig unversteckt ans rückwärtige Ende meines Rückens greift, und ich will schon, aber nein, sie will nur an die Gesäßtasche und zieht den Test raus, der in meinem Besitz verblieben ist.

„Ja" sagt sie nach einem Kontrollblick. „Dunkles Ultramarin mit einer Note von Jeans."

„Ich sehe, man hat die Neuigkeit verbreitet" sage ich und weiß nicht, ob mir das recht ist.

„Nicht weit" sagt Antonia und zupft an einer Stoffrose auf ihrer Schulter. „Nur unter Schwestern. Aber Mama weiß es sowieso."

„Meinst du?" sagt Emilia zweifelnd.

„Keine Frage" sagt Antonia. „Ich hab ihr Gesicht gesehen, als du vorhin aufs Klo gerannt bist."

„Sie hat nichts gesagt."

„Das wird sie auch nicht, so lange du nichts sagst" sagt Antonia. „Und schon gar nicht vor Onkel Michele und Tante Giulia. Du weißt doch, wie die sind, mit heiraten und so."

Ich entnehme der Andeutung, dass meine Vorstellungen vom Wertesystem im traditionell geprägten Italien nicht vollständig auf Vorurteilen und Fehlinformationen beruhen und hoffe, dass zumindest die Gerüchte über öffentliche Steinigungen auf dem Marktplatz ins Reich der Legende gehören (immerhin, sie sind aus Italien, nicht aus dem Jemen, das lässt hoffen).

„Gib mal eine Schere" sagt Antonia und zerrt an einer Stoffrose oder etwas ähnlichem, das auf ihrer Schulter sitzt.

„Was willst du damit?" fragt Emilia.

„Das Ding abschneiden" sagt Antonia energisch. „Meine Haare hängen immer drin, und es sieht blöd aus."

„Waaaaas" sagt Emilia. „Du kannst doch nicht mit einer Schere an dein Brautkleid gehen!"

„Wie denn sonst?" fragt Antonia. „Mit der Kettensäge?"

Ich überlasse die Schwestern dezent ihrem modischen Konflikt und stehle mich davon. Ich will eine ruhige Minute nutzen, von denen es in diesem Haus viel zu wenige gibt, und mich bei Sirius melden, dem Emilia freundlicherweise ihr Exemplar unserer Zwillingsbüchlein überlassen hat, für Notfälle eigentlich und nicht ohne zuvor unsere gesamte verliebte, private und größtenteils nicht öffentlichkeitstaugliche Korrespondenz gelöscht zu haben. Ich setze mich auf die oberste Treppenstufe. Der schwesterliche Stoffrosenkrieg dringt gedämpft durch die Tür zu mir.

_Hallo, Pads_ schreibe ich auf die unberührte erste Seite, und warte.

Und warte.

_Pads_, schreibe ich. _Du hast Post. Wo bist Du?_

Und warte.

Ich finde es merkwürdig, dass er nicht antwortet, und noch merkwürdiger, dass er nicht längst versucht hat, mich zu erreichen, ich war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass mein Büchlein mir pausenlos in der Tasche vibrieren würde. Ich hatte ihn sagen hören, er wollte mich nicht stören an diesem Wochenende, und ich sollte meine Familienfeier genießen (ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es nicht meine Familie ist, die feiert), aber ich war davon ausgegangen, dass sein Durchhaltevermögen spätestens am Freitag abend aufgebraucht sein würde. Der Hundeteil seiner Seele erträgt keine Trennung von Herrchen für mehr als ein paar Stunden, aber vielleicht ist es Tonks' heilsamer Einfluss, der ihn allmählich aus seiner verkrampften Fixierung löst und mir Raum zum Atmen verschafft. Trotzdem hätte ich ihm gerne erzählt, dass wir jetzt blau sind, und bin ein wenig enttäuscht, als auch nach ein paar Minuten statt einer Antwort lediglich mein künftiger Schwiegervater auf der Treppe erscheint.

„Hallo, Remus" sagt er. „Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht vertrieben?"

„Nein" sage ich und klappe das Büchlein zu. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist er bei Tonks und hat seines auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen.

„Kommst du wieder runter mit Emilia?" fragt Konrad. „Michele und Giulia würden euch gerne sehen."

Ich erkläre Konrad den Stoffrosenkrieg und folge ihm dann die Treppe hinunter, damit die italienische Verwandtschaft zumindest schon mal den Engländer bestaunen kann. Das Büchlein stecke ich in die Tasche, für später.

oooOOOooo

Später, in diesem Fall, ist sehr viel später. Ein stetiger, sanft an- und abschwellender Fluss an DiDios, Trapanes und Ligusters strömt durch das Haus, und nur mein geschultes Namensgedächtnis bewahrt mich davor, Maria mit Marietta, Rosi mit Lotte, Michele mit Helmut, Valerie mit Giulia, Alessia mit Martina und Lorenzo mit Samuele zu verwechseln. Der einzige, den ich zweifelsfrei mit niemandem verwechseln kann, ist Bilbo, der im Gegensatz zur restlichen Verwandtschaft plüschig und schwarz ist und gelassen eine Möhre mümmelt. Er ist eigentlich ein Mädchen und hat wirklich Glück gehabt, dass einer aus der Verwandtschaft ihn mal von der Autobahn gerettet hat, wo er auf einem Rastplatz herum hoppelte und beinahe unter die Räder eines Tanklastzuges geraten wäre. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum man ihn mitgebracht hat, aber mit seiner schweigsamen Natur ist er mir ein angenehmer Gesellschafter (und dumm genug, keine Angst vor dem Wolf zu haben, oder vielleicht fürchtet man sich als Kaninchen auch nicht mehr vor einem einzelnen Wolf, wenn man mal einem Tanklastzug ins grelle Scheinwerferauge geblickt hat).

Dann dünnt der verwandtschaftliche Strom allmählich aus und versiegt. Zurück bleibt das gedämpfte Licht des späten Abends, eine rumpelnde, plätschernde Spülmaschine und (aus Gründen, die ich nicht verstanden habe) Bilbo, der sich in seinem Käfig neben dem Aquarium ein nettes Heubettchen gemacht hat. Meine künftigen Schwiegereltern zeigen deutliche Anzeichen von Erschöpfung: Konrad sitzt und schaut mit leerem Blick auf seine Zeitung, und Donna Anna bewegt sich mit ihrer Liste durchs Haus wie Luis' ferngesteuertes Auto, so ziellos wie geistesabwesend. Es ist schließlich Emilia, die in Umkehrung früherer Verhältnisse ihre Eltern ins Bett schickt und dann auch gleich selbst ihren eigenen Rat befolgt. Unserer Tête-a-tête auf der geflickten Luftmatratze gerät kurz und kuschelig, bevor der Schlaf sie in meinen Armen schwer werden lässt, und dann liege ich da und lausche auf ihren Atem und bin der einzige in diesem Haus, der nicht schläft. Nicht, dass ich nicht müde wäre, aber die Koinzidenz von Müdigkeit und Schlaf ist bei mir leider nicht immer gegeben. Ich habe meine Routinen für diese Fälle: Tee, und ein Buch oder eine Zeitung, und nur nicht herum liegen und ins Grübeln geraten. Ich rolle mich also so leise und erschütterungsarm, wie ich kann, von der Matratze, suche im Dunklen Hemd, Hose und Socken und schleiche mich raus.

Ich bin nicht der einzige, der nicht schläft. Die Fische schweben träge zwischen den Wasserpflanzen, die in einer künstlichen Strömung wehen, und Bilbo macht erwartungsvoll Männchen und knabbert an den Gitterstäben, als ich im Wohnzimmer das Licht einschalte. Ich öffne sein Türchen und streichle ihn mit einem Finger zwischen den Ohren, bis er sich unter meiner Hand ganz flach macht. Sein Fell ist seidig weich, und sein schwarzer Glanz erinnert mich an ein anderes Vorhaben. Ich schließe das Türchen, gerade als Bilbo unter meiner Hand hinweg einen Vorstoß ins Wohnzimmer wagen will, und ziehe das Büchlein aus der Gesäßtasche. In der Küche finde ich einen kurzen Ikea-Bleistift, schreibe _Hallo, Pads _und lege das aufgeschlagene Büchlein auf den Küchentisch, um eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Es kommt wieder keine. Ich schlucke an einem kleinen, unguten Gefühl. Um mich abzulenken, werfe ich vorsichtige Blicke in die Ligustersche Vorratshaltung, um möglicherweise eine Alternative zum geschredderten Altpapier des Vormittags zu finden (der Teeladen ist, wen wundert es, natürlich in Vergessenheit geraten), aber außer sehr altem Pfefferminz und merkwürdig verfärbter Kamille bietet sich nicht wirklich etwas an. Ich seufze in die stille Küche. Ich vermisse meinen Tee. Ich trinke ein Glas Wasser und fixiere das Büchlein, aber dadurch will es auch nicht in Vibration geraten. Ich versuche, mich zwischen Böll und der Tageszeitung zu entscheiden, aber irgendwie will keine rechte Stimmung aufkommen. Der Tee fehlt, und irgendwie fehlt auch ein spuckendes Gaslicht und die Erwartung von Hundekrallen, die über Steinboden kratzen.

Ich werfe einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Emilia hat mir eingeschärft, ich sollte essen, wann immer mir danach wäre, und der letzte aufmerksame Blick in den Spiegel hat mir gezeigt, dass sie das nicht sagt, weil sie zu viel Atem hat. Das grelle Kühlschranklicht dringt mir durch die Augen und kitzelt meine Kopfschmerzzentrale. Ich strecke die Hand gerade nach einer Tüte Milch aus, als es knackt, und Dunkelheit auf mich fällt.

„Hoppla" sage ich und ziehe die Hand zurück. Das Kühlschranklicht ist aus. Ich werfe einen Blick aus dem Fenster: Die Straßenbeleuchtung ist aus, die gegenüber liegenden Häuser dunkel. Die dünne Sichel des abnehmenden Mondes steht am schwarzen Himmel wie eine alte, silbrige Narbe. Die rote Zeitanzeige des Radios auf dem Fensterbrett ist erloschen. Ich suche nach meinem Zauberstab, ehe mir einfällt, dass er oben neben der Luftmatratze auf dem Boden liegt. Ich atme aus, konzentriere mich und mache mir stablos eine Handvoll Feuer. Es gerät ein wenig heiß und prickelt unangenehm auf meiner Handfläche, aber es wirft genug Licht, damit ich auf meinem Weg durch das unvertraute Haus keine lärmenden Unfälle produziere.

Ich leuchte in den dunklen Flur. Von irgendwoher höre ich gedämpftes Rumpeln und eine Tür klappen.

„Mist, verdammter" brummelt mein künftiger Schwiegervater. Es kommt aus dem Keller. Ich mache mich vorsichtig auf den Weg, die Treppe hinunter.

„Konrad?" sage ich und leuchte in den dunklen, engen Kellerflur.

„Remus" sagt er und erscheint in einer Türöffnung rechts von mir. „So ein Mist. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Kurzschluss produziert. Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht bei der Sache ist. Übrigens, deine Hand brennt."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Keine Sorge. Und ich glaube nicht, es ist ein kurzer Schluss. Die ganze Straße hat kein Licht."

„Leuchte mir mal" sagt er und zeigt auf eine andere Tür. „Ich möchte mal einen Blick in den Sicherungskasten werfen."

Ich tue wie gebeten. Der Sicherungskasten im Wäschekeller zeigt keine Unauffälligkeiten, alle Sicherungen sind an Ort und Stelle.

„Hm" sagt Konrad. „Seltsam. Ich wollte gerade den Verstärker anschließen, und ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte Plus und Minus aneinander gebracht. Aber offenbar liegt es am E-Werk, oder am Verteiler. Blöder Mist." Er schließt den Sicherungskasten und lächelt resigniert.

„Warum bist du noch unterwegs?" sagt er. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Nicht gut. Ich war gegangen für eine Tasse Tee oder etwas."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich anschließe?" fragt er und macht eine Geste zur Treppe.

„Ich bin erfreut" sage ich und leuchte ihm zur Treppe. „Vielleicht hast du eine Kerze in der Küche. Meine Hand wird sehr warm, langsam."

„Natürlich" sagt er. „Bemerkenswerte Leute, ihr Zauberer. Wirklich. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Emilia uns ihren ersten vorgeführt hat. Sie hat ein Ei in einen Wellensittich verwandelt. Es hat eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis wir den eingefangen hatten, und dabei haben wir ihr immer eingeschärft, dass man mit dem Essen nicht spielt."

Ich lächle bei der Vorstellung, und dann erstirbt die freundliche Erwiderung auf meinen Lippen, weil die Luft plötzlich aufgeladen ist mit arkaner Energie, die meine Nackenhaare aufstellt und in meinem Feuer knisternde Funken erzeugt. Konrad bemerkt nichts, geht in die Küche und beginnt, in einer Schublade zu kramen.

„Leuchte mir bitte mal" sagt er, aber ich bleibe im Flur stehen wie angewachsen. Das Feuer beißt mich in die Hand, und ich lasse es verlöschen. Es ist stockdunkel, nur ein kleines, rötliches Licht geistert um meine Fingerspitzen, ehe es sich verliert. Die Luft atmet sich schwer, eine arkane Präsenz nähert sich, ich spüre ungebändigte Magie, wie sie frei wird, wenn ein komplexer Zauber fehl schlägt und die arkane Energie sich ungelenkt entlädt. Der Wolf erwacht und wittert, und dann zieht es ihn mit Macht nach draußen.

„Ich bin gleich zurück" sage ich zu Konrad, der erstaunt im Dunkeln steht, reiße die Haustür auf und trete in den dunklen Vorgarten, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so dunkel ist, denn da nähert sich aus dem Himmel etwas, das aussieht wie der volle Mond, nur dass der nicht aus dem Himmel stürzen sollte, er sollte auch keine erstickten Motorengeräusche von sich geben und flackernde, knallende, gleißend blaue arkane Entladungen produzieren, und er sollte auch ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem Knall und einem hässlichen Knirschen auf dem schmalen Fußweg zwischen den Häuserreihen aufsetzen und Funken sprühend Kurs auf den Gartenzaun nehmen.

Ich gehe in Deckung. Es kracht, ich höre Holz splittern. Erde spritzt mir gegen die Arme, die ich vor dem Gesicht verschränkt habe. Dann ein dumpfer Aufschlag, und der Flieder schüttelt mit einem hölzernen Stöhnen seine kahlen Zweige. Es wird still. Ein stechender Geruch nach verbranntem Gummi und Benzin macht sich breit. Ich nehme die Arme vom Gesicht.

Der Gartenzaun ist explodiert, zumindest sieht es so aus, denn die Zaunlatten liegen in klarem Explosionsmuster über den Vorgarten verteilt. Eine schwarze Bremsspur führt über den Fußweg zum Einschlagsort. Der volle Mond, der auf die Größe eines Frühstückstellers geschrumpft ist, beleuchtet Gras und struppiges Vorjahresunkraut. Darüber dreht sich mit glitzernden Speichen ein Rad. Ich sehe Chrom blitzen. Ich erkenne die Lady, auch wenn sie auf dem Rücken liegt. Es ist still. Mir wird sehr kalt.

Ich brauche einen Anlauf, ehe mir Worte über die trockenen Lippen wollen.

„Pads" sage ich. „Pads? Pads? Sag was, bitte."

Ich mache einen Schritt auf den Weg, ich bewege mich wie ein Blinder.

„Pads" sage ich und kenne meine Stimme kaum, sie kommt verzerrt zu mir wie durch die dicken Schwaden eines Alptraumes. „Sag was. Du hast dich doch nicht umgebracht, oder? Oder? Du hast keinen Blödsinn gemacht, bitte. Du hast bitte, bitte… Pads. Bitte."

Ich bin bei dem Motorrad angekommen, dessen Vorderteil die Kollision mit dem Flieder hatte. Ich greife in die Speichen des Vorderrades, um die Drehung zu stoppen, und dann kippe ich die schwere Maschine von der reglosen Gestalt, die zwischen Baumstamm und Maschine eingeklemmt ist. Von irgendwo höre ich Emilias Stimme. Ich gehe in die Knie. Ich sollte einen Puls fühlen, aber meine Hände zittern viel zu sehr. Ich lege sie auf seine Schulter, die in der schweren Motorradjacke steckt, und versuche, ihn so zu drehen, dass ich sein Gesicht sehen kann.

„Mmmmmm" murmelt er benommen. „Moony…"

Ich lasse in einem schweren Seufzen die Luft raus, die meinen Brustkorb verstopft hat. Ich atme durch, mehrmals, etwas ist feucht auf meinen Wangen und ich bin froh, zu sitzen, meine Beine sind so weich, dass sie mein Gewicht kaum tragen könnten.

„Sirius Black" sage ich, und meine Stimme ist so umgekippt, dass sie sich fast lächerlich anhört. „Du riesengroßer, komplett verrückter Vollidiot. Was hast du gemacht? Zum Teufel! Ich dachte, du hättest dich umgebracht."

„Quatsch" murmelt er und richtet sich vorsichtig auf. „Ich hab' das alles im Griff." Seine Wangen sind mit Erde verschmiert, das rote Tuch, das er sich um die Stirn gebunden hat, ist ihm über die Augen gerutscht, und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fummelt er es aus den Haaren und knüllt es in der Hand zusammen. Blinzelnd sieht er sich um, und dann kommt das jungenhafte Grinsen zurück, noch etwas schief.

„Heh" sagt er. „Bin ich hier richtig bei Ligusters?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?" schnaube ich und bemerke selbst, dass ich den Entrüsteten nicht sonderlich überzeugend spiele.

„Was ist mit der Lady?" fragt er und kommt auf alle Viere, Besorgnis im erdverschmierten Gesicht.

„Sie hat einen Gartenzaun durchschlagen und einen Flieder gerammt" sage ich. „Sie ist hin, was soll sie sonst sein."

Er gibt ein schmerzverzerrtes Jaulen von sich und greift nach dem Lenker, der schief nach oben in die Luft steht.

„Gestatte, dass ich deine Prioritäten ordne" sage ich und bin erleichtert, dass ich mich schon wieder anhöre wie ich selbst. „Was ist mit dir? Tut dir was weh? Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich glaube nicht" sagt er mit forschend nach innen gerichtetem Blick. „Abgesehen von meinem Stolz. Ich hatte einen wesentlich cooleren Auftritt geplant."

„Zumindest hast du dafür gesorgt, dass keiner von uns ihn so schnell vergessen wird" sage ich. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Was wohl" sagt Emilia finster, die in einem geblümten Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln neben mir auftaucht und auf Sirius hinunter starrt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Uns auf die Nerven gehen, was sonst. Wahrscheinlich war niemand in Nummer Zwölf, mit dem er das tun konnte."

„Und ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, bezaubernde Emilia" sagt Sirius mit einem fast echten Strahlen.

„Eines nach dem anderen" sage ich und zwinge mich, immer noch zitternd, in die Höhe. Ein Blick auf die Straße zeigt mir, dass die Straßenlaternen wieder leuchten. Diverse Fenster in den umliegenden Häusern sind erhellt, und Nachbarn sehen nach dem Rechten.

„Herr Liguster?" ruft eine Frau von nebenan, und ich bemerke meinen künftigen Schwiegervater, wie er in den Resten seines Zaunes herum steigt und den Schaden begutachtet. „Soll ich die Polizei rufen? Oder einen Krankenwagen?"

Konrad sieht zu mir hinüber, und ich schüttle eilig und dringend den Kopf.

„Nein, danke" sagt er. „Wir machen das selbst, falls es nötig wird."

„Immer diese Verkehrsrowdys" sagt sie. „Und das, obwohl wir ja jetzt die verkehrsberuhigte Zone haben. Unglaublich."

Einstweilen helfe ich Sirius in die Höhe. Er steht etwas wackelig, aber ich auch, und so halten wir uns aneinander und an dem geschundenen Flieder fest, bis wir besseren Stand haben.

„Hat jemand dich fliegen sehen?" frage ich ihn gedämpft, und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Die Maskierung ist zuletzt ausgefallen" sagt er. „Ich hatte ein Problem mit der Benzinleitung, schon seit Brüssel, und dann schwächelte der Mobilimachina und machte so komische Aussetzer…"

„Und weder das eine noch das andere ist ein Grund, zu landen und sich mal drum zu kümmern" sage ich und schwanke rückwärts gegen den Flieder, als er sich schwer auf meine Schulter lehnt.

„Na ja" sagt er und grinst mich schief an, und ich bin so maßlos froh, dass er das noch tun kann, „ich dachte, ich schaff' es noch. Hab ich ja auch, genau genommen."

„Plan beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen mehr Spielraum ein, ja?" sage ich. „Dein Timing ist nichts für meine Nerven."

Er macht einen Schritt, auf mich gestützt, und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Aua" sagt er.

„Was?" sage ich.

„Fuß" sagt er. „Mist. Verstaucht oder etwas."

„Komm erst mal rein" sage ich und versichere mich bei Emilia: „Er kann rein kommen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich" sagt sie seufzend. „Wohin denn auch sonst mit ihm. Er hat schließlich gerade sein Transportmittel verschrottet."

„Sag nicht so etwas" sagt Sirius und verzieht in tiefem Schmerz das Gesicht.

„Außerdem gibt es da noch einen Zaun, den du reparieren musst" sagt sie und mustert ihn finster, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Vergiss den blöden Zaun" sagt er mit großzügiger Geste. „Kümmern wir uns lieber um die Lady. Stell sie mal richtig hin, Moony."

„Nein" sage ich.

„Warum nicht?" sagt er verletzt.

„Weil du umfällst, wenn ich dich jetzt los lasse" mache ich ihn aufmerksam.

„Oh" sagt er.

Emilia stöhnt auf und wirft die Arme in die Luft. „Papa?" sagt sie. „Komm. Hilf mir mal."

Gemeinsam richten die beiden das Motorrad auf und lehnen es gegen den malträtierten Flieder.

„Läuft was aus?" fragt Sirius besorgt und beugt sich nach vorne. „Öl? Benzin? Nein? Das ist gut". Er untersucht ein paar tiefe Kratzer im Lack und eine Stelle vorne am Sattel, wo das Leder in Fetzen hängt. „Armes Mädchen" sagt er. „Keine Sorge. Wir kriegen dich wieder hin."

„Du kannst auch hier bleiben und ihr Händchen halten" sagt Emilia. „In der Zwischenzeit geh ich wieder rein, ich finde es nämlich ziemlich kalt hier draußen."

Wir folgen ihrem Vorschlag, Sirius zögernd, ich umso energischer. Jetzt, wo sie es sagt, stelle ich fest, dass meine Füße, die in nichts als Socken stecken, zu Eisklumpen gefroren sind. Offensichtlich kehrt mein Körpergefühl erst ganz allmählich zurück, und so ist mir dieses Detail bisher entgangen. Wir verlagern uns also ins Innere, eine Spur aus nasser Erde hinter uns her ziehend.

„Küche" sagt Emilia und streckt den Finger aus. „Ohne ein paar _Clarifico_ kommt keiner von euch ins Wohnzimmer."

Auftritt Donna Anna. Ich hatte ja darauf gewartet, aber sie scheint einen festen Schlaf zu haben (und das Schlafzimmer zur anderen Seite).

„Was iste hier los?" kommt ihre tragende Stimme von der Treppe. „Was soll de Lärm mittene in der Nacht?" Sie trägt das in rosa, was Emilia in geblümt trägt, und schreitet in Pantoffeln die Treppe hinunter wie eine Diva.

„Konrad" sagt sie und zeigt mit dem Kinn auf mich, beziehungsweise auf Sirius, der mir immer noch um den Hals hängt. „Wer iste das?"

„Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, uns vorzustellen" sagt Konrad gelassen. „Er hatte einen Motorradunfall in unserem Vorgarten, und er ist offensichtlich ein Freund von Emilia und Remus."

Sirius, der kein Deutsch versteht, sieht einstweilen von einem zum anderen und lächelt sein charmantestes Lächeln.

Donna Anna wirft einen strengen Blick in die Runde, dann rauscht sie an uns vorbei zur Haustür, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Einstweilen manövrieren wir Sirius in die Küche und setzen ihn an den kleinen Küchentisch, und ich versuche, seinen hoffentlich nur verstauchten Fuß aus dem schweren ledernen Motorradstiefel zu befreien. Er zieht die Luft durch die Zähne, beklagt sich aber nicht.

„Holen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten nach" sagt Konrad und streckt Sirius die Hand hin. „Ich bin Konrad Liguster, der Besitzer des Gartenzaunes. Ex-Gartenzaunes. Und Sie sind…?"

Sirius nimmt die Hand, sagt „Hi" und lächelt charmant mit einer Prise von Schmerz.

„Er versteht kein Deutsch" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt Konrad, „kein Problem" und wiederholt sich in tadellosem Englisch.

„Sirius Black" sagt Sirius. „Freut mich sehr." Ich habe endlich den dreckverklebten Stiefel in der Hand und frage mich, warum er nach eigenen Angaben Tage in der Bibliothek zugebracht hat auf der Suche nach einem guten Decknamen, wenn er ihn dann nicht verwendet.

Dann fliegt die Küchentür auf, und Donna Anna betritt die Szene. Ich stelle schnell den dreckigen Stiefel unter den Tisch. Mit ausgefahrenem Zeigefinger kommt sie auf Sirius zu.

„Hör des Donners Rachestimme…" summe ich vor mich hin.

„Sie!" sagt sie. Sirius macht seinen unschuldigen blauen Augenaufschlag, aber sie türmt sich unbeeindruckt über ihm wie eine Gewitterwolke (eine rosa Gewitterwolke).

„Hi" sagt Sirius.

„Sie sind besser eine Zauberer und machene mir Garten eins-zwei in Ordnung!" herrscht sie ihn an. „Was Sie da habene angerichtet ist un-glaub-lich!"

„Vor dem Blitz des Himmels zage…" summe ich.

„Was singst du?" fragt Emilia verwirrt.

„Nichts" sage ich. „Bisschen Don Giovanni."

Sie sieht mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Erklär ich dir ein andermal" sage ich.

Einstweilen hat Konrad seine Frau darüber aufgeklärt, dass ihre Strafpredigt an Sirius verschwendet ist, mangels Deutschkenntnissen, und sie fackelt nicht lange, sondern wiederholt sich in ulkigem, aber fließendem Englisch und unverminderter Lautstärke. Sirius sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und zieht ein wenig die Schultern hoch, ich nehme an, er fühlt sich familiär erinnert. Unter Donna Annas gestikulierenden Armen wirft er mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, von Kopf bis Fuß geprügelter Hund, und weil es immer so ist, dass seine Blicke mich weich machen, gehe ich und schiebe mich sehr vorsichtig zwischen die Furie und ihr Opfer.

„Wir reparieren das" sage ich. „Kein Problem. Morgen oder Sonntag, bevor wir abreisen."

„Und warum nicht gleich?" sagt Sirius. „Wenn der blöde Zaun so wichtig ist. Ein paar _Reparos_, und die Sache hat sich."

„Vergiss die _Reparos_" sage ich. „Die halbe Nachbarschaft war auf den Beinen. Was glaubst du, was die sagen, wenn der Zaun morgen früh wieder aussieht wie neu."

„Hm" sagt Sirius. „Die Muggel-Variante, also?"

Ich nicke.

„Ob das spannend ist?" sagt er zweifelnd und bläst die Backen auf.

„Ob mir das egal ist, wenn du dich dabei langweilst?" sage ich in unmissverständlichem Herrchen-Tonfall, und er deutet ein Winseln an und zeigt mir die erdverschmierte, weiße Seite seines Halses. Er ist ein bisschen viel Hund im Augenblick, selbst wenn er auf zwei Beinen geht, es liegt wahrscheinlich an den langen Tagen, die er als Vierbein in der Schule verbringt. Ich frage mich, ob ihm das auf Dauer schaden kann.

„Wir brauchen ein paar Sachen aus dem Baumarkt" sagt Konrad. „Ich habe nicht alles im Keller, was wir für eine solche Reparatur brauchen. Und um elf ist Trauung. Das könnte knapp werden. Vielleicht lassen wir den Zaun einfach bis nächste Woche und reparieren ihn, wenn es ruhiger ist."

„Wie schade" sagt Emilia. „Das wäre mal eine erzieherische Maßnahme gewesen. Sirius mit dem Akku-Schrauber."

„Wir kommen wieder" biete ich an. „Wir finden eine Möglichkeit. Morgen ist wahrscheinlich wirklich zu knapp."

„Wo wir gerade bei der Party sind" sagt Sirius und schlägt seine blauen Augen zu den versammelten Damen Liguster auf. „Bin ich eingeladen? Wo ich doch schon mal hier bin?"

„Was uns zu der Frage bringt, warum du eigentlich hier bist" sage ich.

„Wegen der Party" schnaubt Emilia. „Weshalb denn sonst? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass etwas ohne ihn statt findet."

Ein Schatten fällt über sein Gesicht, den außer mir wohl niemand bemerkt.

„Ist das nicht nur natürlich?" sagt er und macht sein Gesicht, mit dem er früher schon alles erreichen konnte, ganz dunkle Wimpern und geschwungene Lippen und Grübchen in den Wangen, nur der Schatten will nicht recht passen. „Es gibt Hunde, die Tausende von Meilen zurücklegen, nur um wieder bei Herrchen zu sein. Eine Spritztour mit dem Motorrad ist da wirklich keine Herausforderung."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" fragt Konrad verwirrt. „Sie haben noch einen Hund dabei?"

„Wie man's nimmt" sagt Sirius und lächelt sanft.

„Natürlich nicht" sage ich. „Wie sollte der den auf dem Motorrad untergebracht gewesen sein."

„Natürlich nicht" sagt Konrad und schüttelt verwundert den Kopf. „Nun, wie auch immer, Hund hin oder her, Sie sollten zunächst nach Ihrem Knöchel sehen und sich morgen vielleicht um eine Werkstatt für Ihr Motorrad kümmern. Die Nacht können Sie auf dem Sofa verbringen. Mehr haben wir leider nicht anzubieten – wir sind vollständig ausgebucht, sozusagen."

„Sofas sind toll" sagt Sirius strahlend. „Vielen Dank. Ich liebe Sofas. Man wird nicht überall aufs Sofa gelassen."

Ich lege die Hand vor die Augen und gestatte mir einen Augenblick der Kontemplation, oder vielleicht ist es auch nur Erschöpfung. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Dankbarkeit tragen meine Schwiegereltern den merkwürdigen Gast mit Fassung. Donna Anna sucht ihm sogar noch eine Decke raus.

„Schläfste du besser schnell" sagt sie und fährt ihren Zeigefinger gegen Sirius aus. „Stehst du morgen früh auf und trägst Holz im Garten zusammen, damit Hochzeitsgäste nicht darüber stolpern, haste du verstanden?"

„Okay" flüstert Sirius und schaut tatsächlich ein wenig betreten drein.

Dann ziehen meine Schwiegereltern sich zurück, um sich vor dem großen Tag morgen doch noch ein wenig zu erholen, und wir bleiben zu dritt in der Küche, es scheint etwas Schicksalhaftes zu haben, dass wir immer in der Küche landen. Sirius schnürt den zweiten Stiefel auf und streift ihn ab, bevor er stöhnend seinen Knöchel betastet.

„Gebrochen?" frage ich besorgt, und er wackelt probeweise mit den Zehen. „Glaube nicht" sagt er und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Du weißt, dass alles, was einen Krankenhausaufenthalt erforderlich macht, schwierig wird" sage ich. „Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass man dich in St. Mungo's erkennt."

„Dann geh ich in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus" sagt er. „Ich hab doch einen prima gefälschten Pass."

„Aber keine Versichertenkarte" sage ich. „Ich schlage vor, du hörst einfach auf, vom Himmel zu fallen."

„Okay" sagt er gleichmütig. „Hilfst du mir bei dem Mobilimachina? Ich habe ja eine Theorie, dass er sich nicht mit Elektrosmog verträgt. Die Lady schnurrte am besten über unbewohntem Gebiet."

„Das ist nicht ausgeschlossen" sage ich. „Allerdings würde es bedeuten, dass etwas mit dem arkanen Integral nicht stimmt. Wenn es einen Vierteltakt außer Phase ist, oder einen halben, könnten Interferenzen im Energiefluss auftreten. Wir müssten dann zurück aufs arkane Differential und das Integral neu skalieren, was ungefähr…"

„Moony" sagt er. „Moony-Loony-Moony. Lass stecken. Sag einfach ja oder nein."

„Ja" sage ich seufzend.

„Okay" sagt Emilia. „Vielleicht liegt es an der Uhrzeit, aber außer _wir_ und _und_ hab ich nichts verstanden. War das wirklich Englisch?"

„Nö" sagt Sirius. „Das war Arithmantiker-Babbel. Das versteht man nicht als normaler Mensch."

„Du willst also, dass ich dir die Lady wieder zum Fliegen bringe, ohne dich mit dem Wie und Warum zu belästigen" fasse ich zusammen, ich könnte beinahe ein wenig frustriert sein, wenn ich nicht so glücklich wäre, dass er seinen halsbrecherischen Stunt einigermaßen unversehrt überstanden hat.

„Ja" sagt er und lächelt entwaffnend. „Gibt's eigentlich etwas zu essen für mich? Ich bin völlig ausgehungert."

„Bedien dich" sagt Emilia und öffnet den Kühlschrank, bevor sie wieder mit verschränkten Armen am Herd Aufstellung nimmt. Sie ist offenbar heute nicht mehr bereit, unserem unerwarteten Besucher etwas von der ihr sonst eigenen Herzlichkeit zukommen zu lassen. Mir wird klar, dass ich gefordert bin. Ich habe eine Nacht, um sie versöhnlich zu stimmen, oder sie wird die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester mit einer selbstgemachten Gewitterwolke beglücken.

Einstweilen stemmt Sirius sich theatralisch stöhnend von seinem Stuhl hoch und humpelt zu Kühlschrank.

„Bisschen Eis wäre auch nicht schlecht" sagt er. „Für den Fuß."

„Es sind vielleicht Gelpacks im Gefrierfach" sagt Emilia. „Schau mal nach."

Zuerst jedoch durchforstet Sirius, Nase voraus, den Kühlschrank, nimmt sich ein Joghurt und ein Stück Käse und zieht schließlich eine abgedeckte Schüssel heraus, um den Inhalt zu überprüfen.

„Hmmm" sagt er mit glänzenden Augen. „Lecker. Was ist das denn?"

„Tentakelsalat" sage ich, während ein intensiver Geruch nach Zwiebeln und Fisch sich in der Küche breit macht.

„Cool" sagt er, fischt mit den Fingern ein Tentakelfragment aus der Soße und probiert es. Emilia schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund, beugt sich vornüber und verlässt mit hilflosem Gesicht fluchtartig die Küche.

„Was hat sie?" fragt Sirius erstaunt mit vollem Mund.

„Nichts" sage ich. „Nimm eine Gabel."

Er tut wie ihm geheißen und macht sich dann zielgerichtet über den Schüsselinhalt her.

„Toll" sagt er begeistert. „Das beste, was ich seit langem hatte. Hier, diese kleinen, vor allem. Mit diesen süßen kleinen Saugnäpfchen."

„Oh, bitte, lass mich teilhaben" sage ich und verdrehe die Augen.

„Gerne" sagt er und hält mir die Schüssel hin.

„Vergiss es" sage ich und wende den Blick, ehe er sich an den süßen kleinen Näpfchen festsaugen kann.

„Kriegen wir Emilia dazu, dass sie uns so etwas in Nummer Zwölf auch mal kocht?" fragt er kauend.

„Wohl kaum" sage ich. „Meine Schwiegermutter hat es gekocht. Und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist Emilia mindestens ebenso wenig begeistert von Tentakeln wie ich."

„Was für eine Furie" sagt Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Emilia und ich ein so schweres Schicksal teilen."

Ich verzichte darauf, mich in eine Diskussion über die Vergleichbarkeit der Damen Black und Liguster zu verstricken. Ich überlasse Sirius seiner Liaison mit den Saugnäpfen und gehe nach Emilia sehen. Sie ist in dem kleinen Badezimmer und hält ihre Hände unters Wasser. Sie ist blass, ihre Augen sind klein und müde.

„Sieh es positiv" sage ich. „So ist das Zeug wenigstens weg und wartet nicht auf dich, jedes Mal, wenn du den Kühlschrank aufmachst."

Sie nickt und lächelt bemüht.

„Was müssen wir tun, damit wir mal ein paar Tage unter uns sind?" fragt sie. „Ich meine, das gibt's doch nicht. Er ist wie ein Schnupfen, den man nicht los wird."

„Sei nicht unfair" sage ich und bemühe mich, meine Stimme leise zu halten. Das Haus ist nicht so groß, dass man nicht in der Küche hören könnte, was im Badezimmer gesprochen wird. „Du weißt, er hat seine Probleme. Vielleicht hätten wir ihn für das Wochenende bei Weasleys unterbringen sollen, oder vielleicht hätte Tonks Urlaub nehmen sollen. Es war vielleicht einfach nicht zumutbar für ihn, alleine in dem leeren Haus zu sein."

„Kann sein" sagt sie. „Aber so lange er nicht allein sein kann, können wir es auch nicht, und das ist ein kleines bisschen beziehungsschädigend auf die Dauer."

„Es wird uns ohnehin schwer fallen, auf einer Veranstaltung mit ein paar hundert Ligusters alleine zu sein" versuche ich sie an das Rahmenprogramm zu erinnern. „Ich meine, er ist uns schließlich nicht auf eine einsame Insel gefolgt."

„Das war ja so klar" sagt sie und dreht mit einer harten Bewegung das Wasser ab. Sie hat diesen Zug um den Mund, der mir sagt, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr zu stoppen sein wird. „Dass du ihn verteidigen würdest. Ich hätte mir das denken können. Es stört dich nicht mal, dass er hier ist. Ich hab dein Gesicht gesehen. Du hast dich einfach nur gefreut."

„Ich habe mich einfach nur gefreut, dass er sich nicht verletzt hat bei seinem Unfall" sage ich und versuche vergeblich, mich nicht in die Ecke gedrängt zu fühlen. Der Wolf schätzt es nicht, wenn man ihn in die Ecke drängt, er ist ein Angstbeißer. „Du weißt, dass wir enorme Schwierigkeiten bekommen bei allem, was über Poppys Möglichkeiten in Nummer Zwölf hinaus geht."

„Quatsch" sagt sie finster. „Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen."

„Ich mag ihn" sage ich und frage mich, ob ich mich jetzt tatsächlich für mein Gesicht entschuldigen muss. „Ich lebe in seinem Haus. Es ist vielleicht nur natürlich, dass er mich weniger stört als dich."

„Du siehst ihn mehr als mich" sagt sie und greift nach dem Handtuch.

„Ja" sage ich. „Und wie sollte ich das ändern? Es liegt in der Natur der Umstände. Du siehst Severus auch mehr als mich, und immerhin hat Sirius noch nicht versucht, mich zu verführen."

Da. Der Angstbeißer schnappt zu. Mir wird heiß. Mir tut leid, was ich da sage, noch während es über meine Lippen stolpert.

„Ha!" schnaubt sie und verdreht das Handtuch mit einer heftigen Bewegung, als wollte sie ihm den Kragen umdrehen. „Das seh ich aber anders, mein Freund."

„Du vergisst da eine Kleinigkeit" versuche ich sie auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen, aber sie schnaubt wieder und schmeißt das erwürgte Handtuch ins Waschbecken.

„Ich glaube nicht" sagt sie. „Er ist ja wohl nicht besonders wählerisch, weder beim Essen noch in anderen Dingen."

„Das ist lächerlich" sage ich und habe alle Hände voll zu tun, damit aus dem Angstbiss kein Massaker wird.

„Vielleicht gründe ich eine Keller-WG mit Severus" faucht sie. „Nur damit du mal weißt, wie sich das anfühlt."

„Emilia" sage ich, aber sie rauscht in bester Tränkemeister-Manier an mir vorbei und hinaus, ihr geblümter Bademantel bauscht sich im Türrahmen.

„Emilia" sage ich und laufe ihr hinterher, mir ist immer noch heiß, und schlecht dazu, und furchtbar elend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mit dieser Diskussion bezweckst" sage ich hinter ihr her. „Aber vielleicht führen wir sie, wenn wir beide ausgeschlafen sind, und weniger angespannt."

Sie ist schon auf der Treppe und dreht sich zu mir um.

„Ich bezwecke nichts" sagt sie. „Ich weiß nur manchmal nicht, auf welcher Seite du stehst."

„Das solltest du aber wissen" sage ich.

„Nein" sagt sie. „Weil du's nämlich selbst nicht weißt."

„Das stimmt nicht" sage ich laut, aber sie geht einfach weiter die Treppe rauf und lässt mich mit meinem Dementi im dunklen Flur stehen. Ich bin versucht, ihr zu folgen, aber gleichzeitig zieht es mich zurück in die Küche, in der es verdächtig still ist, und ich frage mich, ob nicht alles viel einfacher wäre, wenn ich mich in der Mitte entzwei reißen könnte.

Ich wähle die Küche und weigere mich, Symbolik darin zu sehen. Ich kann mich nicht zerreißen, und immerhin hat Sirius, überschlägig gerechnet, fünf oder sechs Stunden in der Luft zugebracht, was Mitte März sicher ein kühles Vergnügen ist (wenngleich, für einen wie Sirius, nichtsdestotrotz ein Vergnügen). Er hat es verdient, zumindest vernünftig in Empfang genommen zu werden.

Sirius hat die Schüssel weg gestellt, er steht am Fenster und schaut hinaus zu seiner gerupften Lady. Er hat die Arme um sich geschlungen und sieht aus wie ein verlorenes Kind.

„He" sage ich. „Was macht der Fuß?"

„Geht so" sagt er. Er hat das Gespräch mitgehört, ich erkenne es an der Spannung, die sich zwischen seinen Schultern ballt.

„Ist alles okay?" frage ich und bleibe vorsichtshalber unter der Tür; auch Sirius ist ein Angstbeißer.

„Natürlich" sagt er mit einer Stimme wie gesprungenes Glas. „Alles okay."

Er bewegt sich hart an der Grenze. Ich muss ihn nur kommen lassen. Sirius ist keiner, der die Dinge in sich hinein frisst, und tatsächlich dauert es nur ein paar Atemzüge, bis er seine Selbstumklammerung löst und sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fährt.

„Ich hab mich ja schon fast daran gewöhnt" sagt er, plötzlich heftig, „dass alle in mir den kindischen, selbstverliebten Freak sehen, der zu nichts taugt als seiner Umgebung auf die Nerven zu gehen. Aber ich bin auch ein bisschen mehr, Moony. Ich kann denken, und ich kann sogar Verantwortung übernehmen. Und manchmal habe ich sogar Gründe für das, was ich tue."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Ich halte dich nicht für einen kindischen, selbstverliebten Freak."

„Du hast auch gedacht, ich bin nur aus Langeweile hier" sagt er. „Wie Emilia. Stimmt's? Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du ein paar Entschuldigungen gelten lässt."

„Ich habe es zumindest in Erwägung gezogen" sage ich niedergeschlagen. „Es wäre nicht so vollständig untypisch."

„Siehst du" sagt er. „Kindischer Freak. Ich bin aber nicht aus Langeweile hier. Ich bin kein Idiot, Moony. Ich weiß, dass du es mit Emilia schwierig hast wegen mir. Ich kann mich aber nicht in Luft auflösen, und ich kann auch die Umstände nicht ändern, und… mich… nicht ändern. Ich kann nicht… ich weiß nicht… ich… ach, verdammt."

Er lässt den Kopf nach vorne sinken und beginnt, heftig an seinen Haaren zu ziehen.

„Ich musste zu dir kommen" sagt er. „Wie hätte ich in Nummer Zwölf bleiben können? Ich musste… ich musste doch."

Es hält mich nicht mehr auf meinem Platz neben der Tür, ich gehe zu ihm und nehme seine Hände und entflechte seine weißen Finger aus dem Gewirr der schwarzen Haare, seine Augen sind die von jemandem, der sich viel zu nah am Rand bewegt, und ich habe plötzlich Angst, dass er fallen könnte und nie wieder auftauchen. Ich halte seine Hände in meinen, und ich weiß nicht, ob meine zittern oder seine, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er fällt, und langsam ziehe ich ihn vom Rand, und sein flackernder Blick wird ruhiger.

„Entschuldige" murmelt er, und das Zittern seiner Hände klingt in der Stimme nach. „Oh, Merlin. Entschuldige. Ich bin nur so wütend. Ich will einfach nur ernst genommen werden, verdammt noch mal."

„Warum bist du denn gekommen?" frage ich.

„Weil ich glaube, dass jemand hinter dir her ist, und hinter Emilia" sagt er.

„Was?" sage ich, zu erstaunt, um erschrocken zu sein.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Typen in dem Trenchcoat?" fragt er.

„Nein" sage ich. „Welcher Typ im Trenchcoat?"

„Der, mit dem du am Dienstag zusammen gestoßen bist" sagt er. „Auf der Straße vor der Schule. Er hat dir geholfen, deine Sachen aufzuheben."

„Ja" sage ich langsam, ich hatte keine Veranlassung gehabt, mir den belanglosen Vorfall zu merken, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich.

„Er wollte dir noch ein Gespräch reindrücken" sagt Sirius. „Aber dann kam Malin die Treppe runter und wollte etwas, und er ging dann weiter."

„Ja" sage ich. „Und?"

„Er war da nicht zum ersten Mal" sagt Sirius. „Ich habe ihn schon am Montag gesehen, aber ich dachte, es wäre Zufall gewesen. Obwohl er komisch roch. So ein eigenartiges… Geruchsgefühl, das dir die Nackenhaare aufstellt."

„Mhm" sage ich und bemühe mich, zu denken wie ein Hund, um seiner Logik folgen zu können.

„Mittwoch war er wieder da, aber dann war er weg, bevor ich ihn dir zeigen konnte, und dann war ich mit Emilia zum Einkaufen verabredet und hab's vergessen, und dann dachte ich, dass ich's mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet habe" sagt er. „Ich meine, Padfoot-Vierbein fand den Typen seltsam, aber für Padfoot-Zweibein stellen sich die Dinge doch oft anders dar."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Und weiter?"

„Dann hatte ich heute Nachmittag ein sehr merkwürdiges Gespräch mit Snivellus" sagt er und deutet ein Lächeln an, als er mein alarmiertes Gesicht bemerkt. „Keine Sorge. Wir haben uns nicht gehext. Er floote rein und wollte Emilia sprechen. Ich sagte, ihr wäret schon weg, schon seit Donnerstag Nachmittag, und auf welchem Planeten er gewesen wäre, dass er es nicht bemerkt hätte, und er murmelte etwas davon, dass er anderes zu tun hätte, und kurz bevor wir unfreundlich miteinander wurden, sagte er, da wäre ein Typ an Emilias Tür gewesen."

„Der Trenchcoatmann?" frage ich und bin jetzt nicht mehr nur wegen der Umgangsformen alarmiert, die Severus und Sirius miteinander pflegen.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Die Beschreibung passte nicht. Er war wohl schon am Donnerstag Nachmittag da und hatte bei ihr geklopft, kurz nachdem ihr aufgebrochen wart. Snivellus hatte ihn wohl bemerkt, als er mal aus seinem Keller gekrochen kam, aber da war er wohl schon im Gehen gewesen, und in seiner menschenfreundlichen Art hat der gute Sniv sich nicht weiter gekümmert. Gestern war der dann wieder da und schnüffelte in Emilias Unterrichtsraum herum, und da hat Sniv ihn dann gestellt und ihn sich zur Brust genommen. Er sagte, er wäre ein alter Bekannter von Emilia aus Deutschland, und er sei gerade in der Gegend und hätte hallo sagen wollen. Sniv fand die Geschichte wohl nicht so überzeugend und hat den Typen mit zum Direktor genommen, aber schließlich mussten sie ihn gehen lassen, er hatte ja nichts Verbotenes getan, nicht mal versucht, etwas zu klauen oder ähnliches. Snivellus sagte noch, er hätte versucht, seine Gedanken zu lesen, während Dumbledore sich mit ihm befasste, aber der Typ war wohl ein geübter Okklument, und Sniv hat es aufgegeben, bevor seine Versuche auffielen, oder so ähnlich."

„Hm" sage ich. „Ich kann mir keinen Reim auf diese Geschichte machen. Warum sollte jemand uns hinterher schnüffeln?"

„Der Orden" sagt Sirius. „Die Moonyschule. Immerhin laufen da ein paar Wölfchen herum, denen du eingeschärft hast, sie sollen sich bloß nicht registrieren lassen. Deine unglückliche Bekanntschaft mit einem entflohenen Serienkiller… du bist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, Moony." Er drückt meine Hände und grinst ein bisschen.

„Nichts davon würde erklären, warum einer bei Emilia vor der Tür steht" sage ich ratlos.

„Sie ist deine Bürgin" erinnert er mich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass uns von dieser Seite etwas droht" sage ich. „Es ist ruhig geworden, seit wir den Rabenkönig haben."

„Moony?" sagt er.

„Hm?" sage ich nachdenklich. Nachdenken ist gut gegen eine dunkle, klebrige Angst, die aus den Ritzen meines Unterbewusstseins dringt.

„Bist du böse, dass ich gekommen bin?" fragt er.

„Was?" sage ich. „Nein. Du hast das ganz richtig gemacht. Zumindest war es richtig, mich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Man könnte natürlich darüber diskutieren, ob es nicht ausreichend gewesen wäre, es ins Büchlein zu schreiben."

„Aber über das Büchlein kann ich dich nicht beschützen" sagt er. „Ich muss doch bei dir sein, wenn einer was von dir will."

Ich seufze und lächle ein wenig. „Du hast recht" sage ich. „Guter Hund."

Er strahlt, und wenn er könnte, würde er schwanzwedeln.

„Pass auch auf Emilia auf, ja?" sage ich.

„Logisch" sagt er. „Sie gehört doch zum Rudel. Auch wenn sie böse Sachen gesagt und mich _nicht_ zur Party eingeladen hat."

„Sie ist ein bisschen gestresst" versuche ich zu mäßigen.

„Das ist okay" sagt er großzügig. Seine Hände sind warm und ruhig in meinen. „Ich bin ihr nicht böse. Und ich komme trotzdem zur Party, oder? Ein Hund braucht keine Einladung."

„Du kommst als Zweibein zur Party" sage ich. „Ich will niemandem erklären müssen, woher ich plötzlich einen Hund habe."

„Noch viel besser" sagt er und strahlt wie amerikanische Weihnachtsdekoration.

„Freu dich nicht zu offensichtlich" sage ich. „Du verhunzt gerade die ganze selbstlose Geste."

„Wer sagt, dass der Job nicht auch Spaß machen kann" sagt er und lässt meine Hände los. „Gibt's jetzt eigentlich Eis für meinen Fuß, oder muss der erst auf Quafflegröße anschwellen?"

„So lange, wie du schon darauf herum stehst, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kann's nicht so schlimm sein" sage ich.

„Lass uns trotzdem nachschauen" sagt er. Ich durchforste also gehorsam die drei Ligusterschen Tiefkühlschubladen, die sich unter dem Kühlschrank befinden, während er hinter mir kniet und das Kinn auf meine Schulter stützt.

„Da" sagt er und fasst an mir vorbei. „Da, da. Genau richtig."

„Das kannst du dir schlecht auf den Fuß legen" mache ich ihn aufmerksam, während er mit rüttelnden Bewegungen die Packung aus einem Eispanzer befreit, der um sie herum gewachsen ist. „Ich war eigentlich auf der Suche nach kleinen, blauen…"

„Hmm" sagt er. „Vanille mit Schokosoße."

„… flachen Gelpackungen" ende ich lahm und bleibe auf dem Boden sitzen. Aus dem Gefrierschrank zieht es kühl gegen mein Gesicht. Sirius sichert seine Beute und sucht sich einen Löffel, während ich die Existenz von Gelpacks in diesem Gefrierschrank nicht verifizieren kann und statt dessen auf eine Tüte gefrorener Erbsen umsteige.

„Hier" sage ich zu ihm, der sich einstweilen am Küchentisch nieder gelassen hat und den zugefrorenen Deckel von der Packung fummelt, und schiebe ihm den zweiten Küchenstuhl hin. „Hoch legen, den Fuß, und jetzt still halten."

Er tut, wie ihm geheißen, und ich packe ihm die Erbsen auf den Knöchel und hole mir einen Stuhl aus dem Wohnzimmer, damit ich nicht stehen muss.

„Hast du die anderen Ordensmitglieder befragt, ob sie sich verfolgt gefühlt haben?" frage ich ihn, als ich sitze.

„Nö" sagt er. „Wieso?"

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass jemand versucht, das Hauptquartier aufzuspüren?"

„Könnte" sagt Sirius und bearbeitet mit dem Löffel die hart gefrorene Masse in der Plastikschale. „Dass du dabei bist, ist in Todesserkreisen sicher ausreichend bekannt. Aber erklärt das, was sie von Emilia wollen?"

„Ich denke schon" sage ich. „Sie unterrichtet an Dumbledores Schule, und es hat sich bestimmt herum gesprochen, dass sie ziemlich innigen Umgang mit mir pflegt."

„Innig nennst du das" sagt Sirius und wirft einen demonstrativen Blick hinaus zur Treppe.

„Überwiegend innig" sage ich.

„Überwiegend zickig, nenne ich das" sagt Sirius und kriegt endlich ein Stückchen von dem gefrorenen Vanilleklumpen. „Denk nur nicht, mir wäre das nicht aufgefallen, seit einiger Zeit. Sie hängt schließlich oft genug in Nummer Zwölf rum."

„Es ist nur eine Phase" sage ich.

„Aha" sagt Sirius und sieht mit gefurchter Stirn auf seinen widerspenstigen Nachtisch hinunter.

„Was wollen wir unternehmen?" frage ich. „Wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, hast du den Orden nicht offiziell in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

„Nö" sagt er. „Hätte ich sollen? Dich habe ich in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„Das ist schön, aber nur ein Teilerfolg" sage ich. „Es wäre vielleicht gut gewesen, wenn du ein Treffen einberufen hättest. Jeder von uns muss sicher gehen, nicht bespitzelt zu werden. Besonders Leute in so riskanten Positionen wie Kingsley oder Arthur."

„Das kann Snivellus doch machen" sagt Sirius und schmeißt frustriert den Löffel hin. „Er weiß ja von dem Besucher."

„Er weiß aber nur von Emilias, nicht von meinem" erinnere ich ihn und verfolge erstaunt, wie er die Eispackung hinunter auf den Boden schubst.

„Entschuldige mich mal eine Sekunde" sagt er, schüttelt die Erbsen ab und geht auf die Knie. Augenblicke später löst Padfoot das hart gefrorene Eisproblem auf seine Art. Ich verfolge schaudernd, wie er fröhlich wedelnd ganze Brocken aus dem hart Gefrorenen heraus kaut, die rosa Zunge wie ein eifriges Fähnchen zwischen den schimmernden Zähnen, mir tun schon beim Anblick die Zähne weh.

„Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, wie ernsthaft und profund man mit dir Konflikte besprechen kann" sage ich, obwohl ich weiß, das Ironie an Padfoot abprallt, und tatsächlich wedelt er mit gesteigerter Begeisterung beim Klang meiner Stimme und treibt die Plastikschale mit darin versenkter Nase gegen den Küchenschrank. Ich lege den Kopf auf die Arme und warte, bis er die letzten Reste aufgeleckt hat. Ich bin müde und besorgt und verwirrt, und mein Verstand beißt sich in unzulässiger Art und Weise an der Spionagetheorie fest, obwohl es dafür keine Evidenz gibt (schließlich muss etwas nicht zwangsläufig zutreffend sein, nur weil man sich keine Alternativen vorstellen kann).

„Wir sollten den Orden verständigen" sage ich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier in unmittelbarer Gefahr sind, immerhin sind wir morgen umringt von weißichwievielen Ligusters, aber die anderen müssen sich vorsehen. Wo hast du das Büchlein liegen lassen? Irgendeine Chance, dass jemand aufmerksam wird, wenn es vibriert?"

„Hmmmm" sagt Sirius, auf allen Vieren auf dem Küchenfußboden, setzt sich auf die Hacken und leckt sich auf sehr hündische Art die Lippen. „Was? Ich hoffe, du wolltest nichts abhaben?"

„Das Büchlein" sage ich. „Wo ist es?"

„In meiner Jackentasche" sagt Sirius.

„Oh" sage ich. „Mist. Dann brauchen wir ein Floo, was nicht völlig trivial ist, weil diese Stadt nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen ist."

„Oder du apparierst" sagt Sirius.

„Ich wollte es nicht übertreiben mit den unangemeldeten Langstrecken-Apparitionen" sage ich. „Irgendwann erwischen die mich noch."

„Oder" sagt er und kommt vom Boden hoch, „du hilfst mir, die Lady zu reparieren. Du weißt, ich fliege am liebsten mit dir."

„Und du weißt, dass ich mich nicht mehr drauf setze, seit sie fliegt" sage ich. „Und falls du den Grund wissen willst, sieh einfach noch mal aus dem Fenster."

„Mädchen" sagt er und grinst.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen" sage ich, denn was ich jetzt am allerwenigsten brauchen kann, ist eine aufgewärmte Diskussion über den Sinn und Zweck fliegender Motorräder. „Es ist spät genug, und der Tag morgen wird lang und voller Ligusters."

„Okay" sagt er friedfertig. Ich stehe auf, und er folgt mir ins Wohnzimmer, wo Donna Anna eine Decke auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet hat.

„Äh" sagt er. „Ich schlafe hier…?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Ich dachte, Sofas sind toll."

„Aber du schläfst nicht hier" sagt er.

„Nein" sage ich geduldig. „Ich schlafe im ersten Stock."

„Aber wie soll ich denn da auf dich aufpassen" sagt er und hat schon wieder den Blick eines Hundes, den man an der Autobahn aussetzt.

„Nichts, was in dieser Nacht passieren könnte, ist schlimmer als das, was Emilia mit uns macht, wenn sie mich morgen früh bei dir auf dem Sofa erwischt" sage ich, und er seufzt, geht in den Hund und springt aufs Sofa.

„Guter Hund" sage ich, und er legt den Kopf auf die Pfoten und sieht mich aus eisbonbonblauen Augen an. Ich wünsche ihm eine gute Nacht und bin noch nicht unter der Tür, als das Jaulen einsetzt.

„Pads" sage ich. „Du machst dich gerade furchtbar lächerlich."

Das Jaulen schwillt an.

„Ich befinde mich nicht in Lebensgefahr" sage ich. „Zumindest sehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Also reg dich bitte nicht auf."

Herzzerreißendes Jammern.

„Vielleicht kommst du wieder aus dem Hund" schlage ich ohne viel Hoffnung vor. „Vierbein scheint gerade ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation."

Vierbein stützt sich auf die Vorderpfoten, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und trompetet seinen Schmerz in die Nacht, dass Bilbo in seinem Käfig erschreckt von seinem Heubettchen springt. Eilig schließe ich die Wohnzimmertür.

„Leise!" zische ich. „Du weckst das ganze Haus! Das ist Erpressung, weißt du das?"

Padfoot verstummt und legt seinen schmelzenden Blick auf mich.

„Fünf Minuten" sage ich seufzend. „Dann geh ich rauf, und wenn du das Haus zusammen heulst, steck ich dich in den Garten."

Padfoot schnauft und legt den Kopf zurück auf die Pfoten. Ich gehe zu ihm und setze mich aufs Sofa, und er dreht sich sofort und legt mir die Schnauze aufs Knie. Ich streichle seine seidig weichen Ohren, während mir der Kopf schwer und müde nach hinten fällt. Ich könnte augenblicklich einschlafen, und ich zwinge mich, die Augen offen zu halten und die Muster zu betrachten, die das Zusammenspiel aus Gardine, Efeuranken und Straßenbeleuchtung auf die Zimmerdecke malt. Padfoot schnauft schwer in meine Hand, sein Atem ist warm und feucht.

„Wir kriegen ein Baby" sage ich leise.

Padfoots Kopf geht in die Höhe, seine Nase berührt mein Kinn, während sein buschiger Schwanz träge gegen die Sofalehne klopft.

„Freust du dich?" sage ich. „Das ist schön. Wir werden dich nämlich brauchen, wenn es da ist. Es kommt so einiges auf uns zu, mit der Schule und allem. Wir werden das kaum schaffen ohne dich."

Padfoot wedelt und gibt mir einen feuchten Hundekuss auf die Wange.

„Zunge aus meinem Gesicht" sage ich träge. „Wedeln reicht völlig."

Dann muss ich doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder das Muster auf der Zimmerdecke betrachte, sieht es anders aus: Ein Wind ist aufgekommen und schlägt lose Efeuranken gegen das Fenster. Padfoot liegt quer über meinem Schoß, seine dicken Pfoten zucken, als träumte er von Kaninchen. Sehr vorsichtig schiebe ich ihn von mir runter und stehe auf, und er streckt und dreht sich, wandelt und murmelt „Wasnlos", ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich geh schlafen" sage ich, und dann stelle ich fest, dass er gar nicht wach ist, er legt sich einen Arm übers Gesicht, biegt den Rücken durch und geht wieder in den Hund.

„Sieh mal einer an" sage ich überrascht und frage mich, ob die Entdeckung mir Sorgen machen müsste. „Du bist ein Schlafwandler." Padfoot winselt im Schlaf und bettet die Schnauze zwischen den Pfoten, und ich schleiche mich raus und die Treppe hinauf und bin endlich müde genug, um Sorgen über Trenchcoatmänner, Schule, Babys und eine Überdosis Vierbein im Zweibein getrost auf morgen zu verschieben.

Emilia schläft fest auf der Luftmatratze, als ich mich möglichst erschütterungsarm zu ihr lege, sie hat den Deckenzipfel im Arm und leistet keinen Widerstand, als ich sie mitsamt der Decke an mich ziehe. Sie riecht gut und macht „Mh" an meinem Hals, und ich schiebe meine Hand zwischen uns und lege sie auf ihren Bauch, und die Welt zieht sich um uns zusammen wie eine Blase, in deren Zentrum sich ein winziges Lebewesen schwerelos bewegt, und Emilia lächelt im Schlaf.

oooOOOooo

Statistik:

Frühmorgendliches Duett der Opernköniginnen: gelungen, auf der ganzen Linie. „Schmeiß sofort den Hund aus meinem Bett!" in perfektem Kanon verschränkt mit „Möchte ich wissen, bringste du noch alles in meine Haushalt, Rrrremus!"

Gleich darauf folgendes Klagelied: auch ziemlich gelungen. „Ich hab aber keinen Bock auf den blöden Zaun. Ich reiß' mir bestimmt einen Splitter ein. Können wir nicht wenigstens einen kleinen _Accio_…?" „Nein. Sei still und sammel weiter."

Tee: keiner. Kaffee, statt dessen, in diesem Haushalt das geringere Übel.

Über Fußweg und Vorgarten verstreute Kleinteile, die ursprünglich Bestandteil der Lady waren: drei. Zwei Auspuffteile, ein Schalthebel, ein Außenspiegel und eine Schraube unbekannter Herkunft, die laut Emilia möglicherweise auch dem Piloten verloren gegangen sein könnte, der, laut ihren Worten, zumindest schon den Verdacht erregt hatte, eine Schraube locker zu haben.

Katastrophen: eine. „Brautstrauß? Was für ein Brautstrauß?"


	4. Nichts und eine Katastrophe

Ihr Lieben,

schneller als erwartet, dafür kürzer als erwartet, aber ein Cliffhanger, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

Danke für die vielen Besserungswünsche, sie scheinen geholfen zu haben, ich bin seit fast einer Woche gesund, man höre und staune!

**Ewjena**: owehoweh, ich bin ja, stellvertretend für Padfoot, ordentlich zusammen gezuckt beim Erhalt Deines Reviews und habe mich dann auch (stellvertretend) gefühlt wie ein geprügelter Hund… Ich denke, es gibt eine Art Verhaltenskodex unter befreundeten Zauberern, der besagt, dass man sich nicht einfach mal so gegenseitig verhext, weil es bequemer ist. Mit anderen Worten, Moony würde das nie tun. Aber sicher hast Du recht mit der Annahme, dass „mein" Padfoot durch seine Biographie deutlich „geschädigter" ist als JK's Padfoot. Das kommt hauptsächlich, weil ich denke, dass sie über diesen Punkt (wie auch über viele andere biographische Fragen anderer Figuren) viel zu leichtfertig hinweg geht. Es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass er Dir auf die Nerven gegangen ist, und obwohl eine moonyseitige Explosion eher nicht zu erwarten ist, gelobe ich (stellvertretend) Besserung…

Ihr ganzen anderen: Vielen, vielen Dank, und die werdenden Wölfcheneltern bedanken sich sehr herzlich für die vielen Glückwünsche.

**Soundtrack**: mal etwas beschwingtes, heute: Fool's Garden, Lemon Tree, zum Beispiel.

**Disclaimer**: immer noch nicht meines.

oooOOOooo

**Vier: Eine Menge Nichts, noch mehr unerwarteter Besuch und eine beinahe absehbare Katastrophe**

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragt Sirius und dreht sich um sich selbst.

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich (er sieht toll aus, aber ich würde eher meine Zunge verschlucken, als das zu äußern). „Ich würde nicht in Jeans auf eine Hochzeit gehen."

„Du bist ja auch ein Spießer" sagt er und grinst. Er trägt ein blütenweißes Rüschenhemd, das er aus seiner zerkratzten Satteltasche geborgen hat, es steht am Kragen offen und verträgt sich gut mit dem roten Halstuch, das er sich wie ein Plastron umgebunden und mit einer kleinen goldenen Nadel befestigt hat. Seine Jeans und Motorradstiefel hat er mit einigen _Clarifico_ behandelt, wodurch sie zwar sauber, aber immer noch nicht hochzeitsangemessen geworden sind.

„Außerdem hast du meinen Anzug" sagt er und deutet auf Emilias mit Aufklebern gesprenkelten Mädchenschrank, an dem das gute Stück auf einem Bügel hängt.

„Als ob du nur einen hättest" sage ich und habe schon eine Bemerkung über seine offensichtliche Affinität zu einem gewissen Kinorebellen auf der Zunge, der dies- oder jenseits von Eden nicht wusste, was er tat, aber dann ist es immer wieder gut, niemanden zu erwähnen, der James heißt, und so schlucke ich die Bemerkung zusammen mit süßem, hellbraunem Milchkaffee, der leise in der Tasse schwappt.

„Was ist mit dir?" sagt Sirius.

„Hm?" sage ich und sehe mich nach einer Packung Pfefferminz um, mit der Emilia ihre Übelkeit bekämpfen will.

„Willst du dich nicht auch mal in Schale werfen?"

„Langsam reiten, Cowboy" sage ich. „Es ist erst kurz nach neun. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

„Sagst du jetzt" sagt er weise. „Wir müssen uns aber vor elf noch um die Lady kümmern, sonst kann ich morgen nicht nach Hause fliegen."

„Wir?" sage ich.

„Du hilfst mir doch" sagt er. „Bestimmt. Oder nicht?"

„Oder nicht" sage ich. „Ich treibe mich doch nicht mit dir in einer KFZ-Werkstatt herum, während Emilia hier völlig schutzlos ihren Hormonen, ihrer Verwandtschaft und weiß ich welchen Spionen ausgeliefert ist."

„Hm" sagt er. „Okay. Wir nehmen sie mit."

„Das halte ich für keine deiner besseren Ideen" sage ich. „Aber schlage es ihr ruhig vor. Du bist ja ein Gefahrensucher."

„Ich bin ein Baumarktsucher" sagt er. „KFZ-Werkstätten gibt's nicht am Samstag. Ich brauch auch nur ein bisschen Klebeband, ein paar Schrauben, Elektro-Isolierband und etwas, womit ich den Kickstarter schienen kann."

„Prima" sage ich. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst das alleine. Ich werde einstweilen hier bleiben und auf Weibchen mit Wölfchen aufpassen."

Er seufzt und bleibt in der Tür stehen, ganz klar hin und her gerissen zwischen der Notwendigkeit, etwas für die Lady zu tun, und seinem Wachhundgelübde.

„Lass dir von Emilia sagen, wohin du apparieren kannst" schlage ich ihm vor. „Du kannst dann in zehn Minuten wieder hier sein. Und lass dir Euro geben. Ich bin sicher, im örtlichen Baumarkt nehmen sie weder Galleonen noch Pfund Sterling."

„Du denkst mal wieder an alles" sagt er.

„Klar" sage ich. „Einer von uns muss doch wissen, wozu das Ding gut ist, das da oben auf dem Hals sitzt."

Er ist zu konsumiert von seinem Dilemma, und so schiebe ich ihn vorsichtig zur Seite und mich an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Ich will Emilia nicht unnötig auf ihr Pfefferminz warten lassen. Er folgt mir die Treppe hinunter, seine Stiefel klappern auf den Stufen.

„Mann" sagt er hinter mir. „Ein Wölfchen. Das ist überhaupt das Größte. Aber sag mal, findest du es denn klug, ausgerechnet jetzt eines zu bekommen, mit dem Krieg und allem?"

„Es ist in mehr als einer Hinsicht ziemlich unklug" sage ich. „Aber es ist wunderbar, und außerdem zu spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen."

„Sich worüber Gedanken machen?" sagt Emilia, die blass aus dem kleinen Badezimmer kommt.

„Über den richtigen Zeitpunkt für Wölfchen" sage ich. „Pfefferminz?"

„Danke" sagt sie und nimmt mir die Schachtel aus der Hand.

„Alles wird gut" sagt Sirius und strahlt. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass alles gut wird."

„Wenn ich mich nicht vorher versehentlich selbst im Klo runterspüle" sagt Emilia elend. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass einem so übel sein kann."

„Entschuldige mich" sage ich zu Sirius. „Ich muss hier mal eine größere Menge Mitleid spendieren."

Sirius klopft mir grinsend auf die Schulter und geht Konrad suchen, um sich den Weg zum nächsten Baumarkt erklären zu lassen. Ich verziehe mich mit der gebeutelten werdenden Mutter meines Wölfchens auf das spinatgrüne Sofa, lege ihr die Füße hoch und bin wild entschlossen, jeden anzuknurren, der egal was von ihr will.

Der Tag hat bisher noch keine Gelegenheit bereit gehalten, sie über ihren rätselhaften Besucher in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich könnte es jetzt tun, aber dann könnte ich auch einfach nur ihre Hand halten und ihrer wortreich vorgetragenen Klage lauschen und ihr Löckchen aus der Stirn streichen, und ich entschließe mich, ihren angegriffenen Zustand nicht durch Spionagegeschichten weiter zu strapazieren, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, damit die klügere Alternative gewählt zu haben.

Die geballte Kombination von Pfefferminz, Ruhe und Streicheleinheiten verfehlt nicht ihre Wirkung. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe, anfänglich eine blasse Variante von Sofagrün, normalisiert sich allmählich, und nach einer Weile befinde ich mich mitten in einem verzwickten Vortrag über Onkel Michele und Tante Giulia und den verwirrenden Wegen eines Nudelrezeptes durch halb Italien, den ich milde interessiert abnicke. Gegen halb zehn beginnt dann etwas, das ich als apokalyptischen Ansturm eines Heeres von italienisch sprechenden, parfümierten Verwandten mit polierten Schuhen (Herren) und baumelnden Perlenketten (Damen) empfinde (Emilias Version: „Oh, ach ja, ein paar Leute wollten vorher noch auf einen Espresso vorbei kommen, die haben Angst, dass sie die Kirche nicht finden.") Für eine Weile gelingt es mir, mit locker in der Kehle sitzendem Knurren, Emilia auf dem Sofa zu halten, dann macht sie sich los, gibt mir ein Küsschen und steht vom Sofa auf, was gleichzeitig heißt, dass ich das auch tun muss, weil mir die Grundlage eines Verbleibs auf selbigem entzogen ist.

Ich bleibe also dicht an ihrer Schulter, schüttle Hände und mache das freundliche, leere Gesicht, das vermutlich jeder macht, der sich inmitten einer größtenteils unverständlichen Konversation befindet. Die meisten der aufgeregten Italiener kenne ich noch von gestern, was allerdings nicht dazu geführt hat, dass ich mir die Namen gemerkt habe, und ich bin froh, dass ich zu der Unterhaltung nichts beisteuern muss.

Donna Anna ist in ihrem Element. Mit tragender Stimme dirigiert sie die Ströme von Besuchern an der Kaffeemaschine vorbei aufs Sofa und auf verfügbare Stühle, räumt den Hasen aus dem Weg, der sich Kopf voraus in sein Heubettchen geflüchtet hat, zitiert ihren Mann herbei, der im weißen Hemd, aber noch ohne Krawatte, ein ruhiges Minütchen im Bastelkeller eingeschoben hat, findet noch die Zeit, Emilia zu tadeln, die noch in Jeans unterwegs ist, und erzeugt Wellen der Erheiterung mit der Geschichte vom Gartenzaun, die ich von Emilia simultan übersetzt bekomme. Dann, viertel vor zehn, steigt die Spannung. Die Braut wird erwartet zwecks Ankleiden und Fahrt zur Kirche, aber es ist keine Spur von ihr.

„Das ist Antonia" sagt Emilia achselzuckend. „Sie kam schon zu spät auf die Welt."

Donna Anna sieht die Verspätung ihrer Jüngsten nicht ganz so entspannt, und wir gehen uns umziehen, damit ihr wenigstens die störenden Jeans aus dem festtagsverschleierten Blick genommen sind.

Kurz vor zehn sind wir wieder im unteren Flur (man muss nicht fünfzehn Minuten zum Umziehen brauchen, es sei denn, man wäre abgelenkt durch ein paar zauberhafte Dinge, die Emilia drunter trägt). Von Antonia ist nach wie vor keine Spur, dafür ist Sirius zwischenzeitlich angekommen und hat eine große Tüte dabei, auf der drei große orangerote Buchstaben die Baumarktkette verraten, die er beglückt hat.

„Wow" sagt er und schüttet großzügig sein Siriusstrahlen über uns. „Emilia, mein Häschen, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."

„Nenn mich nicht Häschen" sagt sie nicht ungnädig und dreht sich um sich selbst, dass ihr langer, dunkelroter Rock sich bauscht. „Trotzdem danke."

„Und" sagt er und macht mit seinen langen Wimpern das Schlafzimmer-Manöver, „Moony…"

„Nenn _mich_ nicht Häschen" sage ich.

„Nicht vor all den Leuten" sagt er und grinst. „Toller Anzug, den du da hast."

„Nur kein Neid, Mister Dean" sage ich.

„Was?" sagt er, und dann klingelt es an der Tür, und ein Ruck geht durch die übers Erdgeschoss verteilte italienische Verwandtschaft.

„Das ist die Braut!" trompetet Emilia und ist, da aus einer Abfangposition gestartet, noch vor ihrer Mutter an der Tür. Ich kann von meiner Position aus den Neuankömmling nicht sehen, aber ich höre die Haustür quietschen und ein entferntes Vogelkonzert aus dem Vorgarten, und dann sehe ich Sirius' Gesicht entgleisen.

„Oh" höre ich Emilia. „Das ist nicht die Braut."

Sirius gibt ein sehr gequältes Schluchzen von sich.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein" sagt er und klammert sich an seine Baumarkttüte. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Sollte diesbezüglich Verwechslungsgefahr bestehen, empfehle ich eine dringende Überprüfung Ihrer Sehhilfe" sagt der Besucher in makellosem, fast akzentfreiem Deutsch.

„Guten Morgen" sagt Donna Anna. „Sinde Sie Jehovas Zeuge oder Mormone? Wir habe keine Zeit, um mit Ihnen über Gott zu reden. Wir habe eine Hochzeit."

„Seien Sie versichert, ich strebe keinerlei religiösen Diskurs an" sagt der Besucher. „Ebenso wenig wie eine Störung Ihrer Feierlichkeiten. Im Gegenteil bin ich hier, um eine Störung selbiger zu beseitigen."

Sirius weicht zurück und geht hinter mir in Deckung, was bei einem Mann von meinem Format wenig effizient ist.

„Kommen Sie doch erst mal rein" sagt Emilia, die sich rasch von ihrer Überraschung erholt. „Mama, dies ist Severus Snape, mein Kollege aus Hogwarts. Severus, das ist meine Mutter, Anna Liguster."

„Ich bin erfreut" sagt Severus, und der Samt in seiner Stimme jagt mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich freue mich genauso" sagt Donna Anna, und zu meinem Erstaunen hat auch ihre Stimme den Feldwebelton verloren und statt dessen ein tiefes, schnurrendes Timbre etabliert. „Emilia hat viel von Ihnen erzählt. Entschuldige Sie die Verwechselung. Iste nicht zu fassen, was alles an de Tür klingelt, derzeit."

Sie kommen also rein und machen die Tür wieder zu, und neugierige Verwandtengesichter erscheinen in Küchen- und Wohnzimmertür, um den Neuankömmling zu bestaunen, der sich in seiner eleganten, muggelangepassten Schwarz-Weiß-Erscheinung (weißer Stehkragen, schwarzer, geknöpfter Gehrock, weiße Manschetten, schwarze Hosen) ausnimmt wie eine durch Askese veredelte Version von Don Camillo.

„Hallo, Severus" sage ich. „Was für eine Überraschung."

„Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne" sagt er und schaut mir am Gesicht vorbei über die Schulter, wo Sirius sich krümmt. „Ich bin das Rückholkommando." Er spricht immer noch sein makelloses Deutsch, und ich setze es auf die Liste der Dinge, derentwegen ich ihn hilflos beneide (gleich unter die Privatbibliothek, aber noch vor dem chinesischen Tee).

„Was sagt er?" flüstert Sirius frenetisch und klammert sich an meine Schultern.

„Ich denke, er will dich mit nach Hause nehmen" sage ich.

„Niemals" sagt Sirius und richtet sich zu voller Größe auf. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, und mit dir schon gar nicht, Snivellus."

„Hat er etwas gesagt?" fragt mich Severus. „Ich meine, ich hätte etwas unartikuliertes aus seinem Mund stolpern hören."

„Sie sind abgeblitzt" sagt Emilia grinsend. „Er will nicht mit Ihnen gehen. Einen Kaffee, auf den Schreck?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mich an den Feierlichkeiten zu beteiligen" sagt er.

„Kommen Sie" sagt Emilia. „Ein Kaffee hat noch nichts mit Feiern zu tun. Außerdem ist es der beste Kaffee, den Sie überhaupt kriegen können." (Ich frage mich einstweilen, ob sie das jedem erzählen.)

„Er wird doch nicht zum Kaffee bleiben" sagt Sirius entsetzt, der die wiederkehrende Vokabel offenbar verstanden hat.

„Danke" sagt Severus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich nehme ihn schwarz."

Unter Sirius' fassungslosem Blick geleiten die Damen Liguster den Tränkemeister ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit einem würdevollen Kopfnicken die versammelte italienische Verwandtschaft begrüßt, die ehrfürchtig zu ihm hinauf staunt. Ich ziehe Sirius am Arm hinter mir her, ich will nicht den steifen britischen Idioten aufleben lassen, indem ich im Flur herum stehe wie ein vergessener Regenschirm.

„Wenn jetzt Tonks, Moody und die Weasleys auch noch vorbei kommen, wird's eng, bei aller Gastfreundschaft" sagt Emilia im Vorbeigehen zu mir, bevor sie sich um den Kaffee für den Tränkemeister kümmert.

„Ich geh' nicht mit" flüstert Sirius und wirft Severus einen finsteren Blick zu. „Warum er? Warum haben sie nicht Tonks geschickt?"

„Ich nehme an, weil es eine Strafe sein soll und keine Belohnung" sage ich.

„Sagen Sie, Severrrrus" schmettert Donna Anna und nimmt Aufstellung. „Wasse führt Sie zu uns?"

„Er" sagt Severus und zeigt mit dem Kinn auf Sirius. „Es gibt bedauerlicher Weise einige Interna zu klären, die keinen Aufschub dulden."

„Oh, ich bedaure keinesfalls" sagt sie und strahlt. „So habe ich Gelegenheit, gute Freund von Emilia kennen zu lernen. Hat so viel erzählt von Ihnen, die gute Kind."

„Was?" flüstert Sirius hektisch. „Was reden die?"

„Schscht" mache ich, ich bin sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht auszusehen, als würde ich lauschen, während ich lausche.

„Tatsächlich" sagt Severus und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist so wichtig zu habene eine wirklich gute Freund, wenn man ist in Ausseland" sagt sie, ergreift Severus' Hand und schüttelt sie voller mütterlicher Dankbarkeit. „Weiß ich, wovon ich rede, Severrrrus. Ich bin wirklich dankbar für alles, was Sie habene getan für mein kleine Tochter."

„Keine Ursache" sagt Severus mit mildem Erstaunen und nimmt seine Hand wieder an sich.

„Habene Sie schon kenne gelernt meine Mann?" fragt sie, und dann schmettert sie „Konrrrrad!", bis der Gerufene aus vertieftem Gespräch mit Helmut und Lotte (oder vielleicht sind es auch Hartmut und Isa; für einen, der sich Lehrer nennt, ist mein Namensgedächtnis ein Witz) auftaucht und dem Ruf Folge leistet.

„Konrad Liguster" sagt er und schüttelt Severus' Hand. „Sie sind ein Kollege Emilias? Ich sehe schon, ihr Zauberer seid ein geselliges Völkchen. Wo einer ist, lassen ein paar andere nicht lange auf sich warten."

„Welche Angelegenheit, sagten Sie, führt Sie her?" fragt Donna Anna mit unschuldiger Neugier.

„Eine interne" sagt Severus. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, mich über die Natur selbiger verbreitet zu haben."

Sie sehen sich an.

„Verstehe" sagt sie schließlich.

„Beunruhigen Sie sich nicht" sagt Severus. „Es ist lästig, aber glücklicher Weise harmlos."

Dann kommt Emilia mit einer dickwandigen, dunkelblauen Tasse, die sie Severus hinüber reicht.

„Schwarz und süß wie die Sünde" sagt sie glücklich. „Ach, Severus, ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen."

„Tatsächlich" sagt er wieder.

„Ja" sagt sie, und ich finde, sie könnte langsam wieder aufhören, ihn anzustrahlen.

Die Ankunft der Braut geschieht in Severus' Schatten quasi unbemerkt. Ich öffne die Tür, weil außer mir offenbar niemand die von Kaffeemaschinengeblubber und lautstarker Konversation überlagerte Klingel gehört hat.

„Hallo, Remus" sagt Antonia. Es ist viertel nach zehn. Sie hat Blumen im Haar und Löckchen, die sie gestern noch nicht hatte, und geschminkte Augen. Sie sieht nicht besonders gestresst aus.

„Hat bisschen gedauert beim Frisör" sagt sie und kickt sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Und, alle schon da? Mama schon nervös?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es alle sind" sage ich. „Aber es sind viele, und nervös in der Tat."

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit dem Gartenzaun passiert?" fragt sie. „Und oh, aber hallo" fügt sie hinzu und schaut an mir vorbei. „Wer ist das denn? Ein Freund von dir?"

Ihrem kurzfristig verträumten Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass sie nicht Severus meint.

„Das ist Sirius Black" sage ich und habe immer noch kein gutes Gefühl dabei, seinen tatsächlichen Namen zu verwenden. „Er kam gestern abend, und er hatte ein kleines Unfall mit das Gartenzaun."

„Gehört ihm die coole Maschine?" fragt sie. „Ob er mich wohl darauf zur Kirche fährt?"

„Er wäre sicher erfreut, aber sie fährt nicht" erkläre ich, und sie seufzt und grinst ein bisschen.

„Ist vielleicht besser so" sagt sie. „Nicht, dass die Sizilianer hier eine Vendetta anfangen."

Dann geht sie hallo sagen und sich in Sirius' großzügig verbreitetem zauberhaftem Charme sonnen, bis Donna Anna mit einem geschmetterten „Antoooonia! Weißte du wie späte ist?" die gesellige Zusammenkunft abkürzt. Emilia assistiert ihrer Mutter und nimmt Antonia mit nach oben, wo das Kleid wartet, und Sirius sieht ihr mit feuchtem Blick hinterher.

„Was für ein Jammer, dass sie heiratet" sagt er. „Hat sie eine unverheiratete Schwester?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Die heißt Emilia."

„Das weiß ich doch" sagt er tadelnd. „Ich meine, noch eine Schwester."

„Nein. Nur einen großen Bruder."

„Hm. Hat der vielleicht eine Schwester?"

Ich stöhne, und er grinst.

Die nervlichen Härtefälle reißen mir nicht ab, als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer komme und Zeuge werde, wie Severus offenbar mühelos einem auf italienisch geführten Gespräch zwischen Donna Anna und einer von Emilias Tanten (Henrietta? Marietta?) folgt und gelegentlich Bemerkungen einwirft, die ihm in der gleichen Eleganz und Mühelosigkeit von den Lippen gehen wie zuvor das Deutsche.

„Das ist nicht fair" murmele ich.

„Hm?" sagt Sirius hinter mir.

„Nichts" sage ich. „Es wird Zeit, Severus über unsere Spionagetheorie zu informieren, bevor er wieder abreist."

„Ich geh' nicht mit" sagt Sirius sofort.

„Ist ja gut!" sage ich, möglicherweise ein winziges bisschen unbeherrscht.

Ich finde eine Position zwischen Donna Anna und Severus, einen halben Schritt zurück versetzt, die es mir erlaubt, unaufdringlich meine Anwesenheit in Erinnerung zu bringen. Schließlich fängt Donna Anna meinen Blick und lächelt.

„Rrrremus" sagt sie. „Biste du einmal gewesen in Italien?"

„Nein" sage ich und arbeite mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. „Ich hatte einmal geplant eine Reise." Mit Sirius. „Etwas ist dazwischen geraten." Dreizehn Jahre.

„Und danach haste du nie wieder versucht?" sagt sie tadelnd, und ich schüttle den Kopf und sehe hinüber zu Sirius, der „Wer zuerst blinzelt, verliert" mit einem dicken Fisch im Aquarium spielt, und versuche, den alten Schmerz los zu werden, der in mir nachhallt wie ein Echo, das sich nicht verlieren will.

„Holste du nach" sagt Donna Anna. „Machste du wunderbare Flitterwochen mit Emilia in Italien."

„Das wäre schön" sage ich, löse meinen Blick und nicke brav.

„Ist noch etwas?" fragt Severus und sieht über seine edel bezwirnte Schulter zu mir hinunter, als sei ich ein Hauself, der unnötiger Weise im Weg herum steht.

„Tatsächlich, ja" sage ich. „Ich muss dich sprechen eine Minute."

„Jetzt?" sagt er.

„Ja" sage ich. „Jetzt."

„Mi scusi" sagt er zu den Damen, und ich finde, dass Donna Anna reichlich enttäuscht aussieht, als ich den Tränkemeister aus ihrer Hörweite komplimentiere.

„Überraschend anregend" sagt Severus und zupft mit sehr zufriedenem Gesicht seine blütenweißen Manschetten zurecht. „Emilias Mutter ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau, findest du nicht?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Es gibt da aber noch etwas anderes, das wir besprechen sollten."

„Ich wette, es ist für dich eine seltene und sehr willkommene Gelegenheit, dein Italienisch im gesprochenen Wort zu perfektionieren" sagt er, und die Oberfläche seiner Stimme ist glatt und weich wie Samt, der über einen Eisblock gebreitet ist. „Ach, nein. Ich vergaß. Du sprichst kein Italienisch. Nur ein paar Brocken Deutsch, nicht wahr? Wie bedauerlich."

„Ja" sage ich. Er fixiert mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen, und Kälte kriecht mir in die Fingerspitzen. Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich, kaum merklich, kaum mehr als ein winziges Zittern der Muskeln.

„Nun, ich schätze, die Möglichkeiten zum Studium von Fremdsprachen sind gering, wenn man seine Zeit damit verbringt, Mülltonnen nach Essbarem zu durchsuchen" sagt er.

Ich funktioniere weiter, wie ein Huhn, das immer noch flattert, obwohl man ihm gerade den Hals umgedreht hat. Ich sehe mich nach Sirius um, hat er es gehört? Er darf es nicht gehört haben, es würde nicht ohne Blutvergießen abgehen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass einer so mit mir spricht, wir würden die Party verderben, es gäbe einen Riesenaufruhr.

Er hat es nicht gehört. Er kommt zu mir, Hände in den Hosentaschen, blinzelt und grinst.

„Ich will auch ein Aquarium haben" sagt er. „Fische sind cool. Was gibt's? He, Moony, was ist? Du bist ja ganz blass."

„Nichts" sage ich und bemühe mich so gewaltig um Normalität, dass meine Stimme mir in den eigenen Ohren wie Hohn klingt. „Kreislauf. Ich brauche frische Luft."

„Ich komme mit" bietet er an, und ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass es nicht _nichts_ ist.

„Nein" sage ich und habe immer noch dieses betäubte Flattergefühl. „Bleib bitte hier und besprich die Spionagegeschichte. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Okay" sagt Sirius zögernd, und ich sehe, wie der Tränkemeister lächelt.

Die Luft draußen ist klar und trägt noch einen Hauch von Frost. Im Flieder singt eine Amsel. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte bis zu der Stelle, wo ich mit Sirius vor dem Frühstück die Reste des explodierten Zaunes gestapelt habe. Ich sage „Guten Morgen" zur Nachbarin, die ihren Müll raus bringt. Ich warte, bis sie wieder im Haus verschwunden ist, dann versetzte ich dem Bretterstapel einen Tritt.

Ich bin überraschend kräftig, wenn ich es darauf anlege. Die Zaunlatten fliegen und schlittern über den Gehweg bis hinüber in die gegenüber liegende Hecke. Mein Fuß tut weg. Ich stehe einbeinig, presse ihn gegen die andere Wade und frage mich, ob ich mich jetzt besser fühle. Ich weiß, dass Tonks, wenn sie wütend ist, gerne mal in den Hinterhof geht und auf die Mülltonnen schießt. Sirius schreit und wirft mit allem, was ihm in die Hände fällt. Emilia backt Brot und bearbeitet knetender Weise den Teig, bis Erleichterung eintritt. Ich habe keine solchen Mechanismen. Wut ist etwas, das ich mir so gründlich aberzogen habe, dass ich es kaum wieder lernen kann. Ich werde nicht wütend. Ich warte auf den nächsten Mond, gehe in den Keller und beiße mir selbst Stücke aus dem Fell.

Der Bretterstapel hat nichts gebracht bis auf den Ärger darüber, dass ich ihn jetzt wieder aufschlichten muss. Ich bin versucht, einen schnellen, unbemerkten _Accio _zu wirken, aber dann wiederum wäre ich hier draußen viel zu schnell fertig und müsste wieder rein gehen und vielleicht im Gesicht meiner Schwiegermutter das Bedauern lesen, dass ihre Tochter sich den falschen Zauberer zum Heiraten ausgesucht hat.

Ich habe gerade die letzte Zaunlatte aus der gegenüber liegenden Hecke befreit, als Sirius aus dem Haus kommt.

„He" sagt er. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du so einen Spaß am Aufsammeln hast, fahr ich dir gerne mal wieder einen Gartenzaun kaputt."

„Nicht nötig" sage ich, ich bin erhitzt, habe Schmerzen im Fuß und mir einen Spreißel eingezogen und fühle mich kein bisschen besser.

„Was war denn?" fragt er, setzt sich seitlich auf die geparkte Lady und stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie.

„Nichts" sage ich.

„Aber davon offenbar eine ganze Menge" sagt er.

„Severus hat sein Gift verspritzt" sage ich. „Bisher hatte ich einen festen Termin für meine regelmäßige Demütigung, das war immer zum Mond im Zuge des Wolfsbanns. Seit ich den nicht mehr nehme, streut er sie nach dem Überraschungsprinzip."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Muss ich mich wirklich ein zweites Mal dem aussetzen, indem ich es dir wiederhole?"

„Nein" sagt er. „Soll ich reingehen und ihm die Kehle raus reißen?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Denk an die Hochzeitsgesellschaft."

„Mach dir nichts draus" sagt Sirius mit für ihn ungewöhnlicher Milde und Einsicht. „Der ist nur neidisch."

Ich denke an Bücher und chinesischen Tee und lege die letzten Bretter auf den Stapel zurück.

„Danke, dass du mir beim Aufsammeln geholfen hast" sage ich.

„Aber bitte, gern geschehen" sagt er und grinst. „Deinen Auftrag hab ich ausgeführt, übrigens, und ich war nicht mal sonderlich unhöflich. Er will eine Krisensitzung des Ordens einberufen, sobald er zurück ist. Er hat allerdings noch nicht begriffen, dass ich tatsächlich hier bleibe. Ich bleibe doch hier, oder?" Feuchter, flehender Blick.

„Natürlich" sage ich finster entschlossen. „Du gehst nirgendwohin. Nicht mit ihm."

„Cool" sagt Sirius, strahlt und rutscht vom Motorrad. „Lass uns wieder rein gehen. Mama Liguster bläst zum Aufbruch, das heißt, sobald die zauberhafte Braut bereit ist."

In seinem Windschatten betrete ich den Flur, der überfüllt ist von all den Perlenketten und polierten Schuhen, die schon im Wohnzimmer wenig Bewegungsfreiheit gelassen haben. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und schaue nach Emilia, aber nachdem ich kaum über den Fußabstreifer hinaus gekommen bin, sehe ich nichts als euphorische Italiener und Sirius' Schultern. Dann geht ein vielstimmiges „Ooooh" und „Aaaah" durch die Gesellschaft, und ich sehe ein Stück Schleier, ein paar Löckchen und ein weißes Rauschen von Taft. Dann arbeitet Emilia sich ihren Weg zu mir und schlingt die Arme um mich. Sie hat schon wieder geweint, ein hörbarer Kloß sitzt noch in ihrer Kehle.

„Siehst sie nicht wunderschön aus?" sagt sie. „Oh, Merlin, ich muss dauernd heulen. Wie wird das erst in der Kirche werden?"

Ich drücke sie an mich und nehme einen tiefen Zug Emiliaduft.

„Wie geht's dir?" frage ich sie.

„Besser" sagt sie. „Bisschen aufgeregt. Es wird bestimmt toll."

„Es gibt da noch eine Kleinigkeit, die ich dir sagen muss" sage ich.

„Du liebst mich unendlich und bist wahnsinnig glücklich über das Wölfchen" sagt sie.

„Das auch" sage ich. „Aber eigentlich etwas über den Orden."

„Nein" sagt sie. „Heute bin ich nicht im Dienst. Montag wieder."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Angelegenheit so lange warten kann" sage ich.

„Kann sie" sagt sie sehr entschieden, und ich seufze. Ich suche gerade nach einem neuen Ansatz, als die Gesellschaft in Bewegung gerät und wir hinaus in den Vorgarten gespült werden. Konrad geht, um den blumengeschmückten Brautwagen vorzufahren, und Donna Anna hat den Feldwebel wieder zugeschaltet und teilt die Gäste in Grüppchen ein, ich vermute, es geht um den Transport zur Kirche.

„Wir fahren zuletzt" sagt Emilia. „Wir sind total zugeparkt."

„Wir müssen sowieso warten, bis Severus und Sirius ihre Angelegenheit geklärt haben" sage ich.

„Wieso?" sagt sie. „Nimmt er ihn nicht mit? Ich dachte, das wäre der Sinn des Besuches."

„Das wird so einfach nicht sein" sage ich, und dann kommt schon Sirius auf uns zu, die Lederjacke über der Schulter und von Severus verfolgt wie von einer Gewitterwolke.

„Sag's ihm, Moony" sagt er. „Sag ihm, dass ich hier bleibe."

„Er bleibt hier" sage ich ihm.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich" sagt Severus. „Natürlich kommt er mit. Dumbledores Anweisung."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass der alte Mann mir nichts zu sagen hat" knurrt Sirius.

„Severus hat recht" sagt Emilia. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Eine Hochzeit ist ein viel zu öffentliches Ereignis. Wir haben hundertvierzehn Gäste" (ich gebe einen nonverbalen Eindruck meines Entsetzens und kriege einen Schubs), „und wer weiß wie viele davon machen Fotos und zeigen die wer weiß wie vielen anderen Leuten. Was, wenn jemand dich auf einem Foto erkennt?"

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Der einzige Vergleich ist ein dreizehn Jahre altes Foto, auf dem ich eine Grimasse schneide. Ich sehe viel besser aus mittlerweile! Niemand wird mich erkennen. Nicht unter Muggeln und deutschen Zauberern."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Emilia. „Wenn das alles so harmlos wäre, müssten wir nicht einen solchen Aufwand zu deinem Schutz betreiben, oder?"

„Genau genommen habe ich auch nie drum gebeten" sagt Sirius bissig.

„Seine letzte Sichtung war an der Elfenbeinküste und ein voller Erfolg" sage ich. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn derzeit noch jemand in Europa vermutet. Nicht mal die Siriusabteilung im Ministerium tut das, sagt Kingsley."

„Schon gut" sagt Emilia. „Deine Meinung zu dem Thema war sowieso völlig klar."

„Aus Gründen, die sich deiner Kenntnis entziehen" sage ich. „Ich wollte dich informieren, aber du wolltest von Ordensdingen nichts hören."

Sie sieht mich an, verunsichert. „Wieso?" sagt sie. „Ist Nummer Zwölf abgebrannt, oder was?"

„Leider nicht" sagt Sirius. „Aber das wäre doch mal eine Maßnahme."

„Wir sind möglicher Weise in einer Lage, in der sich eine solche Form von Personenschutz empfiehlt" sage ich, und Severus schnaubt.

„Ausgerechnet durch ihn" sagt er. „Der ja wohl zweifellos der Auslöser dieser undurchsichtigen Situation ist."

„Jetzt bin plötzlich ich an allem schuld, oder was?" knurrt Sirius.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es geht" sagt Emilia, „aber das war bisher eigentlich mein Job."

„Niemand ist an allem Schuld" sage ich. „Und ich denke immer noch, dass es ums Hauptquartier geht."

„Unsinn" schnaubt Severus. „Man will heraus finden, ob du über Sirius' Verbleib im Bilde bist oder gar mit ihm in Kontakt stehst, und zu diesem Zweck beschattet man alle in deiner näheren Umgebung."

„Das halte ich für eine gewagte Theorie" sage ich.

„Nicht gewagter als deine" sagt er.

„Sagt ihr mir jetzt mal augenblicklich, wovon ihr sprecht?" schnaubt Emilia im besten Tränkemeistertonfall.

„Entschuldige" sage ich und komme der unsanften Aufforderung nach. Sie nimmt die Neuigkeit blass, aber gefasst zur Kenntnis.

„Und ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass die uns nach Deutschland gefolgt sind?" fragt sie.

„Weiß man's?" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin jedenfalls lieber hier und passe auf euch auf."

Emilia bläst die Backen auf und sieht sich unbehaglich um. Vorne auf der Straße hält das Brautauto und hupt. Der Vorgarten leert sich zügig.

„Wir müssen los" sagt Emilia. „Wir kommen sonst zu spät zur Kirche."

„Er kommt mit mir" sagt Severus.

„Das kannst du vergessen, Sniv" sagt Sirius.

„Ich habe eine Mission" sagt Severus, „und ich gedenke, sie zu erfüllen."

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab" sagt Sirius und zieht selbigen aus dem Ärmel, „und ich gedenke, ihn anzuwenden, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst."

„Neben all deinen sonstigen Persönlichkeitsstörungen solltest du auch deine maßlose Selbstüberschätzung behandeln lassen" sagt Severus. „"Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre, wer ich bin, wenn ich für jeden billigen Schmierenzauberer angreifbar wäre?"

„Der billige Schmierenzauberer zeigt dir gleich ein paar billige Schmierenzauber!" knurrt Sirius und hebt den Stab. Auch Severus' Stab ist wie aus dem Nichts in seiner Hand erschienen, und in der anderen hat er, seltsam genug, plötzlich eine leere, zerdrückte Zigarettenschachtel.

„Runter die Stäbe!" Ich werfe mich dazwischen, und es gelingt mir gerade so, meine Stimme zu dämpfen. „Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Überall Muggel, und ihr wollt euch duellieren?"

Für einen beunruhigenden Augenblick sehe ich gute Chancen, dass die beiden sich schlicht durch mich hindurch duellieren, dann setzt sich die Stimme der Vernunft durch (also meine), und die Stäbe senken sich.

„Denk noch mal drüber nach, Black" sagt Severus finster. „Nicht einmal dir kann daran gelegen sein, unnötiges Risiko einzugehen."

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Weil du es bist. Ich denke noch mal drüber nach." Er richtet den Blick sinnend ins Leere, für ungefähr eine halbe Sekunde. „Fertig" sagt er dann. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Mein Fehler" sagt Severus. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass man von dir nichts erwarten darf, was über die Gehirnleistung eines durchschnittlichen Schimpansen hinaus geht."

Autotüren klappen hinter uns, Motoren werden angelassen. Jemand hupt.

„Meine Herren" sagt Emilia, „entscheidet euch. Jetzt ist Kirche. Euren kleinen Debattierclub könnt ihr ein andermal abhalten."

„Du hast es gehört, Black" sagt Severus.

„Wiedersehen, Sniv" sagt Sirius. „Bis irgendwann."

Severus sieht ihn an, lauernd.

„Also gut" sagt er. „Dann pass auf dich auf, Black. Mach dem Orden keine Schwierigkeiten."

Er macht einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wollte er ihn an Arm oder Schulter berühren.

„Vorsicht" sage ich, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, und stoße Sirius weg. „Portschlüssel!"

Severus lässt die Hand sinken und lächelt säuerlich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dir das freiwillig antust" sagt er zu mir.

„Das macht nichts" versichere ich ihm freundlich.

Hinter uns wird Antonias Stimme laut, die nach ihrem Brautstrauß verlangt.

„Ich werde Dumbledore mitteilen, dass du ein wesentlicher Hinderungsfaktor an der Durchführung meines Auftrages warst" sagt er.

„Damit kann ich gut leben" sage ich, während Emilia sich in die Diskussion um den Verbleib des verlorenen Artefaktes einschaltet.

„Ich habe ihn dir ins Auto gelegt!" höre ich sie mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld.

„Da ist er aber nicht" sagt Antonia und klingt schließlich doch ein wenig nervös.

„Ist gut" sagt Emilia seufzend. „Ich seh' drinnen nach. Vielleicht halluziniere ich ja schon."

Sie verschwindet ins Haus, gerade als Donna Anna die Türe zu ziehen will. Die ersten des Autokorso setzen sich langsam in Bewegung. In all der Hektik nimmt Donna Anna sich noch die Zeit, den Tränkemeister zu verabschieden.

„Wie schade, dasse nicht bleiben wolle für die Feier" sagt sie und schnurrt ihn an. „Aber vielleicht man sieht sich auf Emilias Hochzeit?"

„Ich bin durchaus nicht abgeneigt" sagt er.

Er verabschiedet sie mit einem formvollendeten Kopfnicken, und sie rauscht davon, auf dem Weg noch einige trödelnde Hochzeitsgäste antreibend. Er sieht sich um und wartet einen unbeobachteten Augenblick ab.

„Wie du willst" sagt er zu mir, hebt die zerknickte, rot-weiße Zigarettenschachtel und tippt sie mit dem Stab an. „_Portus_" sagt er und ist verschwunden.

Sirius atmet hörbar auf.

Dann sind wir die letzten im Vorgarten und warten auf Emilia. Sirius raucht eine, auf den Schreck, wie er sagt, obwohl ich ihn regelmäßig darauf hinweise, dass er sich damit umbringen wird („Was haben wir heute?" sagt er und liest den Warnhinweis auf der Packung. „Sieh mal. Rauchen macht impotent. Das ist doch mal eine Abwechslung.").

Ich warte geduldig, bis er seine Zigarette zur Hälfte geraucht hat, dann sagt er:

„Sie braucht ziemlich lang, um diese blöden Strauß zu finden, oder?"

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen" sage ich. „Es ist ihr hoffentlich nicht wieder schlecht geworden."

„Wir transfigurieren ein paar Blumen, und gut ist" schlägt er vor.

„Denkst du" sage ich. „Du bist auch gestern nicht in aller Eile um drei nach sieben durch die Gegend appariert und hast einen Blumenhändler aus der Privatwohnung geklingelt, weil der blöde Strauß vergessen wurde. Nun soll sie auch damit heiraten."

„Okay" sagt er und stößt Rauch aus. „Das ist konsequent."

„Ich gehe nachsehen" sage ich zwei Rauchwolken später.

„Beeil dich" sagt er. „Ich hab langsam genug davon, hier herum zu stehen. Ich bin in Partylaune."

Ich mache ein paar schnelle Schritte auf dem Weg und schiebe die angelehnte Haustür auf.

„Emilia?" sage ich. Zu meiner Rechten steht die Tür zu dem kleinen Badezimmer offen, dort ist niemand.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen" sage ich laut. „Vielleicht hat sie die Blumen im Auto übersehen. Ich transfiguriere ihr welche, in letzter Not."

Links von mir, durch die Küchentür, höre ich etwas klappern. Ich mache einen Schritt in die Küche.

Da steht einer und hat Emilia von hinten gepackt und einen Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle gerichtet. Ihre Augen sind riesig und panisch hinter den Brillengläsern, aber sie gibt keinen Ton von sich. Zu ihren Füßen rollt ein silbrig schimmernder Topfdeckel. Mein Stab ist in meiner Hand, ehe ich denke, und noch schneller springt mir ein _Petrificus_ auf die Lippen, doch dann trifft mich etwas von hinten, hart wie ein Ziegelstein, und ich stürze in Schwärze.


	5. Denkarbeit und Maskerade

Ihr Lieben,

ich hatte Euch ein schnelles Update versprochen, und für meine Verhältnisse, finde ich, war das ein schnelles. Ich will euch ja nicht an der Klippe verhungern lassen. (Huff. Ein Gummihuhn für mich.)

Genau genommen (Merlin! Dieser Zwang, immer alles genau nehmen zu müssen) ist dieses Update so schnell, dass ich mich damit praktisch selbst überholt habe: ich habe nämlich noch nicht alle Reviews zum vierten beantwortet und entschuldige mich dafür in aller Moonyform.

**Ewjena**: Ich entschuldige mich für den Cliffhanger, und für die fehlende Statistik, da hab ich mich wohl selbst ausgetrickst, hm… Aber diesmal gibt es wieder eine.

**Artreyu**: Vielen lieben Dank noch mal, auch für Deine ausführliche Mail. Du hast mit da einige sehr wertvolle Impulse versetzt, auch für künftiges Arbeiten.

Meine liebsten Grüße an **Alge**-mit-der-Ordnungszahl-die-ich-mir-nicht-merken-kann,** Diggy**,** RemusBride **(Geht's wieder?) und **Nyella**, der ich eine Gratis-Mitgliedschaft im Padfoot-Fanclub anbiete :o)

Öhrchen, Möhrchen, ich hoffe es kommt noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück.

**Disclaimer**: Remus gehört Emilia, Padfoot gehört den glitzernden Glücksmomenten des Universums, Emilia gehört Remus, der Tränkemeister gehört zur Würze des Lebens und mir gehört nichts.

Eine Runde Gummihuhn für alle, und los geht's.

**Fünf: Die Grenzen der High Fidelity, ein außerordentlich feiner Riecher, Maskierungen der verschiedensten Art und jede Menge angestrengte Denkarbeit**

Die Welt kommt langsam zu mir zurück, und für einen Augenblick wünsche ich mir, sie täte es nicht.

Der Schmerz kommt zuerst. Scharf und pulsierend, als hätte mir einer silberne Messer durch die Augen in den Schädel gebohrt.

Dann das Licht. Trübe sickert es durch meine Augenlider und raubt mir die Illusion, noch dort bleiben zu können, wo es wohltuend dunkel und schmerzlos ist.

Dann kommt mein Körper zurück, zögernd und zitternd. Ich liege auf etwas, das mir die Körperwärme raubt und nichts als feuchte, klamme Kälte zurück lässt. Beton. Ich liege nackt auf Beton. Es riecht nach Keller.

Ich blinzle. Der Boden vor mir ist grau. Ich sehe meine Arme, sie sind unverletzt. Ich rieche kein Blut. Warum ist da kein Blut? Es ist immer Blut, das mich begrüßt, kalte, dunkle Flecken, vom Beton gierig aufgesogen wie Regen vom ausgedörrten Erdreich, und ich liege dann und betrachte die Flecken wie eine makabre Form von Rorschachtest und versuche, mich zu erinnern.

Ich öffne die Augen und drehe den Kopf. Keine Flecken, keine Erinnerung. Aber eine Bewegung an meiner Seite, die mich erschrecken ließe, wenn ich zu solcher Reaktion fähig wäre, und dann Emilias Gesicht über meinem.

„Remus" sagt sie, ihre Stimme zittert wie mein Körper es tut. „Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Remus, ich bin ja so froh, dass du wach bist."

Sie presst sich an mich, sie trägt ein altes, fleckiges T-Shirt, sie presst ihre nackten Beine gegen meine und küsst meine Stirn. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, es ist gefährlich, sie kann doch nicht hier gewesen sein, bei mir im Keller, die ganze Zeit.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein" sage ich, meine Stimme kommt mühsam.

„Stimmt" sagt sie. „Und du solltest nicht hier sein. Aber ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wach bist."

„Ja" sage ich. Sie hat recht, ich sollte nicht hier sein, es gibt keine Kellernächte mehr, seit Padfoot wieder da ist, und endlich lausche ich in mich: Der Wolf ist wach, aber weit davon entfernt, in Erscheinung zu treten, es ist ein verborgener Neumondwolf, und dann bringt ein Sturzbach der Erinnerung mich in die Höhe.

„Du liebe Zeit" sage ich. „Oh, verdammt. Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben dich gehext" sagt sie. „Der zweite. Ein Betäubungszauber oder etwas. Dann haben sie uns in den Keller geschafft und eingesperrt, und vorher haben sie uns noch die Kleider ausgezogen und sich gepolyjuiced. In uns."

„Was" sage ich. Wenn nur die Kopfschmerzen nicht wären.

„Und" sagt sie, „um alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen, fällt dir was auf?"

Sie bringt ihr Gesicht vor meines und zwinkert.

„Nein" sage ich. „Haben sie dich verletzt?"

„Sie haben meine Brille mitgenommen" schnaubt Emilia. „Ich bin blind!"

„Oh" sage ich. „Ja, das ist logisch. Der Polyjuice hat auch deine Augen abgebildet."

„Da draußen laufen jetzt zwei herum und geben sich für uns aus" sagt sie, und ihre Angst verursacht mir ein trockenes, enges Gefühl in der Kehle.

„Geht es dir gut" sage ich. „Haben sie dir was getan?"

„Nein" sagt sie. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich mich zu Tode geängstigt habe und _blind_ bin und jetzt dringend mal aufs Klo müsste, geht es mir gut."

„Aber was wollen die?" sage ich.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt sie. „Ich nehme an, sie sind an unserer Stelle zur Hochzeit, sonst hätten sie nicht unsere Kleider nehmen müssen."

Ich schaue an mir hinunter. Sie haben mir die Socken gelassen und das Nötigste, das zur Aufrechterhaltung der Menschenwürde erforderlich ist. Wir befinden uns in Konrads Bastelkeller. Ein winziges vergittertes Fenster führt in einen Lichtschacht und eine Tür nach draußen. Dann trifft mich eine weitere Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Genick.

„Oh, Merlin" sage ich. „Sirius."

„Ja" sagt sie mit kleiner Stimme. „Da hab ich auch schon dran gedacht. Hätten wir bloß drauf bestanden, dass Severus ihn mitnimmt."

„Wir müssen raus hier" sage ich und komme vom Boden hoch, obwohl meine Beine dieses Vorhaben nur unzureichend unterstützen.

„Ich vermute, sie haben einen _Silencio_ auf das Fenster gelegt" sagt sie. „Ich hatte es vorhin mal offen und hab nach draußen geschrieen, aber es hat keiner gehört, und man kann auch nichts von draußen hören, Vögel oder so."

„Tür?" sage ich.

„Rate mal" sagt sie. „Verschlossen natürlich. Kannst du einen _Alohomora_ ohne Stab?"

„Ich versuch's" sage ich. Ich schwanke ein bisschen und halte mich an ihr fest. Mit jeder Bewegung bohren sich die silbernen Messer tiefer. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Verzweiflung, die so enorm hilfreich ist, wenn man stablose Magie wirken will. Wir müssen raus hier. Er ist da draußen irgendwo, und wer weiß, was die von ihm wollen (oder auch nur, was die mit ihm machen, wenn er ihnen auf die Nerven geht, schließlich kann das gelegentlich vorkommen).

„_Alohomora_" flüstere ich.

Magie findet Materie. Magie wirkt auf Materie, und dann schleudert Materie Magie auf mich zurück, dass ich zu Boden gehe. Die silbernen Messer tanzen.

„Was ist?" höre ich Emilias besorgte Stimme. Ich umklammere meinen Kopf und warte, bis der wilde Tanz nachlässt. Ich spüre Emilia bei mir, ihr Atem geht zitternd, als würde sie frieren oder wäre kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Verschlusszauber" kriege ich schließlich über die Lippen. „Und eine Schicht von Schutzzaubern. Keine Chance, ohne Stab."

„Mist" sagt sie. „Mist, Mist, Mist", und dann sagt sie es noch zwölf Mal und schreit ein bisschen die Wände an, mir wäre lieber, sie würde es leiser tun, aber ich lasse sie gewähren, zumindest wird ihr warm dabei.

„Können wir sie aufbrechen?" fragt sie schließlich und packt ein Brett. „Komm, wir versuchen, sie aufzubrechen."

„Nein" sage ich, während mir allein vom Gedanken an den Lärm schlecht wird. „Das sind Sicherungszauber, die gegen einen wütenden Vollmondwolf helfen. Die helfen auch gegen eine wütende Emilia mit einem Brett."

„Verdammt" sagt sie. „Vielleicht machst du auch mal einen Vorschlag, anstatt immer nur meine kaputt zu reden?"

Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit _immer nur_ meint, aber ich schone meine Nerven und bringe das Detail lieber nicht zur Sprache. Emilia schmeißt das Brett zurück ins Regal (aua!) und lässt sich neben mich auf den Boden plumpsen. Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf und sehe mich um. Der Bastelkeller ist voll gestopft mit Dingen, die uns nichts nützen: Kabel, elektronische Bauteile, deren Verwendungszweck sich mir nicht erschließt, leere Lautsprechergehäuse, grün glitzernde Computerplatinen. Was wir brauchen, ist schweres Gerät, aber das schwerste, was sich findet, ist ein Lötkolben.

„Dein Vater ist ein HiFi-Freak" sage ich.

„Ja" sagt sie, „und? Wie hilft uns das weiter?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich. „Wir bauen uns ein Funkgerät und rufen Hilfe."

„Prima Idee" sagt sie. „Und du weißt, wie das geht?"

„_Dein_ Vater ist der HiFi-Freak" sage ich. „Meiner war Hobby-Ornithologe."

„Es gibt aber kein erbliches Gen für HiFi" sagt sie ein bisschen giftig. „Und selbst wenn es eines gäbe, könnte ich dir einen Verstärker bauen, aber kein Funkgerät. Wenn ich meine Brille hätte, soll das heißen."

„Es war lediglich der Vorschlag, den du wolltest" sage ich. „Immerhin konnte ich die Stimmen von fünf oder sechs Singvögeln nachmachen, als ich ein Kind war."

„Was uns auch enorm weiter hilft, in dieser Situation" sagt sie, und leider muss ich ihr Recht geben.

„Ich versuche nur, kreativ zu sein, im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten" sage ich. „Es liegt so viel herum in diesem Keller. Da muss doch was zu machen sein."

„Vergiss es" sagt sie seufzend. „Ich hatte ein bisschen Zeit, während du deinen Betäubungszauber ausgeschlafen hast. Nichts zu machen. Die Kugelschreiber-und-Bindfaden-Variante funktioniert nur im Fernsehen."

„Was für eine Variante?"

„Mit einem Kugelschreiber und einem Bindfaden etwas bauen, das den Helden befreit, die Atombombe stoppt und gleich noch die Bösewichte zur Strecke bringt" sagt sie. „Ich dachte, du hattest einen Fernseher in den Achtzigerjahren."

„Sirius hatte einen" sage ich. „Und er hat sich hauptsächlich Sachen angesehen, in denen Autos explodierten."

„Das war die Bindfadenserie garantiert dabei" sagt sie. „Oh, Mann, warum sitze ich nicht mit Sirius hier fest."

Wir schweigen uns an. Sie denkt offensichtlich nach, und ich versuche, meinen Geist zu klären und die silbernen Messer los zu werden, die mich erheblich beim Nachdenken behindern.

„Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?" sage ich schließlich.

„Seit sie uns eingesperrt haben?" sagt sie. „Keine Ahnung. Gute Stunde vielleicht."

„Im schlimmsten Fall sitzen wir bis heute abend hier fest" sage ich.

„Abend?" sagt sie. „Nacht, meinst du wohl. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass vor eins oder zwei jemand zurück ist."

„Das ist keine Option" sage ich finster. „Gib mir einen Bindfaden."

Sie lächelt, rückt näher und schlingt ihre Arme um mich.

„Du bist kalt" sagt sie.

„Ja" sage ich. „Lässt du mich unter dein T-Shirt?"

„Nein" sagt sie. „Lenkt dich nur vom Nachdenken ab, McLupin."

Ich stecke trotzdem meine Hände drunter und lehne meinen gequälten Kopf gegen ihre Schulter. Meine Gedanken kreisen wie Motten um eine Straßenlaterne immer wieder um die Frage, was zwei Zauberer bewegt, unsere Gestalt anzunehmen.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie zur Hochzeit sind?" frage ich. „Vielleicht haben sie nur unsere Kleider genommen, weil ihnen die eigenen in der gemorphten Gestalt nicht mehr gepasst haben."

„Ich bin sicher" sagt sie. „Der eine sagte noch zum anderen, er sollte den Brautstrauß nicht vergessen. Der, übrigens, merkwürdiger Weise in der Küche lag, wo ich ihn bestimmt nicht hingelegt habe."

„Hm" sage ich. „Nächste Frage. Warum wir? Welchen Vorteil hat es, uns zu kopieren, anstelle von, sagen wir, deinen Eltern?"

„Dazu müssten wir wissen, was sie vorhaben" sagt Emilia. „Und übrigens weißt du nicht, wer vielleicht noch kopiert wurde. Sie können theoretisch die halbe Hochzeitsgesellschaft ausgetauscht haben."

„Aber warum?" sage ich. „Wer unterwandert eine Muggel-Hochzeit?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt sie seufzend.

„Es könnte etwas mit deinem zukünftigen Schwager zu tun haben" sage ich. „Er ist Zauberer, oder?"

„Ja" sagt sie. „Ein Studienfreund von mir, aus einer ganz alten und reinblütigen Familie. Die haben sich immer wieder weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt mit ihren liberalen Ansichten und sich unter den anderen Reinblütigen einige Feinde gemacht. Es könnte aber auch um irgend einen anderen aus der Leander-Sippe gehen. Es sind immerhin auch zwanzig oder dreißig Leanders auf dieser Hochzeit, und die meisten davon Zauberer."

„Es ist aussichtslos" sage ich. „Wir haben zu wenig Informationen."

„Und wir sitzen in einem Keller fest" macht sie mich aufmerksam. „Selbst wenn wir's wüssten, könnten wir nichts tun."

Wir schweigen, ineinander verschlungen, und wärmen uns gegenseitig, so gut es geht. Ich versuche, ein Zeitempfinden zu etablieren, doch die Zeit ist ein quecksilbriges Ding, reglos, bis ich versuche, sie zu greifen, und dann zu schnell und zu beweglich, um sie zu fassen. Ich versuche, nicht an Sirius zu denken, der mit unseren Kopien unterwegs ist, wenn er noch mit ihnen unterwegs ist, wenn sie ihn nicht schon in einem stillen Waldstück entsorgt haben, oder ihn den zuständigen Behörden ausgeliefert haben, womit er dann einmal mehr Gelegenheit hätte, mich für einen Verräter zu halten, oder…

Mein Kopf schnellt in die Höhe (aua).

„Hast du's gerade bellen hören?" frage ich.

„Was?" sagt sie. „Nö. Die Nachbarn haben einen Dackel."

„Nichts Dackel" sage ich und stütze mich auf ihre Schultern, um vom kalten Boden hoch zu kommen. „Das ist Padfoot, und er ist im Haus! Von draußen hören wir ohnehin nichts durch den Stillezauber!"

Augenblicklich ist sie neben mir an der Tür, und wir hämmern dagegen und schreien „Sirius! Wir sind hier! Wir sind hier!", bis uns ein wildes Bellen von der anderen Seite begrüßt.

„Merlin" sage ich und habe schon wieder ganz schwache Knie, diesmal vor Erleichterung. „Ich hatte solche Angst, sie hätten ihn irgendwo im Wald verscharrt."

„Was ich an dir besonders liebe, ist deine optimistische Grundeinstellung" sagt Emilia und schlägt mit den flachen Händen gegen die Tür. „Sirius! Hol uns raus hier! Wie lange dauert das denn?"

„Langsam, Häschen" dringt seine Stimme durch die Tür. „Das sind ungefähr eine Trillion Sicherungszauber hier, die wollen erst mal entschärft werden!"

„Nenn mich nicht Häschen!"

„Ist gut, Mäuschen."

„Du bist besser vorsichtig" rate ich ihm durch die Tür. „Sie ist ein bisschen gereizt."

„Gereizt?" schnaubt Emilia. „Ich bin nicht gereizt! Ich verpasse nur gerade die Hochzeit meiner Schwester, weil irgendwelche Idioten mich in einen blöden Keller gesperrt haben, blind, wie ich hinzufügen muss, und ich soll gereizt sein?"

„Entspannt euch" sagt Sirius durch die Tür. „Das hier kann ein paar Minuten dauern, und es ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich, wenn ich dabei angeschrieen werde."

Das sieht sogar Emilia in ihrem aufgebrachten Zustand ein und verlegt sich darauf, zwischen Tür und Fensterchen hin und her zu tigern wie ein – nun ja. Eingesperrter Wolf. Ich bleibe an der Tür, für den Fall, dass meine Assistenz oder mein Rat gebraucht wird, aber Sirius, der sich im letzten halben Jahr mehr als ausführlich mit Schutz- und Sicherungszaubern befasst hat, kommt gut zurecht. Wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich spüren, wie die arkane Schicht auf der Tür dünner wird und schließlich verschwindet. Ein rascher _Alohomora_, und das Schloss springt auf.

„He" sagt Sirius und steckt den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ja, aber hallo. Ich sagte, entspannt euch, nicht reißt euch die Kleider vom Leib."

„Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, haben die anderen unsere Sachen" sage ich und schiebe mich an ihm vorbei. „Hallo, Pads. Gut, dich zu sehen."

„Haben sie euch was getan?" will er wissen.

„Nichts, bis auf das Offensichtliche" sage ich. „Auf mich haben sie einen Betäubungszauber gelegt, aber wenn ich ein paar Aspirin bekomme, geht's mir wieder gut."

Wir steigen die Treppe hinauf, und Emilia zieht mit Ingrimm den Saum des alten T-Shirts nach unten. Sirius grinst, ich kann förmlich sehen, wie sich auf seiner Zunge eine Bemerkung über das rosenrote Spitzenbisschen formt, das unter dem T-Shirt hervor lugt, aber er ist klug genug, um die Bemerkung zu schlucken.

„Woran hast du's gemerkt?" frage ich ihn, als die angenehm warme Wohnzimmerluft uns aufatmen lässt.

„Geruch" sagt er. „Was glaubst du? Da könnte ja jeder kommen und mir einfach ein falsches Herrchen unterschieben."

„Du hast ihnen aber nicht Vierbein gezeigt, oder?"

„Nö, wieso?" sagt er und steckt die Nase in meine Haare. „Hmmm. Ich nehme den hier. Der riecht gut."

„Sobald das hier vorbei ist, müssen wir mal ein erstes Wort über die Vierbein-Zweibein-Sache reden" sage ich. „Ich befürchte, da läuft einiges aus dem Ruder."

„Wie haben sie's gemacht?" fragt er und ignoriert meinen Einwurf. „Polyjuice?"

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts" sagt er und zuckt die Schultern. „Sie kamen raus, und die falsche Emilia hat das Auto aus der Garage gefahren. Ich hab mich ein bisschen gewundert, ich hatte dich für eine bessere Fahrerin gehalten, aber ich dachte, du wärest vielleicht einfach aufgeregt. Wir sind dann eingestiegen, ich hinten, und ich hatte schon so ein blödes Gefühl, ihr wart so verändert, irgendwie angespannt, und nach ein paar Minuten in diesem Auto war ich mir dann sicher, dass ihr es nicht wart. Ich meine, abgesehen vom Geruch, würde Emilia doch nicht den Spiegel abfahren und nichts sagen als _ach, verdammt_, und nicht mal stehen bleiben, um den Schaden anzusehen, oder?"

„Er hat den Spiegel abgefahren?" sagt sie entsetzt. „Der Typ, der aussieht wie ich?"

„Yep" sagt Sirius.

„Erklär das mal deinem Vater" sage ich und kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wohin sind sie gefahren?" fragt Emilia.

„Zur Kirche" sagt Sirius. „Und ich musste mitfahren und warten, bis der Gottesdienst angefangen hat, bevor ich mich unbemerkt rausschleichen konnte. Ich bin dann zurück appariert und habe Spürhund gespielt, was nicht einfach war, weil es hier überall nach euch riecht, aber ich glaube, ich habe eine natürliche Begabung auf dem Gebiet, und deshalb habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass die frischesten Spuren hinunter in den Keller führten." Er will seinen himmelblauen Blick gar nicht mehr von mir nehmen, sein Gesicht ist ein einziges erwartungsvolles Strahlen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass die Falschen dir gegenüber keinen Verdacht geschöpft haben?" frage ich.

„Hundert Prozent" sagt er. „Die haben keine Ahnung, dass ich es weiß."

„Gut" sage ich. „Wie spät ist es? Wir müssen uns etwas anziehen und dann einen Plan machen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was sie vorhaben. Das heißt, Sirius, du musst so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft und dich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten. Wir werden ebenfalls versuchen, in der Nähe zu bleiben, aber uns darf man natürlich nicht erwischen."

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fragt er und folgt mir auf die erste Stufe der Treppe.

„Ja" sage ich. „Entschuldige. Danke, Pads, du hast es großartig gemacht und dich sehr klug verhalten."

„Gern geschehen" sagt er und grinst. „Kriege ich ein Gummihuhn?"

„Wenn dich das glücklich macht" sage ich und kann nur hoffen, dass er mich auf den Arm nimmt.

„Okay" sagt er zufrieden. „Ich warte dann hier auf euch."

oooOOOooo

„Was machen sie?" sagt Emilia und kneift die Augen zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich und schiebe die Zweige einer ziemlich dornigen Hecke beiseite, um besser zu sehen. „Irgend etwas mit einem weißen Bettlaken."

„Geht das auch genauer?" sagt sie.

„Nein" sage ich. „Ein paar Leute halten es in die Höhe… und… ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, Blut auf dem Bettlaken als Beweis des Vollzugs der Ehe sei abgeschafft."

„Ich glaube, du hast eine ziemlich unklare Vorstellung davon, was Katholiken in einer Kirche tun" sagt sie.

„Touché" sage ich.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Hochzeitsspiel" sagt Emilia. „Sie schneiden erst gemeinsam ein Herz aus, und dann muss er sie durch das Loch tragen."

„Und was hat das für einen Zweck?" frage ich.

„Es ist romantisch" sagt sie und wirft mir einen für ihren Grad der Kurzsichtigkeit reichlich vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Aha" sage ich.

„Glaube nicht, dass du ohne davon kommst" sagt sie.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Romantik" verwahre ich mich vorsichtshalber. „Nur gegen… merkwürdige Spiele, die mit mutwilliger Zerstörung einher gehen. Man bewirft sie jetzt, übrigens."

„Mit Reis" vermutet Emilia.

„Möglich" sage ich. „Ist auf die Entfernung nicht zu erkennen."

„Was machen die Falschen?"

„Sie stehen dabei und verhalten sich angepasst. Sirius ist bei ihnen."

Ich beobachte ein wenig. Es ist wirklich eine hübsche Szenerie für eine Hochzeitsfeier, ein zierliches, helles Sandsteingebäude mit hohen Fenstern, umgeben von weißen Kieswegen und kunstvoll beschnittenen Hecken. Eine riesige Blutbuche überschattet samtigen Englischen Rasen, und eine Magnolie steht in voller Blüte, üppig und beinahe lustvoll in ihrer überfließenden Pracht, und füllt die Frühlingsluft mit schwerer Süße, die bis zu uns hinter unsere Beobachtungshecke geweht wird (die einzige Hecke im Umkreis, übrigens, die Dornen hat; ich versuche, mich vom Schicksal nicht allzu genarrt zu fühlen).

„Und, weiter?" fragt sie.

„Nichts, weiter. Sie sind an diesem Bettlaken zugange. Ein paar Leute machen Fotos. Sie haben die Reiswerferei wieder eingestellt."

„Es macht mich verrückt" sagt sie und presst die Stirn gegen meine Schulter. „Ich sollte da stehen und Spaß haben und glücklich sein! Ich hatte mich so gefreut."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Mein armes Mädchen."

„Haben wir es uns nicht verdient?" fragt sie. „Ein bisschen Glück. Ein paar schöne Momente. Warum muss immer alles so furchtbar schwierig sein?"

„Es geht meistens nicht darum, wer was verdient hat" sage ich.

„Danke" sagt sie. „Und damit soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen, oder was?"

„Entschuldige" sage ich. „Ich bin ein bisschen angespannt. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass einer der Falschen plötzlich eine Waffe zieht und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft als Geiseln nimmt, oder etwas ähnliches."

„Ich hoffe, du wirst es mir erzählen, wenn es so weit ist" sagt sie und nimmt die Stirn von meiner Schulter. „Weil ich es nämlich nicht sehen werde. Weil du nämlich deine Brille in Nummer Zwölf hast liegen lassen."

„Weil sie zwar selbst-anpassend, aber leider nicht selbst-in-die-Tasche-packend ist" sage ich. „Und weil ich sie auch nur zum Lesen brauche. Und weil ich von uns beiden bestimmt nicht der Blinde bin."

„Nenn mich nicht blind!"

„Warum hast du nicht an eine Ersatzbrille gedacht?"

„Warum hast du deine nicht dabei?"

„Weil ich nicht der Blinde bin. Wir drehen uns im Kreis."

Sie stöhnt und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinem Ärmel.

„Geht es dir sonst gut?" frage ich, nun doch ein wenig besorgt.

„Mir ist schlecht" sagt sie dumpf. „Und ich muss aufs Klo."

„Schon wieder?"

„Das ist die Schwangerschaft, du gefühlloser Trampel. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was wir Frauen durchmachen, bis so ein Baby da ist."

„Du auch nicht, zumindest nicht in vollem Umfang, wenn man in Rechnung stellt, dass du nicht mehr als im zweiten Monat sein kannst" sage ich, und sie beißt mich in den Arm.

„Aua" sage ich. „Sie gehen rein, übrigens. Dachte, das könnte dich interessieren."

Sie blinzelt in Richtung Hochzeitsgesellschaft, von der uns etwa hundert Fuß und eine Dornenhecke trennen.

„Die gehen essen" sagt sie trübe. „Hast du die Menükarte gelesen?"

„Nein" sage ich und spähe durch die Dornen, auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Überwachungspunkt, zu dem ich aufrücken kann.

„Curryschaumsuppe mit Jakobsmuscheln" sagt sie. „Feldsalat mit Orangen. Gefüllte Lammkeule und Kalbsrahmbraten. Hübsche kleine Semmelknödelchen und orientalisch gewürztes Couscous."

„Die niedrige Mauer da vorne" sage ich.

„Frühlingsgemüse mit Ingwer und Safran" sagt sie. „Hab ich persönlich zusammengestellt."

„Ist recht" sage ich. „Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir von dort sogar durchs Fenster sehen."

„Lauwarme Zabaione und karamellisierte Früchte und _Mousse au Chocolat_" sagt sie.

„Okay" sage ich. „Neues Missionsziel: Sache bis zum Dessert in Ordnung bringen."

Wir warten, bis der letzte Hochzeitsgast durch die weit geöffnete Flügeltür im Inneren verschwunden ist, dann rücken wir eilig auf. Die Vorgehensweise ist nicht völlig trivial: zum einen darf uns keiner aus der umfangreichen Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu Gesicht bekommen, zum anderen dürfen wir aber auch nicht durch zu offensichtliches Herumlungern das Misstrauen der zahlreichen Spaziergänger erwecken, die den sonnigen Samstag Mittag nutzen, um ihre Hunde oder sich selbst an die frische Luft zu bringen.

Wir lehnen uns gegen die Mauer, in etwas, das sich hoffentlich aus dem Inneren des Festsaales als toter Winkel darstellt, und markieren Sonnenanbetung.

„Was machen sie?" fragt Emilia, und ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Sekt trinken" sage ich. „Platzkarten lesen. Die ersten haben sich hingesetzt."

„Dir ist klar, dass wir von hier draußen nichts unternehmen können?" sagt sie. „Wir können die nicht mal vernünftig überwachen."

„Sirius überwacht sie" sage ich halbherzig.

„Das tröstet mich aber maßlos" sagt sie. „Wir müssen da hinein, irgendwie. Sind wir Zauberer oder sind wir keine?"

„Wir sind Zauberer ohne Zauberstäbe, und daher nur bedingt einsetzbar" erinnere ich sie.

„Was kannst du eigentlich genau, ohne Stab?" fragt sie mich.

„Nichts Tolles" sage ich. „Ein bisschen Materie bewegen, einen _Accio_ und ähnliches, und die Umkehrung: Materie wegschieben, mit mehr oder weniger Gewalt. Ich könnte die Fensterscheiben zerstören oder ein einfaches Kraftfeld errichten. Kürzlich hab ich's geschafft, Warzen an einen Kaffeebecher zu hexen. Ich wollte einen Igel draus machen, insofern war das nur ein Teilerfolg. Transfiguration war noch nie meine Stärke. Der versuchte _Alohomora_ war schon die Spitze meiner Kunst."

„Keinen deiner speziellen Tarnzauber?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Mentale Beeinflussungszauber, wenn ich die jemals stablos kann, nenne ich mich einen Meister."

„Dir ist aber klar, dass du dich jetzt schon in Bereichen bewegst, von denen die meisten Magier nur träumen können" sagt sie.

„Danke" sage ich. „Hilft uns aber nicht. Was wir brauchen, ist ein Zauberstab."

„Da kommt einer" sagt sie und schaut mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an mir vorbei. „Telepathisch kommunizieren, gehört das in deine Liste?"

„Nicht wirklich" sage ich. Der Blick über die Schulter zeigt mir Sirius, der gemächlich zu uns herüber geschlendert kommt, Zigarette im Mundwinkel.

„Hi" sagt er.

„Hi" sage ich, nehme ihm die Zigarette ab und lösche die Glut unter meinem Absatz.

„He" sagt er empört. „Meine Tarnung!"

„Es war schon ein bisschen viel Tarnung heute" sage ich. „Dein Bedürfnis nach Tarnung gerät außer Kontrolle in letzter Zeit."

„Quatsch" sagt er. „Ich kann jederzeit aufhören!"

„Ja, ja" sage ich. „Und? Wie läuft es?"

„Schlecht" sagt er. „Ich sitze nicht bei den Falschen, sondern hier, an der Seite. Ich kann sie nicht mal sehen, ohne mich umzudrehen, geschweige denn hören, was sie sagen. Nicht dass ich eigentlich Grund hätte, mich zu beklagen" fügt er hinzu, macht Schlafzimmeraugen und zupft an seinem roten Halstuch. „Es sitzen ein paar sehr ansehnliche Mädels an diesem Tisch, die ohne männliche Begleitung da sind. Antonia dachte wohl, sie tut mir einen Gefallen."

„Antonia dachte wohl, sie tut ihren Freundinnen einen Gefallen" sagt Emilia grinsend. „Was für ein Irrtum."

„Wie kannst du jemanden küssen, der eine so scharfe Zunge hat" sagt er zu mir. „Das ist doch gefährlich."

„Könnt ihr das mal bleiben lassen" sage ich und leiste mir eine Spur Ungeduld. „Die Situation ist nicht akzeptabel, so wie sie ist."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich etwas ändern kann" sagt Sirius. „Die haben da eine Sitzordnung und alles. Ich kann froh sein, dass sie überhaupt noch ein Plätzchen für mich gefunden haben."

„Deshalb brauchen wir jetzt Plan B" sage ich.

„Und wie sieht der aus?" fragt Sirius.

„Ich denke gerade darüber nach" sage ich.

„Konfrontieren?" schlägt Sirius vor. „Wir gehen einfach rein und zeigen ihnen, dass sie doppelt sind."

„Vor einem Saal voller Muggel" sage ich. „Mit der hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Dinge uns aus der Hand geraten und eskalieren."

„Jemand muss die dummen Vorschläge bringen" sagt Sirius gleichmütig. „Allein schon, damit du klug aussehen kannst."

„Wir müssen minimalinvasiv vorgehen" sage ich. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was sie vorhaben. Verhalten sie sich denn gar nicht auffällig?"

„Nö" sagt Sirius. „Der falsche Remus ist ziemlich still, aber das fällt wahrscheinlich nur mir auf."

„Er ist Deutscher" sagt Emilia. „Sie haben sich akzentfrei unterhalten, während sie sich gepolyjuiced haben. Er befürchtet wahrscheinlich, dass jemand den Unterschied bemerkt."

„Woher soll er wissen, wie gut mein Deutsch ist?" frage ich.

„Er weiß es eben nicht" sagt sie, „und deshalb hält er vorsichtshalber die Klappe. Das ist nicht dumm."

„Okay" sage ich. „Plan B ist fertig."

„Wie jetzt?" sagt Sirius erstaunt.

„Ich weiß, das Konzept ist dir fremd" sage ich, „aber es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die reden und nachdenken gleichzeitig können."

„Gar keine Notwendigkeit" sagt er. „Nachdenken hab ich längst an dich outgesourced."

„Gib mir doch mal deinen Stab" sage ich.

Fünf Minuten später marschiere ich mit straffen Schultern und einem sorgsam unterdrückten mulmigen Gefühl durch die Flügeltüren ins Innere. Sirius ist hinter mir, als würde er mich nicht kennen, und verschwindet wort- und grußlos in Richtung Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Emilia wird in ein paar Minuten nachkommen und sich einen Platz in dem dazugehörigen Cafe suchen, das nicht „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" ist, schön vorne, wo ich sie gut im Auge behalten kann. Sie hat eine Zeitung zur Tarnung und einen Zauber, der Blicke von ihr abgleiten lässt, und ein gerüttelt Maß an Anweisungen, die sich alle darauf beziehen, dass der Zauber kein Wunderwerk ist, sondern mittelmäßig effektive Sprucharbeit, die sie nicht davor bewahren wird, erkannt zu werden, wenn sie Kopf voran in einen der Hochzeitsgäste rennt. Wir haben erwogen, sie draußen warten zu lassen, aber der Wolf war nicht bereit, das Weibchen aus seinem Zugriff zu entlassen, und sehr nachdrücklich in diesem Punkt.

Ich überprüfe meine Körpermaske. Es ist eine abgeschwächte und daher leichter aufrecht zu haltende Version des _Metamorphcorpus_: man verändert sein Erscheinungsbild nicht vollständig, aber doch entscheidend genug, um nicht erkannt zu werden. (Zauber wie dieser, und auch der Unauffälligkeitszauber, sind vital, wenn man in Buchhandlungen dreibändige Romanzyklen lesen möchte, ohne sie zu kaufen, weil das Geld fehlt oder es draußen Winter ist.) Ich habe mich eine Handbreit größer gemacht, die Haare kurz und dunkel, Augen blau, die Nase kürzer und gerade, das heißt, natürlich habe ich mich nicht wirklich verändert, sondern mir nur die Illusion eines veränderten Äußeren gegeben, und wie jedes Mal ist es am schwersten, das Auftreten an die illusionäre Erscheinung anzupassen.

„Hallo" sage ich zu dem Mann an der Rezeption, während Sirius im offenen Nebenraum seinen Platz am Junggesellinnentisch einnimmt, und versuche, meine Stimme ein wenig nach unten rutschen zu lassen. „Mein Name ist Morris. Ich bin der Aushilfe-Kellner für das Hochzeit."

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Aushilfskellner" sagt der Mann hinter der Rezeption stirnrunzelnd. „Warten Sie mal, ich frage den Chef."

Er greift zum Telefon, und ich stehe am Tresen und gebe mich gelassen. Es geht ein wenig hin und her, mit „Ja" und „Hm" und „Merkwürdig", dann nimmt der Mann den Telefonhörer vom Ohr.

„Mit wem haben Sie denn gesprochen?" fragt er. „Mein Chef hat keinen Aushilfskellner eingestellt."

„Ich bin geschickt von Arbeitsamt" erkläre ich. „Meine Arbeitsberater ist Herr Meier. Es ist eine Maßnahme von Arbeitsvermittlung."

Der Rezeptionist gibt die frisch fabulierten Informationen durchs Telefon weiter und lauscht, während er mit der freien Hand einen Blätterstapel hinter der Rezeption durchsieht. „Nein" sagt er ins Telefon, „hier auch nicht", und zu mir: „Haben Sie einen Arbeitsvertrag?"

„Ja" sage ich unschuldig. „Mit das Arbeitsamt. Herr Meier hat mir gesagt, er würde Ihnen senden eine Note. Hat er das nicht getan?"

„Nein" sagt der Rezeptionist und lauscht in den Hörer. „Aha" sagt er, „Ja", und zu mir: „Wir versuchen immer noch zu klären, mit wem Ihr Arbeitsberater gesprochen hat, hier im Haus."

„Ich glaube, es war eine Frau Moosleitner" sage ich, versuche, mir an diesem Namen nicht die Zunge zu brechen und beglückwünsche mich, dass zum einen die Sprachfetzen aus dem Telefonhörer männlich klingen und zum anderen ich das Impressum der Speisekarte gelesen habe, bevor ich meinen Gang angetreten habe. Sorgfältig vorbereiten, entschlossen handeln, ein Motto, das ich Moody vorschlagen werde, es im Mund zu führen, als wohltuende Abwechslung zu seiner „ständigen Wachsamkeit".

Es wird noch ein wenig Rätselraten betrieben am Telefon, und schließlich bediene ich mich einer wirksamen Form von Muggelmagie und lasse subtil einfließen, dass mein Einsatz schließlich für das Unternehmen kostenlos geschehen würde, und das Muggel-Zauberwort sinkt ein und tut seine Wirkung, und Augenblicke später habe ich eine lange, weiße Kellnerschürze und bekomme ein mit Sektgläsern beladenes Tablett auf die Hand.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst besser kellnern als deutsch" sagt ein freundlicher Kollege, der mich einweisen soll, und ich würde ihn gerne fragen, ob er, wie ich, Fontane im Original gelesen hat, oder ob er, wie ich vermute, ihn für einen im Aktienkurs überbewerteten Springbrunnenhersteller hält, aber natürlich tue ich es nicht, allein schon weil mir die deutsche Vokabel für „Springbrunnenhersteller" fehlt.

Gelernt ist gelernt, und langjährige Übung macht sich immer bezahlt, und so kann ich mich auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft konzentrieren, während ich mit perfekter, gleichzeitig höflicher und unauffälliger Kellner-Attitüde leere Sektgläser auf Verlangen gegen volle tausche. Die festliche Stimmung ist ungetrübt. In der Mitte des Geschehens und der blumengeschmückten Tafel thront das Brautpaar. Antonias frisch gebackener Ehemann sieht sympathisch aus, ein großer, schlanker Blonder mit offenem Lächeln, er sieht aus wie ein Quidditch-Spieler oder sonst ein Sportlicher, und mir gefällt die glückliche, behutsame Art, wie er seine Antonia anhimmelt. Antonia lacht und gestikuliert und hat offensichtlich schon das eine oder andere Glas Sekt geleert, und für einen Augenblick bin ich amüsiert über die offensichtliche Neigung der Ligusterfrauen, sich ruhig temperierte Männer zu suchen. Dann nähere ich mich den beiden Fälschungen, und mein Amüsement verfliegt und macht solider Hilflosigkeit Platz. Davon abgesehen, dass es immer irritierend ist, sich selbst außerhalb eines Spiegels zu sehen, und dass ich überdies der Party tatsächlich lieber im großartigen dunkelblauen Anzug statt in der Kellnerschürze beigewohnt hätte, ist es frustrierend zu sehen, wie die beiden mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen, als wären sie nichts weniger als ausgetauscht. Sie haben sogar die Frechheit, völlig entspannt zu wirken, während mir unter dem schweren Tablett der Arm zu zittern beginnt. Was immer sie planen, scheint nicht zu eilen. Ich wage mich direkt in ihr Blickfeld, aber sie sehen durch mich hindurch wie durch Personal, für das man aktuell keine Verwendung hat. Sie scheinen sich ihrer Sache sicher. Dann winkt mir Sirius vom Seitentisch mit seinem leeren Glas, und ich, ganz Dienstleister, gehorche. Man hat ihn an den Rand gesetzt, es ist offensichtlich, dass für ihn Platz geschaffen werden musste, aber ebenso, dass er sich in der Gesellschaft einer Handvoll junger Damen ausnehmend wohl fühlt. Seine Wangen sind ein wenig gerötet, seine Augen funkeln.

„Prima" sagt er zu mir und drückt mir sein leeres Glas in die Hand. „Ein neues, bitte."

„Selbstverständlich" sage ich. Was ich eigentlich sagen will, bewegt sich an der Linie von „Wenn du dich jetzt und hier betrinkst, bringe ich dich jetzt und hier zum Veterinär und lasse deine Familienplanung beenden, ehe du überhaupt damit angefangen hast", aber nicht einmal ohne Zeugen ließe meine beherrschte Natur eine solche Absichtserklärung zu, und so begnüge ich mich mit einem langen Blick, in dem er, wie ich hoffe, die grimmige Drohung liest.

Er nimmt das Glas aus meiner Hand, und ich will schon meine Runde durch den Saal fortsetzen, als er mich noch einmal zu sich winkt. Er kippelt mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und grinst zu mir hinauf, seine Finger spielen an seinem roten Halstuch, das aus dem gerüschten Kragen blitzt wie Blut auf Schnee.

„Schickes Äußeres hast du dir da gewählt" sagt er halblaut. „Gibt es ein Vorbild?"

„Was?" sage ich irritiert und gleichzeitig besorgt, ein Gast sollte sich nicht mit einem Kellner unterhalten, schließlich will nicht ich derjenige sein, der sich auffällig verhält.

„Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen" schnurrt er und schiebt zwei Finger unter sein rotes Tüchlein.

„Ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht" informiere ich ihn kurz.

„Es kam also aus dem Unterbewusstsein" sagt er und verbreitert sein Grinsen, man könnte sagen, auf eine wölfische Art. „Das ist ja noch viel besser."

„Ich werde fragen in die Küche" sage ich laut und richte mich wieder auf. „Ich denke nicht, es wird sein ein Problem."

Er gibt mir einen Schlafzimmerblick unter langen, seidigen Wimpern und zupft an seinem Tüchlein, und der Knoten, der nicht dazu gemacht ist, so ausführlich bespielt zu werden, gibt nach und verrutscht, nicht viel, nur so, dass ich etwas Schwarzes mit einem schmalen roten Rand darunter blitzen sehe. Die Gläser auf meinem Tablett klingeln gefährlich.

„Sirius" sage ich. „Aus welchem Grund trägst du dein Hundehalsband unter diesem Tuch?"

„Um zu sehen, wie du dich windest" sagt er.

„Du bist ein… ein…" sage ich (beherrschte Natur, ich habe eine beherrschte Natur), „ein Fall für den Psychiater" sage ich, nehme mein Tablett, auf dem die Gläser zum Glück alle noch heil sind, und begebe mich so nonchalant von dannen, wie es mir mit seinem Blick in meinem Rücken möglich ist.

Dann werden die Tische mit vorgewärmten Tellern eingedeckt und die Suppe wird aufgetragen, und der Zufall hilft mir und macht mich für die linke hintere Seite des Saales zuständig, wo die Falschen sitzen. Ich tausche des falschen Remus' Rotweinglas gegen eines für Weißwein aus, organisiere Orangensaft für die falsche Emilia, bleibe sogar für einen Augenblick hinter ihnen an der Wand stehen, um zumindest ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen (vergeblich), ich lasse eine Serviette fallen, um mich bücken zu können und zu sehen, ob sie unter dem Tisch vielleicht etwas mit ihren Zauberstäben tun (nein), und alles, was ich schließlich daraus gewinne, ist die wenig tröstliche Erkenntnis, dass ihre Vorbereitung ziemlich lückenlos gewesen sein muss, denn der falsche Remus zieht sehr elegante, dünne Handschuhe aus der Tasche und streift sie über, bevor er das Silberbesteck berührt.

Ich trage mein Tablett in die Küche und meine nutzlosen Informationen hinüber zu Emilia, die im Nachbarraum am Fenster sitzt und so tut, als würde sie die Zeitung lesen.

„Er weiß, dass ich ein Werwolf bin" sage ich gedämpft. „Er weiß allerdings nicht, dass dünne Baumwollhandschuhe nicht gegen Silber helfen, und dass es gar kein echtes Silber ist, was da aufliegt."

„Das gibt höchstens eine Drei" sagt sie und lächelt müde. „Gesamtproblem erfasst, aber Fehler in der Ausführung."

Ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter und fühle mich unbeobachtet genug, um mir einen Stuhl heran zu ziehen. Unsere Hände finden und verschlingen sich unter der Tischplatte.

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich sie leise.

„Ganz gut" sagt sie. „Ich finde es entnervend, ohne Brille zu sein. Es macht mich so hilflos. Und ich will dich küssen."

„Dem kann entsprochen werden" sage ich und beuge mich zu ihr.

„Unsere Tarnung fliegt auf" murmelt sie an meinen Lippen.

„Wo steht geschrieben, dass Aushilfskellner nicht küssen dürfen" sage ich und mache von meinem Recht Gebrauch.

„Du solltest dich vorsehen" sagt sie und lächelt, als unsere Lippen sich trennen. „Mein Freund ist ein Werwolf. Er mag es bestimmt nicht, wenn er erfährt, dass ich fremde Kellner küsse."

„Dann sollte er es besser nicht erfahren" sage ich und schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück; ich will drüben nicht zu lange fehlen.

„Apropos erfahren" sagt sie. „Schon was neues?"

„Nein" sage ich und spüre, wie die vorübergehend weggeküsste Frustration wieder über mir zusammenschlägt. „Nichts. Sie tun nichts. Es ist zum Heulen. Sie sitzen einfach und genießen die Party."

„Und es ist zweifellos eine tolle Party" sagt sie seufzend. „Also, was wollen wir machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" gebe ich zu. „Ich gewinne den Eindruck, dass wir nichts tun können als zu warten, bis die wie auch immer geartete Katastrophe ihren Lauf nimmt. Unsere investigativen Methoden erweisen sich als nicht sonderlich effizient."

„Kann Sirius sie nicht mit nach draußen nehmen, und wir fragen sie einfach?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Viel zu auffällig, und zu gefährlich. Wer weiß, welche Bombe sie zünden, wenn er während des Essens hinüber geht und sie nach draußen bittet."

„Aber wenn wir nichts tun, zünden sie die Bombe so oder so" sagt sie und rührt in ihrem Kaffee. „Warum hat man eigentlich nie einen Legilimens zur Hand, wenn man mal einen braucht?"

Wir sehen uns an, meine Gedanken nehmen Fahrt auf.

„Kein Floo in dieser Stadt?" frage ich. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dann müsste ich nach Nummer Zwölf apparieren" sage ich, „und nach Hogwarts flooen. Ihn finden, und vielleicht hat er den Portschlüssel noch, und ihn überzeugen, mitzukommen, was sicher der schwierigste Teil des Unternehmens sein wird."

„Und ihm eine Körpermaske verpassen, und eine Kellnerschürze" sagt Emilia. „Er müsste jedenfalls dicht an die beiden ran, damit er ihre Gedanken aus dem ganzen Gewirr herausfiltern kann. Die Stimmung ist ja ganz aufgekratzt da drin."

„Der Kellnertrick funktioniert kein zweites Mal" sage ich. „Es war beim ersten Mal schon eine Gratwanderung. Wir müssten ihn vollständig tarnen."

„Der Unauffälligkeitszauber?"

„Funktioniert nur dann wirklich gut, wenn von vorneherein ein gewisser Hang zur Unauffälligkeit gegeben ist" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt sie.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee" sage ich. „Oh, er wird fluchen."

oooOOOooo

Statistik:

Eis, auf dem ich mich bewege: dünn.

„Ich werde ihn nicht aus der Hand geben" verspreche ich. „Es wird ihm nichts passieren. Heute Nachmittag hast du ihn zurück."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er und hat eine steile Falte über der Nase. „Ich meine, es ist nicht wie ein Paar Handschuhe, das man einfach mal so verleiht. Ich hab' irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Das hat natürlich nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, Professor."

„Kann ich verstehen" sage ich. „Aber es ist ein Notfall, wirklich."

Er seufzt und sieht mich an.

„Hat er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?" sagt er. „Sirius?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Nicht direkt. Aber er steckt mit drin. Bitte, Harry, ich muss wieder zurück, ich weiß nicht, was dort passiert, während ich weg bin…"

„Und Sie sagen niemandem, dass es meiner ist?" fragt er. „Es ist nur der halbe Spaß, einen zu haben, wenn die halbe Welt es weiß."

„Ist mir völlig klar" sage ich. „Niemand wird es erfahren."

Er fixiert mich mit grünen, grünen Augen.

„Okay" sagt er schließlich und greift unter die Matratze, und für einen Augenblick habe ich ein überwältigendes Déja-Vu, denn dieses kostbare Stück Stoff ist früher schon unter einer Matratze aufbewahrt worden.

Steine, die ich klopfe: hart.

„Nein" sagt er. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine wertvollen Fähigkeiten an jeden daher gelaufenen Bittsteller zu vermieten."

„Falls es dir damit besser geht, kann ich dir versprechen, dass niemand dich bezahlen wird" sage ich. „Severus, bitte. Es ist ein Notfall."

„Lass mich zusammen fassen" sagt er. „Ihr wart dumm genug, um euch übertölpeln und in einen Keller sperren zu lassen, und jetzt soll ich den entstandenen Schaden richten."

„Einige entscheidende Details außer Acht lassend, ja" sage ich. „Ich habe dir die Lage beschrieben. Wir sind höchst besorgt, und wir haben keine Alternativen."

„Wer garantiert mir, dass ich mich nicht plötzlich zwischen den Fronten einer irren italienischen Familienfehde befinde?" sagt er.

„Ich" sage ich. „Die mögen sich dort alle wirklich gerne."

„Und das soll mir eine Beruhigung sein" sagt er mit einem Lächeln, das Milch gerinnen lassen könnte.

„Du wirst gar nicht in Erscheinung treten" sage ich. „Ich habe… vorgesorgt. Niemand wird dich zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Und worin, falls die Frage nicht indiskret erscheint, sollte diese Vorsorge bestehen?" fragt er.

„Äh" sage ich. „Können, können wir das nicht vor Ort besprechen? Emilia ist alleine dort, und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen…"

Er sieht mich an, und ich verstärke meinen Griff um das Stoffbündel, das ich unter der Jacke habe. Sein Blick wandert tiefer und bleibt an etwas hängen. Ich betrachte meine Hosenbeine und das Stückchen spinnwebfarben schimmernden Stoff, welches unter der Jacke hervor lugt.

„Das wäre so der Plan" sage ich lahm.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich dieses Artefaktes bediene, ausgerechnet, um euch aus einer Patsche zu helfen, ausgerechnet, dann bist du ein größerer Ignorant, als ich bisher angenommen hatte" sagt er.

„Vielleicht kannst du es ja Emilia zuliebe tun" greife ich zu letzten, verzweifelten Maßnahmen. „Ich befürchte wirklich, sie befindet sich dort in Gefahr, und deshalb will ich auch so schnell wie möglich zurück zu ihr, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Warum hast du sie nicht zu mir gebracht" sagt er und überstreicht mich mit einem Blick, der ein Konzentrat aus beißender Verachtung auf meiner Haut zurück lässt. „Ich hätte in vollem Umfang für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt."

„Haha" sagt der Wolf. „Nichts gibt's. Nur über meine Leiche." (Oh, denkt der Mensch. _Oh._)

„Lupin, Lupin" sagt der Tränkemeister, er intoniert es beinahe, bringt sich mit zwei gleitenden Schritten vor mich und sieht auf mich hinunter, eine fast tödliche Freude in den Augen, wie ein Raubtier, das unter seinen Pfoten die Beute zucken spürt. „Erkenne ich da etwa einen winzigen Anflug von etwas, das sich Eifersucht nennen könnte?"

„Nein" sagt der Wolf, der, seiner Natur folgend, kein sonderlich gutes Beutetier abgibt. „Gar nicht nötig. Du kannst getrost deine Versuche einstellen." (Oh, oh, schluck es runter, bitte…) „Sie wird wenig empfänglich sein für deine Avancen, wenn wir erst mal damit beschäftigt sind, unser Wölfchen groß zu ziehen." (Oh, nein…)

„Tatsächlich" sagt der Tränkemeister, und vielleicht glaube ich nur, dass es Abscheu ist, die seine Mundwinkel nach unten zieht, vielleicht ist es auch einfach eine Spielart seiner natürlichen sauertöpfischen Mimik. „Du hast also tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, dein qualitativ zweifelhaftes Genmaterial der Nachwelt zu erhalten."

„Der Weg ist ziemlich eindeutig vorgegeben" schnappt der Wolf, „und _Lykantrophie ist nicht erblich_!"

„Wer spricht denn von deiner Lykantrophie" sagt der Tränkemeister.

„Oh" sage ich und betrachte dieses Fettnäpfchen, in dem ich drin stecke bis zum Hals und stetig tiefer darin versinke. (Da hast du's. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden.)

„Gehen wir" sagt der Tränkemeister. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Meine Eignung für den Schottischen Dreikampf, bestehend aus: Tanz auf dünnem Eis, Klopfen von hartem Stein, und Langstreckentauchen im größten Fettnäpfchen des Universums: hervorragend.

Frühe Planungsphase meiner nächsten wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung: so gut wie abgeschlossen. Arbeitstitel: „Gezielte Selbsterniedrigung als Strategie im Umgang mit manipulativen Mitmenschen", Untertitel: „Fettnäpfchen. 101 Wege zum Erfolg".

o

o

o

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Sache mit dem Polyjuice. Ich wurde zwischenzeitlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass man den stündlich zu sich nehmen muss, um die Wirkung aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich hatte dieses Detail bisher übersehen, auch schon in „Oktobermond", wo ich Sirius eine Sechs-Stunden-Dosis gegönnt habe. Ich nehme an, mein Gehirn hat einfach eine in sich schlüssige Version von Polyjuice gespeichert (es gibt ja wohl kaum eine Erklärung dafür, wie jemand ein ganzes Schuljahr lang stündlich, also auch nachts, das Zeug zu sich nehmen soll; allein schon der Nachschub sollte bei diesen Mengen problematisch werden, die Zubereitung ist ja, wie wir in Band 2 erfahren, ziemlich aufwendig). Im Fall von „Willst Du?" habe ich beschlossen, innerhalb meines Alternativen Universums konsequent zu bleiben und auf die stündliche Verabreichung zu verzichten._


	6. Fußnoten und Hochzeitsbräuche

Ihr Lieben,

brav bin ich und update, um das mehrfach geäußerte Verlangen nach Action zu stillen. Und wieder einmal habe ich mich selbst rechts überholt und noch keine einzige Review beantwortet. Asche auf mein haupt. Aber gelesen habe ich sie alle, und mich irrsinnig gefreut.

**Artreyu**: Vielen Dank, ich freue mich, dass Dir das fünfte Kapitel gefallen hat, ich habe mir Deine Anregungen auch wirklich zu Herzen genommen.

**KatharinaB**: An die Verstärkung ist gedacht, sie kommt, siehe unten. Und was mein Mischen von deutschen und englischen Begriffen anbetrifft, ehrlich gesagt, das hat nicht wirklich ein System. Ich nehme gern die deutschen, weil sie keinen „Fremdkörper" im Textfluss darstellen, aber schöne Anglizismen wie Polyjuice und Boggart haben sich erhalten.

**Meta**, **Ginns**, **Diggy**, **Lewanna**, **Angelina** und **Rhea Lupin**: vielen Dank, dass Ihr immer wieder so liebe Reviews da lasst.

**Nutellamädchen**: Wie wäre es, Du übernimmst dann das Kapitel über Verbreitungsgrad und natürlichen Lebensraum des Gemeinen Mitteleuropäischen Fettnäpfchens :o)

**Moonlight**: Reviewen ist doch keine Pflicht, sondern ein wunderbares Blümchen für die Autorin. Und schön zu hören, dass Du noch dabei bist!

**Lysia Lupin**: Merlin, danke, was für ein Kompliment! Das hab ich mir ausgedruckt und unters Kissen gelegt. Danke!

**Bine**: Ich entschuldige mich in aller Moonyform für entstandenes Unbehagen und bedanke mich für die Tipps gegen die Übelkeit (bei mir hat alles nichts geholfen, aber vielleicht hat Emilia da mehr Glück…)

**Anna2509**: Noch so ein Kompliment, das mich echt verlegen macht, und eines fürs Kopfkissen. Danke!

**Cadiya**: Willkommen zurück, und meinen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung! Und natürlich danke, und ja, ich freu mich auch auf die Wölfchenzeit…

Soo. Puh. Legen wir los, oder?

**Soundtrack**: INXS, Mystify Me, möglichst laut und falsch mitsingen!

**Disclaimer**: Gehört mir nicht.

Eine Runde Gummihuhn für alle, und los geht es!

oooOOOooo

**Sechs: Ein Kaffeekränzchen, ein Hochzeitsbrauch mit doppeltem Boden, die überraschende Relevanz von Fußnoten im täglichen Leben und der nicht ganz so lange Arm des Gesetzes**

Der Portschlüssel bringt uns zügig und ohne Schwierigkeiten hinter die Ligustersche Hecke, von wo aus wir, kaum materialisiert, auf den rückwärtigen Parkplatz der Drei Schwäne apparieren. Zumindest sollte er das sein; für einen Augenblick treibe ich orientierungslos in einem Strudel aus Lichtern und bin mir fast sicher, mich in ein Tausend-Teile-Puzzle zerlegt zu haben, dann kommt ein schwarzer Fleck auf mich zu und schüttelt mich, und aus dem schwarzen Fleck wird Severus, und in meinem Kopf rattern die silbernen Messer.

„Meine Beine" sage ich mit trockenen Lippen. „Ich kann meine Beine nicht spüren."

„Sie sind da, wo sie hin gehören" sagt Severus und lässt mich los. „Stümperhaft ausgeführt, deine Apparition, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

„Entschuldige" murmele ich und presse die Hände gegen die Stirn, um das Rattern zu stoppen. „Ich hatte ja heute auch erst einen Betäubungszauber und eine Langstrecken-Apparition über den Kanal. Ich sollte eigentlich taufrisch sein."

„Spar dir deinen Zynismus" sagt er. „Suchen wir Emilia."

Wir umrunden das Haus auf einem knirschenden Kiesweg, er mit langen Schritten voraus, ich auf meinen tauben Füßen hinterher stolpernd. Ich fühle mich wirklich angeschlagen, deshalb verzichte ich auf eine Körpermaske und lege mir James' Umhang um. Vor dem Eingang bleibt Severus stehen, als warte er auf Anweisungen.

„Links" flüstere ich. „Und halte dich von Donna Anna fern. Wir müssen aufwendige Erklärungen vermeiden."

„Donna Anna?" sagt er und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Emilias Mutter" erkläre ich.

„Wie passend" sagt er, macht einen Schritt in den Eingangsbereich und wendet sich nach links ins Cafe.

Zu meiner Überraschung ist Emilia nicht allein. An ihrem Tischchen haben sich eine Handvoll Leute beengt, aber häuslich niedergelassen, und mein Atem erlaubt sich einen Aussetzer, bis ich ihre entspannte Grundhaltung bemerke und die Art, wie sie sich konzentriert austauscht. Es sind vier Frauen, und falls es Hexen sind, haben sie sich ihrer Muggelumgebung perfekt angepasst. Severus stoppt auf seinen Hacken.

„Wer sind diese Menschen" zischt er in die Richtung, in der er mich vermutet (tatsächlich bin ich hinter seiner linken, nicht seiner rechten Schulter und erschöpft genug, um eine alberne Befriedigung daraus zu ziehen).

„Ich weiß es nicht" sage ich leise. Dann hat Emilia den Tränkemeister entdeckt und winkt ihn heran.

„Hallo, Severus" sagt sie. „Ein Glück, dass Sie kommen konnten. Wo ist Remus?"

„Wer sind diese Menschen?" fragt er mit einer geringschätzigen Geste, man kann schließlich keine Höflichkeiten von ihm erwarten, wenn sein Informationsbedürfnis so schmählich mit Füßen getreten wird.

„Das ist er?" fragt eine der Damen halblaut und beugt sich zu Emilia. „Dein Kollege? Snape? Also, nach dem, was du über ihm geschrieben hast, hatte ich ihn mir charmanter vorgestellt."

Emilia grinst, während ich mich hinter sie bewege und mich frage, was für Briefe da wohl den Kanal überquert haben mögen.

„Severus Snape" stellt Emilia ihn nun förmlich vor. „Mein Kollege aus Hogwarts, Tränkemeister und Meister der Dunklen Künste…"

Severus räuspert sich. Ich habe plötzlich meinen Spaß.

„…und der Verteidigung dagegen" schiebt Emilia eilig nach. „Und Meister des sehr versteckten Charmes. Unauffindbar, manchmal."

„Genug jetzt" sagt Severus. „Ist dies eine Art von spontanem Klassentreffen? Falls ja, erklären Sie die Notwendigkeit meiner Anwesenheit."

„Es ist eine spontane Art von Ordenstreffen" sagt Emilia sanft. „Ich habe mich ein wenig allein gefühlt und angefangen, ein bisschen zu telefonieren."

„Falconia" sagt eine lockige Braunhaarige mit einer gewagten blauen Brille. „Studentenverbindung."

„Studentenverbindung" sagt Severus. „Telefoniert."

„Himmel, Severus" sagt Emilia. „Stehen Sie nicht rum wie ein Regenschirm. Nehmen Sie sich einen Stuhl und sagen Sie mir, wo Remus abgeblieben ist."

„Genau" sagt die blaue Brille. „Den würde ich ja wirklich gerne mal sehen."

Die Damen wechseln Blicke und grinsen, und ich bekomme das Gefühl, ich wäre in der Gewalt eines fremden, ausgehungerten Wolfsrudels besser aufgehoben als im Mittelpunkt der geradezu sensationslüsternen weiblichen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Danke" sagt Severus. „Ich stehe lieber. Und Lupin können Sie selber suchen, wenn die Sehnsucht Sie packt."

„Ich will vor allem wissen, ob er an die Brille gedacht hat" sagt Emilia. „Ich würde wirklich gerne mal wieder was sehen."

„Hat er" sage ich an ihrem Ohr, ziehe die selbst anpassende Brille unter dem Mantel hervor und halte sie ihr vors Gesicht. Sie quietscht erschreckt, lacht und tastet herum, bis sie meinen Arm erwischt. Sie tastet sich hinauf und schlägt mir die Kapuze zurück, und ich, enttarnt, lasse den Umhang von meinen Schultern gleiten.

„Hallo, Ladies" sage ich und probiere mein bestes höfliches Lächeln, und dann halte ich die Schultern gerade unter einer Flut von höchst interessierten Blicken und frage mich, welchen Inhalts die Briefe gewesen sein mögen, die zu _diesem_ Thema den Kanal überquert haben.

„Remus Lupin" sagt Emilia, „ihr wisst schon", und sie sieht so glücklich und stolz aus, als wäre ich für den Merlinorden vorgeschlagen worden, und ich verzeihe ihr, dass ich nicht mal weiß, was die Damen _schon wissen_, weil mir unter ihrem Lächeln ganz warm wird.

„Das sind Freundinnen, aus Studienzeiten und später" sagt sie, und dann fängt sie an, Namen aufzuzählen, und ich versuche, mein malträtiertes Gehirn dazu zu bringen, sie zu speichern. Sabine Schwarz, das kann ich mir merken, nicht nur wegen des Namens, sondern auch wegen der langen schwarzen Haare, die ihr den Rücken hinunter fließen. Angelina, dann irgend etwas mit F, Nachname Wick, Angelina, blonde Locken wie ein Engel und genau der Typ Frau, bei der Sirius sich bevorzugt eine Ohrenmassage abholen würde. Rhea Wolf, das werde ich wohl auch behalten können, sie ist eine ehemalige Schulkollegin Emilias und mir aus Erzählungen bekannt, und schließlich Doktor Claudia Irgendwas, die blaue Brille, dieser Name will nicht hängen bleiben, er ist voller merkwürdiger deutscher Konsonanten, aber sie ist laut Emilia die mobile medizinische Einsatztruppe, und jetzt geht mir auch auf, was sie mit „Studentenverbindung" gemeint hat.

„Falconia" sage ich. „_Die_ Falconia?"

„Sie haben von uns gehört?" fragt die engelhafte Angelina überrascht.

„Emilia hat berichtet" sage ich. „Der Ruf von Ihre Verbindung ist noch nicht offiziell ausgebreitet auf die Insel."

„Entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte befinde ich mich ungern auf der dunklen Seite" säuert Severus in seinem makellosen, mich neidgrün färbenden Deutsch. „Also erleuchten Sie mich bitte."

„Die Falconia ist eine Studentenverbindung" sagt Emilia. „Offiziell. Inoffiziell sind wir die lokale Widerstandstruppe gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen. Die nennen sich hier übrigens Prätorianer und haben sich ebenfalls als Verbindung organisiert. Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich in diesem Bereich bereits meine Erfahrungen habe."

„Originell" sagt Severus und sieht an der Reihe der Damen entlang, die sich eng um das Tischchen gesammelt haben.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Doktor Claudia und grinst. „Wir sind tolerant. Wir nehmen auch Männer auf."

„Die Aufnahme in Ihren zweifelsohne erlesenen Zirkel ist meine geringste Sorge" sagt Severus. „Aber nachdem ich meine Zeit nicht gestohlen habe, schlage ich einen Fortgang der Mission vor."

„Bedien dich" sage ich und halte ihm James' Mantel hin. „Gerade durch das große Tür. Versuch zu bekommen so viele Informationen wie möglich, und lass dich nicht erwischen."

„Sag du mir nicht, wie ich meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe" zischt er und beäugt den Mantel wie ein außergewöhnlich ekelhaftes Rieseninsekt.

„Sorry" sage ich sanft. „Job distortion."

Er nimmt den Mantel mit spitzen Fingern.

„Es möge mich jemand noch einmal daran erinnern, warum diese Unternehmung in meinem Interesse sein sollte" sagt er.

„Sie ist in meinem" sagt Emilia. „Weil ich in Schwierigkeiten bin, oder jemand aus meiner Familie. Weil ich jederzeit das Gleiche für Sie täte. Weil das Konzept von Freundschaft so etwas beinhaltet." Sie sieht ihn an, und ich beobachte, wie seine aufeinander gepressten Lippen sich entspannen und etwas Weiches ihm die Schärfe aus dem Blick nimmt. Er entfaltet den Mantel, wirbelt ihn sich mit Theatergeste um die Schultern und ist verschwunden.

„Merlin" sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er hat wirklich ein weiches Punkt für dich."

„Du warst der erste, der mich darauf hingewiesen hat, dass er unter seiner Dracula-Pose ein ganz netter Mensch ist" sagt sie. „Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich erinnere kompliziert und aufrecht" sage ich. „Nicht _nett_. Und vielleicht ich hätte es nicht gesagt, wenn ich hätte gewusst..."

Ich lasse den Satz gegen meine sonstigen Gewohnheiten in der Luft hängen, aber sie versteht ihn trotzdem und nimmt meine Hand. Ich ziehe mir einen Stuhl heran und greife nach der Zeitung.

„Tarnung" sage ich auf Emilias fragenden Blick hin (und behalte für mich, dass ich den wohltuend abschirmenden Effekt einer Schicht Papier zwischen mir und den neugierigen Damen durchaus zu schätzen weiß). „Ich will sparen ein Zauber. Das Apparition hat mich angestrengt."

„Kopfschmerzen?" sagt sie, und ich nicke.

Wir warten. Emilia tauscht sich mit den Falkendamen über gemeinsame Bekannte aus und berichtet von ihrem Schulalltag, aber ich kann an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie nicht bei der Sache ist. Ich behalte über den Rand meiner Zeitung die offene Tür im Auge. Ich kann von meinem Platz aus nicht hinüber in den Festsaal sehen, aber das angeregte Stimmengewirr, das von dort kommt, klingt nach festlicher Beschwingtheit und völlig unbedenklich. Zwei meiner kurzzeitigen Kellnerkollegen stehen zusammen unter der Tür und wechseln kopfschüttelnd ein paar Worte, es ist fast anzunehmen, dass es um den rätselhaften Mister Morris geht, der so schnell und ohne sich zu verabschieden die Kellnerschürze an den Nagel gehängt hat, der genau genommen mitsamt der Schürze spurlos verschwunden ist (selbige Schürze ziert im Augenblick die Spüle von Nummer Zwölf und ich frage mich, ob das schon als Diebstahl zu werten ist).

„Er könnte langsam mal zurück kommen, meint ihr nicht?" fragt Emilia nach einer Weile, in der ich mich bemüht habe, den Artikel vor meinen Augen, der von etwas namens „Fußball-Bundesliga" handelt und mich nicht im Geringsten interessiert, _nicht_ zu lesen, mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg: mein Gehirn knüpft keine Zusammenhänge aus den Wortketten, aber ich kann den Lesereflex ebenso wenig unterdrücken wie das Atmen.

„Gedulde dich" sage ich.

„Was will ich denn auch anderes machen" sagt sie seufzend.

Mein loser Blick hängt über Tennis, als sie mich unter dem Tisch anstößt. Gleichzeitig erstirbt das müßige, die Anspannung kaum überdeckende Gespräch der Damen auf eine Weise, die mir verrät, dass es nicht Severus ist, der seinen Schatten auf meine Zeitung wirft.

„Was machst du denn hier" sagt Emilia, ins Englische wechselnd, und unterdrückt ein Seufzen. „Solltest du nicht drüben sein und aufpassen?"

„Nur mal nach dem rechten sehen" sagt er und knufft mich in die Schulter. „Moony, heh, alter Schwerenöter! Kaum lässt man dich mal aus den Augen, organisierst du dir einen Tisch voller hübscher Mädels. Und ich dachte, du wolltest das Streunen aufgeben."

„Das hier hat nur in deiner ausgeprägten Phantasie etwas mit Streunen zu tun" sage ich. „Tatsächlich ist es eine Art Ordenstreffen. Und ich war nie der Streuner von uns beiden, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

„Ordenstreffen?" sagt er. „Was für ein Orden? Ich trete bei."

Dann durchlaufen wir eine neue Vorstellungsrunde inklusive der Verständigung auf Englisch als Umgangssprache, aller nötiger Erklärungen („Ich will ein Falke werden" sagt Sirius. „Nichts gegen Moody und McGoogles, aber das hier ist eindeutig die attraktivere Untergrundorganisation.") und Aktualisierung des Geschehens („Snivellus ist hier?" sagt er angewidert. „Du hast Nerven. Du würdest auch einen Dementor auf einen Kindergeburtstag mitbringen, oder?"), und ich bestätige meinen ersten Eindruck, dass da zwischenzeitlich noch einige Gläser an Alkoholischem seine Kehle hinunter geflossen sind, denn Dementorenwitze sind ein zuverlässiges Zeichen für den Eintritt in die „Erste Kritische Phase" (drei ist Bewusstlosigkeit).

„Was neues von drüben?" fragt Emilia.

„Nö" sagt er. „Das Dessert war Klasse. Ich hätte euch ja versuchen lassen, aber irgendwie kam der hübsche Kellner gar nicht mehr vorbei."

„So ein Pech" sage ich und raschele mit der Zeitung. „Aber er hat dir seine Schürze in Nummer Zwölf gelassen, falls das ein Trost ist."

„Ich bin sicher, ich finde an diesem Tisch, jeden Trost, den ich brauche" sagt er und verliert sich im Blick der engelhaften Angelina. Ich halte mich ein bisschen krampfhaft an meiner Zeitung fest, ich bin versucht, sie zu falten und ihm drüber zu ziehen, wie man es mit ungehorsamen Hunden macht. Party hin oder her, die Situation ist unverändert kritisch, und es ärgert mich, dass er das offenbar schon wieder vergessen hat. Ich frage mich, ob wirklich alle drei Minuten ein Auto explodieren muss, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten.

Ich falte die Zeitung, zumindest so weit kann ich mich öffentlich wagen, und dann bin ich doch plötzlich an einen Dementor erinnert, so eisig durchzuckt es mich.

„Von irgendwo kenne ich Ihr Gesicht" sagt Angelina zu Sirius und beugt sich nachdenklich über den Tisch. „Wie war noch mal Ihr Name?"

„Hab ich vergessen" sagt Sirius und versenkt sich mit träumerischem Lächeln in ihren Augen.

„Aus der Zeitung" sagt sie und lächelt ebenfalls. „Kann das sein? Sind Sie Schauspieler?"

Ich wechsle einen Blick mit Emilia. Sie ist eine Spur blasser als sonst, aber gefasst, und legt ihre Hand auf meine.

„Unter anderem" sagt Sirius, stützt das Kinn auf die Hand und gibt ihr einen Schlafzimmerblick.

„Wusste ich's doch" sagt Angelina. „Sie sind Schauspieler. In welchen Filmen haben Sie denn gespielt?"

„Roadmovies" sagt Sirius. „Hauptsächlich. Vor zwei Jahren hatte ich eine sehr erfolgreiche Hauptrolle in einem Gefängnisdrama. Ich war der unschuldige Gefangene, dem ein spektakulärer Ausbruch gelingt."

Ich führe die Zeitung ihrer gefalteten Bestimmung zu, dass es klatscht.

„Aua" sagt Sirius verletzt und reibt sich die Schulter. „Langsam, Moony. Immer diese Gewaltausbrüche."

„Ich halt das nicht aus" sagt Emilia und steht auf. „Ich geh' mich frisch machen. Holt mich, wenn die Katastrophe vorbei ist."

„Er ist mein Manager" sagt Sirius und zeigt auf mich. „Er fühlt sich dafür verantwortlich, dass ich inkognito bleibe. Manche Fans sind wirklich militant mit ihrem Wunsch nach einem Autogramm…"

„… oder einem _Kuss_" sage ich und verfolge, wie etwas in seinem Gesicht stirbt.

„Ja" sagt er, und ich fühle mich schlecht.

„Künstler" sagt Rhea Wolf kopfschüttelnd.

Emilia hat es einstweilen nicht ganz bis zu der schmalen, mit einem Porzellanschildchen versehenen Tür geschafft, bevor sie überraschend Kehrt macht und zu unserem Tisch zurückkehrt, als würde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft geschoben.

„Schon gut" sagt sie hinter sich ins Leere. „Sie können mich jetzt los lassen."

„Herrschaften" sagt eine körperlose Stimme hinter ihr, „ich bitte um ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Schnelles Eingreifen ist von Nöten. Man plant, die Braut zu entführen."

Schweigen am Tisch, dann verhaltenes Gelächter.

„Was?" sagt Sirius.

„Englisch, bitte" sage ich.

„Kennt man das nicht in England?" sagt Sabine Schwarz. „Das ist ein beliebter Hochzeitsbrauch. Ein paar von den Gästen entführen die Braut in ein anderes Lokal, und der Bräutigam muss sie suchen und die Zeche zahlen."

„Amüsant" sagt die körperlose Tränkemeisterstimme kühl. „Wenn man etwas für derbe Späße übrig hat. Weniger amüsant, wenn das Vorhaben den Köpfen zweier Betrüger entspringt. Man könnte beinahe glauben, sie würden die Braut nicht so ohne weiteres gegen eine – Zeche – heraus geben, wenn sie sie einmal hätten."

Ich kann verfolgen, wie die Farbe aus Emilias Gesicht weicht. Sie legt die Hand vor den Mund und taumelt ein wenig nach hinten, wo sie offenbar unsichtbaren Halt erfährt.

„Hat jemand dich bemerkt?" frage ich Severus.

„Nicht mich" sagt er. „Aber _etwas _oder _jemanden_, ziemlich sicher. Mein erster Versuch war erfolgreich, aber unglücklicher Weise geriet ich an den Handlanger, dessen Informationsstand unzureichend war. Ich versuchte daraufhin, den zweiten zu lesen, aber er ist ein fähiger Okklument und bemerkte mein Eindringen, woraufhin ich mich zurückzog. Ich hätte ihn gewaltsam lesen können, aber ich hielt es nicht für angebracht, die Situation zu eskalieren."

„Aber warum?" sagt Emilia erstickt.

„Egal" sagt Doktor Claudia und schiebt ihren Stuhl zurück. „Wir müssen sie von hier weg bringen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, und zwar schnell."

„Verbindungshaus" sagt Emilia blass.

„Bis wir eine bessere Idee haben, ja" sagt Doktor Claudia.

„Kannst du reingehen und sie holen?" sage ich in die Richtung, in der ich Severus vermute.

„Sie ist eine Muggel" sagt er. „Sie wird sich auffällig verhalten, wenn sie plötzlich eine unsichtbare Stimme hört."

„Sie hat genügend Berührungspunkte mit der Zauberwelt" sage ich. „Was willst du sonst machen? Sie mitten aus ihrer Hochzeitsgesellschaft huckepack apparieren?"

„Leo!" ruft Emilia gleichzeitig und macht sich von ihrer unsichtbaren Stütze los. „Leo!"

Der Bräutigam, den sie durch die offene Tür erspäht hat, ist gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen und stoppt auf den Hacken.

„Emilia?" sagt er fassungslos, schaut an ihr hinauf und hinunter und durch die andere Tür hinüber zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Sie winkt ihn heran, und er gehorcht, vollständig verwirrt.

„Hab ich dich nicht gerade noch drüben gesehen?" sagt er. „Was ist das? Ein Hochzeitsscherz? Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz…"

„Vergiss es" schneidet sie ihm das Wort ab. „Krise. Remus und ich wurden ausgetauscht – Polyjuice – und wir müssen Antonia ins Verbindungshaus bringen. Jetzt sofort. Geh und hol sie. Schnell."

„Was?" sagt er. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Es ist keiner. Gehen Sie, schnell. Können Sie apparieren?"

„Ja" sagt er verwirrt.

„Es gibt ein kleines Raum neben die Küche" sage ich ihm. „Apparieren Sie sie von dort."

„Aber ich kann nicht huckepack apparieren" sagt er und wirkt allmählich beunruhigt, was mich dem Grunde nach beruhigt, obwohl ich mir eine schnellere Reaktion gewünscht hätte.

„Dann Sie bringen sie dorthin, und ich appariere" sage ich. „Schnell."

Und dann geht es tatsächlich ganz schnell.

„He" sagt Sirius und springt ans Fenster. „He! He! Vorsicht!"

Er bellt die Worte, reißt das Fenster auf und räumt dabei achtlos Topfpflanzen und Nippes vom Fensterbrett. Scherben klirren, und dann bellt er tatsächlich, laut und gefährlich, und springt mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus dem Fenster und ist davon. Rhea Wolf steht am nächsten und braucht kaum einen Augenblick, um sich von ihrem Schreck zu erholen.

„Hinterher" sagt sie nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Schnell. Brautentführung." Sie schiebt einen Stuhl weg und schwingt die Beine über das Fensterbrett.

„Apparieren?" fragt Doktor Claudia.

„Überall Muggel" sagt Rhea über die Schulter, dann knirschen ihre Schuhe auf dem Kiesweg vor dem Fenster und sie verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld.

Die übrigen Damen funktionieren wie ein gut eingespieltes Team (was sie vermutlich auch sind). Doktor Claudia folgt Rhea aus dem Fenster, während Angelina und Sabine zur Tür stürmen, Leo auf dem Fuße folgend. Aus einiger Entfernung höre ich Padfoots wildes Bellen. Ich bleibe zurück, verzweifelt hin- und hergerissen zwischen Jagd- und Beschützertrieb.

„Geh" sagt Severus' körperlose Stimme direkt hinter Emilia. „Ich habe den Mantel. Ich halte sie aus der Gefahrenzone."

„Aber" sage ich.

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!" empört sich Emilia und wehrt sich gegen einen unsichtbaren Zugriff.

„Geh!" sagt Severus, und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung stürze ich zum Fenster und klettere hinaus, als hätte plötzlich jemand mich von unsichtbaren Fesseln befreit.

Die Sonne blendet mich, als ich auf die Füße komme. Zwei Muggeldamen, in deren Weg ich gelandet bin, sehen mich entgeistert an.

„Entschuldigung" sage ich und renne.

Padfoots Bellen ist in wildes Knurren übergegangen. Vor mir sehe ich Angelinas blonden Schopf, und noch weiter vorne die Braut, das ausladende Kleid wie ein kunstvoller Sahnetuff auf der beinahe künstlich grünen Wiese. Ich höre ihre entsetzte Stimme über Padfoots Knurren. Die beiden Entführer versuchen, Padfoot los zu werden, der sich in den weit schwingenden Gewandfalten der falschen Emilia verbissen hat und wild den Kopf schüttelt. Antonia macht keine Anstalten, zu fliehen, was mich für eine Sekunde verwirrt, ehe mir aufgeht, dass sie alles (vielleicht bis auf den furchterregenden Hund) für den erwähnten Hochzeitsscherz halten muss.

Dann bricht Padfoots wildes Knurren jäh ab, und sein Körper sackt zusammen und kippt zur Seite. Arkane Energie knistert auf meiner Haut. Mein Herz erlaubt sich einen Aussetzer, aber meine Beine bewegen sich weiter.

„Stehen bleiben!" schreit Leo vor mir, aber die Entführer setzen sich eiligst wieder in Bewegung und ziehen die Braut mit sich. Der falsche Remus dreht sich um und zielt mit etwas über die Schulter, das er in seinem Ärmel versteckt hat. Leo stolpert ein paar Schritte und geht zu Boden. Rhea und Sabine vor mir ändern die Richtung, um den Entführern quer über die Wiese den Weg abzuschneiden. Antonia hat begonnen, zu schreien und sich wüst zu wehren, aber ihr Geschrei bricht ebenso plötzlich ab wie Padfoots Knurren zuvor.

Ich bin bei Padfoot und falle neben ihm auf die Knie. Er winselt leise, seine Pfoten zucken, seine schönen blauen Augen sind verdreht, dass man das Weiße sieht. Ich erlaube mir für eine Sekunde, von Erleichterung überflutet zu werden. Nur ein Betäubungszauber.

Eine Bewegung am Rande meines Blickfeldes lässt mich den Kopf drehen und bringt mich Auge in Auge mit einem struppigen Terrier. Ich knurre, verhalten, aber gefährlich, der Wolf kann das, wenn man ihn lässt. Der Terrier klemmt den Stummelschwanz zwischen die Hinterläufe und weicht zurück, neben die braun bestrumpften Beine des zugehörigen Frauchens, die selber aussieht wie ein Terrier.

„Was ist denn mit Ihrem Hund?" fragt sie mit mehr Neugier als Sorge in der Stimme.

„Nichts" sage ich scharf. „Kommen Sie nicht näher. Er ist abgerichtet."

„Sind Sie vom Film?" fragt sie und deutet hinüber, wo die Verfolgungsjagd sich über den Kiesweg und in Richtung einer Baumgruppe fortsetzt.

„Ja" sage ich. „Eine Probe. Stören Sie nicht."

Sie nickt und betrachtet mich fasziniert, fast wie ein seltenes Insekt.

Ich nehme mir zwei kostbare Sekunden, um meine Entscheidung zu fällen.

„Padfoot" sage ich ihm ins Ohr, und er winselt schwach. „Komm mir nach, wenn du kannst. Sei vorsichtig."

Er schnauft und versucht, auf die Füße zu kommen, aber der Kopf scheint zu schwer für seinen Körper, und er landet mit der Schnauze im Gras.

„Platz" sage ich. „Und bleib."

Er winselt, unternimmt aber keine weiteren Versuche. Ich komme auf die Beine, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen Zipfel des Sahnetuffkleides zwischen alten Bäumen und kunstvollen Ruinensäulen verschwinden zu sehen. Leo ist auf allen Vieren und sieht aus, wie Padfoot sich fühlen muss. Die Verfolger sind den Flüchtenden auf den Fersen, und jetzt fliegen auch Zauber hin und her, ungeachtet staunender Muggel. Es kann sich nur um wenige Schritte handeln, bis die Entführer eingeholt sind, zumal sie durch Antonias Gewicht und ihre umfangreichen Röcke behindert werden, und ich versuche, mein Tempo zu beschleunigen, und dann, gerade als ich glaube, Rhea als vorderste müsste ihre Finger an die Schleppe des Brautkleides legen können, treten Gestalten hinter den Säulen hervor und schneiden der Verfolgergruppe den Weg ab. Es gibt einen hellen Blitz, und die Verfolgerinnen lösen sich in einen konfusen Hühnerhaufen, der mit allen Anzeichen völliger Verwirrung durcheinander stolpert.

Ich werfe einen raschen Blick um mich: keine Muggel in meiner direkten Umgebung, keine, die speziell auf mich achten. Das Terrierfrauchen hinter mir schimpft ihren unbeeindruckten Hund. Ich appariere.

Die Apparition bringt mich wie geplant hinter die Entführer, nur habe ich mich auf Grund des unbekannten Terrains in der Entfernung verschätzt. Es sind zehn oder zwölf Schritte, die mich trennen. Die Entführer haben Antonia auf einen freien, von Säulen und Bäumen umsäumten Platz gezerrt, sie wirkt benommen, ihr Kopf pendelt und sie haben sie von zwei Seiten umfasst, um sie aufrecht zu halten.

Ich sammle arkane Energie und fächere sie auf, ich muss beide Entführer gleichzeitig erwischen, Antonia ist mitten im Radius, Zeit für Entschuldigungen wird später sein. Und dann bin ich doch nicht schnell genug: „_Petrif…_", und weg sind sie, appariert, und wo sie eben noch standen, rollt eine kleine blinkende Kugel, rollt und rotiert und explodiert mit einem Knall wie ein Silvesterkracher und emittiert eine merkwürdige grüne Wolke, die sich blitzschnell ausbreitet. Meine Haut beginnt zu prickeln. Ich werfe mich auf den Boden und bemühe mich, nicht zu atmen. Mein Körper scheint sich zusammen zu ziehen, er fühlt sich plötzlich ungewöhnlich kompakt an, als besäße er eine höhere Dichte, alle meine Muskeln spannen sich. Direkt vor meinem Gesicht sind vermodernde Blätter und kleine Äste und Erdkrumen, und ich erinnere mich an eine Fußnote in _Modern Ways to face the Dark Arts_ und weiß, dass ich nicht einmal versuchen muss, zu apparieren.

Die grüne Wolke verzieht sich. Ich komme in die Höhe und sehe mich um. Eine Gruppe von Muggeln applaudiert freundlich. So schnell und unauffällig ich kann, bewege ich mich um den säulenumstandenen Platz hinüber zu der Baumreihe, die mir den Blick auf die Falkendamen versperrt. Stimmen kommen von dort, und die Luft ist aufgeladen mit der Energie von Zaubern, die ihr Ziel verfehlt haben.

„Was war das?" höre ich Emilias erschreckte Stimme. „Es fühlt sich ganz seltsam an…"

„Apparitions-Sperre." Severus' Stimme, er hat seine Kopie von _Modern Ways_ offenbar ebenfalls gut verinnerlicht. „Eine alchimikalische Substanz, die den arkanen Faktor auf molekularer Ebene unter Null setzt und damit das Entmaterialisieren verhindert."

Ich gebe meine Vorsicht auf; Gefahr ist unwahrscheinlich, wenn Severus sich in solcher Ausführlichkeit über Fußnoten verbreiten kann. Ich schlage einige frühlingsgrün belaubte Zweige zurück, trete in die Sonne – und habe Severus' dunkle Gestalt vor mir und seinen Zauberstab unter der Nase.

„Keine Bewegung" sagt er.

„Severus" sage ich. „Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Sie haben die Braut weg appariert…"

„Stab fallen lassen" sagt er. Ich sehe ihn an, er wirkt nicht, als würde er spaßen (aber wann tut er das schon). Ich gehorche, und er kickt meinen Stab weg. Ich wage einen Blick in die Runde. Die Falkendamen scheinen auf den ersten Blick unverletzt, aber noch etwas benommen. Leo ist bei ihnen, den Stab im Anschlag, und da ist auch Padfoot, in Habachtstellung neben Emilia, die blass, aber unversehrt ist. Um ihren Hals hängt an einem Lederriemen ein Fotoapparat, den sie vorhin noch nicht hatte, aber ehe mein schwerfälliges Gehirn sich um diese merkwürdige Kleinigkeit kümmern kann, drückt mir Severus mir seinen Stab schmerzhaft gegen das Kinn und ich bin gezwungen, mich auf das unmittelbare Problem zu konzentrieren.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezweckst, aber wir verlieren eine Menge Zeit" sage ich.

„Beweise, dass du es bist" sagt er. „Du könntest genauso gut der andere sein."

„Der sich hinter dem Busch mal eben schnell umgezogen hat, oder was?"

„Beweise es."

Ich drehe den Kopf ein kleines bisschen, um an der dunklen Gestalt meines Bedrohers vorbei sehen zu können.

„Padfoot" sage ich. „Komm her."

Padfoot erhebt sich zögernd, wendet aber schließlich den Blick von Emilia und kommt zu mir herüber getrottet. Ich halte ihm die Hand hin, und er beschnuppert sie schwanzwedelnd und drängt sich gegen meine Beine.

„Braver Hund" sage ich zu ihm. „Jetzt sitz."

Er macht Sitz und ein glückliches Hundegesicht, und ich kraule seine Ohren.

„Reicht das?" frage ich Severus.

Langsam lässt Severus den Stab sinken.

„Abstoßend" sagt er mit verächtlicher Miene, „aber ausreichend."

„Klassischer Fall von polyjuice-induziertem Verfolgungswahn" sage ich.

„Nur eine nötige Vorsichtsmaßnahme" sagt er.

„Trotzdem haben sie Antonia weg appariert" erinnere ich an das Wesentliche. „Wo sind die anderen Angreifer?"

„Ebenfalls appariert" sagt Leo. „Sie hatten ein Gegenmittel gegen die Apparitions-Sperre, oder einen Zauber."

„Verdammt" sage ich. „Wir hätten einen gebrauchen können, um ihn zu befragen."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" sagt Leo. „Spürzauber? Wir wissen schließlich immer noch nicht, wer die sind. Prätorianer, wahrscheinlich, aber sicher können wir uns nicht sein."

„Es sind Prätorianer" sagt Severus.

„Tatsächlich" sagt Leo. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Korrigieren Sie mich, falls nötig, aber ich dachte, der Sinn meines Erscheinens läge darin, Informationen zu beschaffen" sagt Severus zu Emilia.

„Ja" sagt Leo, „aber wie…?"

„Le. Gili. Mantik." sagt Severus. „Schlagen Sie den Begriff gelegentlich im _Magicuser's Manual_ nach. Ich habe überdies Informationen über eine Art von Hauptquartier, wenngleich nicht über die Lage des selbigen, und es stellt sich mir dar, als wollte man sie dorthin verbringen."

„Das Hauptquartier kennen wir" sagt Angelina, die sich einigermaßen von dem Zerstreuungszauber, oder was immer es gewesen ist, erholt zu haben scheint. „Wir könnten direkt dorthin apparieren… wenn wir apparieren könnten."

„Ich kann" sagt Sabine Schwarz. „Ich konnte mich in Sicherheit bringen, als die Wolke kam."

„Eine" sage ich. „Das ist zu wenig. Wir müssen eine ganze Gruppe dorthin bringen, und das möglichst schnell."

Die Luft bewegt sich, und Sirius kommt neben mir in die Höhe.

„Hier hat jemand ein Taxi bestellt?" sagt er und grinst.

„Kannst du apparieren?" frage ich ihn.

„Nö" sagt er. „Aber Auto fahren."

„Wir haben kein Auto. Und du hast getrunken."

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein" sagt er, und ich weiß, dass die Hälfte aller Schwierigkeiten, in denen ich mich jemals befunden habe, mit diesen Worten begonnen hat (und ich bin versucht, anzunehmen, die andere Hälfte hätte mit „Vertrau mir" begonnen).

„Okay" sagt Sabine. „Ich hab' einen Vorschlag. Die Engländer und Lila nehmen das Auto und fahren zum Hauptquartier der Prätorianer. Ich appariere in unser Verbindungshaus und hole Verstärkung, und ich schicke gleich noch eine Abordnung zum Hauptquartier der Prätorianer."

„Gut" sage ich. „Machen wir es so."

Drei Minuten später, nach einer atemlosen Hatz quer durch den Park und zum Parkplatz hinter den Drei Schwänen (die ich damit fülle, zu bedauern, dass von all den Mythen und Legenden, die sich um Werwölfe, ihre fabelhaften Regenerationsfähigkeiten und ihre übermenschliche Kraft und Ausdauer ranken, leider nur die über das Silber der Wahrheit entsprechen), erreichen wir endlich die Ligustersche Familienkutsche, die halb auf einem Grünstreifen, halb in einer Hecke parkt.

„Sirius" sagt Emilia atemlos, „ich weiß nicht, aber hast du denn den Schlüssel? Ich habe ihn nämlich nicht."

„Wer braucht denn einen Schlüssel" sagt er, und ich finde, er könnte allmählich aufhören, auszusehen, als hätte er seinen Spaß. Er zieht seinen Stab aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und hält ihn gegen das Schloss der Fahrertür.

„_Alohomocar_" sagt er, und mit einem Schnappen springen die Knöpfchen in den Türen hoch.

„Bitte einsteigen" sagt Sirius mit generöser Geste und tut selbiges.

„Will ich wissen, bei welcher Gelegenheit du das gelernt hast?" frage ich und klettere an der Hecke vorbei auf den Beifahrersitz. „Nein, ich will es nicht wissen. Besser, ich weiß es nicht."

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum die mich nie geschnappt haben, weißt du" sagt Sirius, beugt sich nach vorne und reißt ohne weitere Umstände eine Plastikverkleidung unter dem Lenkrad ab.

„Halt mal" sagt er und drückt mir das Plastikteil in die Hand.

„Was hast du vor?" frage ich.

„Kurzschluss" sagt Sirius und steckt die Hände in einen Haufen Kabel, die aus dem neu entstandenen Loch hervor quellen.

„Na prima" sagt Emilia von hinten. „Wenn wir mal nicht mehr wissen, wovon wir leben sollen, schicken wir dich Autos klauen."

Neben mir sprühen Funken, der Motor gibt ein Husten von sich, dann noch eines, dann röhrt er laut auf, als Sirius aufs Gas tritt.

„Festhalten, ihr Süßen und Sniv" sagt er, legt den Rückwärtsgang ein, dass es kracht, holpert über einen Bordstein, schaltet und gibt Gas, dass der Kies unter den Rädern spritzt.

„Wohin?" sagt er, als wir vom Parkplatz auf die Straße biegen.

„Rechts fahren" sagt Emilia, und gleich darauf: „Das andere Rechts, Sirius!"

„Was!" sagt er und vollführt ein scharfes Ausweichmanöver, das mich gegen seine Schulter schleudert. Bremsen quietschen, das andere Auto, das auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit uns ist, hupt und blendet auf. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, aber der Knall bleibt aus.

„Idioten!" faucht Sirius. „Autofahren in der Baumschule gelernt, oder was!"

„Sirius" sagt Emilia. „Vielleicht lässt du mich fahren."

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Man braucht geschulte Reflexe, für eine Verfolgungsjagd. Ist schließlich nicht meine erste. Wenngleich ich bisher eher der Hase war als der Fuchs, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine."

„Fahr trotzdem rechts" sagt Emilia und klingt erschöpft, während Sirius ein weiteres, uns entgegen kommendes Auto frenetisch anhupt, bevor er im letzten Augenblick ausweicht.

„Was, hier?" sagt er, bremst mit quietschenden Reifen und zeigt in eine Einfahrt, die mit dem Schild „Privat" gekennzeichnet ist.

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Auf der rechten Straßenseite, du Meisterdieb. Das hier ist Deutschland. Hier fährt man rechts."

„Oh" sagt Sirius und wechselt die Straßenseite. „Ja" sagt er. „Viel besser so. Nicht so viel Gegenverkehr."

Ich sehe im Rückspiegel, wie Emilia die Stirn in die Hand legt.

Sirius nimmt die Straße, die durch ländliche Randgebiete stadteinwärts führt. Der Motor dreht hoch, und draußen sausen Alleebäume vorbei. Mir wäre wohler, wenn er beide Hände am Steuer hätte, geschweige denn mal einen Blick auf die Straße werfen würde, aber er ist sehr beschäftigt mit dem Radio und dreht am Sendersuchknopf herum. Dann hat er etwas gefunden, das ihm gefällt, und reißt die Lautstärke auf, bis mir die Ohren klingeln, was zumindest den Vorteil hat, dass wir ihn nicht singen hören müssen.

Mir ist nicht ganz wohl.

„Sirius" sage ich ziemlich laut.

„Mystifiy" singt er, seine Augen blitzen, seine Finger trommeln den Takt auf dem Lenkrad. „Mystify meeeeeeeee…"

„Mister Padfoot!" sage ich und drehe die Lautstärke runter.

„Was!" sagt er.

„Ich bin mit dem Kilometersystem nicht vertraut, aber ich glaube, neunzig ist zu schnell" mache ich ihn aufmerksam und zeige auf den Tachometer.

„Spaßbremse" sagt er.

„Vor allem, wenn auf den Schildern draußen sechzig steht" sage ich. „Neunzig ist mehr als sechzig, auch im Kilometersystem."

„Du kannst gleich zu Fuß gehen" sagt er. „Ist das eine Verfolgungsjagd oder ein Rentnerausflug?"

„Wir werden nie die Gelegenheit haben, eine Rentnerausflug zu machen, wenn du weiter so fährst" sage ich.

„… leeeeaving broken hearts behind…" singt er und reißt die Lautstärke wieder auf. Ich drehe mich nach hinten um. Emilia schüttelt den Kopf und winkt ab. Der Tränkemeister hat die langen weißen Finger im Schoß verschlungen und sieht aus, als wäre er Zeuge seiner eigenen Beerdigung (aber, wiederum, wann tut er das nicht). Winzige Schweißperlen glitzern auf seinen Schläfen, was mich auf eine irrationale Art tröstet.

„Wohin!" schreit Sirius nach hinten, als wir uns einer breiten Kreuzung nähern. Emilia deutet nach links, und dann mache ich für eine Weile die Augen zu, es reicht mir völlig, zu spüren, wie das Auto unter mir schlingert, und durch den Schleier der Musik andere Autos hupen zu hören, aber dann fahren wir wieder geradeaus und ich spüre die Beschleunigung, und ich kann zumindest versuchen, zu ignorieren, dass wir gerade bei Rot eine vierspurige Kreuzung überfahren haben.

Durchaus möglich allerdings, dass andere Verkehrsteilnehmer nicht so ohne weiteres mit Ignoranz gesegnet sind.

„He" sage ich und ziehe Sirius am Ärmel. „Bruchpilot. Schau mal nach hinten."

„Hmmm?" sagt er und dreht tatsächlich die Musik leiser.

„Ich glaube, die meinen uns" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt er. „Kein Problem. Die häng ich ab."

„Oh, Merlin" sagt der Tränkemeister trocken. „Wir werden alle sterben."

„Sei kein Hühnchen, Sniv" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab das alles im Griff" (genau, das hat mir noch gefehlt in meiner Liste. „Vertrau mir" und „Ich hab' das im Griff", Vorboten des Schicksals wie Hugin und Munin, die mythsichen Raben) und dann sagt er „oh", weil die Straße sich zu einer Ampel hin verengt und er bremsen muss, um nicht den hintersten der Autoschlange zu rammen. Sein Blick geht nach links und rechts, dann reißt er das Lenkrad herum und jagt das Auto einen Bordstein hinauf und quer über einen Grünstreifen.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns!" schreit Emilia. Ich sehe Mülltonnen und ein Tulpenbeet näher kommen, dann macht es _schrrr - krrrrrk – rrrrz_, und unsere Fahrt hat ein Ende.

„Mist" sagt Sirius. Ich mache meine Tür auf und schaue hinaus. Das Auto ist ein bisschen schief, weil es mit einem Rad in der Luft hängt. Der Radkasten sitzt auf einer gemauerten Stufe auf, die das Blumenbeet einfasst. Der Motor brummt im Leerlauf.

„Jemand eine Idee?" sagt Sirius.

„Apparieren?" sage ich.

„Schön wär's" sagt er.

„Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere" sagt der Polizist, der an die Fahrertür klopft.

„Hi" sagt Sirius, kurbelt die Scheibe runter und zaubert ein etwas derangiertes Lächeln hervor. „'M English."

„Passport and driver's licence" sagt der Polizist. Hinter ihm sehe ich, wie ein zweiter aus dem Streifenwagen steigt und zu seinem Kollegen aufschließt.

„Don't have" sagt Sirius und lächelt entwaffnend (allerdings nicht entwaffnend genug; die Dienstwaffe des Polizisten bleibt gut sichtbar an seinem Gürtel).

„Sie haben gerade bei Rot eine Kreuzung überfahren und mehrere Tempolimits überschritten" sagt der Polizist. „You, äh, crossed a, äh, crossing by red, and you, äh, dings, zu schnell, verstehen Sie?" Er sieht seinen Kollegen hilflos an.

„Äh" sagt der Kollege. „Yes."

„'M sorry" sagt Sirius sanft. „Really been in a hurry."

„Haben Sie getrunken?" fragt der Polizist. „Have you, äh, drunk? Alcohol?"

„Me?" sagt Sirius und macht Welpenaugen. „No. I never drink and drive."

"Kommen Sie mit" sagt der Polizist zu Sirius und macht eine entsprechende Geste. Sirius steigt aus dem Auto und verschränkt die Arme auf der Tür.

„Wir werden zunächst Ihre Personalien feststellen" sagt der Polizist und zeigt auf den Streifenwagen. „Sind Sie vorbestraft? Have you been, äh, punished?" Hilfesuchender Blick zum Kollegen.

„Convicted" hilft Severus aus.

„Yes" sagt Sirius hilfsbereit. „I'm a convicted murderer. Escaped from prison. Very dangerous."

Der Polizist starrt ihn an, und ich befinde mich plötzlich an einem Punkt, an dem ich, ohne zu zögern, einen Muggelpolizisten in Ausübung seiner Pflicht petrifizieren würde, nur um dann ungestört meinen besten Freund Kopf voraus in ein Blumenbeet zu rammen. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht schnell genug.

„He, Wachtmeisters" sagt Emilia, die ausgestiegen ist. Der Polizist dreht sich zu ihr um.

„Bitte lächeln" sagt sie, hält sich den Fotoapparat vors Gesicht und knipst. Einer Eingebung folgend ducke ich mich und kneife die Augen zu, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Eine Welle der Irritation wäscht über mich, wie man sie empfindet, wenn man sich zwischen Traum und Aufwachen befindet, aber mit ein wenig Konzentration kann ich die Dinge wieder zurecht rücken. Ich blinzele.

„Bemerkenswert" sagt Severus, der ungerührt auf dem Rücksitz seine Roben ordnet. „Ihre Krisentauglichkeit entwickelt sich überraschend positiv, Emilia."

„Danke schön" sagt sie und deutet einen gezierten Knicks an.

Die beiden Polizisten haben Gesichter wie Schlafwandler und spazieren gemütlich hinüber, um sich das Blinklicht des Streifenwagens anzusehen.

„Heeeh" sagt Sirius. „Moony? Was ist los?"

„Oh, nein" sage ich.

„He, cool" sagt er. „Mülltonnen."

„Bleib hier!" sage ich mit milder Verzweiflung.

„Nur mal schnuppern" sagt er und macht eine vage Geste.

„Nein!" sage ich. „Bleib! Und Platz!"

Sirius lässt sich zu meinen Füßen ins Gras fallen, lehnt sich gegen mein Knie und sieht mit schmelzendem Blick zu mir hinauf.

„Guter Hund" sage ich erschöpft. „Oh, Merlin."

„Jeder bekommt, was er verdient" sagt Severus mit maliziösem Lächeln. „Und nun sollten wir unser Verschwinden betreiben, ehe die Herren Polizisten wieder zu sich kommen."

„Okay" sagt Emilia. „Sie levitieren das Auto aus dem Beet, und ich gehe ans Steuer."

Schlussendlich erledigt ein kombinierter Levitatis- und Leviosa-Zauber die schwer gewichtige Aufgabe, während ich einige harmlose Gegenzauber an Sirius ausprobiere, um ihn von der Wirkung des Blitzdings zu befreien. Erfolglos.

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich ihn.

„Stöckchen?" sagt er.

„Alles klar" sage ich seufzend.

„Stöckchen?" sagt er.

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?" frage ich Emilia übers Autodach hinweg.

„Ein paar Minuten" sagt sie. „Aber es bleibt eine Gedächtnislücke, wenn ich das bei den Mädels richtig mitbekommen habe."

„Ein Blackout" sage ich und ziehe eine Grimasse.

„Genug gekalauert" sagt Severus. „Einsteigen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

„Padfoot" sage ich.

„Stöckchen?" sagt er hoffnungsvoll.

„Rücksitz" sage ich und mache eine entsprechende Geste. Er seufzt abgrundtief und folgt meiner Order, hat allerdings Schwierigkeiten, seine langen Beine auf der schmalen Rückbank zu verstauen. Er klettert umständlich im Fond herum, seufzt dann schwer und geht in den Hund. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, ich hatte gehofft, er täte es nicht (ich habe ihn schon betrunken in und aus dem Hund gehen sehen, aber betrunken und bezaubert erscheint mir eine unzulässige Häufung von Risiko), aber er scheint es unversehrt überstanden zu haben.

„Du sitzt hinten" sagt Severus zu mir. „Hundeschleim auf meiner Robe ist das letzte, was ich brauche."

„Er schleimt nicht" sage ich.

„Einsteigen, sonst fahr ich ohne euch" sagt Emilia.

Wir tun es, und sie bringt das Auto, das beim Fahren komische Geräusche macht, von dem Grünstreifen, über den Bordstein und auf die Straße.

„Er hat die Achse gekillt" sagt sie finster, bevor sie den Blinker setzt. „Ich töte ihn."

Padfoot, wenig beeindruckt von dieser Drohung, bettet den Kopf auf meinem Knie und schnauft zufrieden.

Es sind nur zwei Häuserblocks, die wir zu umrunden haben. Die Gegend ist zweifellos eine bessere: Gründerzeit- und Jugendstilvillen, elegant geschwungene Hofeinfahrten und perfekt gepflegte Gärten mit alten Bäumen und Weinlaubfassaden. Große, glänzende Autos parken am Straßenrand. Neben einem steht ein akkurat gekleideter Geschäftsmann und faltet einen großen Stadtplan auf dem Autodach. Eine Frau schiebt einen Kinderwagen den Gehsteig entlang.

„Hier ist es" sagt Emilia und deutet rechter Hand aus dem Fenster, ohne anzuhalten. Das Haus ist gelb gestrichen und hat Stuck über den Fenstern. Vom unteren Stockwerk ist durch eine dichte Hecke kaum etwas zu sehen.

„Ich finde das merkwürdig" sage ich, während sie blinkt und rechts abbiegt. „Wenn wir wüssten, wo sich das Hauptquartier der Todesser befindet, würden wir hingehen und versuchen, kurzen Prozess zu machen."

„Würden wir?" sagt Severus beiläufig.

„Weil der Konflikt auf der Insel bereits weiter eskaliert ist" erklärt Emilia. „Das hier ist Provinz. Niemand hier will einen offenen Krieg. Es ist eher ein Umeinander-Herumschleichen. Kann sich allerdings schlagartig ändern, je nach dem, was sie gerade mit meiner Schwester machen" fügt sie finster hinzu.

„Ich hätte gerne, dass du James' Mantel nimmst und dich im Hintergrund hältst" sage ich.

„Das glaube ich dir" sagt sie.

„Einen Versuch war's wert" sage ich seufzend, und sie gibt mir ein flüchtiges Lächeln über den Rückspiegel.

„Keine Sorge" sagt sie. „Ich werde mich nicht an vorderster Front ins Gefecht stürzen, allein schon, weil ich da zu wenig nutze wäre. Ich passe schon auf."

Sie parkt am Straßenrand und würgt unsanft den Motor ab.

„Armes Auto" sagt sie. Padfoot winselt.

„Und du bleibst am besten bis zum Ende deiner Tage im Hund" sagt sie über die Schulter, „denn sobald du diese Zähne nicht mehr hast, mache ich kurzen Prozess mit _dir_."

Padfoot macht große, unschuldige Augen und sieht zu mir hinauf.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" sagt Severus. „Im Auto einsperren, würde ich vorschlagen. Er wird nur hinderlich sein."

„Wir nehmen ihn mit" sage ich. „Er bleibt im Hund und tut, was ich ihm sage, und alles wird gut gehen. Nicht wahr, Padfoot?"

Padfoot schnauft und klopft mit dem Schwanz träge gegen das Polster.

„Jungs" sagt Emilia und stößt die Fahrertür auf, „gehen wir meine Schwester befreien."

oooOOOooo

Fußnote:

Internes Memo: Fußnoten immer aufmerksam lesen.

Zweites internes Memo: Alastor Moody mit Planung meiner eigenen Hochzeit beauftragen. Kein Risiko eingehen! Immerwährende Wachsamkeit.

Drittes internes Memo: Bis Padfoot sein Winterfell verloren hat, nur noch schwarze Hosen tragen.

Frühzeitigen Ruhestand auf einer nicht näher kartographierten Südseeinsel in Betracht ziehen.


	7. Heiße Typen und Knalleffekte

Ihr Lieben,

ihr habt ein bisschen länger warten müssen diesmal, (nicht zuletzt, weil ich zwei Tage auf meinem Update saß, weil die Seite down war), aber dieses Kapitel war komplex und ziemlich schwere Arbeit und ist schließlich doch befriedigend lang geworden. Wir werden ein paar Knalleffekte erleben und einige Fragen beantwortet bekommen, hoffentlich zu Eurer Zufriedenheit.

Ein Kapitel kommt noch in den nächsten Wochen, dann ist diese Geschichte abgeschlossen und ich kann mich einer neuen Idee zuwenden, die sich in meinen Hirnwindungen eingenistet hat.

Wer sich das im Laufe des Kapitels erwähnte **Artefakt** mal ansehen will (die transfigurierte Kopie, soll das heißen), kann das unter weh-weh-weh-punkt-gnm-punkt-de-Slash-Sammlungen-Slash-Sammlung-Underslash-Waffen-Underslash-H8-Punkt-htm tun. Ein Blick lohnt sich. Tut mir leid, dass ich den Link so verschränkt formulieren muss, aber er wird sonst vom Layout „gefressen". Slash ist der Schrägstrich, Underslash ist der tief gesetzte Bindestrich. Mailt mich auch gerne an, falls der Link unklar ist.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die das letzte Kapitel so lieb reviewt haben, und entschuldige mich für meine verspäteten Antworten.

Außerdem entschuldige ich mich für das doppelte Gummihuhn. Nein, es gibt keine Gummihuhn-Verschwörung, aber das wäre doch mal ein cooler Titel für eine Geschichte.

**Soundtrack**: Mal wieder hat mir die Musik von „**Pirates of the Caribbean**" gute Dienste geleistet, zusammen mit dem Soundtrack von „**Chamber of Secrets**" (Danke Dani!), und sehr passend ist diesmal auch bisschen was älteres: ich empfehle **B.B. King: Better not look down**.

**Disclaimer**: Der fabelhafte Wolf und der zuckersüße Hund gehören mir leider immer noch nicht, und der eklige Voldemort glücklicher Weise ebenso wenig.

Also, halten wir's mit Padfoot (entliehen von B.B. King): „Better not look down, if you want to keep on flying… you can keep it moving if you don't look down!", und geben wir Gas!

oooOOOooo

**Sieben: Falken im Sturzflug, ein Wolf auf der Jagd, Dunkle Magie, wo man sie am wenigsten vermutet, heiße Typen und ihre Schattenseiten, ein gegrillter Hund und _sehr viel kursiv Gesetztes_**

Zentaurea. Was für ein Name, und was für eine Frau. Eine Alpha-Wölfin, wenn die Welt je eine gesehen hat. Eine schmale Person mit strengem, haselnussbraunem Dutt und kornblumenblauen Augen, denen ich zutraue, rasch und analytisch den Grund meiner Seele zu katalogisieren, ehe ich auch nur „Hallo" und meinen Namen gesagt habe.

Zeit für Höflichkeit hat sie nicht, und dem Grunde nach hat sie damit Recht (ich stutze trotzdem; die Begrüßungsformel „Der Hund bleibt draußen" ist mir nicht geläufig). Der Geschäftsmann mit der Straßenkarte hat sich als Falke entpuppt und die schwarze Limousine als innenraumvergrößert, was sie auch dringend sein muss, denn mindestens ein Dutzend Falken drängen sich darin. Die Damen vom Kaffeekränzchen sind vollzählig versammelt, und zwischen zwei jungen Männern in Trainingsanzügen sitzt Leo und fingert nervös an dem Blumensträußchen, das ob des eigentlich feierlichen Anlasses sein Revers ziert.

Der Hund durfte natürlich trotzdem mit rein, nachdem er als Teammitglied deklariert wurde, und hat einen komfortablen Platz für seinen Kopf gefunden (auf Angelinas Knie, die, im Bewusstsein der eigentlichen Natur des Hundes, heftig errötet und zaghaft die seidenweichen Ohren streichelt), und schließlich hat auch Severus seinen gemurmelten Monolog über die Unmöglichkeit dieser Arbeitsbedingungen beendet (er hat es ein wenig eng an der Tür) und wir können uns endlich über den Stand der Dinge informieren.

„Sind endlich alle da?" sagt Zentaurea. „Sehr gut. Sprechen alle deutsch?"

„Der Hund nicht" sagt Emilia.

„Ist das eine Art von britischem Humor, die du adoptiert hast?" sagt Zentaurea. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür."

„Aber" sagt Emilia.

„Ist egal" sage ich. „Ich übersetze, was er wissen muss."

Padfoot schnauft und schielt zu mir hinüber. Mir ist klar, dass ich ihm in Interesse aller Beteiligten von komplexen Zusammenhängen verschonen werde.

„Schön" sagt Zentaurea. „Die Lage ist folgende. Antonia befindet sich in der Hand der Prätorianer. Die Information, dass sie sich hier im Verbindungshaus befindet, ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit richtig, denn sie haben das Haus verrammelt und mit Schutzzaubern belegt, und sie haben außerdem Wachtposten auf der Straße vor dem Haus eingerichtet."

„Dieser Ausdruck des blinden Vertrauens in meine Fähigkeiten rührt mich zu Tränen" sagt Severus.

„Sie sind der Legilimens?" sagt Zentaurea. „Gut zu wissen. Für Sie werden wir sicher noch Verwendung haben."

„Ich glaube nicht" sagt Severus und öffnet die Autotür. „Der Grad meiner Kooperationsbereitschaft ist sehr abhängig von den Umgangsformen, die man mir entgegen bringt."

Ich erlaube mir für eine Sekunde, die Augen zu schließen. Ausatmen, Schultern fallen lassen. Und lächeln. (Los doch. Lächeln.)

„Gibt es schon ein Plan?" frage ich, während Emilia sich in Severus' Ärmel verkrallt und beschwörend auf ihn einredet.

„Sie wissen, dass wir vor Ort sind" sagt Zentaurea. „Wir müssen uns nicht verstecken. Lediglich unsere Anzahl und unsere Möglichkeiten müssen wir geheim halten. Wir schicken einen Unterhändler, um zu erfahren, was sie überhaupt bezwecken. Ich nehme an, es wird eine Forderung geben."

„Die wir natürlich keinesfalls erfüllen werden" sagt Sabine Schwarz. „Wir sind nicht erpressbar."

„Sind wir schon" sagt Leo. „Ich will kein Risiko für Antonia!"

„Dann hättest du sie nicht mit uns bekannt machen dürfen" sagt Sabine trocken.

„Wir brauchen die Forderung, um Zeit zu gewinnen" sagt Zentaurea. „Und um zu wissen, was sie im Schilde führen. Selbstverständlich werden wir sie nicht erfüllen – höchstens zum Schein. Die meisten Erpressungen scheitern an der Geldübergabe. Unser Vorteil ist, dass wir mit den Engländern ein paar Joker haben, über deren Fähigkeiten sie nicht Bescheid wissen."

„Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, dass einer unter uns ein Legilimens ist" sage ich. „Und den Animagus haben sie gesehen."

„Ich glaube nicht" sagt Rhea. „Sie haben ihn erst bemerkt, als er sie anfiel. Ich denke nicht, dass sie seine Verwandlung gesehen haben."

„Ein Animagus" sagt Zentaurea und betrachtet Padfoot interessiert, der winselt und sich zwischen Angelinas Knie duckt. „Er geht ziemlich auf in seiner Tiergestalt, würde ich sagen."

„Das ist ein andere Problem" sage ich.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Im Idealfall habt ihr alle noch ein bisschen mehr drauf als nur das Offensichtliche. Immerhin seid ihr die Speerspitze der englischen Widerstandsbewegung, oder nicht?"

„Wir tun, was wir können" sage ich und denke, dass wir mehr könnten, wenn wir mehr Personal vom Falkenschlag hätten.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen und die Forderung einholen" schlägt Doktor Claudia vor. „Wer geht?"

„Ich" sagen Emilia und Leo gleichzeitig.

„Du nicht" sage ich zu ihr. „Sie denken, du wärest noch im HiFi-Keller eingesperrt, und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Du willst ja bloß wieder irgend ein Risiko von mir fern halten" sagt sie.

„Das auch" sage ich, und sie seufzt.

„Also Leo" sagt Zentaurea.

„Wir haben einen Tarnumhang" sage ich. „Eine Person könnte ihn unsichtbar begleiten, um Informationen zu sammeln."

„Der Legilimens?" sagt Zentaurea.

„Sie könnten meinen Namen benutzen, wenn Sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, sich dafür zu interessieren" sagt Severus säuerlich. „Und nein. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich nahe genug an einen der Entführer heran komme, um ein verwertbares Ergebnis zu erzielen."

„Wie nah müssen Sie denn heran?"

„Schritte" sagt Severus. „Legilimantik ist keine Wunderwaffe, wissen Sie."

„Ich gehe" sage ich. „Ich verstehe etwas von Abwehrzaubern. Ich kann etwas über ihr Sicherheitssystem heraus finden, während die Verhandlung läuft."

„Also, dann los" sagt Zentaurea. „Ihr anderen, auf Position, wie besprochen. Bleibt in Kontakt. Hat jeder sein Gerät?"

Zu seinem Missfallen muss Padfoot seinen Kopf verrücken, als Angelina sich verrenkt, um in der Enge der Rückbank etwas aus der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans zu fischen.

„Ja" sagt sie und hält das kleine Mobiltelefon hoch. „Gehen wir, Mädels."

Emilia beugt sich über Severus hinweg und klopft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Es dauert eine kleine Weile, dann öffnet sich die Tür von draußen.

„Luft ist rein" sagt der Geschäftsmann, woraufhin lebhaftes Über-Beine-Klettern, Beiseiterücken und Platzmachen seinen Lauf nimmt, bis die richtigen Personen ausgestiegen und die richtigen sitzen geblieben sind (Zentaurea, Severus, Emilia und einer der Trainingsanzugträger). Padfoot winselt und dreht sich um sich selbst, springt dann hinter mir aus dem Auto und drängt sich gegen meine Beine.

„Spezialauftrag für dich" sage ich ihm, und er fixiert mich mit himmelblauen Augen und wedelt hoffnungsvoll.

„Emilia beschützen" sage ich ihm, und das Wedeln wird matter. „Geh ihr nicht von der Seite. Lass nicht zu, dass sie eine Dummheit macht. Keine spontanen Rettungsversuche oder dergleichen. Kleb an ihr wie ein Schatten, verstanden?"

„Ich höre dich, Remus Lupin" sagt sie von innen. „Jedes einzelne Wort."

„Prima" sage ich und nehme James' Mantel von Severus entgegen. „Dann weißt du ja gleich, was geschlagen hat."

Sie beugt sich nach vorne und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der sich nicht zwischen Entrüstung und Belustigung entscheiden kann.

„Fertig?" sagt Leo neben mir und zieht nervös sein Jackett gerade.

Ich schlüpfe unter den Mantel und lege mir die Kapuze über.

„Fertig" sage ich.

Das Haus liegt friedlich, von der Sonne beschienen und von alten Bäumen umstanden, an der Straße. Es gibt eine Gartenpforte mit hellen Sandsteinpfosten, einem Klingelknopf und einem polierten Messingschild, das in der Sonne blitzt: „Praetoria" steht darauf in verschlungenen Lettern, darunter: „Pro patriam, pro gloriam, pro libertatem" und eine Zahl, 1887, womöglich das Gründungsjahr. Ich sehe, wie Leo zögert und die Finger um seinen Zauberstab schließt, den er griffbereit im Ärmel hat. Dann streckt er den Finger aus und klingelt.

Ich atme durch, konzentriere mich und nehme Witterung auf. Seit ich stablose Magie praktiziere, habe ich ein gewisses Gespür für die arkanen Ströme entwickelt und wie sie verwirbeln, wenn jemand Magie wirkt. Es ist letztlich nichts anderes, als einen vorbei strömenden Fluss zu betrachten. Dieser hier fließt ruhig und verwirbelt erst in der Nähe der Hauswand. Ich wirke einen raschen _Detectis_ und lasse mir das Ergebnis bestätigen: Pforte und Gartenweg sind nicht gesichert. Vermutlich ist ihnen das Risiko zu hoch, Aufsehen zu erregen, indem sie versehentlich den Postboten petrifizieren.

Dann bewegt sich ein Vorhang im ersten Stock und eine Person erscheint am Fenster. Leo bleibt stehen und richtet die Schultern gerade. Bewegung entsteht an einigen weiteren Fenstern, und dann zuckt Leo zusammen, als die Gegensprechanlage an der Gartenpforte knackt.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragt eine kurz angebundene männliche Stimme.

„Ähm" sagt Leo und beugt sich zögernd zu der geschlitzten Metallplatte. „Ich bin der offizielle Unterhändler. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen eine Forderung stellen."

„Warten Sie" sagt die Stimme, und die Gegensprechanlage schaltet sich knackend ab.

Wir warten. Ich denke daran, über die Pforte zu klettern und mich zwischenzeitlich auf dem Grundstück umzusehen, aber dann fällt mir James ein und wie er bei einer ähnlichen Aktion mit dem Mantel hängen blieb und der interessierten Öffentlichkeit ein paar Turnschuhe präsentierte mit Beinen daran, die im Nichts endeten, und beschließe, die Minute Wartezeit in unsere Sicherheit zu investieren und mich zu gedulden.

Es dauert nicht lange, aber ich kann Leo ansehen, dass er es als Ewigkeit empfindet, bis die Gegensprechanlage wieder knackt.

„Nehmen Sie ihren Stab und werfen Sie ihn in den Briefkasten" ergeht die Anweisung. „Versuchen Sie keine Tricks."

„Okay" sagt Leo und gehorcht zögernd. Die Klappe des Briefkastens quietscht, und wir hören beide, wie der Stab gegen die blecherne Innenseite des Briefkastens klappert.

„Hab ich" meldet Leo.

„Gut" sagt die Stimme. „Dann gehen Sie durch die Pforte, und zwar exakt bis zum Fahnenmast. Ein Schritt weiter, und Sie werden verkohlt."

„Das ist ein Bluff" flüstere ich an seinem Ohr. „Keine Sicherungszauber bis zur Fassade."

Leo lässt sich nichts anmerken. Er öffnet die Pforte und lässt sie hinter sich offen, damit ich hindurch schlüpfen kann. Er geht auf dem gepflasterten Gartenweg bis zur beschriebenen Stelle und bleibt stehen. Ich wage mich ein wenig näher, aber nicht auf den sorgsam kurz geschnittenen Rasen, denn ein aufmerksamer Beobachter könnte das Abknicken der Halme unter meinen Füßen bemerken. Ich will versuchen, einen Blick durch die unteren Fenster zu werfen, vielleicht gibt es einen Spalt im Vorhang, eine Ritze im Fensterladen, als die Haustür sich öffnet und ein großer, blonder Mann in königsblauer Robe auf die Schwelle tritt.

„Du" sagt Leo fassungslos.

Und auch ich kenne das Gesicht, das kräftige Kinn, den sorgsamen Haarschnitt, die schönen geschwungenen Lippen und die dunklen Augen, die einen interessanten Kontrast zu dem blonden Schopf darstellen. Es gibt ein Bild, eines der wenigen, das Emilias Rachefeldzug an der unbelebten Materie heil überstanden hat, sie hat es mir vor ein paar Monaten gezeigt: er hält sie im Arm, sehr fürsorglich, und sie lachen gemeinsam über etwas, das der Fotograf sagt. Ein glückliches Bild, ein schönes Paar. Selten habe ich mich abgerissener und schäbiger gefühlt als bei diesem Anblick. Außer vielleicht gerade jetzt, da mir ein prominentes Stück von Emilias Vergangenheit persönlich gegenüber tritt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und kühl lächelt.

„Die Welt ist ein Dorf" sagt er. „Was führt dich hierher, mein Freund?"

„Du weißt, was" sagt Leo, er hat sich wieder gefasst und klingt nicht über die Maßen unfreundlich. „Ich will eure Forderung hören."

„Forderung?" sagt der Königsblaue und zieht in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich gebe mir einen mentalen Tritt und zwinge mich, mehr wahrzunehmen als nur die beeindruckende Gestalt im Türrahmen, wenn gleich es viel mehr nicht zu sehen gibt. Hinter ihm befindet sich ein kleiner, nichtssagender Windfang mit Fußabstreifer, Schirmständer und Garderobenhaken. Die Tür zum weiteren Innern des Hauses hat er hinter sich geschlossen, vermutlich, um neugierige Blicke draußen zu halten. Zu dumm, wenn man es mit Profis zu tun hat.

„Vergessen wir die Spielchen" sagt Leo. „Ihr habt meine Frau entführt, mitten aus der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Und obwohl wir diese Methoden für verachtenswert halten, sind wir bereit, die Forderung anzuhören, die ihr zweifellos an uns stellen wollt. Und ihre Erfüllung in Betracht zu ziehen, allerdings nur, wenn ihr mir beweisen könnt, dass es Antonia gut geht."

„So" sagt der Königsblaue. „Dir ist also deine Braut abhanden gekommen. Wer sagt dir, dass wir sie haben?"

„Es war knapp" sagt Leo. „Wir waren euch auf den Fersen. Wir haben ein paar Gesichter gesehen."

„Warum kommt eure Chefin nicht selbst?" fragt er. „Ist ihr das Leben der süßen Antonia nicht wertvoll genug?"

„Ich bin gekommen" sagt Leo, der mit souveräner Ruhe seine Stellung verteidigt. „Ich bin ihr Ehemann."

„Tja" sagt der Königsblaue und mustert den Unterhändler mit gut einstudierter, nachlässiger Überlegenheit. „Die Ligusterfrauen haben durchaus ihren Reiz, nicht wahr?"

Ein Knurren steigt die Kehle des Wolfes hinauf. Ich lege mir die Hand über den Mund, um jeden Ton zu ersticken, und versuche, durch eines der Erdgeschossfenster etwas zu erkennen. Der Vorhang auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe bewegt sich leise, eine Stabspitze teilt die Falten, dahinter sehe ich Bewegung, aber nicht mehr.

„Also" sagt Leo. „Was ist eure Forderung?"

„Wem wirst du sie denn ausrichten?" fragt der Königsblaue. „Oder bist du mittlerweile weit genug aufgestiegen in eurer Hackordnung, um selbst etwas entscheiden zu können?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein" sagt Leo. „Die Forderung, bitte."

„Also gut" sagt der Königsblaue. „Im Namen des Praetors, richte Zentaurea folgendes aus: Wir sind bereit, Antonia einzutauschen, gegen etwas, das sich ohnehin rechtmäßig in unserem Besitz befinden sollte, nicht in eurem. Das Stundenglas."

Es entsteht eine Pause. Ich sehe über die Schulter zu Leo. Er steht an seinem Fahnenmast und ist ein ganzes Stück blasser als soeben noch.

„Problem damit?" fragt der Königsblaue freundlich.

„Ich werde es ausrichten" sagt Leo, und sogar seine Stimme klingt blass. „Jetzt zeigt mir Antonia, damit ich weiß, dass sie am Leben ist."

„Ich schätze, das ist fair" sagt der Königsblaue. „Allein schon, um einen Anreiz zu schaffen."

Er verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld ins Innere des Hauses. Ich höre eine Tür klappen und Stimmen. Dann sehe ich, wie Leo einige Schritte rückwärts macht und den Blick hebt. Ich würde gerne sehen, was er sieht, aber ich bin nicht zur Befriedigung meiner persönlichen Neugier hier. Dicht am Haus entlang führt ein gepflasterter Weg in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, und ich halte James' Mantel eng um mich und folge dem Weg in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.

Es ist ein Garten, der mir gefallen könnte, wäre ich unter anderen Umständen hier: Rosenbeete, jahreszeitgemäß noch kahl, alte Obstbäume, die niedrigen Zweige sorgsam mit Pfählen gestützt, ein Holzschuppen mit einer Bank davor, und seitlich der Hauslinie folgend etwas, das wahrscheinlich im Sommer ein Gemüsegarten ist. Jemand hat sich sichtlich Mühe mit der Pflege dieses Gartens gegeben, und für einen Augenblick bekämpfe ich das innere Bild eines Todessers in wallender Robe und weißer Maske, der sich zum Unkrautjäten bückt. Ich biege um die Ecke und sehe mir die hintere Fassade an. Auch hier sind die Fenster verrammelt. Ein Weg führt von der anderen Seite ums Haus herum und endet an drei Treppenstufen, die zu einer Hintertür hinauf führen. Ich spüre die Sicherungszauber, die auf ihr liegen, und dann spüre ich noch etwas anderes, eine arkane Präsenz, gut versteckt im Magiefluss der Sicherungszauber, aber nicht gut genug. Der Wolf stellt die Nackenhaare auf. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Patronus, nur… unerfreulich. Ein Wächter?

Ich bleibe stehen. Der Wolf will nicht näher, und ich teile seine Vorsicht. Ich nehme mir einen Augenblick, um mich wirklich tief zu konzentrieren. Ich will keinen Zauber wagen, ich bin zu nah, jemand im Inneren könnte aufmerksam werden, falls auf dergleichen geachtet wird.

Ich versuche, in den arkanen Fluss zu steigen, ohne die Ströme zu verwirbeln. Ich gleite hinein und lasse mich treiben wie ein Stück altes Holz, ganz passiv, kaum ein Plätschern verursachend, und tatsächlich ringelt und windet es sich auf der Hintertreppe, eine wachsame Präsenz, entstanden aus arkaner Energie wie ein Patronus, nur nicht sichtbar für das stoffliche Auge. Eine Wächterschlange. Dem Wolf stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Ich ziehe mich zurück, vorsichtig, erst auf der arkanen, dann auf der stofflichen Ebene, und umrunde das Haus, ehe ich aufatme.

Fünf Minuten später bin ich wieder in der schwarzen Limousine, James' Mantel zusammengeballt im Schoß und schwer bedrängt von Padfoot, der mich, unbeeindruckt von der relativen Enge im Auto, euphorisch anspringt und versucht, mein Gesicht abzulecken. Leo ist schon eingetroffen und immer noch sehr blass. Der Geschäftsfalke mit der Straßenkarte (ein Falk-Plan, kalauert eine höchst unpassende Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sich verräterisch nach Sirius anhört) hat sich hinter das Steuer gesetzt und fährt los, sobald ich die Tür hinter mir zu gezogen habe.

Wir fahren langsam einmal um den Block, während ich befragt werde.

„Ich denke, sie haben nicht genügend Leute, um zu sichern alle Schwachstellen von das Haus und dann noch zu bewachen ein Gefangene" schließe ich meinen mageren Bericht an Padfoots glücklichem Hundegesicht vorbei, das mein Sichtfeld füllt. „Eine Wächterschlange ist ein kompetente Schutzzauber, aber es ersetzt nicht ein menschliche Wächter, der kann immer handeln intelligent und sich anpassen."

„Können Sie eine Wächterschlange neutralisieren?" fragt Zentaurea.

„Aus!" sage ich. „Padfoot! Runter da, verdammt, und Schluss jetzt!"

Padfoot jault in ungebrochener Begeisterung, steigt mir mit seinen dicken Pfoten auf den Brustkorb und vergräbt die feuchte Nase zwischen meinem Hals und Hemdkragen.

„Und so gut erzogen" sagt Emilia und rollt die Augen.

„Erschießen" sagt Severus.

„Er soll aufhören, oder ich schmeiß ihn raus" sagt Zentaurea ungerührt. „Ich habe keine Zeit für einen durchgeknallten Animagus, der ausgerechnet jetzt seine Profilneurose ausleben muss."

Ich finde, sie trifft den Nagel ganz gut auf den Kopf, und auf Padfoot macht sie zumindest so viel Eindruck, dass er ein tiefes Hundeseufzen ausstößt und sich zwischen meinen Knien niederlässt (in Ermangelung von Angelinas Knien, wie ich glaube, denn die ist patrouillieren).

„Beantworten Sie bitte meine Frage" sagt Zentaurea.

„Ja" sage ich. „Problemlos, ziemlich wahrscheinlich."

„Gut" sagt sie, „denn wir werden stürmen müssen."

Ich bekomme das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Ich schließe daraus, das Stundenglas ist keine Option?" mache ich meinen Informationsrückstand deutlich.

„Korrekt" sagt Zentaurea düster. Ich warte eine Weile. Der Geschäftsmann bremst, um jemanden über die Straße zu lassen. Das Schweigen dehnt sich. Padfoot schnauft.

„Vielleicht es ist eine menschliche Schwäche" sage ich vorsichtig, „aber ich bin wirklich neugierig."

Emilia seufzt. „Die Lage ist noch ein bisschen ernster als angenommen" sagt sie. „Weißt du, was ein Horcrux ist?"

Ich frage mich, ob wirklich gerade dieses Wort gefallen ist, aber die Chance, dass es im Deutschen etwas zum Verwechseln ähnlich klingendes gibt, ist nicht sehr hoch.

„Was?" sage ich, ziemlich fassungslos.

„Ein Horcrux ist ein Artefakt, das mit ziemlich Schwarzer Magie hergestellt wird und in der Lage ist, die Essenz einer menschlichen Seele aufzunehmen" sagt Emilia. „Der Zauberer, der einen hat, ist quasi unsterblich, bis der Horcrux vernichtet ist."

„Ich weiß, was ein Horcrux ist" sage ich. „Ich kann es nur nicht glauben."

„Tut mir leid" sagt sie. „Ich wusste es nicht, bis vor fünf Minuten."

In meinem Kopf reihen sich mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit Gedanken aneinander und führen, zwingend wie eine Lokomotive, die nicht von ihren Schienen kann, zu einem erschreckenden Ergebnis.

„Sag nicht, das Stundenglas ist ein Horcrux" sage ich. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja verrechnet.

„Wir können es nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen, aber es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich" sagt Emilia geknickt.

„Und jetzt" sage ich, „sag mir, ich irre mich, wenn ich denke an ein bestimmte Hersteller."

„An wen denkst du denn?" sagt Emilia.

„Worst case?" sage ich.

„Yes" sagt sie. „Worst case."

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum er in der fraglichen Nacht nicht ums Leben kam?" sagt Severus fast sanft. „Er hätte tot sein müssen. Es ist ein _Avada Kedavra_ auf ihn zurück geschlagen. Fast ein Wunder, dass bisher niemand diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hat."

„Oh, Merlin" sage ich.

„Bitte keine Weltkriegs-Szenarios" sagt Zentaurea. „Denken wir kleinräumig. Wir haben das Stundenglas, und wir können es ihnen nicht überlassen. Wir müssen also die Festung stürmen und die Prinzessin befreien."

„Gleich" sage ich. „Ich habe noch eine Frage. Wie kommt ein Organisation wie dieses in Besitz von eine solche Artefakt?"

„Sie meinen, wie kommt eine provinzielle Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Resistance an eine grundlegende Stütze Voldemorts?" sagt Zentaurea mit humorlosem Lachen. „Tja, man weiß eben nie, auf wen das Leben sein Scheinwerferlicht legt. In diesem Fall, auf einen Falken, der in den Reihen der Prätorianer einen so gefährlichen wie wertvollen Job als Informant erledigt."

„Eine weise Maßnahme" wirft Severus ein, seine Augen glitzern.

„Ja" sagt Zentaurea. „Unser Informant wurde Zeuge einer Unterredung, die der Prätor – sozusagen Voldemorts deutscher Statthalter – mit dem Führer der hiesigen Prätorianer hatte. Es ging dabei um ein Artefakt von enormer Bedeutung, das an seinem bisherigen Aufbewahrungsort nicht mehr länger sicher sei und deswegen von dort geholt und anderweitig verwahrt werden müsse. Es hatte die letzten zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre als Ausstellungsstück in einem Muggelmuseum verbracht."

„Genial in seiner Einfachheit" sagt Severus. „So im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, dass keinem Zauberer einfiele, gerade dort danach zu suchen, und hinreichend gut gesichert durch Muggeltechnik."

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht ständig" sagt Zentaurea unwirsch. „Das Artefakt – das Stundenglas – sollte nun als Leihgabe an eine Wanderausstellung gehen. Der Prätor wollte offenbar das Risiko der veränderten Umstände und möglicherweise schlechteren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht eingehen und befahl, das Stundenglas sicher zu stellen. Nur dass wir schneller waren. Wir stahlen das Artefakt und hinterließen eine sehr gute transfigurierte Fälschung. Sehr gut, um Muggel zu täuschen, muss ich hinzu fügen, denn den Prätorianern fiel der Zauber natürlich sofort auf, und sie hatten wohl gleich eine Idee, wer ihnen da zuvor gekommen sein könnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir übrigens keine Ahnung, womit wir es zu tun hatten. Das dämmerte uns erst, als wir uns näher damit befassten."

„Und wo ist es jetzt?" frage ich.

„Das wissen wir nicht" sagt Zentaurea.

„Pardon me?" sage ich.

„Das ist ja gerade das Verteufelte" sagt Leo niedergeschlagen. „Wir haben den Ort mit einem Fidelius-Zauber gesichert. Keiner weiß, wo das Stundenglas sich befindet, außer dem Geheimniswahrer. Und rate, wer das ist."

„Wer?" sage ich, während meine Gedanken schon wieder anfangen, sich zu überschlagen (sie überschlagen sich doppelspurig: die einen versuchen, zu erfassen, was die Existenz eines Horcrux für den weiteren Verlauf unseres Widerstandes zu bedeuten hätte, während die anderen sich fragen, ob eigentlich jemals etwas Gutes aus der Anwendung des verfluchten Fidelius entstanden ist; ein mentaler Salto Mortale, sozusagen).

„Antonia" sagt er. „Sie war eine perfekte Wahl. Sie ist eine Muggel, sie stand nie im Rampenlicht der Falconia. Sie hat eigentlich mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Nach außen. Und sie ist mental blind. Es gibt keinen Zauber, mit dem man ihre Gedanken lesen kann."

„Eine Art geborene Okklumantin" fügt Severus hinzu. „Eine seltene Gabe."

„Das heißt, die Prätorianer haben das einzige Schlüssel für das Horcrux, und wissen es nicht" sage ich. „Sie wissen es nicht, oder? Doch. Warte. Natürlich wissen sie es."

„Was? Warum wissen sie es?" fragt Emilia blass.

„Weil sie sonst dich genommen hätten, anstelle zu sperren dich in ein Keller" sage ich. „Sie wollten aber Antonia, explizit."

„Heilige Maria und ihre komischen Heiligen" sagt Emilia. „Aber woher…?"

„Sie sollten Ihre Gesinnungsgenossen auf ein Informationsleck überprüfen" sagt Severus mit kaum dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Ein unsauberes Leck, denn offensichtlich wissen sie nichts über die mentale Verfassung der Geisel."

„Sie sah nicht aus, als hätte man versucht, gewaltsam in ihren Geist einzudringen" sagt Leo. „Sie war wohlauf, als ich sie am Fenster sah. Und sehr wütend."

„Wütend ist gut" sagt Emilia finster.

„Sie haben wenig Ahnung von der mentalen Verfassung Ihrer Angetrauten, nicht wahr?" sagt Severus. „Das einzige, wovor sie wirklich keine Angst haben muss, sind mentale Übergriffe."

„Schnappen wir uns einen von ihnen und holen wir uns die Antworten" sagt Zentaurea. „Wozu warten. Wir stürmen."

Sie zieht ein kleines Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche und tippt es mit ihrem Zauberstab an, bevor sie es sich ans Ohr hält.

„Falken" sagt sie, „Sturzflug drei in T minus fünf. Sabine, du gehst mit nach vorne. Claudia, du nimmst den Hund und Lupin mit rein."

„Aha" sage ich und warte wieder ein wenig, ob sie sich erklären will. Will sie nicht, offensichtlich. Der Geschäftsmann-Fahrer lenkt das Auto an den Straßenrand und hält an.

„Und ich?" sagt Emilia.

„In unseren Offensivplänen hast du noch nie eine Rolle gespielt, Herzchen" sagt Zentaurea.

„Bisher war auch noch nie meine Schwester entführt!" protestiert sie.

„Das ändert nichts" sagt Zentaurea und stößt ihre Tür auf.

„Ich habe einen ganzen Haufen gelernt!" sagt Emilia hitzig. „Du glaubst nicht, wie gefährlich England ist!"

„Der Countdown läuft" sagt Zentaurea, die schon halb aus dem Auto ist. „Was glaubst du, wie viel Zeit ich habe, um zu diskutieren?"

„Geben Sie uns eines Ihrer Kommunikationsgeräte" sagt Severus. „Wir bleiben hier und bilden die Einsatzzentrale. Wir können koordinieren und von außen eingreifen, falls es nötig wird."

Zentaurea macht einen tiefen Atemzug. „Gabriel" sagt sie dann, und der Geschäftsmann hinter dem Steuer nickt und händigt dem Tränkemeister ein kleines, silbernes Telefon aus. Emilia starrt Severus an, wenig überzeugt.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wie man das bedient" sagt er und dreht das kleine Gerät zwischen den weißen Fingern.

„Ja" sagt sie zögernd.

„Lupin" sagt Zentaurea von draußen. „Kommen Sie schon, und nehmen Sie den Hund mit."

„Animagus" sage ich, abgelenkt von dem Zwist, der seine Spur über das Gesicht meiner Liebsten zieht. Padfoot hufft und wedelt ein wenig.

„Ist mir auch recht" sagt sie. „Hauptsache, Sie bewegen sich."

„Okay" sage ich zu Emilia.

„Okay" sagt sie, ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig verloren.

„Ich bin gleich zurück" sage ich. Sie beugt sich zu mir, ihre Augen sind groß und glänzen verräterisch hinter den Brillengläsern. Wir küssen uns, und ich spüre, wie ihre Lippen zittern.

„Lupin!" bellt Zentaurea von draußen. „Habt ihr keine Disziplin in England, oder was!"

„Bring's für mich in Ordnung, ja" sagt Emilia. „Und pass bloß auf dich auf."

„Versprochen" sage ich und reiße mich endlich los. Draußen auf dem Gehsteig drehe ich mich zu Padfoot, der noch im Auto zu Emilias Füßen sitzt und mich fragend ansieht. Ich klopfe mit der Hand gegen mein Hosenbein, und in einem Wirbel aus schattenschwarzem Fell ist er an meiner Seite und steckt die Nase in meine Hand.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass da ein Zauberer drin steckt" sagt Zentaurea, als wäre sie es nicht.

„Ja" sage ich. „Meistens."

„Na gut" sagt sie. „Ich plane, ihn als Spürhund einzusetzen. Er soll auf schnellstem Weg Antonia lokalisieren, sobald ihr drin seid. Und jetzt Bewegung."

„Kommen Sie" sagt Leo zu mir. „Ich sage Ihnen unterwegs, was Sie wissen müssen."

„Danke" sage ich, erleichtert, dass ein neuerlicher Informationsrückstand abgewendet ist.

T minus eins findet uns an der rückwärtigen Grundstücksgrenze, gut verborgen durch die dichte Hecke, und wir warten. Doktor Claudia hat die Zweige der Hecke vorsichtig aufgebogen und linst hinüber zur Hintertreppe.

„Alles ruhig" sagt sie. „Denkt daran, nicht zu apparieren, wenn wir gleich rein gehen. Es haben sich schon Leute in Tausend-Teile-Puzzles zerlegt an solchen Appariersperren."

„Es gibt eine Appariersperre?" sage ich. „Danke für den Hinweis."

„Hat Leo es Ihnen nicht gesagt?" sagt sie. „Sie haben eine fest installierte über dem Haus, eine handelsübliche Klasse-Drei-Sperre. Wir können nicht apparieren, aber sie können es auch nicht."

„Es geht los" sagt Leo, der das kleine Mobiltelefon am Ohr hat, und zieht einen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, den er sich ersatzweise irgendwo besorgt hat. „Sie kommen die Straße runter. Sie gehen rein… durch den Garten… sie klingeln an der Haustür."

Er nimmt das Telefon vom Ohr, ohne es auszuschalten, und gleich darauf erfahre ich das seltsame Stereo-Erlebnis eines Knalls, der sowohl aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher als auch von der anderen Seite des Hauses zu mir dringt.

„Los" sagt Leo. Gleichzeitig schon entlässt Doktor Claudia einen blau glitzernden Blitz aus ihrem Stab, der eines der Heckengewächse bis auf die Wurzeln verdampft und uns bequemen Zutritt ermöglicht. Leo und Claudia springen durch die Lücke, ich bleibe zurück, Padfoot bei Fuß. Leo und Claudia sprinten hinüber in die Deckung, die der Geräteschuppen bietet, während ich meinen Patronus auf den Plan rufe.

Die Kombination von Schokofröschen und Schottenkaro tut ihm offensichtlich gut. Er ist nicht länger der schmale, aber zähe, beinahe entschuldigend mondlichtschimmernde ätherische Vierbeiner, den ich kannte, sondern ist zu einem großen, zottigen, fast bärengleichen Gesellen angewachsen, der vor arkaner Vitalität sprüht und sich wie der Wind auf die Wächterschlange stürzt, als ich mit dem Stab hinüber zeige. Etwas Silbriges materialisiert sich auf den Stufen, schlängelnd, dann gibt es einen Blitz und eine arkane Verpuffung, und die Wächterschlange ist Geschichte. Ein Schatten des Patronus bleibt auf den Stufen, oder eher ein Nachglühen, und dann sind schon Claudia und Leo zur Stelle und befassen sich mit der Tür. Ich rücke mit Padfoot bis zum Geräteschuppen auf und behalte wie besprochen die oberen Stockwerke im Auge. Nichts rührt sich dort, es steht zu hoffen, dass wie geplant alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den vorderen Angriff gelenkt ist. Ich hole James' Mantel aus der Jacke, ich habe ein paar Knoten hinein gemacht, um ihn zu kürzen.

„Halt still" sage ich zu Padfoot, dann breite ich das spinnwebfeine Gespinst über ihn und fixiere es provisorisch an seinem Halsband (leichter gesagt als getan, nachdem ich weder Hund noch Halsband mehr sehen kann).

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast" sage ich zu meinem unsichtbaren Gefährten. „Geh rein und spüre Antonia auf. Lass dich auf nichts ein, und verlier bloß den Mantel nicht!"

Die Luft hufft, dann kratzen seine unsichtbaren Krallen auf dem Gartenweg und ich nehme an, dass ich alleine bin.

Die Tür ist offen, Leo späht ins Innere und zieht den Kopf ein. Ein Zauber schlägt im Türrahmen ein und hinterlässt ein rauchendes Loch. Ich packe meinen Stab und renne. Leo und Claudia springen von der Treppe und gehen in Deckung. Mich hat man möglicherweise noch nicht bemerkt, also schlage ich einen Bogen und nähere mich von der Seite. Da ist ein Fenster, schwere Samtvorhänge versperren den Blick ins Innere und auf die Verteidiger der Hintertür. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe eines artikulierten Zaubers. Die Luft schwirrt von arkaner Energie. Ich muss sie nur sammeln, eine ausholende Bewegung, und werfen.

Ich bin selbst verblüfft über den Effekt. Es gibt einen gewaltigen Donnerschlag. Das ungeformte arkane Geschoss trifft auf Sicherungszauber, absorbiert ihre Energie und drückt die Fenster mitsamt den Fensterrahmen nach innen. Die Scheiben werden zu Glasmehl zermahlen. Die Vorhänge gehen in Fetzen. Die Luft füllt sich mit Staub und Putzbrocken. Ich hebe das Gesicht aus den Armen und schüttle den Kopf, damit der Piepton aus meinen Ohren verschwindet, während mein kleiner interner Professor in Ekstase gerät (gefasste und rohe Magie, Addition, möglicherweise Multiplikation der arkanen Faktoren, Kettenreaktion, chaotische Kulmination!). Seine Begeisterung ist ansteckend, aber ich dränge ihn trotzdem in den Hintergrund (später, ja, wir gehen es nachlesen), ich will einen kühlen Kopf behalten.

Allerdings will der kühle Kopf nicht mich behalten. Etwas Seltsames geschieht, als ich mich dem Zerstörungswerk nähere, das ich mit einer einzigen Geste verursacht habe. Etwas wie Hitze steigt in mir auf, etwas, das ein Gemisch aus _Wollen_ und_ Können_ ist, ein fiebriger Bewegungsdrang. Es ist der Wolf, und er will jagen, und es fühlt sich _unglaublich gut _an

Mit einem Sprung bin ich seitlich an der neu entstandenen Fensterhöhlung und werfe einen Blick ins Innere. Ein junges, weißes Gesicht starrt mich an, als sei ich die personifizierte Apokalypse. Ich werfe einen _Petrificus_, ehe der andere sich von seinem Schreck erholt hat.

Das Fenster führt tatsächlich in den Raum mit der Hintertür. Es ist eine Art Versammlungsraum, groß, mit einem langen Tisch und Stühlen in der Mitte und einem mächtigen Kronleuchter darüber. An der Wand mir gegenüber hängt ein großer Teppich mit dem verschlungenen Verbindungswappen, daneben eine Muggel-Fotogalerie von gewichtig aussehenden Männern mit Verbindungsmützen und Schärpen. Eine Tür führt weiter ins Haus, sie steht einen Spalt offen, Kampflärm und das Zischen fehlgeschlagener Zauber ist von dort zu hören. Rechts von mir tobt der Kampf um die Hintertür. Zwei kauern dort im Türrahmen und zaubern nach draußen, ein dritter bewegt sich geduckt hinter der Stuhlreihe in meine ungefähre Richtung. Ich brauche eine Ablenkung.

Ich ziele auf den Kronleuchter. Das arkane Geschoss lässt ihn mit gewaltigem Knall explodieren, Glassplitter fliegen in alle Richtungen, dann löst sich das schwere, metallene Gerüst aus seiner Verankerung und stürzt ab. Ich stütze mich hoch, hechte durch die Fensteröffnung und komme auf dem Boden auf, gerade als der Kronleuchter knallend auf der Tischplatte aufschlägt. Der hinter den Stühlen hebt seinen Kopf, um meine Position auszumachen, den Stab im Anschlag. Ich sehe, wie seine Lippen sich bewegen, und bin schneller. Ich muss nicht mehr als einen Zeigefinger bewegen, und der Kronleuchter schnellt vorwärts wie eine gigantische, roboterhafte Spinne, rutscht mit hässlichem Schaben über die Tischplatte und stürzt auf meinen Gegner hinunter, der auf diese Art säuberlich zwischen Tisch und Wand eingekeilt wird. Sein Kopf schaut oben aus dem Gewirr der Kronleuchter-Spinnenbeine heraus wie eine seltsame Warze, und er öffnet den Mund zu einem Schrei, als das schwere Ding ihn nach unten drückt. Ich spüre, wie er einen _Leviosa_ versucht, aber er kann die Stabhand nicht richtig gebrauchen, und der Kronleuchter zittert kaum. Sekunden später bin ich bei ihm und strecke die Hand nach ihm aus. Rotgoldene Energie tropft mir von den Fingerspitzen.

„Stab, bitte" sage ich zu ihm, und blass fummelt er mir seinen Zauberstab durch das Geflecht der Metallstreben. Ich stecke ihn in den Ärmel und wende mich zur Hintertür, wo einer der beiden Prätorianer sich petrifiziert auf dem Fußboden befindet. Der zweite kriecht auf Händen und Füßen rückwärts, während Claudia und Leo die Treppe einnehmen, von einem blau schimmernden Kraftfeld umhüllt. Seine Beine scheinen ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen, mir sieht das nach einem sehr gelungenen Wackelpudding-Hex aus.

„_Expelliarmus_" sage ich zu ihm, und „Vielen Dank", als sein Stab in meiner Hand landet.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Claudia mich.

„Bestens" sage ich beschwingt. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich war nie ein großer Kämpfer, aber die plötzliche Euphorie, die mich füllt, ist elektrisierend, vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung einer Überdosis stabloser Magie.

„Gehen wir" sagt Leo. „Suchen wir den Hund."

Wir rücken bis zu der Tür auf, die weiter ins Innere führt. Putzbrocken knirschen unter unseren Schritten. Wir postieren uns, Stäbe im Anschlag.

„Auf drei" sagt Claudia.

„Drei" sage ich und zerblase die Tür zu Sägemehl.

„Oh" sage ich gleich darauf. „Entschuldigung. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, ich bin nur…"

Letzteres sage ich zu einem leeren und sehr staubigen Zimmer, denn Claudia und Leo sind Profis und haben sich nicht damit aufgehalten, mit mir die Grundlagen des Zählens bis Drei zu erörtern. Alles, was ich bekomme, ist ein vernichtender Blick durch die blaue Brille, als sie voran stürmen. Ich schüttle ein bisschen Sägemehl von meinem Ärmel und folge ihnen.

Wir befinden uns in einem großen Treppenhaus. Vor mir, am anderen Ende, steht die Zwischentür offen und lässt die halb offene und etwas schief in ihren Angeln hängende Haustür sehen. Die Falken in den Trainingsanzügen stehen dort und haben die Tür gesichert. Auch das Treppenhaus lässt Spuren eines Kampfes erkennen (davon ausgehend, dass es üblicherweise nicht mit den Überbleibseln von Verstrickungszaubern und mit schwarzen verschmorten Flecken auf den Bodenfliesen verziert ist). Auf der Treppe, die nach oben führt, kauern Sabine und Rhea, in zweifelhafter Deckung hinter dem Geländer, und arbeiten sich Stufe für Stufe hinauf, Rhea feuert Energieblitze aus ihrem Stab, während Sabine ein schimmerndes Schutzfeld um die beiden aufrecht hält.

„Padfoot?" sage ich, so laut ich es wage, aber es kommt keine Antwort.

„Wohin?" fragt Leo die Trainingsanzugträger.

„Nach oben" sagt der eine. „Den Keller haben wir im Griff."

Von oben kommt ein arkaner Wirbel, ein Betäubungszauber wahrscheinlich, und Sabines Kraftfeld erzittert. Wir lassen uns nicht bitten.

„Du feuerst, ich verteidige" sagt Leo und springt auf die Treppe. Wir bleiben dicht beieinander, und er wirkt einen _Pluteus_, in dessen Schutz wir ein paar Stufen erobern und die Damen auf der Treppe überholen können. Dann verschanzen wir uns und geben Feuerschutz, und die Damen rücken vor. Schließlich kann ich einen ersten Blick um die Biegung in den oberen Flur werfen. Es ist dunkel dort oben, alle Türen geschlossen und die Fenster verschanzt, und nur vage nehme ich eine Bewegung am oberen Treppenabsatz wahr. Dann verlässt eine Serie von blauen Blitzen die Spitze eines Zauberstabes und erleuchtet für Sekunden die vordersten paar Schritte des Ganges und eine Handvoll zusammengekauerter Gestalten, die dort eine provisorische Stellung errichtet haben. Dann wird die Sicht blau und flackernd, als die Blitze in unserem Schutzfeld einschlagen.

„Verdammt" sagt Leo zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Das dauert zu lange."

„Der _Pluteus_" sage ich ihm. „Mach, dass er schwach aussieht."

„Aber dann werden sie schießen!"

„Ja" sage ich, „genau", und er sieht mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust" sagt er nach einer langen Sekunde.

„Ja" sage ich ungeduldig, ich will, ich _will_ diese Treppe, diese Euphorie, es ist ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl und es soll nicht abreißen. Leo nimmt den Zauber ein wenig zurück, geschickt lässt er es so aussehen, als hätte der letzte Beschuss ihm arg zugesetzt. Ich spanne mich und _sammle_. Dann, plötzlich, ändert sich die Beschaffenheit des arkanen Flusses, jemand wirft einen Stein hinein oder bringt einen Zauber auf den Weg, und ich reiße arkane Energie an mich und schleudere sie hinauf gegen den Treppenabsatz und _drücke._

Die arkane Druckwelle reißt die Blitze von den Spitzen der Stäbe und die Verteidiger von den Füßen. Von der Energie aus den Blitzen plötzlich vervielfacht, rast sie den Gang entlang wie eine Springflut und bricht sich hinten an der Rückwand. Wilde Entladungen zucken die Wände entlang, ich höre das trockene Knallen von berstendem Glas.

„Sturm!" schreit Leo und springt mit langen Beinen die Treppe hinauf, die Damen folgen unmittelbar. Ein Gewirr von Betäubungs- und Fesselzaubern, und fünf Prätorianer sind ausgeschaltet. Ich folge, ein bisschen atemlos, steige über die benommenen, immobilisierten Opfer meines Experimentes und sammle die Stäbe ein, die verstreut über dem Gang liegen.

„Sieben" sage ich zufrieden. „Wenn wir so weiter machen, reicht's für Mikado."

Ein leises Stöhnen lässt uns in Habacht springen. Da liegt noch jemand, von dem interessanter Weise nur Kopf, Arme und Beine zu sehen sind, und der trotz Ermangelung einer Körpermitte versucht, sich aufzurappeln.

„He" sage ich. „Da bist du ja."

Er werkelt mit etwas Unsichtbarem an seinem Hals und blinzelt mich an.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" fragt er. „Mann! Ich bin ja so gegrillt. Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?"

„Tut mir leid" sage ich und strecke ihm die Hand hin, um ihm in die Höhe zu helfen. „Ich experimentiere noch."

Er hat endlich den unsichtbaren Knoten gelöst und streift den Umhang ab.

„Ich konnte meine Form nicht halten" sagt er und betastet sein Gesicht. „War das heiß! Sind meine Haare abgesengt?"

„Sonst hast du keine Probleme?" faucht Leo.

„Es ist alles noch dran" beruhige ich meinen mitgenommenen Freund, der endlich meine Hand nimmt und auf die Beine kommt. „Du bist schön wie immer."

„Ein Glück" sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf, als hätte Vierbein Wasser im Ohr. „Warte mal" sagt er dann und starrt mich an. „Du experimentierst noch? Hast du das gerade gesagt?"

„Ahem" sage ich.

„Wir gehen dann schon mal vor" sagt Claudia mit Betonung.

„Nur zu" sagt Sirius. „Sie ist im zweiten Stock, hinten links. Wir kommen gleich."

„Jetzt eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen, könnte ziemlich unprofessionell wirken" mache ich ihn aufmerksam.

„Seine Freunde zu grillen ist auch ziemlich unprofessionell!" schnaubt er. „Was für ein Killerzauber war das?"

„Er hat noch keinen Namen" sage ich bescheiden. „Stablos. Du weißt schon."

„Teufel, Moony" sagt er zwischen Staunen und Empörung. „Das hätte übel enden können. Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, so ein Risiko einzugehen."

„Es war keines" versichere ich ihm. „Es war nicht dazu gedacht, jemanden zu grillen."

„Dafür war's aber echt heiß" murrt er und klaubt den Umhang vom Boden auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mal ein Problem damit haben würdest, ein echt heißer Typ zu sein" sage ich, und mal wieder starrt mich jemand an, als wäre ich nicht bei Verstand (ich beginne, mich zu fragen, ob vielleicht etwas dran ist an dieser Diagnose).

„Du wirkst so verändert" sagt er. „Ist Vollmond, oder was?"

„Jetzt komm schon" sage ich. „Da oben gibt es sicher noch ein paar, die wir umpusten können."

„Hör wenigstens auf, so zu grinsen" sagt er.

„Ich grinse nicht" sage ich.

„Doch" sagt er. „Diabolisch."

Grinsen hin oder her, T plus zehn findet uns vereint mit den anderen Stoßtrupps der Falken am oberen Treppenaufgang zum zweiten Stock. Die Trainingsanzugszauberer fehlen, sowie Angelina und ein paar, deren Namen mir nicht hängen geblieben sind, sie sichern die unteren Stockwerke und stellen sicher, dass sich niemand aus den Fenstern davon macht. Zentaurea hat zu uns aufgeschlossen und koordiniert den Sturm. Vor uns liegt ein Gang, der weiter hinten eine Biegung macht, und hinter der Tür an der Biegung ist Antonia („Jaaaah" sage ich. „Gut gemacht. Gummihuhn.").

„Wir müssen schnell sein" schärft Zentaurea uns ein. „Sehr schnell. Sabine: Tür. Leo, Keie, Gawain, Rhea: Sturm. Lupin, der Animagus, Claudia: Gangbiegung sichern. Lupin: Gang frei räumen. Jetzt."

„Sekunde" sagt Rhea und hält mich am Ärmel, als ich schon _sammeln_ will. Sie murmelt „_Illusio_" und schwenkt ihren Zauberstab, und vor uns entsteht das nicht ganz stoffliche, nicht ganz deutliche Abbild eines ihrer Kampfgefährten (Keie?), in Kampfposition hinter seinen Stab gekauert. Sie schickt ihn los, im geduckten Dauerlauf an der Wand entlang, und ich verstehe, was sie bezweckt, und _sammle_.

Das Keie-Abbild erreicht die Biegung beinahe, dann erscheinen plötzlich geduckte Gestalten an der Ecke, die das Feuer auf das unglückliche Abbild eröffnen. Ich _werfe_, sobald ich die Bewegung an der Ecke ausgemacht habe, und die Falken stürmen im Kielwasser der Entladung. Sie ist nicht so kraftvoll wie die im unteren Gang, allein schon, weil sie hier oben mehr Platz hat, sich auszubreiten, aber sie fegt die Angreifer von den Füßen und verwehrt anderen, die plötzlich in einer Tür zur Rechten erscheinen, für Sekunden den Zutritt zum Geschehen. Die Falken strömen auseinander. Gawain und Rhea drängen die Angreifer in das Zimmer zur Rechten zurück, Sabine springt zu Antonias Tür, flankiert von Leo und dem Vorbild des illusionären Abbildes. Zentaurea rückt nach, orientiert sich für eine Sekunde und stürmt dann den Raum zur Rechten, in dem die Zauber zischen. Claudia, Sirius und ich rücken wie befohlen zur Biegung vor, von der aus mit eindeutig verzweifelter Note gezaubert wird. Das Team an der Tür liegt unter Beschuss, Leo und Keie halten Sabine den Rücken frei, die an der Tür arbeitet, die mit einem simplen _Alohomora _offenbar nicht zu öffnen ist. Wir sind an der inneren Wand der Biegung, um aus der Feuerlinie zu sein, haben aber selbst auch kein freies Schussfeld. Für Sekunden kommt der Sturm ins Stocken.

„Hast du noch einen Grillzauber?" fragt Sirius mich flüsternd.

„Ja" sage ich. „Aber kein Schussfeld. Nicht dass mir da wieder Beschwerden kommen."

„Grill sie" flüstert er, wirft etwas Spinnwebenzartes über mich und schubst mich vorwärts. Ich überquere den Gang und presse mich flach an die gegenüberliegende Wand, von wo aus ich die Gegner hinter der Biegung endlich sehen kann. Es sind nur drei hinter einer provisorischen Barrikade aus einem schweren, umgestürzten Tisch. Ich _sammle _und _werfe_.

Ich habe, eingedenk der herum schwirrenden Zauber, mit denen es sich addieren oder multiplizieren wird, mein Geschoss klein gewählt, nicht mehr als eine Handvoll, aber es reicht, um den Tisch mitsamt den dahinter verschanzten Prätorianern auf eine abenteuerliche Fahrt gehen zu lassen. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Schleifen und Scharren rutscht der Tisch nach hinten, wo ich Licht und Topfpflanzen sehe, einen Erker oder ähnliches. Ich _stemme_ mich gegen den Tisch und lasse ihn Fahrt aufnehmen. Wie eine große Schneeschaufel räumt der Tisch die dahinter befindlichen Prätorianer weg. Dann kommt die Wand, und ich nehme alle Kraft zusammen und _ramme_ die Tischbeine in den Putz, dass es knallt. Ein paar Topfpflanzen kippen um, es klirrt. Ich nehme mir ungefähr eine Sekunde, um mein Werk zu bewundern und mich wie ein Alpha zu fühlen, dann stürme ich den Tisch, hinter dem langsam Bewegung entsteht. Ein flächig ausgebrachter _Petrificus_ hindert die drei Gefangenen des Tisches an etwaigen Ausbruchsversuchen und bringt mich in den Besitz dreier weiterer Stäbe (zehn, mittlerweile sind beide Gesäßtaschen und beide Ärmel unter Vollauslastung). Dann bringe ich mich zurück an den Ort des Geschehens, wo Sabine zwischenzeitlich die Tür geöffnet hat. Der Raum, ursprünglich etwas wie ein altmodisches Herrenzimmer mit Ledersesseln, Schachtischen und einer Batterie aus Sherryflaschen, ist gestürmt und eine wilde Zauberei im Gange. In der Mitte des Raumes sitzt Antonia auf einen Stuhl gefesselt und offenbar zusätzlich petrifiziert. An ihrer Seite, hinter ihr halb in Deckung, kauert jemand, dessen Gesicht ich jeden morgen im Spiegel sehe. Emilia (die falsche Emilia, ich dränge gewaltsam die Vorstellung zurück, was wäre, wenn es die richtige wäre) ist auch hier und geht unter Rheas konzentriertem Beschuss zu Boden, wo sie, in den langen Rock verwickelt, stöhnend liegen bleibt. Die restliche Lage ist unübersichtlich, Zauber fliegen und ich muss mich, kaum über die Schwelle getreten, flach auf den Boden werfen, um nicht von einem Querschläger-Hex unsanft rasiert zu werden. Ich sehe nach Sirius, er ist zwischen den Schachtischen und pirscht sich von hinten an den falschen Remus heran. Einer der Prätorianer hatte die glorreiche Idee, sich aus dem Fenster davon zu machen, und wird von Sperrfeuer aus dem Garten warm begrüßt. Die Falken unter Zentaureas Führung haben ein Häufchen Prätorianer in eine Ecke zwischen einem Wandschrank und einer riesigen, klobigen Anrichte zusammen gedrängt, ich höre, wie Zentaurea ihnen einige unerfreuliche Alternativen zur Wahl stellt.

Dann ist Sirius hinter dem falschen Remus, der durch ein Zaubergefecht nach vorne beschäftigt gehalten wurde, und tippt ihm auf die Schulter. Der falsche Remus fährt herum.

„Hi" sagt Sirius, grinst und verpasst ihm einen Aufwärtshaken. Rotes Blut spritzt auf die weiße Schleppe der Braut, und der falsche Remus stürzt nach hinten und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht, dessen Nase wohl nie wieder aussehen wird wie meine. Sirius verliert keine Zeit, steigt über ihn drüber und macht sich an Antonias Fesseln zu schaffen.

Und dann ist da jemand, dem ich gerne Auge in Auge gegenüber treten möchte. Der Königsblaue steht flach an der Wand, halb hinter dem Vorhang, und sondiert durch das Fenster die Lage im Garten. Seine Robe hat schwarze, verschmorte Flecken, und seine schicke Frisur ist von ein paar anständigen Zaubern gut durchgerührt worden. Ich richte mich auf und nehme den Umhang von den Schultern. („Du machst was?" sagt mein kleiner interner Professor und klingt ein bisschen wie Emilia. „Bist du noch zu retten?". „Halt die Klappe" sagt der Wolf. „Ich will ihn." „Du willst ihn was?" sagt der Professor mit wachsendem Entsetzen. „Ich weiß noch nicht" sagt der Wolf. „Ihm das Gesicht in den Arsch hexen, vielleicht." „Hhhh" sagt der Professor, „Aber… oh, Mist. Verdammter Mist. Hallo? Könnte mal eben jemand…?", und klingt plötzlich wie Sirius…)

…und ist Sirius, bei genauerem Hinhören, Sirius, der plötzlich ziemlich hektisch an den Fesseln zupft, die Antonia nach wie vor auf dem schweren Stuhl halten. Mit zwei raschen Schritten bin ich bei ihm. Er hat etwas in den Händen, das mit Antonias Fesseln verbunden ist und rötlich leuchtet. Antonia, zumindest vom Petrificus befreit, zerrt verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln und ruft um Hilfe.

„Es ist eine Sicherung" sagt Sirius. „Bis eben hat sie nur geblinkt, aber dann hab ich versucht, die Zauber zu lösen, und jetzt zählt sie runter…"

Ich werfe einen Blick darauf. Zwölf. Elf. Darunter ist ein kleines Zahlenfeld wie von einem Telefon.

„Eins-acht-acht-sieben" sage ich zu Sirius. „Gib das ein, schnell!"

Neun. Acht. Sirius wirft mir einen irritierten Blick zu, sieht aber selbst, dass uns keine Zeit für Diskussionen bleibt. Bei Fünf hat er die Eingabe beendet, bei Drei zählt das kleine, runde Gerät immer noch. Ohne groß nachzudenken, fasse ich über seine Hand drüber und drücke eine Taste, auf der ein von oben kommender, nach links zeigender Pfeil abgebildet ist.

Die Zwei springt auf Eins. Das Blinken verlischt. Die Eins bleibt stehen. Nichts passiert.

„Enter" sage ich ein bisschen atemlos.

„Heilige Maria Muttergottes" sagt Antonia und sinkt in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie ist so weiß wie ihr Kleid, und feine Schweißperlen stehen ihr auf der Stirn.

„Merlins Bart" sagt Sirius und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Glücklich geraten" sage ich. „Ich hab das Gründungsdatum dieses Vereins unten auf dem Schild gelesen."

„Und dir gemerkt" sagt Sirius.

„Du weißt, dass ich ein ganz leidliches Zahlengedächtnis habe" sage ich bescheiden und sonne mich ein bisschen in seiner ungeteilten Bewunderung.

„Mann, Moony" sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn das mit deiner Schule nichts wird, legst du dir einen schicken Anzug zu und bewirbst dich bei der Queen als Geheimagent. Die brauchen da solche Leute."

„Lieber nicht" sage ich. „Ich mag keine Martinis."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die zwingend in der Jobbeschreibung stehen" sagt er.

Um uns ist es ruhig geworden. Ein letzter zitternder Hex geistert über die Bar und lässt ein paar Flaschen platzen, bevor er sich im arkanen Nirwana auflöst. Die Falken sortieren und fesseln ihre Beute.

„Wo ist euer Chef?" knurrt Zentaurea, die mit langen Schritten die Reihen der gefangenen Prätorianer abschreitet wie eine Feldherrin (die sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit gewesen ist, in einem anderen Leben). „Wo ist Valentin? Hat er euch die ganze Drecksarbeit alleine erledigen lassen, ja? Sieht ihm ähnlich. Na, er wird ein bisschen staunen, wenn er bemerkt, dass ihm sein halbes Gefolge abhanden gekommen ist, nicht wahr?"

„Wir tun nur, was die Große Sache erfordert" sagt einer der Prätorianer mit einem Rest von Würde. Zentaurea lacht und spuckt vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Das ist doch toll" sagt sie. „Karlos und seine große Klappe. Immer der Wortführer, selbst wenn nichts kommt als heiße Luft! Na, wollen mal sehen, ob deine große Klappe dir weiter hilft, wenn die Garde erst mal hier ist und euch alle festnimmt. Entführung und Erpressung, das wird euch alle so lange hinter Gitter bringen, dass Voldemorts Show längst Geschichte ist, bis ihr eure Nasen wieder raus steckt."

„Er wird nach der Machtübernahme wissen, wen er zu belohnen hat" knirscht der Prätorianer.

„Kann ja sein, theoretisch" sagt Zentaurea. „Aber theoretisch oder theopraktisch werdet ihr Verlierer wohl kaum dazu gehören."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt Sirius Antonia, leise, um Zentaureas Darbietung nicht zu stören. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Kann ich" sagt sie schwach. „Aber ich bleibe lieber noch ein bisschen sitzen. Meine Knie sind ein bisschen wackelig…" Sie klaubt ihre rot befleckte Schleppe vom Boden auf und lächelt schief. „Ich kann kein Blut sehen" sagt sie.

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist" sagt Sirius und schenkt ihr sein schönstes Siriusstrahlen.

Ich sehe mich um. Ich könnte langsam ruhiger werden, die Jagd ist vorbei, aber mein Körper will sich nicht entspannen. Ich hole die Zauberstäbe, die ich auf meiner Tour durch das Haus eingesammelt habe, aus Taschen und Ärmeln und sammle sie in meinen Händen zu einem hölzernen Bündel. Vielleicht geht es mir besser, wenn ich sie los bin. Und dann passiert doch noch etwas, und ich handle schnell.

„Halt mal" sage ich dem nächsten greifbaren Falken und drücke ihm das Stabbündel in die Hand.

Null-Null-Moonys scharfem Auge ist nicht entgangen, dass etwas anderes, oder genauer, ein anderer, der ungeteilten Zuwendung seiner Superkräfte bedarf. Einer in königsblauer Robe drückt sich unauffällig an der Wand entlang, es fällt kaum auf, er befindet sich ohnehin in einer Sackgasse – und dann nicht mehr. Ein Knacken, ein leises Quietschen, und ich stoße einen Stuhl beiseite und bin gerade noch rechtzeitig dort, um zu sehen, wie er eine verborgene Tapetentür öffnet und darin verschwindet. Ein Satz, und ich bin auf seinen Fersen. Mein interner Professor macht ein verzweifeltes Gesicht und hebt schüchtern den Zeigefinger, bevor er vom Wolf überrannt wird. Ich stoße die Tapetentür auf, springe hindurch…

… und halte inne.

Halbdunkel umhüllt mich und ein sehr vertrauter Geruch. Trockenes Papier, altes Leder, Staub. Schwere Vorhänge halten Tageslicht und spionierende Blicke draußen. Der Raum ist gefüllt mit Reihen und Reihen schwerer Regale, und die Regale sind gefüllt mit Reihen und Reihen von Büchern. Gedimmte Lampen an den Stirnseiten erzeugen kleine gelbe Lichtinseln und legen einen goldenen Schimmer auf das Holz. Eine Regalreihe weiter hat jemand ein Stablicht erzeugt, ich sehe den scharfen Schlagschatten und höre eilige Schritte. Ich sprinte, fange mich an der Stirnseite des Regals und jage einen _Petrificus_ zwischen die Buchreihen, der allerdings sein Ziel verfehlt, nur ein Rascheln von königsblauen Roben, und es befindet sich eine neue Doppelreihe von Buchrücken zwischen uns. Ich presse mich gegen die Stirnseite meines Regals und spähe um die Ecke. Der schmale Gang ist leer. Wie dunkles Wasser spülen die Schatten um meine Beine. Ich halte den Atem an. Über dem harten Schlag meines Herzens höre ich das verräterische Robenrascheln und eilige, leichte Schritte, es kommt von den Regalen hinten an der Wand, die jenseits eines Mittelganges und quer zu meinen Regalreihen angeordnet sind. Ich tauche geduckt in meine Regalreihe und bewege mich lautlos an ihr entlang, vorbei an schweren Folianten und antiquarischen Schätzen, die mich sonst in einen Taumel der Begeisterung versetzt hätten (ich erkenne eine _Ars Magica_, deren Buchrücken aussieht, als sei sie aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert, der Professor stößt einen langen, lautlosen Atemzug aus, aber der Wolf will vorwärts). Am anderen Ende der Reihe drücke ich mich geduckt gegen Aesculaps _Handbuch der Heilung in zwölf Bänden_ und werfe einen Blick in den Quergang. An seinem einen Ende befindet sich eine Tür, die vermutlich raus auf den Gang führt, und von der ich meine Beute fern halten muss, wenn ich sie nicht durch das ganze Haus jagen will. Links endet der Quergang an der Wand, und von dort sehe ich auch die winzige Spur eines Stablichtes durch die Ritzen im Holz sickern und höre das leise schlurrende Geräusch, mit dem ein Buch aus dem Regal gezogen wird. Ich finde den Zeitpunkt unglücklich gewählt für eine Lesestunde und rücke auf. Ich wage mich in den Quergang, tauche von Schatten zu Schatten und nähere mich. Ein zweites Buch wird heraus gezogen, dann zwei eilige Schritte, dann ein drittes. Ich bewege mich leiser, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, und reagiere auch schneller, als Martin plötzlich zwischen den Buchreihen hervor schnellt und eine Serie blau schimmernder Pfeile in meine Richtung jagt.

Ich bin beinahe schnell genug. Ein blitzartiger Schmerzimpuls durchfährt mich und wirft mich gegen das Regal. Für einen Augenblick verklumpen alle meine inneren Organe zu einem steinharten Knoten. Meine Oberschenkelmuskeln krampfen, und ich gehe in die Knie, dann verläuft sich der Impuls langsam und ich kann wieder atmen. Mein rechter Arm fühlt sich heiß an, ich entdecke eine breite, schwarz verschmorte Furche unterhalb der Schulter, in der sich Hemd und Haut in hässlicher Innigkeit verbunden haben. Ich zwinge meine zitternden Muskeln zur Arbeit und ziehe mich am Regal nach oben. Mein Atem geht stoßweise, und ich höre, wie meine Zähne aufeinander knirschen. Ich halte den Atem an und löse meine verkrampften Kiefer. Lauschen.

Stille.

Ich atme und lausche, versuche, über meinem eigenen Atem einen zweiten zu hören.

Ich spüre ihn mehr, als dass ich ihn höre. Er ist noch da, und er bewegt sich an der Wand entlang nach hinten.

„Martin" sage ich und bin überrascht, dass meine Stimme rau, fast schmeichelnd klingt. „Sie wissen, Sie haben verloren. Kommen Sie heraus."

„Kommen Sie und holen Sie mich" kommt seine Stimme genau von dort, wo ich ihn vermutet hatte. „Das Spiel ist lange noch nicht zu Ende."

Schlurrendes Geräusch. Ein Buch wird heraus gezogen.

„Geben Sie auf" sage ich. „Ich kann holen meine Freunde, und wir jagen Sie in eine Ecke."

„Das könnten Sie" sagt er, und ein Unterton von Spott lässt rote, heiße Wut in mir sprudeln. „Aber Sie tun es nicht. Sie glauben, das hier wäre eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und mir, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sonst hätten Sie Ihre Verstärkung schon längst geholt." _Schlurr_. „Wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Ich bin näher, als Sie glauben" sage ich. Ich habe mich im Schutz seiner Worte voran gearbeitet, ich vermute, dass uns nicht mehr als eine Doppelreihe Bücher trennt.

„Sie sind Emilias Neuer" sagt er. „Stimmt's? Und Sie sind hier, um ihr gebrochenes Herz zu rächen. Laurin, wie pathetisch. Seien Sie doch froh, dass ich mich ihrer entledigt habe, sonst wären Sie niemals in den Genuss gekommen." _Schlurr._

Ich umrunde das Regal und bin mit einem Schritt in seiner Regalreihe. Ersteht am anderen Ende, in einer Hand seinen Stab, in der anderen ein schmales Büchlein, und mustert mich.

„Du meine Güte" sagt er. „Ich sehe, sie hat ihre Ansprüche nach unten korrigiert. Nun, was bleibt ihr anderes, dem kleinen Schlammblut."

Ich _reiße an mich_, dass es Funken schlägt, und _hole aus_. Gleichzeitig flickt er seinen Stab und murmelt ein Wort, und dann fällt etwas Schweres, Klebriges aus dem Nichts über mich, legt sich auf mein Gesicht und um meinen Hals , umschließt mich wie ein Leichentuch und stoppt mich mitten in der Bewegung. Die arkane Energie gerät ins Stocken, es fühlt sich an, als trüge ich flüssiges Silber in meinen Händen. Dicke, klebrige Stricke schießen aus dem Paket, das ich bin, und schlingen sich um die Regale, überkreuzen und verweben sich mit dünneren, die quer laufen, bis ich der Mittelpunkt eines Netzes bin, das sich leicht und elastisch und tödlich unentrinnbar anfühlt.

„Wiedersehen, Verlierer" sagt Martin und berührt mit seinem Zauberstab das Büchlein.

Portschlüssel, denke ich.

„_Portus_" sagt er.

„Nein!" heult der Wolf und _will _und _stemmt sich_, nach vorne getrieben von einer wilden, heißen Wut, und ich _schleudere_, was ich habe, und armdicke Flammen schlagen aus meinen Händen. Es blitzt und knallt rund um mich. Das Netz brennt in Sekunden und fällt von mir ab, und ich springe vorwärts und stürze mich auf Martin, und dann fällt ein Büchlein vor meinen Füßen zu Boden und er ist weg.

„Nein!" schreie ich und schlage die flachen Hände gegen die Wand. Es knallt wieder, Flammen schlagen aus meinen Händen gegen den Putz.

Ich starre auf meine Handflächen, auf denen das Feuer langsam erstirbt. In meinem Rücken wird es heiß. Flackerndes Licht wirft meinen eigenen Schatten vor mir gegen die Wand. Ein scharfer Geruch steigt mir in die Nase.

Ich drehe mich um.

Die Bücher brennen.

Mein Mund wird sehr trocken. Hitze legt sich auf mein Gesicht.

Die vorderste Reihe, dort, wo die dicksten Haltestricke des Netzes befestigt waren, brennt lichterloh. Wirbel aus heißer Luft schleudern Asche und Funken hinauf zur Decke. Weißes Papier krümmt und schwärzt sich und vergeht zu staubfeinen Ascheröllchen. Einbände werfen Blasen und verkrüppeln. Goldschrift platzt ab und tropft aufs Holz, an dem die Flammen gierig lecken. Es knallt, und eine neue Stichflamme schlägt hoch und verschlingt einen großen Folianten mit holzverstärkten Ecken.

Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet.

Die Flammen knacken und rauschen und gebären allein ob ihrer Hitze mühelos immer neue Kinder. Ich stehe an der Wand und halte meine Hände von mir, als seien sie vergiftet, und sehe zu, wie der Flammenvorhang vor mir sich schließt.

Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet. Da brennen Bücher, und ich bin schuld.

Ich atme, tief und zitternd, und die Luft verbrennt meine Lungen. Der Schmerz bringt mich zur Besinnung. Da vorne, Kranzers _Magische Melodien_, dem Umfang nach eine Gesamtausgabe, nur ein paar Fingerbreit von den Flammen. Ich mache einen Satz und berge das kostbare Werk in meinen Armen. Wir sind bei den Musikalien offenbar, denn direkt daneben erwartet Welsings _Zauberfiedel_ ein gleiches Schicksal, her damit, und _oh Merlin_, Streuners _Poetica_, die Jahreszahl 1699 prangt auf dem Einband. Da, Bachmanns _Schattenwelten_ und Körnings _Derwisch_, die _Totentänze_ und _Ragnars Requiem_, eine bebilderte Ausgabe des _Feuervogel_, _Drachenwelten _und _Zwergenzauber _und _Merlins Menuette_, und auf der anderen Gangseite beginnt Ovid seine _Metamorphose _von Reim zu Ruß.

Die Luft wird mir knapp. Heißer Wind zerrt an meinen Haaren, und ich höre jemanden verzweifelt schluchzen (mich?). Meine Arme werden schwer. Ich will meine gefährdeten Schätze miniaturisieren, aber das letzte Restchen Magie hat meinen Körper verlassen, ich bin magisch wie ein Muggel und verzweifelt wie nie in meinem Leben. Schwarzer Rauch füllt meine Augen und macht mich blind. Ich umklammere meine Schätze, ich muss sie hinaus bringen und wieder kommen und neue retten, aber die Not der Entscheidung nagelt mich auf dem Boden fest, wie kann ich Ovid verbrennen lassen, nur um Kranzer zu retten, Sallust und Streuner opfern, um _Drachenwelten_ vor dem Untergang zu bewahren?

Die Hitze treibt mich zurück gegen die Wand. Die Appariersperre liegt auf mir wie ein Zentnergewicht, das Heulen der Flammen füllt meine Ohren und ich starre hinein, bis sich dunkle Schatten darin bilden, die ein Trugbild sein könnten, wenn da nicht eine Stimme wäre, die jemanden namens _Moony_ ruft. Ich versuche zu antworten, aber es kommt nichts als ein heiseres Krächzen, das von einem neuen, zischenden Geräusch völlig geschluckt wird. Dicke, weiße Nebelschwaden wirbeln über den Boden, kriechen die Regale hinauf und ersticken die Flammen. Wo sie gewesen sind, überzieht eine dicke, weiße Schicht die schwarzen, rauchenden Überreste. Der Strahl, der den Nebel aussendet, wandert von links nach rechts und teilt den Flammenvorhang, und dahinter wird eine Gestalt sichtbar, die wie auf pudrigen Wolken zu mir in meine feurige Hölle hinab steigt.

„Moony" sagt Sirius. „Um Himmels Willen! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Nein" krächze ich. „Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet. Nichts wird jemals wieder in Ordnung sein."

Er steigt über einen Ascheberg und lacht, und die Erleichterung treibt ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter, und ich frage mich, wie er erleichtert sein kann, schließlich habe ich eine _Bibliothek angezündet_, und er zieht mich so heftig an sich, dass ein paar der geretteten Bücher zwischen uns zu Boden rutschen, und ich mache einen Arm frei und schlinge ihn um seine Mitte und lege den Kopf an seine Schulter und _will sterben_.

Aber natürlich lässt man mich nicht. Es sind noch andere Feuerlöscher zu Gange, ich höre Stimmen, darunter auch Emilias. Ich hebe den Kopf, und _Zwergenzauber_ rutscht aus meinen verkrampften Fingern und küsst den Boden.

„Es ist vorbei" sagt Sirius sanft. „Alles ist gut."

Aber natürlich ist nicht alles gut, denn schließlich habe ich eine _Bibliothek angezündet._

„_Ars Magica_" murmele ich hustend.

„Komm mit" sagt Sirius und hustet selbst schon, von irgendwo dringt immer mehr schwarzer, stinkender Rauch zu uns. „Ich bringe dich weg hier."

„Nein" sage ich und zeige schwach mit dem Finger. „Dort! _Ars Magica_. Siebzehntes Jahrhundert."

„Lass die blöden Wälzer!" faucht er. „Wir müssen raus hier, bevor wir eine verdammte Raucherlunge kriegen!" Er zerrt mich voran, und meine Beine sind so weich, dass ich keinen Widerstand leisten kann. Ich klammere mich an ihn und mit der anderen Hand an die wenigen Schätze, die mir nicht aus dem Arm gerutscht sind, und artikuliere schwach meinen Widerstand. Andere Schatten tauchen aus den Rauchschwaden, und dann spüre ich, wie ein _Mobilicorpus_ greift und mich sanft von den Füßen hebt. Ich huste mir die Seele aus dem Leib, und dann kommt eine besonders dicke schwarze Wolke und verschluckt mich, und als sie sich wieder verzieht, ist alles anders.

Es ist hell hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, und Vögel zwitschern. Ich liege auf kühlem Untergrund. Jemand hält meine Hand. Ich blinzle.

„Da bist du ja" sagt Emilia und sieht sehr erleichtert aus. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sag mir, dass es ein Traum war" sage ich krächzend, aber ohne zu husten. „Ich habe keine Bibliothek angezündet, oder?"

Sie verzieht das Gesicht und deutet hinter sich. Dort ist die Fassade des prätorianischen Verbindungshauses. Ein Fenster steht offen. Dünne Rauchschwaden steigen von dort in den blauen Himmel, und die helle Fassade ist um die Fensterhöhlung herum hässlich schwarz verfärbt.

„Merlin" sage ich und wende den Blick mit Grausen. „Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet."

„Du hast dich beinahe selbst angezündet" sagt sie. „Was um alles in der Welt hattest du vor?"

„Dein Ex" sage ich. „Martin. Er ist mit einem Portschlüssel davon. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt erwischen."

„Alleine?"

„Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee" murmele ich. „Ich dachte… irgendwie… es wäre eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir."

„Du meine Güte" sagt sie. „Das ist ja wohl der größte Schwachsinn, den du jemals von dir gegeben hast."

„Da könntest du wohl recht haben" sage ich.

Schritte nähern sich, dann beugt Doktor Claudia sich mit ihrer blauen Brille über mich.

„Na, Mister Feuerteufel" sagt sie. „Wie geht's uns denn? Ich sehe, die Medizauber schlagen an." Sie betastet meinen Arm, in dem ein leiser, pochender Schmerz sitzt. Ich schiele hinunter. Man hat den Ärmel meines verschmorten Hemdes aufgeschnitten (meines schönen, nagelneuen Hemdes!) und einen Verband unterhalb der Schulter angebracht.

„Spotten Sie nicht" sage ich. „Ich werde braten in ein tiefe, scheußliche Hölle, falls es etwas gibt, post mortem."

„Und die könnte womöglich noch ein bequemer Ort sein, verglichen mit dem, was prae mortem noch auf Sie zukommt" verkündet sie beschwingt. „Zentaurea ist sauer. Himmel und Hölle, ist sie sauer."

„Sie soll" sage ich. „Ich habe es verdient. Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet."

„Du wiederholst dich" macht Emilia mich aufmerksam.

„Brauchen Sie mich?" sagt Doktor Claudia. „Es gibt noch ein paar andere flügellahme Falken."

„Nein, danke" sage ich, obwohl die Welt um mich schwimmt.

„Stehen Sie nicht zu schnell auf" sagt sie. „Ihr Kreislauf muss erst wieder in Schwung kommen."

„Ich passe schon auf" verspricht Emilia, und Doktor Claudia nickt uns zu und entfernt sich.

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf, und die Welt wirft einige irritierende Wellen, bevor sie sich zu sanftem Schaukeln beruhigt.

„Wie geht es Antonia?" frage ich.

„Gut" sagt Emilia. „Sie hat alles unbeschadet überstanden, abgesehen von dem Schreck. Sie ist fürchterlich geladen, dass die Prätorianer es gewagt haben, ihre Hochzeit zu verderben, aber sie ist auch wild entschlossen, zurück zu gehen und weiter zu feiern."

„Wie spät ist es?" frage ich.

„Etwa halb vier" sagt sie. „Wir sind kaum mehr als eine Stunde weg. Wenn wir die Nerven behalten, können wir es wie eine ganz normale Brautentführung aussehen lassen." Sie seufzt und reibt sich das Gesicht. „Ich nehme an, sie wird ihren Zusammenbruch später haben, wenn die Gäste weg sind" sagt sie. „Das sähe ihr ähnlich. Sie geht drüber hinweg, aber sie wird es nicht einfach so wegstecken."

Ich strecke einen Arm nach ihr aus, und sie rückt näher und lehnt sich gegen mich. Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in ihrem krausen Schopf, in dem noch der Geruch des Feuers hängt, und für eine Weile sitzen wir und atmen ineinander und lassen Spannung abfließen.

Dann fällt etwas Schweres, Eckiges unsanft in meinen Schoß. Ich sehe auf. Vor mir sind lange Beine in rußverschmierten Jeans, und dann geht Sirius vor mir in die Hocke und grinst mich an.

„He, Moony" sagt er. „Kleines Souvenir für dich."

Ich schaue hinunter in meinen Schoß, wo ein dicker Foliant seine holzverstärkte Ecke in mein Knie bohrt. Die Lettern auf dem Einband glänzen golden in der Sonne, _Ars Magica_, darunter _Weimar 1701. _Es ist fast unversehrt, nur ein wenig angesengt an einem Eck.

„Das" sage ich und schaue zwischen ihm und dem Buch hin und her, „Das… ich meine, das ist die _Ars Magica_!"

„Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst" sagt er. „Wäre doch zu dumm, wenn ich die falsche erwischt hätte."

„Aber" sage ich.

„Ich finde, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient" sagt er. „Das mit Antonias Fesseln war ein Geniestreich."

„Ich habe keine Belohnung verdient" sage ich düster. „Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet."

„Wir machen alle mal Blödsinn" sagt er und tätschelt ermunternd meine unverletzte Schulter. „Man lernt, damit zu leben, glaub mir."

„Aber du verstehst nicht" sage ich. „Sirius. Ich habe eine Bibliothek angez…"

„Sag's noch einmal, und ich ziehe dir deine teure _Ars Magica_ über dein Superhirn" sagt Emilia. Sirius lacht und lässt sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

„Quäl dich nicht mit der Erinnerung" sagt er. „Das wird Snivellus gerne für dich übernehmen. Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, sag mal?"

„Es war eine Sache zwischen ihm und meinem Ex" sagt Emilia und verdreht die Augen. Ich streichle den Einband der _Ars Magica_ und lege sie neben mir auf die Decke, die man mir unter den Kopf geschoben hatte (ich muss in einer ruhigen Minute über die Besitzverhältnisse des kostbaren Stückes nachdenken; ich kann sie nicht behalten, weiß aber auch nicht, wem ich sie zurück geben soll).

„Dein Ex?" sagt Sirius interessiert.

„Der in der blauen Robe" sagt Emilia. „Martin."

„Das war dein Ex?" sagt Sirius. „Alle Achtung. Gut aussehender Typ."

„Du kannst ihn haben" sagt Emilia. „Er hat in den letzten paar Jahren eine hochgradige Schlammblut-Allergie entwickelt, aber du bist ihm sicher reinblütig genug."

„Nein danke" sagt er. „Keine blassen Aristokraten für mich. Ich bin ein echt heißer Typ, ich brauche jemanden, der richtig Feuer hat."

„Ist Schmerz eigentlich unendlich steigerbar?" frage ich den blauen Himmel über mir.

„Armer Moony" sagt er, und ich höre ihn grinsen. „Dabei will ich doch nur wissen, was zwischen dir und Emilias Ex gelaufen ist."

„Es gab einen versteckten Portschlüssel in der Bibliothek" sage ich. „Er hat ihn benutzt und ist verschwunden. Ich war nicht schnell genug."

„Und vor lauter Wut hast du die Bibliothek angezündet."

„Nicht ganz. Er warf einen Fesselzauber auf mich, ein Netz, und ich hatte – die Hände voll arkaner Energie – ich kann es schlecht beschreiben, aber es hat sich unkontrolliert entladen."

„Weil du so wütend warst" sagt er.

„Nein" sage ich. „Ja. Vielleicht."

„Bist du sicher, dass du die stablose Magie weiter verfolgen willst?" fragt Emilia. „Es ist nur ein Gedanke, aber vielleicht ist der Stab nötig, um wirklich Kontrolle zu behalten. Die stablose Sache klingt wie kindliche Magie, nur viel gefährlicher."

Ich denke an die seltsame Euphorie, die mich angefüllt hat wie eine seltene, verlockende Droge, und ganz offenbar mein Urteilsvermögen entscheidend eingeschränkt hat.

„Ich bin nicht sicher" sage ich niedergeschlagen. „Ich glaube, stablose Magie, wenn man sie auf einem hohen energetischen Niveau betreibt, hat Nebenwirkungen. Euphorisierend. Persönlichkeitsverändernd. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das gut tut."

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Das war nicht die stablose Magie, da drin. Das war der Wolf."

Ich blinzle. „Was?" sage ich.

„Wusstest du nicht?" sagt er. „Für jemanden, der so viel nachdenkt, hast du erstaunlich wenig Ahnung, Moony. Ich war ein bisschen irritiert am Anfang, weil du so verändert warst, aber du warst mir nicht _fremd_, und dann fiel mir ein, dass du normalerweise nicht auf zwei Beinen gehst, wenn du so drauf bist. Deshalb kam ich nicht sofort drauf."

„Oh" sage ich. „Ja. Jetzt, wo du's sagst…"

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius. „Und ich hab' noch eine Idee. Ich glaube, dass du es überhaupt nur dem Wolf zu verdanken hast, dass du stablose Magie wirken kannst."

„Was?" sage ich wieder.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, du kannst stablos, nur weil du ein paar dicke Wälzer drüber gelesen hast" sagt er. „Das haben andere auch, und können stablos keinen Grashalm knicken, geschweige denn dicke Tische rücken, um nur das harmlose Beispiel zu nennen."

„Sehr zartfühlend" sage ich.

„Wie immer" sagt er und grinst. „Du weißt, was ich meine, ja? Ich glaube, der Wolf ist irgendwie mit diesen arkanen Strömen verbunden, die du anzapfst. Animagie ist ähnlich, nur nicht so mächtig."

Ich sehe ihn an, und plötzliche Erkenntnis stellt sich ein.

„Weißt du was" sage ich, „für jemanden, der so wenig nachdenkt, hast du erstaunlich viel Ahnung."

„Effizienz, Moony" sagt er. „Minimaler Aufwand, maximaler Erfolg. Oh, seht mal. Das traute Paar."

Selbiges sieht schon wieder ganz präsentabel aus, als es sich zu uns gesellt, um sich nach dem allgemeinen Befinden zu erkundigen. Leo hat offenbar mehr als einen Sauber-Zauber auf sich und seine blütenweiße Frau verwendet, und bis auf eine gewisse Blässe ist ihnen nicht anzusehen, dass sie etwas anderes hinter sich haben als eine gewöhnliche, feucht-fröhliche Brautentführung.

„Und _du_ bist schuld" sagt Antonia zu ihrer Schwester. „Hättest du damals nicht angefangen, die Barbie-Pferde richtig galoppieren zu lassen, wäre ich mit all diesem Zauber-Zeug nie in Berührung gekommen und niemand hätte mir die Hochzeit versaut."

Leo, der fürsorglich den Arm um ihre Schulter geschlungen hat, räuspert sich dezent.

„Okay" sagt sie. „Es hätte dann keine Hochzeit gegeben, aber wenigstens hätte keiner sie versauen können."

„Ligusterlogik" sage ich zu Leo.

„Man gewöhnt sich" sagt er gelassen.

„Was willst du tun?" fragt Emilia. „Das Geheimnis einem anderen übertragen? Ich bin sicher, die Falken hätten Verständnis dafür."

„Ich denke nicht dran" sagt Antonia. „Das wäre doch, womit sie rechnen würden. Es ist am sichersten bei mir, wenn keiner mehr glaubt, dass ich es noch habe. Wusstest du übrigens, dass nicht mal dieses Veritas-Dingens bei mir wirkt?"

„Veritaserum" sagt Emilia.

„Genau" sagt Antonia und grinst. „Ich habe ihnen ein paar ziemlich unerfreuliche Wahrheiten gesagt, aber das Geheimnis konnte ich für mich behalten."

„Du Arme" sagt Emilia und seufzt schwer. „Es tut mir so leid. Es muss die Hölle gewesen sein für dich."

„Ach was" sagt Antonia und macht eine Geste, die ein wenig einstudiert wirkt. „Ich sehe das als langfristige Anlage. Ich plane, mich als Heldin feiern zu lassen, sobald Voldemort beseitigt ist. Und denk mal an die großartige Geschichte, die wir unseren Enkeln erzählen können! Endlich mal etwas anderes als die ewigen Einwanderer- und Pizzabäckergeschichten." Sie streckt Emilia die Hand hin und zieht sie in die Höhe. Emilia lächelt zaghaft.

„Und jetzt?" sagt sie. „Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Stoff für Familiengeschichten schaffen und deine Party anschieben?"

„Ja" sagt Antonia. „Schieben wir sie an. Diese Party soll Geschichte machen."

oooOOOooo

„**Wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen": Ein Nachspiel in drei Akten.**

„Ausziehen" sagt Emilia finster.

„Was?" sagt der gefangen gesetzte Prätorianer verdutzt.

„Ausziehen!" wiederholt Emilia.

„Aber…" sagt der Prätorianer.

„Ist mir egal!" schreit Emilia ihn an. „Ich habe ein halbes Jahr lang _Kamele und Cordhosen_ ertragen, ich will, dass er seinen Anzug zurück kriegt!"

(Ich finde, sie könnte aufhören, auf den Kamelen herum zu reiten. Das Schicksal hat meinen Lebensweg mit dem der Kamele verstrickt, da kann doch keiner was dafür. Und außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn man über mich spricht, als wäre ich nicht da, wenn ich doch direkt daneben stehe.)

oooOOOooo

„Ich höre, du hast ein Bibliothek angezündet" sagt Severus sehr sanft.

„Es waren nur ein paar Regalreihen" sage ich trotzig.

„Und die Gerüchte über deinen Heldentod bei der Rettung einiger seltener Erstausgaben sind ebenfalls maßlos übertrieben, wie ich sehe."

„Im Falle anstehender Vaterschaft ist Heldentod möglichst zu vermeiden, Severus."

„Ja" sagt er und sieht sinnend auf mich hinunter. „Trotzdem. Sollten dir die schrecklichen Ereignisse den Schlaf rauben, zögere nicht, dich an mich zu wenden. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um die Last der Erinnerung von deinen Schultern zu nehmen."

„Ich habe nur eine Bibliothek angezündet! Nicht etwa einen Kindergarten in die Luft gejagt!"

„Ganz ruhig" sagt er. „Ich bin sicher, du hast nur getan, was getan werden musste."

oooOOOooo

„Weißt du" sagt Sirius und grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen, „fast schade, dass du keinen Wolfsbann mehr nimmst. Mit einer Olive. Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt."

„Idiot" sage ich mit Gefühl, und beginne allmählich, zu entspannen.


	8. Tänze und ein Vorhang

Ihr Lieben,

nicht immer sind spontane Ideen die besten, aber entgegen sonstiger Gewohnheit bin ich der spontanen Idee gefolgt, das letzte Kapitel zu teilen. Es sind zweierlei Inhalte darin, die beide wichtig genug sind, um für sich zu stehen. So beschere ich Euch also hiermit ein kurzes achtes Kapitel, und in den nächsten Tagen dann Acht, zum Zweiten. Ein Experiment, zu dem ich mich hinreißen lasse, und das sich hoffentlich nicht als Blödsinn heraus stellt. Ich erhoffe Euer mildes Urtiel.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel eins.

**Acht, zum ersten: Tänze, Essgewohnheiten und ein Vorhang, der die Sicht versperrt**

„Ich will Gummibärchen" sagt Emilia.

„Oh, nein" sage ich. „Nicht die Gummibärchen-Nummer!"

„Doch" sagt sie. „Gummibärchen. Die sauren, mit dem weißen Überzug. Ich habe das Mittagessen verpasst! Wovon soll ich dein Kind ernähren, bitte schön?"

„Nicht von Gummibärchen" sage ich.

„Aber…" sagt sie.

Es hat sich gerade angelassen, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz doch noch ein richtiges Hochzeitsfest zu werden. Die Rückkehr der Braut zur Festgesellschaft geschah im Triumph, und keiner der paar Hundert Hochzeitsgäste hat sich an dem Dutzend neuer Partywilliger gestört, die in Antonias Gefolge eingetroffen sind (und nur für das geübte Auge den Eindruck einer Leibgarde erweckt haben mögen).

„Hör mir gut zu" sage ich. „Ich besorge dir aus dieser Küche alles, was du willst. Die können kochen, die machen dir bestimmt etwas zu essen, wenn du nicht aufs Abendessen warten willst. Aber ich werde nicht, hörst du? Nicht! Von Tankstelle zu Tankstelle apparieren auf der Suche nach verdammten Gummibärchen!"

„Ist ja gut" sagt sie verwundert. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Ich habe eine Bibliothek angezündet" sage ich. „Meine Nerven sind vielleicht ein wenig angegriffen."

„Oh" sagt sie. „Ja, dann. Wie wär's mit Pommes? Und Mayo. Und Ketchup. Und wenn sie einen schönen, matschigen Hamburger machen können…"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht zulasse, dass du die noch nicht mal fertig ausgebildeten Arterien meines Kindes mit Junk Food verstopfst!"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich nur noch von Salat und Äpfeln ernähre, bis es da ist, hast du dich gründlich verrechnet, mein Freund!"

„Warum schreit ihr?" fragt Laura interessiert und schaut zu uns hinauf.

„Wir schreien nicht!" schreien wir.

„Tut ihr aber doch" sagt Laura besorgt. „Hab ihr euch nicht mehr lieb?"

„Natürlich haben wir uns lieb" sagt Emilia. „Deshalb schreien wir ja."

„Ihr spinnt" sagt Laura kopfschüttelnd.

„Komm" sage ich zu der Kleinen und halte ihr die Hand hin. „Tante Lila muss ausruhen. Wir gehen ansehen die Küche, willst du?"

„Tante Lila muss kein bisschen ausruhen" sagt Emilia. „Tante Lila will Junk Food! Und einen Mann, der sie _versteht_."

"Du kannst dich hier hinsetzen und warten, bis ich dir etwas Vernünftiges zu essen bringe" sage ich ihr. „Oder du kannst das gleiche tun, aber mit einem sehr klar instruierten Hund vor deinen Füßen. Was ist dir lieber?"

„Du würdest nicht Padfoot als Waffe gegen mich verwenden" sagt sie.

„Würde ich nicht?" sage ich.

Sie rollt mit den Augen, aber sie lacht dabei.

„Nichts Grünes" sagt sie und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder, auf den ich gedeutet habe. „Kein Salat, oder Broccoli. Und nicht zu gesund, ja?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann" verspreche ich ihr und nehme Laura mit auf einen Küchenraubzug.

Nachdem die Besichtigung der Küche abgeschlossen und ein Keks in Empfang genommen ist, geht Laura ihrer Wege, um auf dem gegenüber liegenden Spielplatz eine Runde zu schaukeln. Ich warte vor der Küche auf Emilias Nudeln. Ich bin ein bisschen müde, und mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie leer gesaugt. Ich frage mich, ob ich wohl derzeit in der Lage wäre, auf magischem Wege eines der Informationsblättchen vom Tresen über die Kante zu schubsen, stablos oder nicht. Ich versuche es. Ich bin in der Lage. Beruhigt hebe ich das bunte Faltblatt auf und lege es zurück auf den Stapel. Ein paar Leute gehen an mir vorbei rein und raus, ich erinnere mich nicht an ihre Namen, werde aber trotzdem freundlich angelächelt und lächle zurück. Dann kommen zwei aus dem strahlenden Spätnachmittag nach drinnen, eng umschlungen, und pausieren in der dunklen Ecke bei der Garderobe, um sich zu küssen.

Ich bin ein sehr diskreter Mensch. Ich käme nie auf die Idee, Dinge zu beobachten, die nicht für meine Augen bestimmt sind. Aber es zieht, und ich stehe ein bisschen im Weg, und deshalb muss ich ein paar Schritte machen, schräg hinüber, und niemand kann mir verdenken, wenn mein Blick versehentlich auf die Garderobe fällt, wo, im Schutz von Mänteln und vergessenen Regenschirmen, Sirius' und Angelinas Lippen sich in einem innigen Tanz verschmolzen haben.

In meinem leer gesaugten Gehirn bildet sich ein Fragezeichen.

Später, die Nudeln sind längst mit gnädiger Herablassung vertilgt, beweise ich mir dann selbst, dass ich nur sehr bedingt aus meinen Fehlern lerne: Mische dich nicht in Sirius' Frauengeschichten, heißt die Lektion, die ich schmählich leugne, als ich mich zu ihm nach draußen geselle, wo er auf der niedrigen Mauer sitzt und Zigarettenrauch in den dunkelblauen Abendhimmel bläst. Sein rotes Tüchlein ist verschwunden (ich werde es später an Angelinas Handgelenk entdecken), und die silbrige Öse, in die man die Leine am Halsband einhakt, glitzert über seiner Kehle.

„He, Moony" sagt er, und fast habe ich den Eindruck, er hätte rasch etwas wie Nachdenklichkeit von seinem Gesicht gewischt (man stelle sich die Schlagzeile vor: „Sirius Black beim Nachdenken ertappt!") „Wie geht's? Hast du Spaß? Musstest du schon tanzen?"

„Noch nicht" sage ich und setze mich neben ihn auf die Mauer. „Und du? Hast du… deinen Spaß?"

„Wie meinst'n das?" sagt er, und ich bemerke wieder einmal, dass ich ihm nichts vormachen kann.

„Weißt du" sage ich und bringe vorsichtig meine Schulter gegen seine. „Es ist ganz bestimmt irritierend, wenn die eigene Freundin immer wieder das Aussehen wechselt, und vielleicht hast du dich einfach durcheinander bringen lassen, aber vorhin, das Mädchen in der Garderobe, das war nicht Tonks, oder?"

„Nein" sagt er unbeeindruckt. „Das war Angelina."

„Aha" sage ich.

„Mann" sagt er sinnend. „Hat die Ohren!"

„Was?" sage ich, und er grinst und macht eine beidhändige Geste, die recht eindeutig darauf verweist, dass er nicht ihre Ohren meint.

„Sirius" sage ich.

„Nein, echt" sagt er. „Die ist wirklich süß. Die könnte mir gefallen."

„Das kann ja sein" sage ich, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das fair finde, was du da veranstaltest."

„Ich _veranstalte_ nichts" sagt er und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich habe nicht vor, ihr ein Kind zu machen, oder etwas."

„Sie weiß nicht mal, wer du wirklich bist. Sie hält dich für einen Schauspieler, ausgerechnet."

„Das ist nicht schlimm" sagt er. „Wir reden nicht besonders viel, weißt du."

„Aber Tonks…" sage ich und zucke zurück, als er von der Mauer springt und seine Zigarette unter dem Absatz zermalmt, als könnte sie etwas dafür (wofür auch immer).

„Ich geh wieder rein" sagt er. „Ist mir zu unentspannt, hier draußen. Kommst du mit, oder willst du noch ein bisschen den Moralapostel markieren? Dann nämlich ohne mich."

„Ich bin kein Moralapostel" sage ich. „Aber du hast diese Neigung, deine Frauengeschichten unnötig zu verkomplizieren, und ich dachte…"

„Denk alleine" sagt er und wendet sich ab.

„Weißt du was" sage ich und rutsche von der Mauer. „Mach doch, was du willst."

„Sowieso" sagt er, und seine Absätze bohren sich ein bisschen zu tief in den Kies auf dem Weg nach drinnen.

Ich verliere ihn aus den Augen im Laufe des Abends, denn die Wogen der Party schlagen hoch. Antonia und Leo müssen sich durch eine Abfolge mehr oder weniger peinlicher hochzeitlicher Gesellschaftsspiele arbeiten, und ich leiste stumm den Schwur, lieber ewig Junggeselle zu bleiben, als zuzulassen, dass man mich in roten Stöckelschuhen über einen Parcours aus Absperrband und Stühlen schickt. Dann gibt es Gulaschsuppe, die ungesund genug ist, um Emilias Gefallen zu finden, und dann werden Tische und Stühle zur Seite gerückt, und der italienische Vetter, der bisher die Musikanlage bedient hat, wechselt zu Tanzmusik. Es ist ein Walzer, von der schmelzenden Wiener Sorte, klassisch und ein bisschen zu süß wie Sachertorte, und Antonia und Leo drehen die Hochzeitsrunde und sehen innig, schön und glücklich miteinander aus. Dann ist die Tanzfläche für die Gäste geöffnet, und mein Rest von Hoffnung, mich drücken zu können, wird im Keim erstickt.

„Darf ich bitten?" fragt Emilia und legt ihre Hand in meine.

„Äh" sage ich, und sie zieht schon an meiner Hand. „Ich kann aber doch nicht tanzen."

„Das macht nichts" versichert sie mir fröhlich, und ich folge ihr zögerlich auf die Tanzfläche.

„Siehst du" sage ich einige „Aua", „Entschuldigung", „Jetzt links" und „Nein, rückwärts" später. „Ich bin ein tanztechnischer Versager. Wenn es sich nicht mit eins, zwei, Wiegeschritt lösen lässt, bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen."

„Egal" sagt sie, löst ihre Hand aus meiner und schlingt mir die Arme um den Hals. „Es gibt so viele andere Dinge, zu denen du zu gebrauchen bist."

Sie hebt ihr Gesicht zu mir, ihre Wangen sind rosig und ihre Lippen glänzen so vielversprechend, dass ich mich ohne Zögern zu allerlei Dingen heranziehen lasse, zu denen ich ganz offenbar viel besser zu gebrauchen bin als zum Tanzen. Irgendwann wechselt die Musik von Sachertorte zu Linzerschnitten, aber nachdem sie sich nicht daran stört, störe ich mich auch nicht. Ich bin so beschäftigt mit Dingen, zu denen ich zu gebrauchen bin, dass ich „Ja" sage, als sie mich etwas fragt, und erst im Nachgang feststelle, dass ich soeben meine Einwilligung für hochzeitsvorbereitende Tanzstunden gegeben habe.

„Du könntest Severus fragen" sagt Emilia sehr vergnügt und zeigt über die Tanzfläche, wo der Tränkemeister und Donna Anna einen beispielhaften Walzer zeigen.

„Ja, klar" sage ich. „Weil es ja noch nicht genug gibt, womit er mich quält."

„Ich leihe mir Harrys Mantel und mache ein paar Fotos" sagt sie. „Du glaubst nicht, welche Preise wir auf dem Schwarzmarkt von Hogwarts erzielen könnten!"

„Du weißt, ich bin relativ frei von Besitz" sage ich. „Aber ich besitze noch einen Rest Würde, und den möchte ich gerne behalten."

„Ach was" sagt sie und grinst. „Würde wird allgemein überschätzt."

„Ich werde Sirius fragen" verspreche ich ihr, obwohl ich aus verschiedenen Gründen die Qualität dieser Idee bezweifle. Der Erwähnte schiebt sich gerade auf die Tanzfläche, sein blütenweißes Hemd steht am Kragen offen und ermöglicht ungetrübte Sicht auf das lederne Hundehalsband, das seine Kehle ziert. Blicke treffen ihn, die mich im Boden versinken ließen, träfen sie mich, aber er badet darin wie in Rosenblüten. Er grinst und zwinkert mir zu und begibt sich dann in Abfangposition zu Severus und Donna Anna. Ich höre ihn nicht über der Musik, aber ich sehe, wie er schmelzend lächelt und eine kurze Frage formuliert. Donna Anna nickt und löst ihre Hand aus der des Tränkemeisters, sie sieht klar aus, als würde sie es bedauern, und dann wandelt sich ihr Blick in ungläubiges Erstaunen, als Sirius nicht sie, sondern Severus um die Mitte nimmt und beginnt, den überrumpelten und tödlich entsetzten Tränkemeister übers Parkett zu schwenken.

Bis Emilia und ich uns erholt und uns die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt haben, hat Severus sich, zweifelsohne gewaltsam, aus Sirius' Zugriff befreit. Sie stehen voreinander, und Severus hat Tötungsabsicht im Blick, während er sich mit harten Bewegungen seine Manschetten zurecht zupft und die Ärmel glatt streicht. Sirius gibt das verletzte Unschuldslamm, nicht sehr überzeugend, denn das breite Maraudergrinsen sitzt ihm in den Mundwinkeln. Eine Menge Ligusters, DiDios und Trapanes haben ihren Spaß an der Szene, und während ich noch überlege, ob Severus mir leid tun soll, ist Emilia schon einen Schritt weiter.

„Warte mal eine Minute" sagt sie zu mir. „Ich muss ihn retten."

Natürlich hat sie den Siriusfaktor nicht einkalkuliert, als sie geht, um ihren verzauberten Tränkemeister zu erlösen (Theorien, er würde sich in einen Prinzen verwandeln, würfe man ihn nur oft genug gegen eine Wand, sind meiner Ansicht nach nicht haltbar). Ich verbleibe also mit meinem hundehalsbändigen Freund und tanze Wange an Wange mit ihm etwas, worauf eins-zwei-Wiegeschritt anwendbar ist. Es ist nur meine zukünftige Schwiegerfamilie. Würde ist verzichtbar.

Es wird dann noch ganz würdelos ein sehr netter Abend. Sirius verlässt mich ohne viel Aufhebens für die engelslockige Angelina, und ich verdränge das schlechte Gewissen, das ich stellvertretend für ihn empfinde und quäle meine Liebste mit Eins-Zwei-Wiegeschritt, bis sie sich freiwillig einen besseren Tänzer sucht. In der Summe habe ich einige sehr nette Gespräche, ein bisschen zu viel Rotwein („Ich verstehe, dass die Erinnerung, eine Bibliothek angezündet zu haben, schwer auf dir lastet" sagt der Tränkemeister, „aber es ist wenig sinnvoll, sie in billigem Rotwein zu ertränken."), eine süße Rache („Du hast recht" sage ich. „Ich tröste mich besser mit den Fotos, die ich von dir und Sirius gemacht habe."), mehr anzügliche Bemerkungen, als ich brauchen kann („Hehe, Moony, hast du mal Feuer? Mwuahahaha!"), ein tröstendes Zusammentreffen mit Emilia in der schattigen Ecke zwischen Küche und Garderobe (hmm), einen kleinen Ausflug zur nächst gelegenen Tankstelle (kein Kommentar zu diesem Thema) und eine lockere Vereinbarung zur künftigen Kooperation von Phönixen und Falken (wenngleich ich nicht sicher bin, ob die Idee des Austausch-Resistance-Praktikanten im schnöden Licht des kommenden Morgens Bestand haben wird).

Es wird spät, und dann sehr spät. Die Partygesellschaft schrumpft. Leos Eltern haben sich längst verabschiedet, und Ligusters würden gerne selbiges tun, wenn nicht seltsamer Weise der Wagen gestohlen worden wäre.

„Wir sagen es ihnen morgen" sagt Emilia zu mir und geht, um ein Taxi zu rufen.

Dann ist das Taxi da, die Nacht ist kühl und duftet nach Kirschblüten, und wir warten auf Sirius. Emilia hat ihre kalten Hände in meine Ärmel gesteckt und sieht müde aus.

„Wo bleibt er?" fragt sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sage ich. „Er verabschiedet sich vielleicht noch von Angelina."

„Arme Tonks" sagt sie seufzend. „Er ist ein echter Mistkerl. Immer das gleiche mit den schönen Männern."

„Ich befürchte, es steckt mehr dahinter" sage ich. „Er ist unglücklich, aber ich weiß nicht, warum."

„Er ist mit einem Hundehalsband herum gelaufen und hat meine Verwandtschaft schockiert" sagt sie. „Er hat getanzt und getrunken und meine Freundin geküsst. Unter unglücklich verstehe ich etwas anderes."

„Es ist vielleicht seine Art, unglücklich zu sein" sage ich, und sie sieht mich an und denkt offenbar darüber nach.

„Vielleicht gehst du ihn holen" sagt sie und nimmt ihre Hände aus meinen Ärmeln. „Bevor das Taxameter die Familienkasse sprengt."

„Ja" sage ich und küsse ihren Mundwinkel. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Die Hauptbeleuchtung im Festsaal ist bereits ausgeschaltet. Letzte Grüppchen von Gästen stehen im Halbdunkel zusammen und reden und wirken beiläufig und ein wenig verloren wie die vielen leer getrunkenen Gläser und Flaschen, die auf den Tischen zurück geblieben sind und klebrige Flecken auf den zerknitterten weißen Tischdecken hinterlassen. Es riecht ein wenig nach Gulaschsuppe und verschüttetem Alkohol. Ein Knäuel papierner Luftschlangen von einem der Hochzeitsspiele raschelt unter meinen Füßen. Die Musik spielt noch, leise, als hätte man vergessen, sie abzustellen, und eine einsame Gestalt wiegt sich auf der Tanzfläche und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen immer wieder über das lederne Halsband, ganz versunken, als folgten die Finger einem stummen Mantra.

„Darf ich bitten?" sage ich leise, und er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an, seine Augen sind sehr blau.

„Moony" sagt er. „He, was machst du hier?"

„Dich suchen" sage ich. „Wir haben ein Taxi bestellt und warten auf dich. Du solltest nicht mehr apparieren. Du hast zu viel getrunken."

Dass es immer nachts passiert, hat System. Wir sind müde, er ist müde und hat nicht mehr die Kraft für seine Siriusmaskerade, und es ist die Eigenart der Nacht, ihm die Maske abzunehmen und ihm sanft die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu küssen, und ich bin müde und habe den Wolf dicht unter der Oberfläche, und Sirius vertraut dem Wolf tief und bedingungslos, mehr als mir.

„Ich habe kein eigenes Leben" sagt er. „Keine Zukunft. Das hast du mal zu mir gesagt. Ich wäre ein Mann ohne Zukunft, und wie recht du hattest. Alles, was ich habe, jenseits des Krieges, ist dein Leben. Nicht meines. Ich sehe deine Kinde, deine Schule, ich sehe Emilia und ein Häuschen im Grünen und einen hübschen Garten. Ich sehe dich Tee trinken und Zeitung lesen. Aber ich sehe nicht mich. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sein werde. Ich sehe mein Leben nicht, es ist, als hätte jemand einen Vorhang davor gezogen, und ich könnte nicht dahinter sehen."

Ich öffne die Arme, und er lehnt sich hinein und vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Schulter, und ich streiche über sein tintenschwarzes Haar und warte, dass es hilft, die einzige Heilung, die es für ihn gibt: die atmende Wärme eines anderen Körpers, der greifbare Beweis, nicht allein zu sein, nicht mehr allein, wie er es an einem fürchterlichen Ort so lange gewesen ist.

„Sie hat sich geirrt" flüstert er gegen meinen Hals. „Sie hat es wirklich gewollt, aber sie konnte es nicht. Es nicht ertragen."

Ich sage nichts, ich habe aufgehört zu reden in solchen Augenblicken, Worte helfen nicht, sondern wenden sich, die doch eigentlich meine Freunde sind, nur zu oft gegen mich. Ich lasse den Wolf damit umgehen, und der Wolf braucht keine Worte.

„Sie konnte die Heimlichkeit nicht ertragen" sagt er und klammert sich an meine Schultern wie ein Ertrinkender. „Das Verstecken. Die ganze Abwesenheit von normalem Leben. Du weißt schon. Spazieren gehen, sich mit Freunden treffen. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, dass ich… diese Träume habe. Nachts. Und dass ich es nicht ertrage, wenn jemand eine Tür zu macht. Und dass ich immer noch glaube, ich darf nicht zu glücklich sein, weil sonst einer kommt und es mir wegküsst. Sie hat mir das alles gesagt. Und dass sie immer nur Nummer Zwei ist. Das konnte sie am wenigsten ertragen, glaube ich."

Er nimmt das Gesicht von meiner Schulter. Meine Hände gleiten wie von selbst aus seinen Haaren und über seine gequälten Wangen, und er lehnt sich in meine Handflächen, wie Padfoot es gerne macht.

„Wo bin ich, Moony?" sagt er und legt seinen blauen Blick auf mich, verschleiert über den Rändern meiner Fingerspitzen. „Wo bin ich in deinem Leben?"

„Du bist immer da" flüstere ich. „Egal, wo ich bin."

Er stößt ein langes, zitterndes Seufzen aus und schließt die Augen, seine geschwungenen Wimpern legen sich wie Schatten auf seine weißen Wangen.

„Ich möchte in den Hund gehen" sagt er, „und immer dort bleiben. Ich möchte bei dir sein, in deinem schönen Haus. Ich möchte vor deinem Kamin liegen und auf deine Kinder aufpassen. Ich möchte meinen Kopf auf deinen Knien haben, wenn du sitzt und Aufsätze korrigierst. Ich möchte mit dir über eine Wiese rennen. Ich möchte in den Hund gehen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Kann ich das?"

„Nein" sage ich. „Ich würde dich zu sehr vermissen."

„Aber für eine Weile" flüstert er. „Darf ich? Nur für eine Weile."

Ich sehe ihn an und wundere mich nicht, dass er mich um Erlaubnis bittet, er ist schon im Hund, er muss nur noch den Körper nachholen.

„Ja" sage ich. „Für eine Weile."

Er seufzt und gleitet an mir nach unten, und geht auf alle viere und löst sich auf, und es ist weniger Auf- als Erlösung, und er jault leise und presst sich gegen meine Beine, und dann bringe ich ihn nach draußen, und meine Hand liegt sachte auf seinem Fell.


	9. Eine Frage und eine Antwort

Ihr Lieben,

hier ist es nun also, das finale Kapitel von „Willst du?", das seinen Arbeitstitel so hartnäckig verteidigt, dass mit einer Umbenennung kaum mehr zu rechnen ist. Es war schön und hat Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, und ich bin sehr glücklich, dass sie bei Euch so viel Anklang gefunden hat. Es sind da so zwei oder drei Reviews aufgelaufen in den letzten Kapiteln, die ich, da ich immer noch keinen Sekretär habe und nicht so viel Zeit am Computer verbringen konnte, wie ich wollte, noch nicht beantwortet habe. Aber ich bin Optimist und voller guter Vorsätze.

Es wird jetzt wohl zunächst eine kleine Textehexenpause geben. Ich plane etwas. Etwas Großes, und wie ich hoffe, Tolles, aber auch etwas sehr Schwieriges. Ich werde eine Menge schreiben und herumprobieren müssen, bevor ich etwas veröffentlichen kann. Ihr dürft gespannt sein, ich bin es auch. „Flashblack" ist der Titel, und es spielt einige Jahre nach dem Krieg, und Sirius ist nicht tot, denn wer lässt sich schon von einer Gardine umbringen, mal ehrlich. So viel sei verraten. Und natürlich bewege ich mich weiterhin im Emilia-Universum.

Zunächst jedoch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel, und für die Wartezeit danach kann ich Euch wie immer und immer mehr **Slytherene **empfehlen, deren Muse derzeit Überstunden schiebt, und dann gibt es noch eine neue und ganz wunderbare Autorin in der Potterwelt, sie heißt **Schokowolf** und schreibt ganz zauberhaft. Bisher ist noch nicht allzu viel von ihr veröffentlicht, aber ich bin sicher, eine Flut von Reviews wird sie enorm motivieren. Sie ist in meiner Favoritenliste, ihr könnt sie ganz leicht anklicken.

**Disclaimer**: Alles nur geklaut, la-la-lala… alles gar nicht meines…

**Soundtrack**: Auch wenn es nicht meiner üblichen bevorzugten Musikrichtung entspricht, aber ich finde Rosenstolz sehr passend, „Ich bin ich", und für die Strandromantik empfehle ich den unsterblichen Klassiker von Percy Sledge: When a man loves a woman.

Eine Runde Sekt zum Anstoßen für alle, und los geht es.

**Neun: Eine Frage, und eine Antwort**

Ich bin ein Meister der Heimlichkeit. Dies mag vielleicht für einen ehrlichen Menschen kein Ruhmesblatt sein, aber eine lange Karriere der verborgenen Pläne und Arrangements, mal aus einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Unfug heraus betrieben, mal aus dem Interesse heraus, das eigene und das Überleben anderer zu sichern, hat mich geschliffen und auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet.

Ich könnte die Verbringung aller im Verbotenen Wald heimischer Zentauren nach Nummer Zwölf planen, und der Orden würde es nicht bemerken, bevor nicht schwere Hufe die Gänge entlang polterten. Eine heimliche Hochzeit zu planen, ist ein Spaziergang, selbst wenn sie so heimlich ist, dass nicht einmal die Braut davon weiß.

Da sind zunächst die technischen Schwierigkeiten auszuräumen. Per Dekret darf ich keine eheliche Verbindung mit meiner Bürgin eingehen. Ich erwäge, den Rabenkönig um einen Spezialeinsatz zu bitten, aber irgendwie bin ich beschlichen von dem Gefühl, dass er speziell auf diesem Gebiet die wünschenswerte Kooperation vermissen lassen wird, und außerdem hat er sowieso schon einen vollen Terminkalender mit all den Sticheleien, die er turnusmäßig auf mein Haupt regnen lassen muss („Wo ist Lupin?" „Oben, in der Bibliothek." „Wirklich, Black, das beweist eine ungesunde Bereitschaft zum Risiko."). Ich entscheide mich also für die Muggelvariante, die man gelegentlich, unter Berücksichtigung der politischen Großwetterlage, vom Ministerium anerkennen lassen kann.

Zuerst bringe ich Sirius auf meine Seite, was nicht schwer ist, denn da ist er ohnehin schon. Auch hier gilt es allerdings, eine Wetterlage geschickt auszunutzen, die ihn für die Marauderkomponente des Plans begeistert und ihn nicht etwa mit einem ungünstigen Windstoß aufs Meer der Melancholie hinaus treibt, in dem er so oft ertrinkt, aber ich bin ein geübter Siriusnavigator und umschiffe die Klippe.

Dann telefoniere ich mit Deutschland, was schon nicht mehr ganz trivial ist.

„Unmöglich" sagt Antonia. „Ohne Familie kann man nicht heiraten."

„Doch" sage ich. „Man kann. Es ist nur ein Gang auf ein Amt. Und es ist nicht _ohne _Familie."

„Daniele mit Familie, Leo, ich, unsere Eltern" zählt sie auf. „Das ist sehr eng gefasst. Keine Großeltern?"

„Nein."

„Tanten? Onkels?"

„Nein. Und falls du fragst, keine Cousins und Cousinen."

Dann hält Sirius sein Gesicht vor meines und formt mit den Lippen ein Wort. Ich wende mich ab und versuche, mich auf meine Schwägerin am anderen Ende der Leitung zu konzentrieren, die gerade die konstituierenden Charakteristika der Veranstaltung anzweifelt, aber er folgt mir auf dem Fuße.

„Was soll das denn für eine Hochzeit sein" sagt Antonia.

„Eine private" sage ich. „Ohne eine Brautentführung. Und eine, die ich kann bezahlen. Die _Ars Magica_ hat gegeben ein gute Preis, aber sie war nicht in einem guten Zustand. Ich kann nicht eine Feier bezahlen für einige hundert Leute."

„In Italien bezahlen traditionell die Eltern der Braut" sagt Antonia.

„Nein" sage ich. „Ich habe nicht viel, aber ich habe noch ein Rest von Stolz."

Sirius hat mich umrundet, formt erneut das Wort mit feuchten Lippen und macht Welpenaugen.

„Und wie soll das funktionieren? Technisch, meine ich?" fragt Antonia.

„Portschlüssel für euch, oder Langstrecken-Apparition" sage ich. „Ein Flugzeug für die Muggel."

„Man fliegt als Muggel nicht eben mal für ein Wochenende in die Karibik" erinnert mich Antonia.

„Fein" sage ich. „Dann Portschlüssel für alle."

Sirius sagt das Wort und zupft an meinem Ärmel. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir nicht manchmal wünschen würde, wenigstens fünf Minuten in Ruhe telefonieren zu können.

„Ein Portschlüssel kann transportieren bis zu fünf Personen" denke ich laut. „Es sind acht."

„Neun" sagt Sirius laut. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte…"

„Neun" sage ich seufzend. „Bitte, kannst du mir geben die Telefonnummer von Angelina? Ich denke ich werde müssen sie einladen."

So flink, wie ich mittlerweile unter Sirius' Küssen wegtauchen kann, wäre ich eine Zierde für jedes Quidditch-Team.

oooOOOooo

Die Auseinandersetzung mit Antonia hat mich gestählt für das, was kommt.

„Ich sehe nicht, wozu meine Anwesenheit vonnöten wäre" sagt Severus und sieht an seiner kühn gebogenen Nase entlang auf mich hinunter.

„Sie ist nicht vonnöten" sage ich. „Aber, so merkwürdig es klingen mag, sie würde sich freuen, dich dabei zu haben."

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Nachdem sie nichts davon weiß, nein."

„Deine Aussage beruht also auf Spekulation."

„Nein, Euer Ehren, meine Aussage ist eine gut begründete Schlussfolgerung, die sich aus verschiedenen Äußerungen Ihre Person betreffend ableitet. Mit anderen Worten, sie betrachtet dich als Freund. Eine… etwas merkwürdige Art von Freund, aber ein Freund."

„In meiner Funktion als solcher kann ich diese Verbindung nur sehr bedingt gut heißen. Sie hätte eine bessere Wahl treffen können."

„Da bin ich aber froh, dass sie nicht deiner Meinung ist."

Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und nimmt seinen Blick von mir, man könnte fast glauben, es würde arbeiten hinter seiner unbewegten Maske.

„Entschuldige" sage ich und komme mir plötzlich vor wie ein Idiot. „Es war vielleicht eine dumme Idee. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dir das nicht antun willst."

„Ich nehme an, dein hochgradig nervtötender Freund wird anwesend sein" sagt er, und der bewegte Moment ist vergangen.

„Natürlich" sage ich. „Er ist mein Trauzeuge."

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich.

„Natürlich" sagt er. „Wie sollte es anders sein. Nun, dann bleibt zu hoffen, dass die Geschichte sich nicht wiederholt, wie das Sprichwort ihr nachsagt."

„Ich bin nicht abergläubisch" sage ich.

„Und er wird sich benehmen?" sagt er.

„Im Rahmen dessen, was ihm möglich ist" sage ich. „Die blonde Angelina ist eingeladen. Er wird abgelenkt sein."

„Dann ziehe ich meine Teilnahme in Erwägung" sagt er.

Der Rest ist kein Kunststück. Ein paar Telefonate mit Übersee, die heimliche Inbesitznahme der nötigen Papiere aus Emilias Unterlagen und ein längeres Telefonat mit meiner künftigen Schwiegermutter über die nicht ganz legale, aber völlig nebenwirkungsfreie Anwendung von Portusmagie auf Muggel, und dann ist tatsächlich alles organisiert und der Weg geebnet.

„Aufgeregt?" fragt Sirius mich am Morgen des Tages, den Emilia für einen gewöhnlichen Unterrichts-Freitag hält (und der für sie als solcher begonnen hat).

„Geht so" sage ich über meinem Tee und bemühe mich um Nonchalantesse. „Sie wird schon nicht nein sagen, oder?"

„Noch kannst du zurück" sagt er und blinzelt mich über seine Kaffeetasse an.

„Wir kriegen ein Baby" sage ich. „Was glaubst du, wie _zurück_ ich noch kann? Außerdem will ich gar nicht zurück."

„Wie kannst du so sicher sein?"

„Die Definition von Liebe beinhaltet eine Art von Für-immer-Klausel, weißt du."

„Wo steht die?" sagt er. „Im Kleingedruckten? Ist mir bisher nie aufgefallen."

„Keine Sorge" sage ich. „Man lernt mit den Jahren, genauer hinzusehen."

Er grinst und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Ich geh eine rauchen" sagt er. „Bevor deine Klugheit noch auf mich abfärbt."

Ich lasse ihn ziehen, ich verstehe, dass es seine Art ist, das Thema Tonks und alles, was mir den Tag verderben könnte, zu vermeiden. Ich trinke meinen Tee aus und gehe meine mentale Liste durch: Mein schöner mitternachtsblauer Anzug ist magisch entknittert. Die Ringe sind da, die Blumen auch und mit einem Frischhaltezauber versorgt. Die Papiere sind da und vollständig. Ich bin rasiert und gekämmt. Mein Trauzeuge kriegt seine Nerven in den Griff, Antonia bewältigt den Ligustertransport, und Severus hat Unterrichtsvertretungen organisiert.

Sie sollte besser nicht daran denken, nein zu sagen.

oooOOOooo

Pünktlich um zwölf bin ich im Keller von Hogwarts, vor dem Tränke-Klassenraum. Severus hat mich offenbar kommen hören, er tritt mit raschelnden Roben aus seiner privaten Tränkeküche und nickt mir zu.

„Bereit?" sagt er statt einer Begrüßung.

Ich nicke, ein wenig blass vielleicht.

„Bereit" sage ich.

Er nickt mir zu und sammelt sich für seinen Auftritt.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in den Genuss einer Gratis-Vorstellung des Tränkemeisters komme, aber ich bin zum wiederholten Mal beeindruckt.

Eine Bewegung seines Stabes lässt die Tür aufspringen und krachend an der Wand anschlagen. Das geschäftige Treiben im Klassenraum erstirbt. Die Schüler frieren an Ort und Stelle ein. Emilia dreht sich zu ihm, in der einen Hand ein schlaffes Bündel undefinierbarer Vegetation, in der anderen eine glitzernde Sichel. Man könnte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören. Ich weiche ein wenig zur Seite, um nicht im direkten Blickfeld zu stehen, aber sie ist ohnehin völlig in Anspruch genommen von der düsteren Manifestation in ihrem Klassenraum.

„Hallo, Severus" sagt sie erstaunt. „Klopfen Sie doch an, beim nächsten Mal, ja?"

„Ihre Anwesenheit wird an anderem Ort benötigt" sagt er. „Folgen Sie mir."

„Falls es irgendwie nicht klar sein sollte" sagt Emilia freundlich, „ich bin mitten im Unterricht. Worum geht es denn?"

„Das wird Ihnen zu gegebener Zeit erläutert" sagt Severus. „Klasse: Feuer löschen und zusammenpacken. Findet euch ohne Verzug auf dem Quidditch-Feld ein. Madam Hooch übernimmt die Vertretung."

„Ähm" sagt Emilia. „Aber… das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

„Wie ich Ihnen immer wieder gerne in Erinnerung rufe, bin ich völlig frei von störenden humorigen Anwandlungen" sagt Severus. „Also, wenn Sie so freundlich wären. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sie legt die Sichel und das grüne Zeug weg und wischt sich die Hände an der Robe ab. Ihre Schüler sehen sie irritiert an.

„Okay" sagt sie zögernd. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat… aber macht euch mal ans Aufräumen."

„Ich beaufsichtige die Klasse" verfügt Severus. „Sie begeben sich nach draußen auf den Gang."

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragt sie. „Bin ich gefeuert?"

„Hinaus" sagt er, und die Klasse wagt ein Flüstern. „Ruhe" sagt er, und das Flüstern erstirbt.

Dann kommt sie durch den Mittelgang auf mich zu, sie ist blass um die Nase, ich glaube fast, Severus ist zu weit gegangen. Ich verlasse meinen dunklen Winkel und nehme sie in Empfang.

„Remus" sagt sie, bass erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?"

„Überraschung" sage ich. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."

Hinter ihr sehe ich, wie einige Schüler den Kopf durch die Tür stecken. Mein Name fällt und macht die Runde.

„Aber" sagt sie. „Was ist nur mit euch? Seid ihr alle übergeschnappt, oder was? Und warum hast du deinen guten Anzug an?"

„Nichts, nein, und weil ich dachte, er gefällt dir" beantworte ich ihre Fragen der Reihe nach, und dann ziehe ich sie in meine Arme und küsse sie, sie sieht unwiderstehlich aus mit diesem grünlichen Streifen quer über der Stirn, wo der Saft der undefinierbaren Vegetation eine Spur hinterlassen hat. Das Schülergrüppchen unter der Tür bricht in lärmenden Applaus aus, dann zischt Severus hinter ihnen etwas, und sie verschwinden aus dem Türrahmen, als wären sie disappariert.

„Einen Ausflug wohin?" sagt sie, als sie wieder kann.

„Es ist der Charakter einer Überraschung, dass nichts verraten wird" sage ich, und etwas wie eine glückliche, flatterige Nervosität rührt mein Inneres um.

Ich bringe sie nach draußen und hinunter zum See, den wir umrunden müssen, bis wir zu dem großen, halb im Wasser versenkten Stein kommen, der die Grenze der Apparitionssperre markiert. Sie bombardiert mich den ganzen Weg über mit Fragen, und ich sage „Nein" und „Kein Wort" und „Nein, auch keinen Hinweis" und „Du bist perfekt angezogen" (Tatsache ist, dass ich auf Antonia vertraue, etwas Hochzeitsangemessenes im Gepäck zu haben) und schließlich: „Professor Liguster, ich werde Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen, wenn Sie nicht aufhören, mich mit Fragen zu überschütten", und sie sagt: „Na, was denn?" und ich sage: „Sie küssen", woraufhin unser Weg zur Apparitionsgrenze ein wenig länger dauert als er müsste.

Am Stein angekommen, lege ich ihr die Hand über die Augen und ziehe sie an mich. Ich atme aus und konzentriere mich („Ziel! Entschluss! Bedacht!"), und dann mache ich den großen Sprung.

Es ist immer noch nichts, was ich aus dem Handgelenk schüttle, aber es wird bei jedem Mal leichter. Ich treffe den Hafen von Dakar, und dann den Vogelfelsen auf den Kapverdischen, und dann konzentriere ich mich mit Macht auf den Sand unter meinen Füßen und das Rauschen von Palmen im Wind und den Geruch des Meeres und _springe_, und dann sind wir da.

Emilia klammert sich an mich, sie ist ein bisschen grün im Gesicht, was nicht allein auf den flächig über ihre Haut verteilten Vegetationssaft zurück zu führen ist, und sie hat die Augen fest geschlossen. Warmer Wind spielt mit ihrem Haar.

„Sind wir da?" fragt sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ja" sage ich und zitiere mich selbst: „Willkommen in der Karibik, Liebes."

Oh, Remus, könnte sie an dieser Stelle sagen, das ist ja so romantisch, was für eine schöne Überraschung, oder etwas in der Art. Sie beschließt, vom Text abzuweichen.

„Mir ist schlecht" sagt sie hilflos, wendet sich zum kristallblauen Meer und übergibt sich.

Ich halte sie und streichle ihren Rücken, bis die Krämpfe vergehen, und versuche, zu ignorieren, dass mir die salzigen Fluten der Karibik in die sorgsam polierten Schuhe schwappen, und schließlich kommt sie in die Höhe und wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Entschuldige" sagt sie mit einem hilflosen Lachen. „So war's nicht gemeint. Ich vertrage nur das Apparieren immer schlechter. Vielleicht nehmen wir ein Flugzeug für den Heimweg." Sie nestelt eine miniaturisierte Thermoskanne aus ihrer Robe(Pfefferminztee, und mein Leben ist substanziell leichter geworden, seit ich lediglich für Teebeutel sorgen muss und nicht mehr für saure Gummibärchen), und lässt sich in den Sand fallen.

Es ist früh am Morgen in diesem Teil der Welt, die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen und überspült uns mit rötlich-goldenem Licht. Hinter uns im Palmenwäldchen lärmen die Papageien und stören sich nicht an den Dissonanzen, die sie produzieren. Ich habe sogar die gleiche Stelle getroffen wie beim ersten Mal. Ich ziehe meine nassen Schuhe und Socken aus, setze mich neben meine Liebste und bade meine Füße im weichen Sand, der so fein ist, dass er sich beinahe anfühlt wie eine träge Flüssigkeit. Emilia erholt sich langsam, sie trinkt ihren Tee in kleinen Schlucken, und ihre Gesichtsfarbe kehrt allmählich zurück. Dann schraubt sie die Thermoskanne zu und greift nach meiner Hand, und ich fühle mich plötzlich genauso aufgeregt und unsicher wie zuletzt, als wir in diesem Sand saßen und ich sie so gerne etwas fragen wollte und nicht konnte. Aber diesmal kann ich.

„Emilia" sage ich. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Ja" sagt sie erstaunt. „Aber das weißt du doch."

„Ich meine, jetzt" sage ich. „Jetzt und hier."

„Was?" sagt sie und lacht plötzlich. „Sag bloß, ich bin auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit."

„Das trifft es so ziemlich" sage ich. „Das heißt, wenn du willst."

„Deshalb der Anzug" sagt sie, das Lachen hängt noch in ihren Mundwinkeln, aber ihre Augen sind groß und still.

„Ja" sage ich.

„Aber ich bin doch gar nicht zum Heiraten angezogen" sagt sie. „Und muss man sich da nicht anmelden, oder etwas?"

„Ich habe da ein paar Dinge in die Wege geleitet" sage ich.

„Warum?" fragt sie. „Hattest du Angst, ich würde nein sagen, wenn du mir Zeit zum Nachdenken gibst?"

„Nicht unbedingt" sage ich. „Aber große Hochzeiten sind anfällig für Komplikationen, wie wir gesehen haben. Ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen."

Sie sieht mich an und blinzelt.

„Das kommt ein wenig plötzlich" sagt sie. „Vor nicht mal zehn Minuten war ich noch bis zu den Ellenbogen in einem Amphibilis, und jetzt bin ich hier… in der Karibik… und soll heiraten."

„Ein bisschen Zeit ist noch" sage ich. „Es ist früh am Morgen. Du kannst dich in Ruhe an den Gedanken gewöhnen."

Sie stößt einen lang zurück gehaltenen Atemzug aus.

„Du weißt, ich hatte eine andere Vorstellung von meiner Hochzeit" sagt sie. „Ich wollte eine Kutsche mit Pferden, und ein weißes Kleid, und Rosen und Tauben. Das ganze Programm. Schon als Mädchen hab ich mir das so gewünscht."

„In deinen Mädchenträumen hast du vermutlich auch einen vom Schlage Martins geheiratet" sage ich vorsichtig. „Keinen struppigen Werwolf."

„Da hast du recht" sagt sie und lacht plötzlich. „Ich war ein ziemlich dummes Mädchen, wenn man es so bedenkt."

„Ich glaube nicht" sage ich und verschränke meine Finger mit den ihren. Feiner Sand liegt auf ihrer Haut. „Wer hätte auch so etwas ahnen können."

Sie seufzt und legt meine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Das stand nicht im Drehbuch, oder?" fragt sie. „Ich hätte vor Rührung weinen und dir um den Hals fallen sollen, und sofort ja sagen und dass ich die glücklichste Frau der Welt bin, oder?"

„Es stand jedenfalls nicht drin, dass du in die Karibik kotzt" sage ich.

„Ich bin schwanger" sagt sie. „Schwangere dürfen das. Und ich bin es, weißt du? Die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Ich bin vielleicht nur nicht besonders flexibel."

„Ich weiß" sage ich. „Es macht nichts." Mein Daumen geht über ihren Mund, so sachte, dass ich die Berührung selbst kaum spüre, und es gelingt mir, ein kleines Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

„Schau mal nach" sagt sie. „Steht in deinem Drehbuch etwas von baden gehen?"

„Wir schreiben es" sage ich. „Es steht drin, was wir wollen."

„Wenn das so ist" sagt sie und nähert sich mir, bis ich ihren Atem atmen kann, und ihre Finger finden Knöpfe und nackte Haut darunter, „dann will ich eine schöne, lange Badeszene mit allem, was dazu gehört."

Sie streicht mir den schönen blauen Gehrock von den Schultern und schickt mein Hemd hinterher, und ihre Hände fließen über meine vernarbte Haut, wie warmer Regen einen mit Flechten überkrusteten Baumstamm hinunter rinnt. Ich küsse sie und bezweifle, dass ich jemals wieder damit aufhören kann, und dass wir es unter diesen Umständen bis ins Wasser schaffen werden (werden wir nicht), und mir ist klar wie immer und gleichzeitig ganz neu, dass ich keine Brille brauchen werde, um die Für-Immer-Klausel in unserem Liebeswerk zu entziffern. Ihre Robe schmiegt sich in den Sand zu unseren Füßen, und der Wind streichelt uns, während wir uns in verschlungenem Tanz wiegen und zusammen fließen wie zwei stille Ströme, die sich an der Mündung zu einem neuen, mächtigeren verbinden, und ich verströme mich in sie im poetischsten aller Sinne, und das Meer lächelt und wartet.

Eine Weile später gehen wir doch noch baden, und das Meer schließt sich um uns und spült Sand und letzte Alltagsreste davon, und wir stehen im hüfttiefen Wasser und können nicht aufhören, uns zu küssen.

„Jetzt" sagt Emilia irgendwann gegen meine Lippen. „Jetzt bin ich angekommen."

Wir verlassen die zärtliche Umarmung des Meeres, Hand in Hand. Wir ziehen uns an, mit der gleichen Sorgfalt, die wir beim Ausziehen haben walten lassen, und dann gehen wir heiraten.

oooOOOooo

Sie haben sich alle vor dem kleinen, weiß gestrichenen Rathaus von Georgetown versammelt: Donna Anna und Konrad, Antonia und Leo, Daniele und seine Frau Andrea, Sirius, den Arm um die Schulter der süßen Angelina geschlungen, und Severus, etwas abseits, die Hände in den weiten Ärmeln seiner Roben versteckt, umgeben von der Aura eines Raben unter Kanarienvögeln.

„Da seid ihr ja" sagt Sirius und springt von den weißen Stufen auf, wo er mit Angelina gesessen hat. „Mann, Moony, wir dachten schon, ihr hättet die Veranstaltung abgesagt."

„Wir haben ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht, um karibische Stimmung aufzubauen" sage ich, und er grinst und greift mir in die nassen Haare und drückt mir einen schallenden Kuss auf die Wange, dem ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung nicht ausweiche.

„Gut geheult, Wolf" sagt er.

Die karibische Sonne scheint auf den kleinen, hellen Vorplatz. Auf der anderen Straßenseite ist der Baum mit seinen ausladenden Zweigen, unter denen wir zum ersten Mal über Wölfchen oder nicht und über die Eignung von Wolfsvätern gesprochen haben. Hundert Jahre ist das her, und jetzt bin ich wieder hier und werde heiraten und dann mit meiner Frau nach England zurück kehren zu meiner Schule und den Aufgaben, die dort auf mich warten, denn ich bin kein sozialer Außenseiter mehr, ohne Geld und ohne Perspektive, sondern ein Mann mit Verpflichtungen.

Zugegeben. Mit Verpflichtungen, aber immer noch ohne Geld. Man kann vielleicht nicht alles haben.

Ich sehe hinüber zu meiner Liebsten, die gleich meine Frau sein wird, wie sie in freudiger Überraschung ihre Hochzeitsgäste begrüßt. Antonia hat eine große, bunt bedruckte Plastiktüte dabei und wird, nachdem Emilia einen Blick hinein geworfen hat, extra innig geherzt. Diese ziemlich netten Menschen, die gleich meine Schwiegereltern sein werden, stehen auf den Stufen und halten sich bei den Händen, und Donna Anna sieht sehr zufrieden aus.

Vielleicht ist es eine Nebenwirkung des Heiratens, dass man sich so weich und innig fühlt. Ich lege Sirius einen Arm um die Mitte und ziehe ihn näher. Er, der körperliche Initiativen von mir nicht gewöhnt ist, sieht klar überrascht aus.

„Danke" sage ich zu ihm. „Du hast mir so viel erst möglich gemacht."

„Hm?" sagt er verwirrt. „Was meinst du? Die Kiste Silber vom Dachboden? Vergiss doch die blöde Kiste."

„Ich meine nicht die blöde Kiste" sage ich. „Obwohl ich ohne die blöde Kiste jetzt keine Schule hätte. Ich meine den ganzen Rest."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" sagt er und legt den Arm um meine Schulter, „aber ich liebe dich. Ich würde immer alles für dich tun."

„Das ist es, was ich meine" sage ich, und er lächelt flüchtig.

„Es ist meine zweite Chance" sagt er leise, und etwas wie ein dunkler Schleier zieht sich über seine Augen. „Und diesmal werde ich's nicht vermasseln, das schwöre ich dir. Diesmal werde ich alles besser machen."

Und weil der Wolf mich lehrt, auf unnötige Worte zu verzichten, sage ich nichts, sondern halte ihn ein wenig fester und lasse ihn Meer und Salz von meinem Hals atmen, bis er von sich aus einen Schritt zurück macht und meinen Anzug an den Schultern richtet.

„Du siehst toll aus" sagt er. „Willst du jetzt heiraten gehen?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Ich hoffe, du hast die Ringe?"

Er macht ein betroffenes Gesicht und befühlt die offensichtlich leere Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

„Nicht dein Ernst" sage ich fassungslos, und er grinst und zieht das kleine samtschwarze Kästchen aus der Hosentasche.

„Alles da" sagt er. „Kleiner Scherz. Was ist, gehen wir?"

Emilia steht mittlerweile drüben bei Severus, sie reden, und er schüttelt den Kopf, sieht auf sie hinunter und lächelt, ein Anblick, der mir immer noch erschreckend fremd ist, auch wenn man ihn derzeit gelegentlich dabei ertappen kann. Dann sieht Emilia sich nach mir um und ich gehe ohne Eile zu ihr, es geschieht selten in meinem Leben, dass ich mich so ruhig und gewiss fühle, als gäbe es da etwas, das niemand mir nehmen kann.

Dafür, dass üblicher Weise viel Aufhebens um eine Hochzeit gemacht wird, ist überraschend schnell geheiratet. Emilia benutzt ein leeres Büro, um ihre Schulrobe gegen das zu tauschen, was Antonia in der Tüte mitgebracht hat: ein weißes, flatteriges Gewand mit Bändern und kleinen glitzernden Knöpfen und Schuhe mit Riemchen. Angelina hat sich als Verwahrerin der Blumen betätigt und reicht ihr den Strauß, in dem rote Rosen zwischen weißen Margeriten leuchten, und ich versuche, die Erinnerung für immer in mein Gedächtnis zu brennen, wie meine künftige Ehefrau auf mich zu tritt, ein wenig unsicher in ihren neuen Schuhen und strahlend, dass die Wärme bin an unser Lebensende reichen wird. Dann nimmt uns ein freundlich lächelnder Standesbeamter in Empfang und bringt uns in einen Raum mit Stühlen und einem großen, dunklen Tisch, wo wir alle Platz nehmen. Die Fenster stehen offen und schwerer, süßer Blütenduft kommt von draußen. Emilias Hand liegt in meiner, während der Standesbeamte ein paar Worte über das Leben und die Liebe spricht, und dann kommt der Augenblick und ist so unhaltbar kurz, wie Augenblicke es sind.

„Wollen Sie, Emilia Margarita Liguster, den hier anwesenden Remus James Lupin zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?" wird sie gefragt, und ihre Wangen färben sich rosenrot, und sie sagt „Ja, das will ich", ein bisschen atemlos, aber sehr bestimmt, und dann werde ich gefragt, ob ich, Remus James Lupin, die hier anwesende Emilia Margarita Liguster zu meiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen will, und ich sage „Ja, das will ich" und habe nie zuvor etwas aus so tiefer Seele gesagt. Und dann gibt es Tränen der Rührung unter den Gästen und eine Formel, die uns zu rechtmäßig verbundenen Eheleuten macht, und zwei schmale goldene Ringe, die uns mit zitternden Händen von Sirius gereicht werden, und dann gibt es noch eine weitere Frage, auf die ich weniger gut vorbereitet bin.

„Auf welchen Namen haben Sie sich denn geeinigt?" erkundigt sich der Standesbeamte, während er uns Papiere und Füllfederhalter zurecht legt.

„Nun" sage ich, „also… das ist eine gute Frage." Ich sehe meine Liebste an (meine _Ehefrau_), und sehe, wie sie lächelt.

„Lupin" sagt sie.

„Ach" sage ich überrascht. „Tatsächlich? Wie das?"

„Artenschutz" sagt sie und zwinkert. „Die sind im Aussterben, oder nicht?"

„Na dann" sage ich, „willkommen bei den Wölfen" und küsse sie, während der Standesbeamte meinen (unseren) Namen in das Formular einträgt. Wir unterschreiben mit schwarzer Tinte, und sie zögert nur ganz kurz im ersten Schwung des U, und dann unterschreiben die Trauzeugen, Sirius mit falschem Pass und falschem Namen, aber echter Rührung, und Antonia mit raschem Schwung, und dann gibt es Küsse und Tränen und Glückwünsche, und Emilia sagt „Achtung, fang auf!" zu Angelina und wirft ihr den Brautstrauß zu, und es wird gelacht und geklatscht und mit süßem Sekt angestoßen.

„Glückwunsch" sagt Antonia zu mir und umarmt mich, dass mir die kühle Flüssigkeit aus meinem Glas über die Finger schwappt. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast."

Zunächst und weil es in diesem Teil der Welt gerade früher Vormittag ist, haben wir ein karibisches Frühstück mit all seinen wunderbaren Aromen, die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, und sogar Severus wirkt entspannt, wie er quer über den Tisch angeregt mit Donna Anna plaudert.

„Ich schwöre, sie denkt, du hast den falschen Zauberer geheiratet" interpretiere ich gedämpft die Gedanken meiner Schwiegermutter ins Ohr meiner Frau.

„Das habe ich aber nicht" sagt Emilia und gibt mir ein Küsschen, dann sieht sie zum Tränkemeister hinüber und seufzt.

„Ich hatte ihn gebeten, mein Trauzeuge zu sein" sagt sie leise. „Vorhin, auf den Stufen. Er sagte, seine Anwesenheit müsse genügen, und weiter wollte er sich nicht involvieren."

„Klassisch" sage ich. „Eine original Tränkemeisterantwort."

„Ich wundere mich sowieso, warum du ihn eingeladen hast" sagt sie ein bisschen zögernd. „Nach allem, was war."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es eurer kollegialen Beziehung förderlich ist, wenn er auf der Hochzeit deiner Schwester tanzt, aber nicht auf deiner" sage ich.

„Tatsächlich?" sagt sie.

„Nein" sage ich. „Es ist ein bisschen komplizierter. Der Professor möchte sich gerne arrangieren. Die Beziehung zwischen uns vereinfachen. Entflechten, wenn du so willst, jetzt wo ich zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr von ihm abhängig bin, und sie auf eine versöhnliche Basis stellen. Der Wolf will einfach nur, dass er mit eingezogenem Schwanz zusehen muss, wie der Alpha seine Beute verschlingt. Also ich dich."

„Schon gut" sagt sie und tätschelt mein Knie. „Lass dir nur den Wolf raushängen. Ich mag das."

„Rrrrr" sage ich an ihrem Ohr, und sie lacht.

„Ich liebe dich" sagt sie. „Euch beide."

„Und ich liebe dich" sage ich und denke, dass ich ihr nie werde sagen können, wie sehr, weil einer Hälfte von mir dafür die Worte fehlen.

Später am Nachmittag müssen Daniele und Andrea zurück nach Deutschland, die Kinder von den Großeltern abholen, und so verabschieden sich die deutschen Gäste, die alle an einem Portschlüssel hängen. Nach unserer inneren Uhr ist es ohnehin später Abend, und nach dem wunderbaren karibischen Essen und einem ausgedehnten Inselspaziergang macht sich allmählich Müdigkeit bemerkbar. Die Farben der Insel werden intensiver, der Geruch erdig und salzig, Vorboten der raschen Dämmerung, und Sirius, der weiß, dass ich nicht plane, die Hochzeitsnacht in Nummer Zwölf zu verbringen, schließt zu Severus auf.

„Okay, Kumpel" sagt er. „Zeit für uns beide, die Fliege zu machen."

Severus zirkelt eine halbe Drehung und gibt Sirius unter halb geschlossenen Lidern einen kühlen Blick, der, würde er ihn auf mich herablassen, eindrucksvoller wäre, aber der langbeinige Sirius ist immer wieder der, auf den er nicht hinunter sehen kann.

„Ich war bisher der Annahme, wir würden uns mit Lupins einen Portschlüssel teilen" sagt er.

„Ich auch" sagt Emilia und sieht mich an, während ich mir noch den Plural meines Namens auf der Zunge zergehen lasse.

„Ich bitte dich" sagt Sirius grinsend. „Seit wann brauchen _Lupins_ einen Portschlüssel für einen Trip über den großen Teich."

„Lass uns noch ein wenig hier bleiben" sage ich in Emilias Ohr, und sie sagt „Okay" und kriegt rote Flecken auf den Wangen.

„Hauptsache, ihr taucht im Laufe des Wochenendes wieder auf" sagt Sirius und kramt in der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. „Ah" sagt er dann und fördert einen Gegenstand zu Tage, etwa so lang wie seine Handfläche und schwarz-silbern glänzend.

„Ist das…" sage ich, während er in die Hocke geht und den Gegenstand sorgfältig vor sich auf der Straße platziert. „Das ist doch… Du hast doch nicht etwa…"

„Portschlüssel" sagt Sirius sanft, entfernt sich auf Armlänge und tippt das Ding mit dem Zauberstab an.

„_Finite Minimalis_" sagt er, und die Lady springt zu voller Größe zwischen uns auf.

„Oh, nein" sagt Severus und wird blasser, als er ohnehin schon ist. „Das ist nicht der Portschlüssel."

„Na, doch" sagt Sirius. „Wenn schon verreisen, dann mit Stil."

„Eine deiner zerknüllten Zigarettenschachteln hätte es auch getan" sagt Severus.

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius und schwingt ein Bein über den Sattel. „Aber mit einer meiner zerknüllten Zigarettenschachteln hätte ich lange nicht so viel Spaß." Er fasst hinter sich und klopft mit der flachen Hand auf den Soziussitz. „Komm schon, Sniv" sagt er. „So nah wirst du mir nie wieder sein."

„Du bist krank, Black" sagt Severus, den ich nie zuvor so kurz vor einer Panikattacke erlebt habe.

„Es ist ganz ungefährlich" versichert Sirius. „Sie fliegt nicht."

(Ich habe ein Déja-Vu.

„Sie fliegt nicht" sagt Sirius.

„Tut sie doch" sage ich.

„Würde ich dich anlügen?" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sage ich.

„Stimmt" sagt Sirius. „Aber diesmal nicht. Sie fliegt nicht. Vertrau mir. Nur eine kleine Runde.

Minuten später, in fünftausend Fuß Höhe:

„Ich töte dich, Sirius Black.")

„Vertrau mir" sagt Sirius.

„Vielen Dank" sagt Severus, „aber eigentümlicher Weise hänge ich an meinem Leben."

„Sie fliegt nicht" sage ich. „Vertrau _mir_. Der Mobilimachina ist deaktiviert. Er hatte von Anfang an zu viele Aussetzer."

Severus sieht zwischen Sirius und mir hin und her.

„Ihr steckt doch unter einer Decke" sagt er.

„Würde ich gerne, aber er lässt mich ja nicht" sagt Sirius und grinst.

„Nichts liegt mir ferner" sage ich und bemühe mich um einen erstklassigen Vertrauenslehrer-Tonfall. „Es ist wirklich ungefährlich, und ich glaube, man muss drauf sitzen, um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren."

„Genau so ist es" sagt Sirius. „Kluger Moony."

Severus sieht Emilia an, als würde er sich Hilfe erwarten.

„Äh" sagt sie zögernd. „Also, nach meinen letzten Informationen kann sie fliegen. Vor ein paar Tagen konnte sie's noch."

„Seit gestern abend nicht mehr" sagt Sirius. „Ich hatte beinahe eine zweite Bruchlandung. Ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern, wisst ihr."

„Hört, hört" sage ich sanft.

„Na, komm schon" sagt Sirius. „Gib dir einen Ruck, Kumpel. Es gibt keine zwei Männer, die nach einem gemeinsamen Ritt nicht Freunde geworden wären."

„Ein Sturz in den Tod ist die verlockendere Alternative" sagt Severus. Er umkreist das Motorrad und mustert es wie einen fremdartigen alchimistischen Versuchsaufbau. Sirius lehnt sich auf den Lenker und folgt ihm mit den Augen. Severus räuspert sich und befühlt mit langen, weißen Fingern, das dunkle Leder.

„Sie beißt nicht" sagt Sirius.

„Und" sagt Severus, „wie…?"

„Rittlings" sagt Sirius mit schwerem, dunklem Augenaufschlag. „Du musst sie zwischen den Schenkeln spüren."

„Oh, Merlin" murmelt Emilia und vergräbt das Gesicht in meinem Ärmel.

„Das ist ultimativ abstoßend" sagt Severus, ohne näher zu spezifizieren, aber auch ohne das mögliche Höchstmaß an Kälte. Er schwingt nicht ohne Eleganz ein Bein über den Sattel, nimmt hinter Sirius Platz und faltet in etwas, das mich an Origami erinnert, seine Roben um sich.

„Bereit?" sagt Sirius über die Schulter und dreht den Schlüssel.

„Bereit" sagt Severus. „Ich bin gespannt. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja diesmal, mich umzubringen, Black."

Severus hat sein Roben-Origami abgeschlossen, und Sirius lässt den Motor aufheulen und kickt den Ständer weg. Langsam setzt die Lady sich in Bewegung. Severus ist sehr blass.

„_Better not look down_" singt Sirius, „_if you want to keep on flying_…" Er wendet die Maschine und fährt in gemäßigtem Tempo die menschenleere Straße hinunter bis zur nächsten Kreuzung, wo er in weitem Bogen wendet.

„Sie fliegt, oder?" sagt Emilia.

„Natürlich fliegt sie" sage ich. „Ich habe den Mobilimachina persönlich aufgefrischt und modifiziert."

„Ihr könnt's nicht lassen" sagt sie kopfschüttelnd, während die Lady auf uns zu kommt und Tempo aufnimmt.

„So lange Severus immer ein Mädchen hat, das für ihn in die Bresche springt, ist das Schlimmste abgewendet" sage ich und denke, wie Strukturen in meinem Leben sich doch wiederholen, und dann sage ich „Kopf einziehen" und wir tun genau das, als die Lady zehn, zwölf Meter vor uns einen scharfen Knall von sich gibt und erst vorne, dann hinten den Bodenkontakt verliert. Sirius reißt sie scharf nach oben und steuert sie knapp über uns hinweg, dass der Fahrtwind in unseren Haaren wirbelt, und dann ist sie auf Dächerhöhe und nimmt weiter Fahrt auf, und wir bleiben zurück in einer Wolke aus Abgasen und verschwommenen Fetzen von _keep on flying._

Der Himmel ist von schattigem Samtblau, die rasche Dämmerung macht die Äquatornähe spürbar. Der halbe Mond ist schon aufgegangen und hängt satt und silbrig wie ein kostbares Schmuckstück in seinem samtigen Bett. Für eine Weile verfolgen wir den dunklen Umriss der Lady und ihrer beiden Reiter, dann gibt es einen weiteren, entfernten Knall und sie sind verschwunden.

„Weißt du" sagt Emilia nachdenklich, „ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer großartigen Freundschaft."

oooOOOooo

Und dann gibt es da diesen warmen, dunklen Strandabschnitt, dessen abgeschiedene Menschenleere durch eine Handvoll Zauber dauerhaft gesichert ist, es gibt ein Feuer, das knackend und duftend niederbrennt, es gibt winzige Sandkörner, die zwischen zweien zerrieben werden, die sich sehr lieben, es gibt das Rauschen und Flüstern des Palmenwaldes und das Nachtkonzert unsichtbarer Vögel, und schließlich gibt es noch eine letzte Überraschung.

„Heute morgen war ich bei Poppy im Krankenflügel" flüstert sie in mein Ohr. „Und weißt du was?"

„Es werden Zwillinge" rate ich.

„Nein" sagt sie. „Aber unser Wolfsmädchen ist ein Wolfsjunge."

„Tatsächlich?" sage ich erstaunt und versuche, meinem kirschenäugigen Mädchen das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen zu geben.

„Umtausch ist ausgeschlossen" sagt sie und lächelt an meiner Wange.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich es umtauschen will" sage ich. „So können wir wenigstens wieder aufs Neue um einen Namen streiten. Ich habe schon beinahe begonnen, das zu vermissen."

„Laurin" fängt sie sofort damit an.

„Ich sagte, beinahe" sage ich. „Lassen wir uns noch ein bisschen Zeit damit."

„Okay" sagt sie und gähnt. „Wir könnten ein bisschen schlafen, wie wäre das?"

„Ja" sage ich, ziehe sie näher und bin fast sicher, dass ich ihren Anblick vermissen werde, sobald ich die Augen schließe. Sie lehnt sich gegen mich, und ich ziehe eine transfigurierte Decke über uns, weniger wegen der Kälte, denn es ist nicht kalt, sondern weil der Wolf es liebt, sich mit dem Weibchen in einer Höhle zu verkriechen.

„Es ist schön hier" murmelt sie, schon hörbar im Halbschlaf. „Ich bin froh, dass kein Geld mehr für ein Hotelzimmer da war."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich das Recht hatte, die _Ars Magica_ zu verkaufen" sage ich.

„Wieso?" sagt sie. „Du hast ein doppeltes gutes Werk getan. Du hast die Dunkle Seite geschädigt und gleichzeitig unsere Hochzeit finanziert. Geradezu elegant."

„Ich weiß nicht" sage ich. „Sie hätte einen höheren Erlös gebracht, wenn sie nicht beschädigt gewesen wäre. Als ich diese Bibliothek angez…"

„Schluss" sagt sie und legt mir eine Hand über den Mund. „Schlafen."

„Ist gut" sage ich und küsse ihre Handfläche. „Immerhin ist Feuermachen eine elementare Kulturleistung. Wenn ich lange genug lebe, erfinde ich vielleicht noch das Rad."

„Prima" murmelt sie und atmet gegen meine Brust. „Freu mich drauf."

Ich liege noch wach, während sie längst schläft und das Feuer zu lebendiger Glut zerfällt. Der Mond ist fern und weiß über dem flüsternden Ozean, und der Himmel ist überschüttet von Sternen, mehr, als ich mit meinen fortgeschrittenen Astronomiekenntnissen benennen kann.

Und fast bin ich sicher, dass irgendwo dort oben Emilias Name geschrieben steht.


End file.
